Perdant Comme Moi
by Alec Morgenstern Drachenspear
Summary: Jared tinha status dentro e fora daquele lugar, e um passado que o fez reconsiderar sua opinião sobre tudo que o rodeia. Como consequência de uma aposta, está ligado a um rapaz silencioso e esquisito, cheio de manias estranhas. Jensen deveria ser apenas mais um perdedor, mas alguma coisa mudou no momento em que o moreno viu aqueles olhos. PadAckles, UA.
1. Prefácio

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais, violência, drogas e álcool. Essa era minha antiga "_Broken - You Wanna Be A Loser Like Me_, mas eu mudei por meu mais novo fetiche: francês. E significa _Perdedor Como Eu_.

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** Jared tinha _status_ dentro e fora daquele lugar, e um passado que o fez reconsiderar a opinião sobre tudo ao seu redor. Como consequência de uma aposta feita com seu melhor amigo, está ligado a um rapaz silencioso e esquisito, com manias estranhas e uma forma específica de se comunicar. E Jensen deveria ser apenas mais um perdedor, mas alguma coisa mudou no momento em que o moreno viu aqueles olhos. PadAckles, UA.

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo I: Prologue / Prólogo**

_O moreno assentiu em concordância. A verdade era que não estava com fome, mas não queria decepcionar o loirinho daquela forma. Sua maior satisfação foi ver o sorriso deslumbrante que surgiu no rosto do outro; o que acabou fazendo com que ele sorrisse também, incapaz de se conter. A felicidade do mais baixo era tão aparente, que fez com que ele sentisse um estranho calor em seu peito. Era bom estar ao lado do outro. Era bom ficar com o loiro, mesmo que sua forma de se comunicar com as pessoas fosse um tanto quanto bizarra. Já não se importava tanto com aquilo, embora ainda estivesse curioso. Acreditava que se precisasse saber de alguma coisa, o rapaz lhe contaria quando estivesse pronto para tal. E ele também não queria forçá-lo a fazer nada. Nunca iria forçá-lo a fazer algo que não quisesse._

_Assim que a porta se fechou com um baque surdo, entretanto, o sorriso murchou e desapareceu, enquanto ele observava o quarto do garoto. Era bem humilde; uma cama de solteiro, uma escrivaninha, uma estante com alguns livros. As paredes eram coloridas por um tom pálido de azul, e o piso era de madeira escura. Mesmo sendo um lugar simples ao qual não estava habituado, era mais confortável do que qualquer outro quarto no qual havia estado. É claro que ele sentia a falta de uma televisão ou um computador, mas esses eram detalhes irrelevantes. Sentia-se bem, de qualquer maneira._

_Ao examinar mais cautelosamente, entretanto, o moreno pôde enxergar sobre a colcha xadrez da cama, um caderno que ao ver de qualquer outra pessoa seria uma das coisas mais normal do mundo; algo para anotações ou deveres de casa. Mas ele reconheceu a capa preta simples, e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Porque ele jamais vira o louro deixar aquilo em algum lugar que não estivesse bem à sua vista; longe de mãos curiosas e de olhares desconfiados._

_A curiosidade acabou por vencê-lo, e o moreno sentou-se na cama, percebendo o quão era macia, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pela capa; temerosos e ao mesmo tempo fascinados. Ele olhou para a porta, meio que esperando por algum sinal de que o outro estava voltando, mas não ouviu barulho nenhum. Mordeu o lábio, tentando resistir ao impulso de abrir e ver o que havia ali. Mas sua relutância não durou muito; sua vontade de descobrir o que havia ali era mais forte._

_Cautelosamente, pegou o caderno e o abriu, arfando de surpresa assim que seu olhar pousou na primeira página. Rapidamente, por não desejar ser pego no flagra, o moreno folheou as páginas, sentindo as mãos mais trêmulas a cada uma das folhas que passava. Porque ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo; não queria acreditar que o que estava ali realmente era de verdade. Não havia nada escrito, para ser realista, mas o que existia o pegou completamente desprevenido. Eram figuras; desenhadas a lápis, às vezes à tinta ou caneta._

_Os olhos se arregalavam cada vez mais, e seus lábios formaram um cômico "o"._

_Porque todos os desenhos, em sua maioria, pelo menos, eram de si próprio. Sorrindo, mexendo no __cabelo, jogando basquete juntamente com os amigos. As expressões, os traços, eram tão perfeitamente__ detalhados que o garoto comparou-os a fotos, mesmo que pudesse ver que haviam sido desenhados. A extensão dos detalhes era tão rica, que ele não conseguiu deixar de parar durante alguns segundos a mais para observar cada traço mais cautelosamente._

_Esqueceu-se completamente da preocupação de ser pego mexendo no caderno, e passou a admirar os traços tão delicados. Com toda certeza que poderia ter, haviam sido feitos por mãos habilidosas, e ele não duvidava que fossem as do loiro que passara a admirar tanto e tão secretamente. Era tudo tão realista e perfeito, que o moreno teve medo de que as imagens ganhassem vida caso as encarasse durante tempo em demasia._

_Ouviu passos lentos na escada (passos de alguém que provavelmente carregava algo quebrável em__ mãos), e apressou-se a folhear as páginas mais rapidamente, querendo ter a chance de ter tudo antes que precisasse fechar o caderno. Quando estava na metade, entretanto, percebeu que os desenhos acabavam, e que, mesmo assim, havia algo na última página._

_A noção de que poderia ser pego só pareceu inflamar sua curiosidade, como se estivessem tentando__ apagar um incêndio com gasolina; o que era uma expressão um tanto quanto irônica, considerado o fato de que tinha a sensação de que aquilo era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo naquele momento._

_O desenho era mais bonito do que todos os outros, embora com certeza ainda estivesse sendo trabalhado. Era um parque, com diversos tipos de flores e árvores; e o moreno ficou algum tempo admirando apenas a paisagem, esquecendo-se completamente de que tinha pouco tempo. Assim que desviou os olhos para o restante da imagem, ficou surpreso. Eram quatro pessoas, e uma que ainda estava sendo esboçada apenas, como se sua permanência ali ainda fosse um tanto quanto insegura._

_Essas pessoas eram o pai e os irmãos do loiro, e ao lado do homem da casa estava uma mulher que o moreno nunca havia visto na vida, mas cujo sorriso era assustadoramente parecido com o de seu amigo;__ e logo ele pôde deduzir que era a mãe do rapaz. Perguntou-se onde ela estaria, já que não a havia visto desde que chegara àquela casa._

_Ao encarar a pessoa ainda sendo esboçada, porém, seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais, e uma culpa esmagadora tomou conta de seu peito. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, e sua visão ficou embaçada __pelas lágrimas. Perguntou-se como podia estar sendo tão canalha, tão estúpido com o loiro. Por Deus,__ ele __não merecia nem mesmo os sorrisos que o outro dirigia a si! E só agora tinha noção do quanto aquilo era__ verdadeiro, do quanto acabaria machucando o rapaz no final. Compreender isso fazia com que cada batida de seu coração doesse. Ultimamente ele se sentia dependente do mais baixo. Imaginar um futuro sem ele era como tentar respirar embaixo d'água: ele tinha a impressão de que se afogaria num mar de emoções se tentasse._

_No esboço, era ele sorrindo, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans; como se aquela fosse uma foto e ele estivesse se dirigindo ao fotógrafo, unicamente. A imagem dava a entender que ele era parente das outras pessoas ali presentes. E, mesmo sendo feito por traços mais leves do que todos os outros, era a figura que mais se destacava. Era a imagem que mais se realçava porque, além de estar bem no meio das pessoas, era a mais viva; possuía os traços mais realistas._

_E, baixando os olhos enquanto pretendia fechar o caderno e tentar colocar em seu rosto uma expressão distraída, ele viu algo que fez com que o aperto em seu peito apenas aumentasse, e uma lágrima acabou escapando; quente, cristalina. Escorrendo por seu rosto apenas para demonstrar o quanto estava sofrendo agora, depois de tantas descobertas._

_Porque em letras inclinadas e caprichosamente escritas, havia uma única palavra abaixo daquelas pessoas:_

"_**Família**__"_


	2. Hey, honey!

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool :)

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "Sempre me disseram que tudo que começa com uma mentira termina mal..." PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Dean Winchester LC (Luke)

Well... Era pra ter saído ontem, mas a beta atrasou, e ela mantém o poder, então... Espero que possam me perdoar por isso ;_; Nah, a propósito, vocês são uns fofos, ok? De verdade. Até aqueles que não comentam, é bom saber que acompanham, embora eu realmente queira saber a opinião de todos. Mas tudo bem. Sem pressão. (L)

Respostas aos reviews deslogados no final do capítulo. Os logados já estão na Inbox de vocês. :3

E boa leitra! \Õ/

**Capítulo 2: Hey, honey, you don't want to be a loser / Hey, querido, você não quer ser um perdedor**

Havia um incômodo calor envolvendo-o. Durante a madrugada havia sido bom, pois afastara o frio, mas agora a claridade começava a invadir o quarto e o sol batia em suas costas; fazendo brotar em sua nuca algumas gotas de suor. Grunhindo e sem abrir os olhos, retirou a coberta e mudou de posição na cama, enquanto umedecia os lábios com a ponta da língua. Segundos depois, porém, braços finos envolveram sua cintura com força; a pele macia também estava quente, e tornou a incomodá-lo.

Contrariado, o garoto abriu os olhos, revelando duas íris assustadoramente claras; ora verdes, ora azuis. Levou a mão até os cabelos castanhos, crescidos e rebeldes, apenas para bagunçá-los ainda mais, e resmungou baixinho quando o aperto em sua cintura aumentou. Mas havia outra coisa com a qual deveria se preocupar naquele momento.

O moreno franziu o cenho. Quem não o conhecesse diria que era um bom garoto, quase um anjo até, mas muitos já sabiam quem ele era, e o rapaz não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

Enquanto cantarolava baixinho consigo mesmo, Jared Tristan Padalecki sorriu e se levantou, ignorando completamente a nudez. Observou a garota deitada na cama, ressonando suavemente, e mordeu o lábio inferior com força; os olhos adquirindo um brilho de desejo. Poderia não dar a mínima para o que a mesma sentia, mas precisava admitir: ela _realmente_ era bonita.

Boca carnuda e rosada, pele bronzeada pelo sol, seios fartos e coxas bem torneadas. Katherine Cassidy, também conhecida como "Katie", possuía todas as qualidades que Jared admirava numa mulher, e ainda podia se acrescentar o fato de ter longas madeixas loiras, o que destacava seus olhos cor de mel.

Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Padalecki sacudiu os ombros e começou a procurar suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. Ele e _Katie_ haviam tido uma noite no mínimo... Interessante.

Vestiu rapidamente cada peça, ignorando o fato de poder acordar a loira que se remexia na cama, repentinamente incomodada com a falta de um corpo para abraçar. Jared não se importava de verdade, mas cobriu Cassidy com um lençol. Depois pediria a Norman, o mordomo, para que a avisasse que não deveria procurá-lo novamente; Padalecki era homem de apenas uma noite, e ela não teria uma segunda chance. Era um tanto quanto cruel, mas ele não ligava.

Jared sorriu de forma maliciosa enquanto saía do quarto. Era um cretino filho da mãe, mas quem se importava, afinal de contas? Ele, pelo menos, não dava a mínima.

— Sr. Padalecki? — Raina, a empregada da família, pareceu surpresa ao encontrá-lo ao pé da escada; carregava uma bandeja com café da manhã entre as mãos. — Já acordado?

O moreno não conseguiu retirar o sorriso do rosto, e deu uma piscadela conspiradora para a mulher, apenas para sair logo em seguida; sem se importar em dar uma resposta. A empregada deve ter entendido, pois imediatamente correu escada acima, mesmo com o risco de derrubar o que segurava. O rapaz não conseguiu não rir alto ao ver sua preocupação. Katie era filha única, e por isso todos naquela casa pareciam se esforçar horrores para satisfazer todas as vontades da garota. Padalecki se divertia tentando imaginar qual seria a reação do mordomo, pois sabia que o outro gostava de Cassidy. Se pudesse, provavelmente lhe bateria.

_Mas_, pensou com satisfação quase sádica,_ ele não pode. Se fizer isso, vai perder o emprego... E eu não vou ficar quieto também._

Caminhou tranquilamente pelo terreno da casa de Katherine, sentindo a leve brisa sacudir seu cabelo. Sabia que tinha de arrumar uma maneira para entrar em casa sem ser notado, ou então arranjar uma desculpa para os pais, por ter passado a noite fora. Sabia que eles não se importavam realmente, e ficar inventando coisas estava se tornando irritante. Eles se faziam de preocupados para tentar compensar o fato de quase nunca encontrarem os filhos em casa.

Jared passou pelos portões da casa com um sorriso malicioso, surpreendendo aos seguranças e empregados que encontrou pelo caminho. Por mais que se esforçasse, ele não iria conseguir apagá-lo do rosto, e nem o queria. Aquilo fazia parte de sua personalidade: agir primeiro, pensar nas conseqüências apenas quando elas chegassem. O que de pior iria lhe acontecer? Seus pais nunca o deixariam de castigo; o máximo que iria ganhar era uma reprimenda. E ainda assim isso não seria nada. Nada forte o suficiente para abalar Padalecki e fazê-lo se arrepender do que havia feito. Ele nunca se arrependia das coisas que fazia.

Nunca.

Pegou o celular no bolso, e, ignorando deliberadamente o horário, ligou para seu motorista pessoal; o homem encarregado de legá-lo para _onde_ quisesse, e _quando_ quisesse.

— Beaver? — sem esperar por uma resposta, ele prosseguiu: — Venha me buscar na casa da Katie. E não demore.

Ficou com o aparelho próximo ao ouvido apenas por tempo o suficiente para ouvir um suspiro do outro lado da linha, e logo o estava guardando no bolso de trás da calça. Era impaciente, e Jim sabia disso. Ele também sabia que se não chegasse nos próximos cinco minutos correria o risco de perder o emprego. Com Jared era dessa forma: ou você fazia o que ele mandava, ou estava no olho da rua.

— Até que enfim. — bufou quando, instantes depois, um Mercedes Guardian preto surgiu e estacionou em frente a ele. Era provável que tivesse passado a noite ali, por isso chegara tão rápido. — Se demorasse mais, eu provavelmente não chegaria em casa antes de Gerald.

Outro fato interessante em seu relacionamento com a família era que ele nunca chamara os pais de "papai" ou "mamãe". Eram sempre "Gerald" e "Sharon". E eles nem pareciam se importar, exceto quando alguém do trabalho de seu pai estava fazendo um jantar de negócios, e então se tornavam uma família tão perfeita e unida que não poderia ser real. E, de fato, não era. Aquilo tudo era apenas uma máscara para que Gerald conseguisse o que queria, e, conseqüentemente, todos os outros também. Se eles conseguissem fazer os empresários assinarem os contratos, Sharon poderia aumentar a filial de suas lojas, e Meg, Jeff e Jared teriam suas mesadas triplicadas. Não era algo relativamente difícil.

— Desculpe-me, Sr. Padalecki. — respondeu o homem, os olhos castanho-escuros voltados para frente, sem encará-lo diretamente.

— Claro, claro. — Jared deu de ombros, irônico, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança. — Agora faça seu trabalho e me leve para casa.

Beaver não respondeu, apenas deu a partida e começou a dirigir. O moreno já estava alheio demais para prestar atenção a qualquer coisa se ele possuísse a ousadia de lhe responder. Jim sabia que o rapaz era um adolescente complicado. Para compensar o fato de quase sempre estarem ausentes, os pais de Jared lhe davam toda a liberdade que ele queria. Era uma total falta de responsabilidade, mas, sendo apenas um motorista, não questionava o que lhe era ordenado. Se Padalecki queria alguma coisa, fosse o que fosse, ele cumpriria sem discutir. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Entediado, Jared pegou o celular novamente, e correu os olhos pela lista de contatos. Não estava interessado em conversar com ninguém, e acabou por revirar os olhos enquanto deixava o aparelho no porta-luvas, batendo os dedos nas pernas ao ritmo de _Awake_, de _Breaking Benjamin_. Não era sua banda favorita, mas o som das batidas era bom para acalmar seus nervos.

— Alguma novidade enquanto estive fora? — perguntou apenas para passar o tempo.

— Uma garota chamada Julia ligou querendo falar com você. — Jim respondeu de prontidão.

Padalecki teve um sobressalto tão grande que pulou no banco, assustando Beaver, que o encarou sem entender. O moreno tentava pensar em algo coerente para dizer, mas seu cérebro se negava a processar qualquer tipo de informação.

— Julia? Julia Maxwell?

Ele não acreditava que pudesse ser _aquela_ Julia. A garota de cabelos castanhos, pele clara e olhos assustadoramente claros. A líder de torcida metida que se negara a olhar para ele nas últimas semanas, agora estava correndo atrás? Era bom demais para ser verdade. Infelizmente para ela, Padalecki já se divertira o suficiente por alguns dias. Só havia _uma garota_ com quem toparia sair se ela quisesse; e com toda a certeza não era Maxwell.

— Idiota. — suspirou, divertido, e fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça no banco de maneira um tanto quanto desleixada, apenas para logo em seguida prosseguir em voz alta: — E ela disse o que queria?

— Não, senhor. — Jim apressou-se a dizer, voltando os olhos para o asfalto. — Apenas mandou avisar que havia ligado.

Jared revirou os olhos, e, em pensamento, lembrou-se de proibir seus amigos de passarem o número de telefone de sua casa para as líderes de torcida. Não era porque se importava de fato, mas normalmente aquele aparelho era utilizado apenas por seu pai, e a negócios.

Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando percebeu que já estavam em seu bairro, e a única coisa que ele queria naquele momento era entrar em casa e tomar um longo banho. Não havia feito isso quando acordara com Katie porque sabia que, se entrasse naquele banheiro, só sairia de lá quando a loira acordasse; o que acabaria exigindo explicações e outras respostas que Padalecki não queria dar.

Assim que o carro parou de andar, o moreno abriu a porta e saiu, caminhando rapidamente para dentro da grande mansão. Era um lugar bonito, grandioso. Sem olhar nem mesmo uma única vez para algo que não a porta do hall de entrada, Jared sabia que havia milhares de janelas espalhadas pela casa, e que, de onde estava, era possível ver a pequena ponta da piscina que ficava nos fundos, aquela que servia mais como o ponto principal das festas da família Padalecki.

Entrou sem olhar para lado nenhum, e correu escada acima para seu quarto. Mal fechou a porta e já estava atirando sua camisa a um canto, tirando os sapatos e ligando o chuveiro apenas o suficiente para que a água não saísse fervendo. Foi um alívio sentir o líquido quente correndo por seu corpo, e o moreno suspirou, erguendo o rosto e fechando os olhos. A água aliviava a tensão em seus músculos rígidos, clareava seus pensamentos e fazia com que ele se perdesse momentaneamente em seu próprio mundo, sem precisar se preocupar com nada nem ninguém.

Ficou ali por tempo o suficiente para que a pele das pontas de seus dedos enrugasse, e Jared ficasse vermelho em consequência da temperatura da água. Ele não se importava. Na verdade, até gostava da sensação. As gotículas quentes poderiam muito bem se assemelhar a mãos curiosas acariciando sua pele macia. O calor inebriante poderia se assemelhar a um abraço o envolvendo com força, a uma respiração calma que o impedia de perder o controle.

Fechou o registro do chuveiro e ficou ali por alguns instantes, apenas apreciando a sensação de ardor em sua pele. Era algo meio masoquista, mas não se importava. Adorava _aquela_ dor.

Quando saiu do banheiro, secou um pouco o cabelo e colocou a primeira vestimenta que encontrou no guarda-roupa; uma blusa branca de mangas curtas e uma calça jeans. Não estava animado o suficiente para ficar escolhendo o que vestiria, e também não era uma menina para tal. Pegou sua carteira, sua mochila e saiu do quarto, lembrando-se de trancar a porta. Sua irmã mais nova, Megan, adorava mexer em suas coisas quando ele não estava. Ela poderia ter apenas treze anos, mas Padalecki sabia que não era nem um pouquinho idiota. Meg saberia se ele estivesse fazendo algo de errado, e contaria a seus pais, o que seria um problema.

Desceu as escadas num rompante, e no caminho encontrou Jeffrey, de cabelo curto e castanho-escuro, pele bronzeada e olhos claros. Era dois longos anos mais novo que Jared, e normalmente encobria o irmão quando este aprontava alguma coisa.

— Papai e mamãe já chegaram. — o outro Padalecki apressou-se a dizer, e deu um sorrisinho de canto. — Eu disse a eles que você foi dormir na casa do Tom.

Sem dizer nem uma única palavra, o maior pegou a carteira e entregou um papel com um número a Jeff, da última garota com quem havia ficado, apressando-se em continuar seu caminho. Ao pé da escada encontrou a mãe, Sharon Kramer, e esta sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos do filho.

— Bom dia, Jared.

— Bom dia. — respondeu educadamente, quase fazendo uma careta com o contato.

— Se importa de cuidar de seus irmãos hoje, querido? — Sharon antecipou-se antes da resposta: — Seu pai e eu temos um jantar de negócios esta noite, e a babá ficou doente.

— Claro que não. — Padalecki mentiu descaradamente. — Posso trazer meus amigos para cá nessa tarde, então?

— Mas é claro! — a mulher sorriu, sem duvidar nem por um instante da palavra do moreno.

Para a sorte de Jared, seu pai estava tomando banho, então ele não precisou esperá-lo para ir direto à escola, com o pretexto de não se atrasar. Foi caminhando lentamente até a entrada da casa, sabendo que Thomas Welling, seu melhor amigo, o estaria esperando. Seus pais sequer se importavam em checar se ele realmente dormira na casa do outro, então não correria o risco de ser pego e ter de responder o motivo pelo qual não permanecera na casa do amigo.

Padalecki sabia que o outro rapaz era impaciente, e por isso caminhou o mais lentamente que pôde. Gostava de provocá-lo com isso.

Mas quem se importava, afinal? Ele não mudaria para agradar aos outros, nem mesmo seus amigos, que dirá agradar a estranhos. Sorriu com o pensamento. Era realmente um desgraçado. Gostava de brincar com as pessoas, gostava de apostar. Gostava de ver a forma como o encaravam depois de descobrirem o que ele havia feito. Não era respeito, tampouco mágoa, mesmo que acontecesse às vezes; estava mais para uma pergunta: "_O que você vai fazer agora, Jared? Quem vai culpar dessa vez?_".

— Até que enfim! — reclamou o garoto de cabelos negros, pele clara e olhos azuis, que refletiam irritação. Logo em seguida, completou sarcástico: — Onde é o incêndio?

O moreno sorriu de maneira descaradamente divertida ao entrar no Celica preto do amigo. Relaxou no banco do passageiro enquanto colocava o cinto, e ligou o rádio. A música que começou a tocar o fez franzir os lábios e arquear as sobrancelhas.

— _Adele_? — perguntou com ironia, ao som de _Rolling In The Deep_.

Tom revirou os olhos enquanto dava a partida no carro, ignorando o comentário.

— Gosto de música boa, para sua informação, Jared.

— Pois é. — sem avisar, Padalecki mudou a pasta, colocando na sessão de _Three Days Grace_. — Devo alertar que eu também.

Foi passando de música em música, até parar em _Born Like This_, batendo os pés no ritmo da melodia. Não era exatamente agitada, mas ele gostava. Aquela sim era sua banda favorita.

— Filho da mãe. — Welling xingou revirando os olhos.

Jared sorriu sacana.

— Eu sei que você me ama, Tommy. — brincou.

O outro moreno não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas voltou seus olhos para o caminho da escola. A relação deles era assim. Provocações, discussões, mas no fim eles se acertavam. Apesar de tudo, eram grandes amigos. A única diferença na relação deles com a relação normal da amizade entre duas pessoas era que nenhum tolerava que o outro se intrometesse em algo para o qual não havia sido chamado, mas isso era relevante. A briga era de Tom e ele não disse nada? Jared nunca deveria se meter nela. E vice-versa.

Sim, eles eram orgulhosos. Arrogantes, insensíveis. Eles brincavam com os sentimentos das pessoas, e sentiam prazer com isso, principalmente Jared. E não estavam nem se importando com o que aconteceria depois. Fazia parte da natureza de ambos. Eles haviam sido criados daquela forma.

Liberdade? Sempre.

Limites? Não existem.

Não para eles.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Ao entrarem no colégio, Jared e Tom imediatamente foram cercados por seus outros amigos, também jogadores do time. Chad Michael Murray, de olhos azuis, pele ligeiramente bronzeada e cabelo curto num tom dourado. Ian Somerhalder, de cabelos negros, pele clara e olhos assustadoramente azuis. Paul Wesley, de olhos cinzentos, pele bronzeada e cabelos castanhos. Jake Abel, de cabelo dourado, pele clara e olhos azuis. E por fim, Michael Rosenbaum, também conhecido como Mike, de olhos verdes, pele clara e cabelo castanho.

— Fala aí, Jared, Tom! — Chad, animado, sorriu para os recém-chegados.

Padalecki conseguiu dirigir um sorriso falso ao amigo, e logo uma conversa se iniciou; conversa essa que discutia quem havia dormido com quem durante o fim de semana. O moreno deu suas explicações, disse que havia ficado com Katie na noite anterior, e, que, por sinal, ela não iria à aula naquele dia. Jared não se importava de verdade com o assunto, mas fingia prestar atenção.

Estava ocupado demais observando os alunos pelo pátio, crispando os lábios pelo incômodo.

Um sorriso sacana surgiu em seus lábios assim que, de maneira chamativa e desnecessária, Genevieve Cortese surgiu nos portões, com suas inseparáveis sandálias de salto e um vestido preto tomara-que-caia que apenas realçava suas curvas. Cortese possuía longas madeixas escuras, pele alva e olhos negros. Seus lábios carnudos possuíam um delicado tom rosado, que era realçado pelo gloss.

Assim que percebeu que era encarada por Padalecki, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e colocou uma mão na cintura. Apenas para logo em seguida virar o rosto e caminhar até suas amigas, as outras líderes de torcida. Sequer se dignou a dar um "olá" com a mão, o que fez o sorriso de Jared vacilar por um único instante antes de aumentar, se tornando malicioso.

Ele não se importava com a forma que Genevieve o tratava. Era sempre assim, desde o ano anterior, quando ele demonstrara interesse na morena. Parecia que ela queria fazê-lo pedir algo. Mas Padalecki não era assim. Ele não precisava falar, ele simplesmente tinha o que queria. E era o simples fato de ela estar se fazendo de difícil que causava aquela excitação no garoto. Ele tinha ânsia em conquistá-la, porque ela era a única garota que, em tanto tempo, conseguira resistir à suas indiretas. Ele ainda a teria, de uma forma ou de outra. Não apenas pelo fato de ela possuir aquela personalidade difícil, mas também pelo fato de ser linda. Era a única garota que ainda não havia ficado com nenhum dos rapazes do time de basquete.

A única garota que ainda não havia ficado com Jared.

— Aquele idiota... — o resmungo em voz alta de Tom o retirou de seus devaneios, e, simultaneamente, todos os garotos do grupo se viraram para Welling, que encarava algo num ponto abaixo do velho carvalho. — Como ele consegue?

— De quem você tá falando, Tom? — Ian perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Daquele cara lá. — o moreno indicou um rapaz encolhido contra o tronco da árvore; o moletom escuro e com capuz escondendo seu rosto enquanto lia um livro.

Jared fitou o outro sem interesse, revirando os olhos. Não parecia alguém digno de atenção. Sequer estava num círculo de amigos, por que motivo besta deveria estar sendo alvo do interesse do time todo?

— O que tem ele? — Mike perguntou, parecendo ligeiramente curioso.

Tom se virou para os amigos, e sua expressão era tão séria que Rosenbaum teve a impressão de que ele poderia matar alguém naquele exato momento se quisesse.

— Eu simplesmente não vou com a cara dele. — Welling rolou os olhos, entediado. — É um imbecil de primeira, se é o que estão perguntando.

Paul arqueou as sobrancelhas, e, de maneira exageradamente lenta, ergueu as mãos para o alto, chamando a atenção dos amigos. Ele soltou uma lufada de ar, e perguntou de maneira teatral:

— E você ainda não fez nada? — um sorriso maldoso surgiu no rosto de Wesley. — Qual é Thomas. Eu te conheço desde que somos pivetes. No que você está pensando?

Agora até mesmo Jared estava interessado na conversa, inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente; se esquecendo das pessoas ao redor. Geralmente os planos de Welling envolviam apostas, e apostas envolviam algo em troca. Padalecki normalmente era o único que vencia todos os desafios que lhe eram feitos, e nunca os recusava por nada naquele mundo.

— Jared. — foi o primeiro nome que escapou da boca de Tom, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos. — Se importa de conversar a sós comigo?

O rapaz bufou, incomodado. Geralmente, quando Welling pedia para falar apenas com ele, significava que a aposta envolveria um garoto. Envolveria _namorar_ um garoto. Caramba, apenas porque era bissexual, não significava que ele deveria ficar com todo o "trabalho pesado", igual o chamava. Normalmente era complicado ficar com rapazes de sua idade, principalmente os mais reservados.

Jared não era de insistir com as coisas. E também não gostava do "estilo nerd"; o cauteloso que passava horas na biblioteca, apenas estudando.

— Mas que porra, Tom! — reclamou quando os outros saíram de perto, já com sorrisos perversos para Padalecki. — Só porque eu também fico com garotos, não significa que eu posso ser o alvo de todas essas coisas malucas que se passam pela sua cabeça!

— Só me escuta, Jared. — Welling encarou o moreno, franzindo levemente o cenho. — Vai negar uma aposta, agora? Qual é, você nunca foi disso!

Padalecki trincou os dentes e correu os olhos pelo pátio uma única vez, parando apenas para encarar o grupo de Genevieve. Ele percebia os risinhos discretos e as olhadelas sutis que lhe eram lançadas, e aquilo o incomodava profundamente. Por que diabos tinha de ter interesse numa garota tão complicada quanto Cortese?

— O que eu ganho em troca? — perguntou, virando-se para Thomas com um olhar sombrio.

Welling sorriu de forma perversa. Ele conhecia Jared há tempo o suficiente para saber que, mesmo se não gostasse de nem uma única palavra proferida por sua boca, ele acabaria topando, de uma forma ou de outra. Isso era algo que gostava do moreno. Sua vontade de provar que era melhor que os outros. Seu orgulho. Sua arrogância. Tom se identificava com Jared, e era por isso que conseguia sorrir e saber que as coisas sairiam como planejava.

Por isso, declarou em voz baixa, mas que sabia que iria atingir em cheio o moreno:

— Um encontro com Genevieve Cortese.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo o gosto de sangue invadir sua boca. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Um encontro com a morena? Aquilo seria demais, até mesmo para Tom, que sempre cumpria com sua palavra em apostas. Mas... Deveria ser exatamente por isso que Padalecki deveria aceitar, não é mesmo? Se Welling dizia que se ele ganhasse, e ele tinha _certeza_ de que ganharia, iria ter um encontro com Genevieve, então deveria confiar.

Ainda mais agora, depois de tanto ela ignorá-lo. Parecia que nenhuma de suas artimanhas funcionava com a garota, e isso o incomodava tão profundamente que era quase como uma bofetada. Porque mesmo com sua fama, as garotas costumavam cair de joelhos e praticamente implorar por um encontro com ele. Isso, juntamente com o fato de ser rico, não deveria ser o suficiente para que ela ao menos se aproximasse? Agora já não tinha tanta certeza.

— Vai desistir sem tentar, Jared? — Tom incitou-o, num tom descrente. — Você está tentando ficar com a Genevieve há mais de um ano e meio, e ela ainda nem olha pra sua cara!

— Cala a boca, Thomas! — Padalecki exaltou-se, e levou as mãos até as têmporas, pensativo. — Me dê dois minutos.

"_O que pensa que está fazendo?!_", parecia gritar uma voz em seu subconsciente. "_Vai perder essa chance, seu grande idiota?! Vamos! Aceite de uma vez! Não vai ter outra oportunidade como essa!_"

_Ah, cale-se_, pensou consigo mesmo, furioso.

Porque ouvir a verdade, saindo da boca de seu melhor amigo, apenas tornava tudo mais real. Cortese nunca ligara para o que ele dizia. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que se até mesmo o pior mentiroso do mundo dissesse algo à morena, ela acreditaria, mas, se por algum motivo Jared concordasse, ela imediatamente seria contra e arrumaria argumentos para jogar contra ele.

Era irritante... E justamente por isso a idéia de poder estar ao lado dela o excitava tanto. A morena não era do tipo submissa, que apenas ouve e abaixa a cabeça. E ele gostava disso. Gostava de coisas diferentes das quais estava habituado.

Valia à pena?

— E então...? — Thomas indagou uma última vez, quase desistindo da idéia. Se Jared não topasse, ele sabia, ninguém mais concordaria.

Padalecki ergueu o rosto, e sua expressão era tão inflexível que Welling realmente acreditou que ele iria negar. Aquilo quase fez com que sua expressão se transtornasse, mas logo um sorriso sacana surgiu no rosto do outro moreno. Havia algo de sombrio em sua expressão que de imediato fez com que Tom sorrisse também. Jared declarou, em tom definitivo, e sabia que não poderia mais voltar atrás:

— Eu topo.

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** _Hey! \Õ/_

_Nah, você merece isso e muito mais, por ser imensamente fofa e super educada, viu! u_u (E convenhamos que o papel higiênico é realmente cruel para os merecedores XD)_

_Confesso que eu tinha planejado demorar um pouco mais para voltar a postar. Mas, hey, foi bem difícil. Não só porque essa fic é uma espécie de xodó, mas também porque eu simplesmente amo os leitores! Especialmente você, que sempre aparece em algum momento, é super fiel e acaba nos incentivando muito, :3 Quando ao nome... poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask só digo que foi uma idéia insana que surgiu em algum momento dos últimos dias antes da postagem, porque até eu me surpreendi. Acho francês o máximo \Õ/ (Entendo mais que inglês, é mole? O.o)_

_Espero sinceramente que agüente esperar mais um pouco pelos "ainda não postados", porque você é realmente um doce, sabia?! ;_;_

_Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar!_


	3. Green Eyes

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool :)

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "Sempre me disseram que tudo que começa com uma mentira termina mal..." PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Eu :D

Well, perceberam que eu não estou postando no ritmo que pretendia, não é mesmo? Peço desculpas por isso, estava completamente sem cabeça para tal, e o tempo também não ajudou! Desejo que realmente possam me perdoar pela cara-de-pau.

Tomei uma decisão, meus queridos. É. Não acho que seja justo fazê-los esperar pelos novos capítulos, já que tenho os antigos comigo. Então, sem betagem, os sete primeiros serão postados um por dia, a partir de hoje, e Luke irá checar apenas a partir do oitavo. Acho que é só o que tenho a dizer.

Beijos, e espero que apreciem a leitura! ;D

**Capítulo 3: Silence in your Green Eyes / Silêncio em seus Olhos Verdes**

Irrequieto, Jared afundou o rosto nos braços cruzados sob a mesa. Por algum motivo que desconhecia, aquela aposta estava mexendo com seu âmago mais do que deveria; e isso o estava deixando confuso. _Perturbado_, seria a palavra que descreveria melhor a situação em que se encontrava, mas o moreno não estava disposto a filosofar. Queria apenas que aquela maldita dor de cabeça passasse, e que Mark Pellegrino, seu professor de Física, calasse aquela bendita boca.

— Sr. Padalecki, poderia ao menos fingir que está prestando atenção na aula. — ergueu o rosto apenas para encarar o homem louro de olhos claros que o encarava de forma severa.

Sua vontade era de gritar com Pellegrino e mandá-lo para o quinto dos infernos, mas só conseguiu resmungar e encostar a testa nos braços novamente. Não estava disposto a brigar com o professor naquele momento, e isso gerou um burburinho na sala. Geralmente, quando chamavam sua atenção, Jared costumava discutir fervorosamente com quem quer que fosse; e não havia como se livrar do mau-humor eterno do rapaz. Daquela vez, entretanto, foi diferente. O que havia de errado?

_Ah, que se danem todos eles_, resmungou consigo mesmo em pensamento, antes de fechar os olhos com força. _Estou pouco me lixando para que droga eles podem pensar._

Ouviu um suspiro alto, provavelmente vindo de Mark, e as explicações da matéria voltaram a preencher o ar; que permanecia com um silêncio estático e tenso desde o momento em que Padalecki não se pronunciou contra o professor. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior com força, irritado. Se eles soubessem o quanto aquilo o enfurecia, o quanto aquilo o aborrecia, nunca teriam agido daquela maneira tão surpresa.

Quando o sinal bateu, indicando o término das aulas e o começo do intervalo, Jared nem mesmo guardou os materiais, simplesmente pegou tudo nos braços e saiu quase correndo da sala; sobressaltando a todos que tentavam passar pela porta, e chocando-se contra diversos alunos. Mordeu a língua quando foi encarado por quase todos eles e o professor Pellegrino; que àquela altura também parecia extremamente surpreso com a atitude do rapaz.

Seus dedos massageavam furiosamente suas têmporas enquanto praticamente corria para a quadra e jogava seus materiais num banco qualquer, sentando-se logo em seguida. Sequer se importou quando Thomas se aproximou dele com uma expressão de incredulidade; parecendo ao mesmo tempo surpreso, preocupado e divertido.

— Cara, o que foi que você bebeu ontem mesmo? — Welling perguntou num tom divertido enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

— Vá se ferrar, Tom. — Padalecki grunhiu entre dentes, e logo em seguida respondeu: ‒ Alguns copos de whisky, talvez gin... Não me lembro, tá legal?

O mau-humor do moreno fez com que Thomas pendesse a cabeça para trás e soltasse uma sonora gargalhada. Jared não tomava jeito mesmo. Era visível que estava com dor de cabeça, e o Welling _apostaria_ que era por causa de Katie. Padalecki poderia ter um organismo muito resistente ao álcool, mas quando passava de seu limite ficava daquele jeito. Não queria nem imaginar o que Cassidy havia proposto ao moreno para que ele bebesse tanto...

— Realmente se divertiu com a loura, não é? — Tom perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir que um sorriso malicioso surgisse em seu rosto.

— Ora, cale a boca! — Jared pegou sua mochila e atirou contra o outro, que começou a rir; sem conseguir se conter. — Aliás, quem mesmo convidou você para vir até aqui?

Thomas deu de ombros, sem se importar. Sabia que era melhor não discutir, pois, quando Padalecki estava daquele jeito, acabaria sendo alvo de blasfêmias e reclamações pelo resto da semana. Apenas queria garantir que ele se concentrasse na aposta. Não queria que nada saísse errado. Quase sorriu com o pensamento. O moreno ao seu lado não era do tipo que desistia facilmente das coisas. Não haveria como ele cometer algum deslize.

Ele _nunca_ cometia nenhum erro.

— Só queria ter certeza de que você sabe o que vai fazer. — Welling pegou um caderno do outro e contornou as imagens da capa com a ponta dos dedos.

Jared suspirou e abriu os olhos, ignorando momentaneamente a raiva que sentia borbulhar dentro de si. Ele não tinha certeza de que as "regras" da aposta seriam as mesmas de sempre; se tornar amigo, namorar, depois dar um jeito de humilhar antes de terminar. Até onde sabia, os alvos de Tom eram sempre aleatórios; apenas para divertimento. Mas agora ele realmente parecia disposto a fazer com que o outro rapaz se arrependesse; fosse qual fosse o motivo disso. Não tinha absoluta certeza de como deveria agir, ou do que deveria fazer.

— O de sempre? — perguntou Padalecki, erguendo o rosto para encarar o outro moreno.

Mas Welling sacudiu a cabeça e colocou uma mão no queixo, parecendo pensativo. Como Jared concluíra por si só, ele realmente não queria que os procedimentos normais se repetissem; quase como se quisesse ter algum tipo de prazer com aquela história. Mas nada em especial lhe passou pela cabeça, e isso fez Thomas franzir o cenho, irritado consigo mesmo.

— Até eu decidir o que eu quero. — acabou concordando, ligeiramente contrariado.

Padalecki dirigiu-lhe seu melhor sorriso de escárnio, e juntou seus materiais sem pressa alguma. Sua expressão era quase a de uma criança que havia acabado de aprontar e sabia que não poderia ser punida. A verdade era que, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir, sempre que Welling lhe propunha coisas daquele tipo, ele se divertia profundamente. Às vezes era quase fácil demais arranjar um encontro ou apenas sair junto com os amigos. E o engraçado era que ninguém parecia se importar com a fama do moreno; como se acreditassem que ele fosse mudar seu jeito de ser.

— Então, quem ele é? — perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha de forma ligeiramente irônica. — E o que fez?

— O nome dele é Jensen Ackles. — Tom deu de ombros. — E eu simplesmente não vou com a cara dele. Isso importa?

Mas Jared já estreitou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça diante a resposta. Não se contentaria com tão pouco. Não sabia nem no que estava se metendo, e não queria arriscar. Não era do tipo que chegava já confiando cegamente na situação. Queria saber pelo menos o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo; mesmo que não lhe interessasse de fato.

— Claro que importa, Thomas Welling. — Padalecki rebateu num tom sério. — Você já não vai fazer as coisas como de costume; e isso só pode significar uma coisa: ou ele roubou sua garota, ou ele realmente merece isso. Sem falar, é claro, que você sabe até o nome do cara. Então não venha falar comigo como se eu fosse algum ignorante, ainda mais com esse tom, seu babaca. Desembuche de uma vez antes que eu arranque a resposta de você.

Tom crispou os lábios, visivelmente irritado com a atitude do moreno. Mas Jared não iria se desculpar, não iria voltar atrás, porque não sabia se estava se metendo em uma situação perigosa. Sabe-se lá que tipo de adolescente era o tal _Jensen Ackles_. Ele conhecia o suficiente o amigo para saber que, por mais cretino que fosse, ele não era de nutrir ódio por uma pessoa antes de conhecê-la; e o garoto parecia furioso o suficiente com Ackles para não querer seguir os procedimentos habituais de uma aposta. Isso já era o suficiente para despertar um pingo de razão em sua cabeça.

— Ele... Roubou minha garota. — Welling virou o rosto em outra direção. — Pronto. Admito. Feliz agora?

— Nem um pouco. — Padalecki sabia que Tom mentia, mas não se interessou em continuar com aquilo. Queria apenas terminar logo com tudo. — Pelo menos sabe onde ele vai estar depois das aulas?

— Na biblioteca. — Thomas respondeu prontamente, e Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha. — O que foi agora?

— Nada. — o moreno deu de ombros rapidamente, e se levantou, sorrindo de maneira ligeiramente divertida para Welling. — Mas, como eu vou te fazer esse _favor_, você vai ter que me compensar.

Tom foi pego de surpresa; e isso ficou visível em sua expressão. Mas não era para menos. Muito raramente Jared pedia algo em troca das horas que gastava tentando conquistar os alvos das apostas. E, geralmente, esses "_pedidos_" não eram nem um pouco interessantes...

— Eu disse à Sharon que cuidaria do Jeff e da Meg esta tarde... E, como vou estar na biblioteca à _seu pedido_, não vou poder ficar de olho neles... — o moreno sorriu de maneira conspiratória.

— Ah, não, Jared! Cuidar dos irmãos Padalecki? Você enlouqueceu de vez?! — Welling imediatamente arregalou os olhos. — Por acaso lembra que da última vez que você me deixou sozinho com eles, _durante cinco minutos_, eles quase colocaram fogo na casa?!

Mas o outro já gargalhava e saía da quadra. Iria comer alguma coisa antes que o intervalo acabasse, ou então acabaria ficando ainda mais mal-humorado, e acabaria fazendo tudo errado. Tom correu atrás dele, e, mesmo contrariado, soube que iria à casa de Padalecki para cuidar dos "pirralhos" que eram seus irmãos.

— Jared! Espera, seu idiota!

— Vai sonhando, Tommy, vai sonhando!

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Fazendo o menor barulho possível, o moreno entrou na biblioteca da escola. Era um lugar aconchegante; com paredes cor creme, diversas estantes repletas de livros e o chão de madeira brilhando por ter sido recentemente limpado. O ar tinha um cheiro de livros, misturado a um leve aroma de incenso. À frente da recepção, sob o balcão, havia um rádio tocando baixinho _The Scientist_ da banda_ Coldplay_. E, mesmo não gostando muito da banda, ele teve de admitir para si mesmo que a música era até agradável.

Era um lugar confortável até, Padalecki concluiu com surpresa, como se esperasse algum monstro de cinco cabeças.

Seus olhos correram pelo local, e Jared ficou ligeiramente inquieto, sem saber como deveria se portar, e tentando encontrar o tal Jensen. Sentia o rosto esquentar ligeiramente devido à vergonha. Afinal, em todos aqueles anos estudando ali, nunca havia tido sequer a mínima vontade de entrar na biblioteca, e agora simplesmente dava as caras por ali, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — teve um sobressalto tão grande que pulou onde estava antes de virar-se para a bibliotecária, completamente surpreso. — Você parece meio perdido...

Era uma mulher bonita, provavelmente com vinte e poucos anos, de cabelo castanho ondulado, pele ligeiramente rosada e simpáticos olhos azuis. Seu crachá a identificava como "_Jennifer Garner_", a ajudante.

— Hm... — Padalecki sentiu-se estranhamente intimidado pela presença da morena. — Na verdade, eu só estou procurando uma pessoa...

Jennifer sorriu de maneira gentil, assentindo e se afastando do moreno sem dizer mais nada. Jared acompanhou-a com os olhos por um instante, e logo sacudiu a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. A aposta... A _maldita aposta_, é claro, tinha de estar em primeiro lugar. E outra que Garner deveria ser comprometida; as mais interessantes sempre eram.

Resmungou baixinho consigo mesmo e começou a andar; discutindo internamente consigo mesmo por ter topado fazer parte de mais uma aposta com Thomas. O prêmio valeria à pena, é claro, mas antes disso provavelmente teria muita dor de cabeça. Jensen Ackles, até onde podia ver, parecia o tipo de garoto concentrado nos estudos. Uma única ida à secretaria e já sabia que Ackles tirava nota máxima em todas as disciplinas. Se isso o preocupava? Um pouco; considerado o fato de que não dava a mínima se estava tirando um **F** ou um **A**. Seria difícil manter uma conversa com o outro se ele começasse a falar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao colégio.

Seus olhos correram pelas mesas espalhadas pela biblioteca, e imediatamente cravaram-se no garoto mais distante dos grupinhos que ali se formavam, inclinado levemente sob o grosso livro que estava na mesa; tão concentrado que nem parecia notar as coisas ao seu redor. Anotava algo num caderno ao lado do livro, a mão segurando habilidosamente o lápis, enquanto deslizava com facilidade incrível de um lado a outro.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Jared se aproximou, e, de maneira deliberadamente lenta e hesitante, sentou-se ao lado do rapaz; dando-lhe a chance de mandá-lo sair dali antes de se acomodar na cadeira. Isso não provocou nem uma única reação no outro, e Padalecki pôs-se a observá-lo, um pouco surpreso e até mesmo admirado. Mas nunca admitiria isso. Quando o vira com o capuz naquela manhã, imaginara que Jensen Ackles era do tipo Nerd; que usava óculos, e talvez até aparelho nos dentes, ou roupas engomadas por baixo do moletom escuro. Mas o que via agora o desconcertava totalmente; e acabava com qualquer idéia que pudera ter sobre a personalidade do rapaz.

Jensen era bonito. _Muito_ bonito, tinha de admitir. O cabelo possuía um tom loiro que nunca havia visto em outra pessoa, a pele era alva e de aparência macia, e as sardas espalhadas pelas maçãs de seu rosto lhe davam uma aparência um tanto quanto infantil; mesmo que seus traços fossem bem definidos. Seus ombros eram largos, e a boca vermelha era carnuda; tão obscena que era quase uma ofensa aos deuses pagãos da beleza.

Padalecki não se lembrava de algum dia ter visto um rapaz tão bonito quanto, mas tentou se concentrar na aposta novamente; ignorando os pensamentos que lhe invadiam a cabeça. Não deveria estar admirando o Ackles, deveria estar arranjando uma forma de falar com ele.

— Hm... Oi. — assim que terminou de falar, teve vontade de se estapear por estar sendo tão idiota. Jared remexeu-se na cadeira, desconfortável. — Sou Jared Padalecki.

Não obtendo resposta, o moreno franziu um pouco o cenho; ligeiramente irritado, apesar de intrigado com a situação. Não estava acostumado a ser ignorado, e de alguma forma aquilo pareceu ofendê-lo. Quase revirou os olhos, resistindo ao impulso de tomar o livro das mãos de Ackles e mandar o loiro encará-lo; isso provavelmente acabaria com qualquer tentativa de aproximação.

— Ouvi falar bastante de você, Jensen. — Padalecki prosseguiu, como se alguém houvesse lhe perguntado o motivo de estar ali. — É Ackles, não é?

A mão do outro parou abruptamente de escrever, enquanto Jensen se virava para encará-lo, inclinando levemente o rosto para baixo; como se o estivesse avaliando. Jared sentiu o coração falhar uma batida antes de acelerar consideravelmente, e, por mais estranho que aquilo lhe soasse, não soube como continuar a dizer fosse qual fosse a bobagem que estava planejando. Por um momento, esqueceu-se até como se respirava, e se lhe perguntassem seu nome, ele não saberia responder qual era.

Os olhos do louro eram verdes, mas tão verdes que poderiam ser comparados a duas esmeraldas, cercados de cílios tão longos que quase pareciam femininos, e estavam tão claros que era como se pudessem enxergar através de sua alma; e aquilo intimidou um pouco o moreno, que sentiu que enrijecia na cadeira.

Jensen parou seu meticuloso exame, e voltou sua atenção para o livro, causando incômodo em Jared, que ficou enfurecido diante à ousadia de Ackles; que foi quase como um tapa para retirá-lo do transe no qual se encontrava. Quem ele pensava que era para ignorá-lo daquela maneira? Já estava prestes a abrir a boca e xingar o quanto pudesse, quando viu Thomas acenando do outro lado; escondido atrás de uma estante. Trincou os dentes e desviou o olhar.

— Com licença.

Sem dar nenhuma explicação, porque sabia que não devia nada a ninguém, Padalecki levantou-se e caminhou até Welling com despreocupação; ignorando o fato de ter deixado sua mochila jogada sob a mesa. Estava irritado o suficiente para não se importar nem mesmo com o olhar confuso que Thomas lhe lançou.

— O que é que você quer? — grunhiu entre os dentes quando se aproximou o suficiente para ser ouvido. — Não vê que estou ocupado?

Welling estranhou sua atitude, e franziu o cenho com a agressividade do amigo. Jared não se importou, e interrompeu o outro antes que ele pudesse ter a chance de falar alguma coisa. Estava raivoso, e nem mesmo ele sabia o motivo. Ter sido ignorado por Jensen? Talvez; considerado o fato de que era "o queridinho" por todos, desde as líderes de torcida mais gatas do colégio, até alguns homossexuais assumidos que ainda deixavam bilhetinhos em seu armário. Estava simplesmente irritado porque a única pessoa que o ignorara fora Genevieve; e mesmo assim ela trocara ao menos meia dúzia de palavras com ele antes de virar o rosto. Já Ackles nem mesmo se dignara a responder suas perguntas, e simplesmente agira como se ele não estivesse ali. Isso o havia enfurecido totalmente.

— Fala de uma vez, Thomas!

— Calma, Jared! — Welling crispou os lábios. — Só queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Você estava com uma careta estranha.

Padalecki revirou os olhos; pronto para socar o amigo caso este dissesse mais alguma besteira. Estava considerando firmemente a idéia de desistir da aposta, mas era teimoso e orgulhoso demais para admitir isso à si mesmo; que dirá admitir para Tom. Aliás, não faria isso nem por meio milhão de dólares! Agora que deixava um pouco a raiva de lado e pensava com mais clareza, podia perceber que, além de perder um encontro com a única garota que o esnobava, perderia a chance de ficar com Jensen. E nunca confessaria, mas, de alguma forma, acabara se encantando com a beleza do loiro.

— Ele é um idiota. — declarou, mesmo que isso contrariasse todos os pensamentos que invadiam sua cabeça; pensamentos esses que logo tratou de afastar, antes de perguntar com mais firmeza: — Por que me chamou até aqui, Tom? Sei que não foi só pra saber como andavam os "planos".

Welling rolou os olhos, mas tinha de admitir que gostava quando Padalecki era tão direto; lhe poupava de várias explicações. Às vezes era irritante, é claro, mas não deixava de ser bom. Ele também não era do tipo que jogava o tempo fora com coisas desnecessárias.

— Você acha que dá conta? — Tom finalmente fez a pergunta que tanto o preocupava.

Jared bufou, erguendo os olhos para o teto e contando até dez; resistindo ao impulso de segurar o amigo pelos ombros e estapeá-lo. Quando baixou novamente o rosto, porém, não conseguiu conter o sorriso sacana que surgiu em seus lábios; mesmo que contra sua vontade.

— Virou o homem da relação, Tommy? Só pra variar um pouquinho? — não resistiu e provocou o amigo; ainda sorrindo.

— Vai se foder, Padalecki! — sua brincadeira resultou num Welling furioso e alguns palavrões em voz baixa. — Eu não sou igual a você, se é o que está tentando insinuar, seu desgraçado!

Mas o moreno se segurou para não gargalhar, e contentou-se apenas em aumentar seu sorriso brincalhão. Eram raras as vezes em que podia importunar o outro, então aproveitou-se do duplo sentido que sua mente maliciosa conseguiu encontrar naquela frase.

— Então você sempre termina sendo o passivo? — perguntou num tom conspiratório, e recebeu um soco no ombro em resposta; o que o fez rir. — Qual é Tom, eu estou brincando!

— Idiota.

‒ **Babaca.**

Welling revirou os olhos novamente, mas decidiu não revidar, ou a discussão acabaria se tornando séria; e a última coisa que queria naquele momento era um Jared furioso consigo. Padalecki conseguia ser perigoso quando queria. Mordeu o lábio inferior, inseguro. Sua voz saiu baixa e hesitante quando prosseguiu.

— Não, Jared, eu estou falando sério. O que você acha?

— Sinceramente? — o moreno suspirou e virou o rosto para encarar Jensen do outro lado. — Ele não me parece capaz nem mesmo de machucar uma mosca, Tom; se é o que está perguntando. Sem falar que ele nem abriu a boca até agora, só ficou olhando para aquele livro e escrevendo.

Welling suspirou; e pareceu estranhamente aliviado. Padalecki fingiu não perceber, mas aquela atitude já o estava intrigando. O que Ackles havia feito, afinal? O louro não lhe parecia alguém capaz de irritar outra pessoa intencionalmente.

"_A aposta, Padalecki._" a voz no fundo de sua cabeça o repreendeu. "_Você só vai ficar com ele por causa daquela maldita aposta. Pare de pensar no que ele é ou deixou de ser, caramba!_"

— Tudo bem. — Thomas acabou concordando, logo virando o rosto em direção à porta. — Vou para sua casa agora. Qualquer coisa você já sabe o que fazer.

— Claro que sim, _mamãe_. — Jared não resistiu ao impulso de provocar, mas logo sua expressão tornou-se apreensiva. — Ah, já ia me esquecendo. A Meg está proibida de comer qualquer coisa doce.

— Sério? — Welling franziu o cenho, surpreso. — Eu pensei que ela fosse uma formiga igualzinha a você.

Padalecki deu de ombros, sem se importar com a comparação. Era viciado em doces sim, e não via problema algum nisso; mesmo tendo algumas restrições a cumprir.

— E é, na verdade. — ele bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos. — Foram ordens médicas. Acho que ela também é alérgica à lactose.

Tom imediatamente entendeu e não fez mais perguntas.

— A gente se vê depois Jared.

‒ Tchau.

Sem nem mesmo esperar por uma resposta, o moreno voltou para a cadeira ao lado de Jensen, sentindo-se enrijecer à medida em que se aproximava. Ele odiava se sentir daquela maneira. Odiava ter vergonha de ser _ele mesmo_ por ter medo de acabar afastando o outro e perder a aposta; e isso **com certeza** era um problema.

— Era o Tom... Thomas Welling. — falou como se Ackles houvesse feito uma pergunta. — Ele vai cuidar dos meus irmãos, Jeff e Meg, hoje à tarde.

O loiro virou o rosto para encará-lo durante um instante, como se estivesse surpreso pelo simples fato de Jared continuar ali; teimoso e irredutível em sua decisão de iniciar uma conversa. Seu olhar durou menos de cinco segundos, e ele logo voltava sua atenção para o livro. Jared observou-o com atenção; e, mesmo que aquela atitude ainda o irritasse um pouco, não se importou que o outro não estivesse falando nada. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

— Jeff tem quinze anos. Se parece um pouco comigo, mas só na aparência, sabe? E a Meg... Bom, ela é a princesinha da casa. Acabou de completar doze anos. — Padalecki prosseguiu: — Eles são bons irmãos, apesar de duas pestes...

Sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade, o moreno se inclinou levemente sob Jensen, tentando ver o que ele estava fazendo. O livro falava sobre o **anarquismo**, e só naquele momento o rapaz lembrou-se das pesquisas espinhosas que os professores haviam passado há uma semana. Por Deus, como pudera esquecer-se de algo daquele tipo?!

— E... Hm... O trabalho está muito complicado? — brigou mentalmente consigo mesmo pela gagueira momentânea, e sacudiu a cabeça logo em seguida. — Se quer saber a verdade, eu ainda nem comecei o meu.

Por um momento _insano_, Jared teve a impressão de que arrancara um meio-sorriso de Ackles, mas não soube dizer se havia sido apenas sua imaginação; uma vez que o loiro virou o rosto, e, quando finalmente voltou à posição inicial, sua expressão já estava concentrada novamente, os olhos cravados nas palavras que pareciam fluir livremente. Padalecki deu um sorrisinho de canto, e observou um pouco a biblioteca, tamborilando os dedos na coxa ao ritmo de _Scared – Three Days Grace_, mesmo que o rádio continuasse a tocar _Coldplay_. Era uma forma de se acalmar; mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o por que de estar tão nervoso.

— Sabe Jensen... — as palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que pudesse contê-las. — Você até que é um cara legal...

Ackles teve um sobressalto tão grande que bateu o braço em seus materiais, e, conseqüentemente, os fez cair no chão num baque surdo. Jared arregalou os olhos, momentaneamente sem saber o que fazer. Assim que o choque inicial passou, porém, ele esticou a mão e pegou os cadernos do louro; que ainda o encarava em silêncio, a boca entreaberta e os olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados.

— Hm... Eu disse alguma coisa errada? — o moreno perguntou inocentemente enquanto colocava tudo de volta na mesa.

Jensen não respondeu, mas as maçãs de seu rosto ficaram ruborizadas quando ele pareceu se dar conta da situação. Padalecki achou aquilo divertido, e conseguiu sorrir de maneira mais relaxada; talvez até um pouco sacana. Isso não passou despercebido pelo loiro, que acabou por ficar mais vermelho ainda e mover os lábios num "_Obrigado_" mudo enquanto voltava a agir como se o maior não estivesse ali.

Jared não gostava daquela atitude; de alguém na defensiva, como se esperasse que ele pudesse começar a blasfemar a qualquer momento. Era irritante, porque ele podia ser o que quer que pensassem, mas não era _daquele jeito_; exceto quando sua paciência com a situação começava a se esvair. Ele não queria arranjar um motivo para brigar com o outro antes de cumprir a aposta, mas aquilo parecia se tornar mais inevitável a cada segundo tenso que se passava.

Franziu um pouco o cenho, mas não disse nada. Pegou um caderno qualquer dentro da bolsa e começou a rabiscar algum desenho numa página qualquer. Estava desanimado com a probabilidade de precisar ficar ali durante toda a tarde apenas para conseguir arrancar uma palavra de Ackles; principalmente quando poderia estar fazendo tantas outras coisas interessantes.

Aquela seria um tempo _longo_ e _tedioso_, perdido por uma maldita aposta.

Silenciosamente, Jared amaldiçoou Tom por ter conseguido fazê-lo concordar com aquilo.

A um canto, o rádio continuava a tocar _Coldplay_, nos primeiros versos da canção _Idiot_:

**So I was na idiot**

_Então eu fui um idiota_

**I was a goddamn idiot**

_Eu fui idiota pra caramba_

**Because I came here so violent**

_Porque eu vim aqui tão violento_

**Because I came around here so violent**

_Porque eu vim por aqui tão violento_

**I said yes I was an idiot**

_Eu disse sim, eu fui um idiota_

**I was a goddamn idiot**

_Eu fui idiota pra caramba_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Quase satisfeito, a primeira coisa que Padalecki fez quando chegou em casa foi se atirar no sofá, deixando a bolsa jogada a um canto qualquer. Suspirou de exaustão, os olhos ardendo pela sonolência que ele tentara evitar durante as duas horas em que permaneceu na biblioteca ao lado de Jensen. O loiro também se mostrara irredutível e cabeça dura; obstinado a ignorar o moreno. Jared não entendeu, e até persistiu. Continuou soltando informações aleatórias de tempos em tempos, mas, quando se deu conta, já estava feliz pelo simples fato de Thomas ter lhe enviado uma mensagem dizendo que não poderia passar o fim da tarde com seus irmãos, pois tinha combinado de sair com uma garota. Não que Ackles não fosse uma boa companhia, silencioso como era, mas Padalecki simplesmente não se conformava com o fato de ele sequer encará-lo de outra forma que não por olhadelas discretas pelo canto dos olhos.

— E aí, como foi? — Tom não parecia se importar em atrasar um pouco sua chegada no tal encontro, pois se sentou no tapete da sala, encarando o moreno de uma forma que exigia algumas respostas. — Você parece arrasado.

— Só estou cansado. — Jared rebateu, e esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos. — Você não faz idéia de como é tedioso ficar esperando alguém te responder alguma coisa, bem no meio de uma biblioteca que só toca músicas estranhas.

Welling dirigiu-lhe um meio sorriso, como alguém que dizia: _Eu não disse?_

— De qualquer forma; ele nem olhou pra minha cara, se é o que está tentando perguntar. — o moreno prosseguiu antes que fosse interrompido. — Mas a aposta ainda está de pé. Até o fim do ano eu consigo seja lá o que você queira desse cara.

Thomas sorriu diante a teimosia de Padalecki, quase orgulhoso. Eram amigos desde pequenininhos, talvez cinco ou seis anos, e ele nunca havia visto alguém mais cabeça dura que o garoto. Quando dizia algo, ia até o fim com aquela decisão. Quando alguém resistia, quando impunha resistência, o gênio de Jared acabava por inflamar-se, e ele dava uma forma de conseguir o que queria. Era tão _bizarro_ que beirava a _perigoso_.

— Que seja. — Welling deu de ombros com certo descaso, e se levantou, indo em direção à porta. — Até amanhã, Jared.

— Tom, espera.

— O que foi? — ele se virou para encará-lo, e uma bolinha de papel recém-amassada foi atirada contra sua testa.

Welling piscou, atordoado, e encarou Padalecki sem entender nada; fazendo uma careta estranha. Jared sorriu de maneira sacana, sem conseguir conter a provocação que estava na ponta de sua língua afiada.

— Então... Ele roubou sua garota, não é?

Thomas revirou os olhos e bufou enquanto pegava a bolinha de papel e atirava de volta no moreno; irritado com suas atitudes infantis. Padalecki gargalhou, e sequer se importou pelo fato de enfurecer tão facilmente o amigo.

— _Idiota._ — Tom grunhiu entre dentes.

— **Babaca.**

E aquela foi a última palavra que Welling escutou antes de ir embora. Jared sorriu consigo mesmo, mordendo o lábio inferior. Era bom saber que teria outras maneiras de transtornar o outro, porque tinha de admitir que estava ficando difícil arrumar algo que pudesse realmente irritá-lo. Pelo menos poderia insistir no assunto da garota, até arranjar algo melhor. Thomas era seu amigo, mas isso não significava que não era bom perturbá-lo; uma maneira de fazê-lo compensar o fato de meter o moreno em tantas confusões com suas apostas e seus caprichos.

Jared levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto. Quando chegou ao topo, lembrou-se dos irmãos, e hesitou por meio segundo antes de concluir que eles já estavam grandinhos o suficiente para cuidarem de si mesmos por algumas horas sem demolir a casa. A primeira coisa que fez ao destrancar a porta do cômodo e entrar, foi deitar-se em sua cama e afundar o rosto no travesseiro macio.

Padalecki fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente e de forma ligeiramente aliviada.

_Provocações, apostas, Jensen Ackles... Em que merda você se meteu agora, Jared?_

A inconsciência o tomou antes que pudesse responder a própria pergunta mental; e, de qualquer forma, ele não queria saber. Estava habituado às provocações. Estava habituado às apostas de Tom. E Jensen Ackles era apenas mais um brinquedo em suas mãos; um jogo novo que ele teria que manejar com cuidado até aprender as regras, ou acabaria perdendo. Estava habituado a tudo aquilo.

O sono veio profundo, levando-o para o mundo dos sonhos, e logo sua respiração pesada preenchia o silêncio do quarto. Mas algo bem no fundo de sua mente o inquietou por alguns instantes. E, segundos depois, o incômodo foi embora, e ele pôde esquecer-se de tudo e de todos.

Porém, mesmo adormecido, seu subconsciente se lembrava da sensação. Era algo que não deveria fazer importância, que não deveria ser lembrado, mas não podia evitar mesmo que lutasse com todas as forças que possuía.

Porque não era algo que podia controlar.

**xxx**

"_Olhos verdes, cravados em suas costas enquanto ia embora, causando borboletas em seu estômago. Olhos verdes, que o mantinham preso ao chão, fazendo cada passo necessitar de mais esforço do que era preciso; primeiro um, depois outro. Olhos verdes que o avaliavam com atenção; tornando-se escuros de acordo com o que lia em seu rosto. Olhos verdes repletos de um silêncio que o fascinava; por querer desvendar seus segredos._

_Olhos verdes que desviaram-se para o livro na mesa assim que virou o rosto para checar se estava sendo observado, mesmo que soubesse a resposta._"

**Tell yourself it's over now**

_Diga para si mesmo que isso já é demais_

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Então espero que possa me perdoar pela demora, de verdade! Estava meio mal esses dias, aí já viu né...

Você fez uma bela explanação do personagem! Não tenho nada a tirar daí, mas acrescento um pouco mais. De fato, muito dessa "personalidade meio idiota" do Jared se deve ao ambiente no qual ele foi criado. Mas ele também não tinha tudo para ser uma pessoa melhor? Justamente por ser tão teimoso, por poder ver os dois lados da moeda, ele tem a chance de ser diferente de todos os outros de uma maneira positiva. Mas não. Preferiu brincar, preferiu ser "o Mestre", como se tudo não passasse de um RPG onde ele ditava as regras. Dentre tantas outras escolhas, ele só fez a mais fácil, preferiu fechar os olhos para a realidade e seguir pelo "mau caminho". Ou, pelo menos, por enquanto...

Bate aí! \Õ/ Somos duas que preferem a Ruby loira então, porque a Genevieve eu não suporto. Gostei de dar essa personalidade à personagem justamente pelo fato de ela ficar "diferente" da maioria *-* Tipo... Eu queria uma heroína. Com suas falhas, sim, mas eu queria alguém daquele **meio**, que não tivesse sido corrompida. Claro que tem outros personagens, mas isso já seria spoilo. Só adianto que Cortese vai fazer algumas coisas não muito boas (depende do ponto de vista), e outras que terão conseqüências importantes XD

Hm... Acho que todo mundo vai querer me matar por isso, mas o segredo, que é justamente o mais crucial, vai ficar para ser revelado apenas no final mesmo, justamente por ser a chave de praticamente tudo! Porém, pretendo deixar muuuuitas pistas pelo caminho dessa turma ;D

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*


	4. Stupid boy!

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool :)

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "Sempre me disseram que tudo que começa com uma mentira termina mal..." PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Errinhos meus e do Word!

Sem tempo para responder as reviews _agora_, porque vou pra aula de ginástica e só volto nove horas! ;_; #BUT assim que eu voltar, respondo, ok? Sem falta! (Ah, e se notarem errinhos, podem falar sem medo que eu corrijo depois, certo? :D)

A música do final do capítulo é Stupid Boy — T. Mills, e eu nem curto tanto, mas combinava com meus desejos para esse final! X3

Beijos, e espero que apreciem a leitura! *-*

**Capítulo 4: Stupid boy! / Garoto estúpido!**

A semana passara mais rápido do que julgaria ser possível; já era uma sexta-feira ensolarada. Jared ainda não conseguira nada com Jensen. O loiro se mostrara um teimoso irredutível; muito embora parasse vez ou outra para encará-lo enquanto falava alguma bobagem. Ainda não respondia nada, mas pelo menos não o ignorava. O único problema era a questão do tempo. Jensen passava quase a tarde toda na biblioteca; e se Jared ficava ao lado dele, consequentemente não possuía tempo para quase mais nada. Isso enfurecia profundamente Padalecki, mas ele tentava com todas as forças não descontar nada em Ackles; porque sabia que um erro faria desmoronar tudo o que estava conquistando aos poucos, como um sopro num castelo feito de cartas.

Thomas parecia perturbado com aquilo, como se estivesse esperando que a qualquer momento o moreno desistisse e resolvesse que poderia muito bem conquistar Genevieve sozinho. Mas a verdade era que Jared não o faria; não apenas porque não queria e estava se divertindo, mas também porque, caso se negasse a continuar com aquilo, provavelmente não conseguiria nada com Cortese. Era difícil de admitir, mas era verdade.

— Jared? — Jake o chamou um pouco preocupado. — Tá tudo bem, cara? Você anda meio distraído ultimamente...

Padalecki suspirou, esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos; como se ardessem. A verdade era que não tinha certeza, porque, em seu âmago, ele desejava mais do que podia realizar; e isso o estava irritando profundamente. Cada vez que se aproximava de Jensen, tinha a vontade de tomá-lo em seus braços e explorar a textura de sua pele com a ponta da língua, o anseio em beijar seus lábios pornográficos e fazê-lo **seu** por inteiro... Mas isso era algo assustador; era algo que o deixava na defensiva, e ele odiava se sentir daquela maneira. O moreno nunca havia se sentido daquela forma, e isso era algo que o perturbava.

— Tá tudo bem. — sua voz soou rouca, e ele pigarreou para deixá-la mais firme quando completou: — Não precisa se preocupar.

Abel o encarou de forma desconfiada, sem colocar fé alguma em suas palavras, mas não discutiu. Se Jared não queria falar nada, ele não o forçaria; até porque não queria problemas com Padalecki. Sabia que se insistisse demais no assunto acabaria irritando o outro, e isso significava ficar sem companhia para treinar até os outros rapazes chegarem. Então permaneceu calado em seu canto até pararem a brincadeira para beber água; e ambos acabaram, em conseqüência, sentados num banco qualquer da quadra; arfantes e cansados.

— Jake... — o moreno o chamou, hesitante. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Depende. — o loiro o encarou de forma inquieta. — Vai ser uma pergunta relacionada a quê?

— Vontades. — Jared respondeu prontamente. — Ou desejos; como queira chamar.

— Cara, contando que você não queira me contar detalhes sórdidos das suas "noites mal dormidas" eu te ouço até se for alguma coisa relacionada ao apocalipse!

Padalecki riu, logo acompanhado por Abel. A verdade era que Jake sabia que não se tratava daquilo, mas estava tentando deixar o clima mais descontraído para que o moreno ficasse menos tenso. Ele e Jared não eram muito íntimos, por assim dizer, e aquela era uma boa chance de aproximação. Não que o loiro quisesse sua amizade por causa de segundas intenções, mas sim porque, acreditassem ou não, admirava o moreno. Jared podia ser muitas coisas, sim, podia ter muitos defeitos, mas também possuía qualidades. Padalecki podia ser um desgraçado quando queria, mas era um grande amigo; alguém com quem se poderia contar a qualquer momento, se você estivesse disposto a pedir. Abel queria há muito tempo fazer parte de seu ciclo de amizades mãos próximas, mas somente quando entrara para o time que conseguira falar pela primeira vez com o rapaz. Logo que trocaram as primeiras palavras, porém, sua reação foi completamente surpresa. De longe Jared parecia intimidador, carrancudo, e talvez até agressivo, mas se você criasse coragem para dar o primeiro passo e falar com ele, acabava por descobrir um rapaz simpático e sorridente. Havia uma desconfiança nítida em seu olhar, mas isso não o impedia de falar com ninguém. Jake não compreendia aquela atitude, mas nunca perguntava nada porque não sabia se tinha o direito de se intrometer daquela forma na vida do outro.

— Não, Jared, é sério. — ele desfez o sorriso e encarou o maior. — Pode falar.

Padalecki umedeceu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua e engoliu em seco. Não era de seu feitio se sentir nervoso daquela forma, mas agora simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Aquilo mexia demais com seu âmago para que conseguisse se sentir seguro em algum momento. Talvez, se desabafasse, conseguisse se livrar daquelas sensações por algum tempo.

‒ Não ria. — alertou Abel, e prosseguiu antes que o mesmo pudesse responder: — Você nunca teve a vontade de... Sabe... Beijar alguém até não conseguir mais respirar? Experimentar o gosto da pele dela com a boca? Ou... Ou então o desejo de tomá-la em seus braços e fazê-la sua?

Jake franziu o cenho durante meio segundo, pensativo; e essa atitude fez Jared morder o lábio inferior com força. Será que havia falado demais? Será que o loiro seria capaz de rir e dizer que estava ficando louco? Ou pior: contaria para seus colegas de equipe? O moreno não queria nem mesmo imaginar o que Tom faria se sequer imaginasse o que se passava em sua cabeça nas horas vagas; era provável que Welling surtasse e começasse a gritar com ele, chamando-o de todos os nomes possíveis e blasfemando contra toda uma geração da família Padalecki. Seria algo no mínimo perigoso. Thomas simplesmente explodiria se soubesse o que sentia quando se aproximava de Jensen; aquele cretino desgraçado que era o causador de tantas complicações em sua vida!

— Na verdade, uma vez. — Jake interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio, cauteloso. —... Por que está me perguntando isso, c ara? Quero dizer, sem desmerecer seu gosto para garotas, mas... Sério, a Genevieve nem é tudo isso, Jared. Você está se envolvendo demais, e quem vai acabar ganhando o prêmio vai ser ela.

As palavras foram ditas num tom repreensivo que foi prontamente ignorado por Padalecki. Não era todo dia que Abel demonstrava seu ponto de vista em relação ao que os outros garotos do time faziam, as apostas, as brincadeiras, mas isso não significava que tinha de escutá-lo ou concordar com ele. A verdade foi que o moreno quase gargalhou um tanto quanto precipitada do amigo. Genevieve? Como Cortese havia parado na conversa? Conseguiu conter o sorriso, mas um pequeno canto de sua boca se mexeu, e o rapaz teve certeza de que estava fazendo uma careta. Pigarreou uma vez para tirar a diversão de sua voz quando concordou em alto e bom som:

— Hm... Certo. Você tem razão. — sorriu, todo cheio de covinhas. — Vamos voltar a jogar, ou está com medo de perder para o Padalecki aqui?

— Vá se ferrar, Jared. — mas Jake sorriu, contrariando suas palavras, enquanto se levantava. — Você sabe que não tenho medo, _Sasquatch_.

— Então pode vir com tudo _Luke_. — o moreno provocou enquanto pegava a bola.

O loiro sorriu, mostrando a língua num gesto infantil enquanto se dirigia a Padalecki. Mas, mesmo enquanto jogavam, o maior estava distraído. Isso não significava que deixava de jogar bem, _nunca_, mas ele estava aéreo o suficiente para que Abel notasse e se preocupasse. O moreno na verdade tentava colocar em ordem seus pensamentos.

_É só atração, caramba! Não é nada demais, Jared... É só atração e ponto final!_

O fato era que não conseguia sentir-se satisfeito com aquelas palavras, e isso o perturbava. Já não ficava tempo demais perto de Jensen? Claro que sim! Fora à biblioteca durante todos aqueles dias e ficou lá durante praticamente todas as tardes! Até mesmo conseguira fazer amizade com Jennifer e conhecer seu namorado; Ben Affleck, um rapaz que terminava o colegial, com a pele clara, cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Então por que Ackles ainda não lhe dirigia a palavra? Aquela teimosia toda começava a enfurecer o Padalecki. O que o loiro estava esperando, afinal? Não que Jared quisesse que ele fosse um oferecido, longe disso, mas desejava ouvir a voz do outro ao menos uma vez; mesmo que esta lhe pedisse para parar de perturbá-lo. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo o irritava, aquilo o excitava. Garotos, no geral, eram mais difíceis de conquistar do que garotas, e Genevieve era uma exceção, mas isso só durava alguns dias; nunca uma semana ou duas. E Jensen estava resistindo _muito mais_ do que Cortese quando o moreno demonstrou seu interesse.

"_Ah, vamos lá!_" a voz irritante em sua cabeça se manifestou. "_Se é apenas o desejo carnal, você pode se livrar dele se divertindo um pouco!_"

Por outro lado, aquilo era uma verdade. O fato de estar desejando Ackles poderia ser o resultado de não ter saído com nenhuma outra garota, ou garoto, após o fim de semana com Katherine. Quem diria que um dia conseguiria ficar tanto tempo sem dormir com alguém, ou ao menos paquerar! Jared quase riu do pensamento, porque, no fim das contas, não havia nada de mais em almejar o loiro; não agora que tinha certeza de que a causa daquilo tudo eram seus hormônios se rebelando. Precisava **mesmo** organizar sua "tabela de afazeres", ou acabaria fazendo algo em demasia e se esquecendo das outras coisas. Precisava dar um tempo a mais para se divertir, ou então enlouqueceria.

_É isso_, concluiu em pensamento enquanto sorria, conseguindo tirar a bola das mãos de Jake e fazer uma cesta. _Chega de passar a semana toda naquela biblioteca. Preciso colocar de volta tudo no lugar, antes que __**eu**__ desmorone... A começar pelos hormônios._

Talvez aquilo acabasse com o maldito frenesi em seu corpo, e numa parte em especial, quando se aproximava de Jensen. Aquela com certeza era a solução para todos os problemas do rapaz.

Tinha de ser.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Jared! — Jennifer sorriu ao ver o moreno entrar silenciosamente na biblioteca. — A que devo sua ilustre visita?

O tom da jovem era brincalhão, e Padalecki não conseguiu manter a expressão séria durante muito tempo; logo expondo suas covinhas num sorriso sincero. Garner era uma das pessoas mais simpáticas que havia conhecido durante toda a vida. Era alguém que merecia respeito.

— Você fala como se eu nunca viesse aqui, Jenny.

— E realmente nunca veio. Só deu as caras por aqui durante essa semana. — a morena mostrou a língua num gesto infantil, e logo sorria novamente. — Quem colocou juízo nessa sua cabeça, sua formiga mutante de dois metros? Aposto que foi uma garota!

Jared revirou os olhos com a comparação, mas, quando abriu a boca para resmungar, Ben surgiu carregando uma pilha de livros; cambaleando e quase tropeçando. A visão do rapaz tão concentrado em não derrubar nada fez o moreno rir baixinho.

— Aproveite sua liberdade enquanto ainda a tem, porque depois elas vão colocar você na linha com ameaças nada sutis. — Affleck reclamou. — Ou isso, ou elas vão ser tão possessivas que vão te colocar numa coleira e controlar cada passo seu.

— Deixe-me adivinhar... — Padalecki sorriu de maneira provocativa quando Jennifer deu um tapa leve no ombro do outro. — Ela é do tipo que ameaça?

— Quem me dera. — Ben revirou os olhos e concluiu num tom malicioso: — A Jenny é uma verdadeira gatinha selvagem.

— Ah, cara, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos! — Jared riu quando a garota em questão corou até a raiz dos cabelos. — Eu _definitivamente não quero_ saber o que vocês fazem entre quatro paredes!

Affleck apenas deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho; não sem antes dar um beijo rápido na namorada. Padalecki fingiu uma careta, provocando o riso do mais velho e um tapa de leve por parte de Jennifer.

— Idiotas. — Garner resmungou, ainda um pouco envergonhada.

— Idiotas, não! _Homens_! — Ben falou em voz alta enquanto desaparecia entre as estantes.

— Isso sugere que você concorda que todos os homens são idiotas, Benjamin!

Jared revirou os olhos e mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, mordendo o lábio inferior; inquieto novamente. Sua cabeça se moveu para os lados, procurando Jensen; mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o porquê. Na verdade, até sabia, mas continuaria a insistir que eram apenas seus hormônios, até que lhe provassem o contrário.

Praguejou baixinho quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso, indicando que havia acabado de receber uma nova mensagem de texto. Ao olhar para o visor do aparelho, percebeu que era o número de Ian; o que foi uma surpresa. No geral, Somerhalder parecia evitar um pouco as conversas com Padalecki. Não como se houvesse algo de errado, mas apenas como se não se importasse tanto.

"**Onde você tá, cara?**

**Não responda. Me encontre nos portões do colégio em cinco minutos.**

**Preciso de um favor seu."**

Digitou uma resposta rápida, ainda sem entender o repentino interesse do outro adolescente naquilo. Achou que Tom já tivesse comentado que ele estava passando as tardes na biblioteca por causa de Jensen e da aposta; e que _não gostava_ quando era interrompido. No geral, os garotos do time evitavam ficar com _segredinhos_ bobos, porque isso evitava surpresas desagradáveis depois.

"**Cinco minutos e já estou aí."**

— Jenny, acho que hoje não vou poder ficar. — sorriu com a expressão desapontada da garota, completando logo em seguida. — Acho que pode comemorar por hoje, porque na segunda-feira eu volto pra te atormentar um pouco mais.

— Atormentar. — Garner bufou, sacudindo a cabeça, e logo sorria. — Você nunca atrapalha, Jared. Volte quando quiser.

Padalecki apenas sorriu e assentiu. Mas, quando já estava na porta, virou o rosto e procurou Jensen outra vez, os olhos correndo rapidamente pela biblioteca repleta de alunos com deveres atrasados. Já sabia onde procurar, e não ficou surpreso ao ver Ackles enfurnado num canto, sozinho e de cabeça baixa enquanto lia alguma coisa. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que deveria avisar ao loiro que não iria ficar lá durante aquela tarde, mas, tão logo se imaginou fazendo aquilo, logo rejeitou a idéia. Não devia satisfações a ninguém, afinal. Era dono do próprio nariz e poderia muito bem desaparecer e não dar as caras por algum tempo; talvez assim Ackles se tocasse.

_Foda-se_, concluiu consigo mesmo. _Eu não me importo._

Mordeu a língua e dirigiu-se aos portões do colégio. Perguntava-se o que Ian queria, já que era muito raro o outro pedir alguma coisa; mesmo para Paul, seu amigo mais próximo. Imaginou milhões de respostas possíveis para a questão, mas não conseguiu concluir nada, e aquilo apenas o deixou mais curioso. O que havia acontecido, afinal?

— Jared! — ouviu Somerhalder chamá-lo, parecendo quase aliviado. — Finalmente!

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma irônica quando se aproximou, ignorando o fato de não haver mais nenhum outro garoto do time ali. Thomas provavelmente fora para casa treinar e chamara Jake; que provavelmente negara porque tinha deveres de casa. Paul provavelmente estava dormindo em alguma sala ou paquerando alguma garota.

— Não foram nem cinco minutos. — Padalecki rebateu. — O que você quer?

— Cara, você é mesmo direito, não é? — Ian sacudiu a cabeça uma vez. — Combinei com o Paul e com o Chad que iríamos ao novo clube noturno; que inaugurou há três dias. A filha do dono é uma amiga minha, e ela disse que conseguia um lugar bacana pra gente se você fosse junto. Ela quer te conhecer.

Jared surpreendeu-se com a resposta, e pensou durante meio segundo antes de conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

— Amiga do tipo... _Amiga_ ou...

— _Conhecida_. — Somerhalder deu de ombros. — Não precisa se preocupar. Ela não é do tipo que gosta de um relacionamento sério. Por isso eu achei que não teria problemas caso convidasse você.

Padalecki umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e ficou pensativo. Era raro encontrar uma garota que não se importasse em ser um caso de apenas uma noite; que dirá uma que não exigisse um relacionamento sério antes de qualquer outra coisa. Acabou concluindo consigo mesmo que não havia mal algum em concordar com a idéia; afinal, havia realmente concluído que teria de se divertir um pouco antes de se concentrar novamente na aposta.

— Que horas?

Arrancou um sorriso de Ian com a pergunta. Somerhalder imaginara que receberia uma negação; considerado o fato de o moreno não gostar muito de ser interrompido quando estava concentrado em algo. Mas era um fim de semana, afinal. Não havia um único fim de semana que Jared não passasse fora de casa.

— Oito e meia.

— Eu vou. — o moreno concordou prontamente, e arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Qual é o nome do lugar? Sinto lhe informar, Ian, mas não vou pegar carona com você.

O outro riu com aquelas palavras. Padalecki sabia que ele não iria oferecer uma carona, mas era como se agisse daquela forma pelo simples prazer de provocar. Ian não compreendia seus motivos, e nem se importava em tentar descobri-los. Contanto que o garoto concordasse em ir, não se importaria nem mesmo se ele levasse alguma companhia.

— _Supernatural_. Fica perto da última boate em que fomos, quando você saiu com a Katie. — Ian apressou-se a responder.

— Ótimo. Te vejo lá então.

— Até mais, Jared.

Enquanto via Somerhalder se afastar, Padalecki se perguntou se não deveria voltar à biblioteca e novamente tentar puxar algum assunto com Jensen. Imediatamente sentiu-se enrijecer.

_Não seja idiota_, brigou consigo mesmo em pensamento._ Aproveite o fim de semana. Na segunda você volta. Ele não vai morrer nesse meio-tempo._

Revirou os olhos, irritado consigo mesmo, e pegou o telefone com a certeza de que poderia fazer algo interessante durante a tarde; ao invés de ficar trancafiado com um garoto que nem lhe dirigia a palavra e praticamente o ignorava.

— Jim?... É o Jared. Venha me buscar no colégio, por favor.

O moreno nem mesmo percebia o que estava dizendo, mas, do outro lado da linha, Beaver estava de olhos arregalados, **pasmo**, porque "_Por favor_" não era uma palavra que Padalecki costumava usar com muita freqüência. E ele nunca o havia chamado de Jim; era sempre pelo sobrenome. Nunca era um pedido, era sempre uma ordem.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

— E não demore.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

O som das batidas era forte, fazendo o som ecoar em seus tímpanos. As luzes neons eram diversas, claras e escuras, mas faziam seus olhos arderem da mesma forma. O cheiro de álcool e suor preenchia o ar, junto com diversas outras fragrâncias que não conseguia identificar. Ali, dentro de _Supernatural_, as pessoas dançavam como se não houvesse amanhã, e empurravam umas as outras em busca de mais espaço. Para todo lado que se virasse, era possível ver um casal se beijando; sendo ele composto por garotas, garotos ou os dois juntos.

— Eu não te disse que era um bom lugar?! — Ian teve que gritar para ser ouvido. — Vem, Jared, precisamos encontrar a Sandy!

Padalecki nem mesmo sabia quem era Sandy, mas, mesmo se divertindo com tudo aquilo, não deixou de seguir Somerhalder. Afinal, fora para isso que havia ido ali; mesmo que o clube noturno tenha se mostrado melhor do que havia imaginado, conseguindo até mesmo arrancar um sorriso sacana dos lábios do moreno. Agora sabia que teria para onde ir quando estivesse entediado ou sem companhia; muito embora fossem raras essas ocasiões.

Seu corpo se movia de acordo com a música, como se houvesse ensaiado a vida inteira para aquilo; muito embora não gostasse de dançar. Era impossível não se sentir livre dentro daquele lugar. Era impossível não sentir cada empurrão, cada toque, com a sensação de que o calor se espalhava em seu corpo, inebriando-o e conseguindo deixá-lo com um sorriso bobo no rosto; mesmo que não houvesse uma única gota de álcool em seu organismo.

**Get low get loose get down on the floor**

_Se abaixe, se solte, vá até o chão_

**Drink up til' you can't think anymore(x2) **

_Beba até não conseguir mais pensar (2x)_

**I ain't gonna change I'm not just a stupid boy **

_Eu não vou mudar, não sou só um garoto estúpido_

— Sandy, esse aqui é o Jared de quem as garotas tanto falaram! — novamente, Ian gritou para ser escutado, mas o moreno nem mesmo virou o rosto para encará-lo. — Divirta-se aí com ele, porque eu...

Somerhalder logo foi empurrado pela multidão, perdendo-se entre as pessoas de rostos desconhecidos e roupas vulgares. Padalecki logo sentiu mãos quentes envolverem seus dedos, numa dança que há muito havia conhecido. Não era algo difícil de compreender. Era tão natural que chegava a ser ridículo, mas Jared simplesmente deixou-se levar pelos instintos; e logo suas mãos envolviam a cintura da morena que deixava-se guiar por seus passos.

— Jared Padalecki. — sua voz soou rouca no ouvido da garota.

— Sandra McCoy. — ela afastou-se e sorriu; e só naquele momento o moreno percebeu que tinha a pele ligeiramente bronzeada e os olhos escuros. — É um prazer conhecê-lo, Jared... Minhas amigas me falaram muito sobre você.

As mãos de Padalecki deslizaram pelos ombros, sentindo a textura da pele macia. Era óbvio que McCoy usava um salto alto, ou então não conseguiria encará-lo daquela forma; muito menos se aproximar o suficiente para roçar os lábios de maneira provocativa na linha de seu maxilar; deixando um rastro de batom por onde sua boca passava. Jared sentiu um calor percorrer sua espinha e espalhar-se rapidamente por todo seu corpo.

— Então, Sandra...

— Pode me chamar de Sandy. — ela o corrigiu, sorrindo enquanto envolvia seu pescoço com os braços. — _Apenas_ de Sandy...

— Que seja. — Jared sorriu, malicioso. — Por que ao invés de ouvir boatos, não tira as conclusões por si mesma?

Sandra mordeu o lábio inferior e deu de ombros enquanto se aproximava. Suas unhas pintadas com esmalte escarlate roçaram de maneira lenta e cautelosa pela nuca de Padalecki, provocando arrepios no garoto. Seus lábios roçaram na orelha do maior, e ela mordiscou o lóbulo de maneira provocativa enquanto sussurrava:

— _Por que __**você**__ não me mostra?_

**I do everything I want to. Last night was somethin' I wish I knew**

_(Eu faço tudo que eu quero, noite passada foi algo que eu queria lembrar_

**You hate all the games that I put you through.**

_Você odeia todos os jogos por que eu te fiz passar._

**I ain't gonna change, Nah I ain't gonna change for you**

_Eu não vou mudar, não, eu não vou mudar para você_

**I'm a smart dude i'm tryin get my learn on.**

_sou um cara inteligente eu estou tentando aprender. _

**You got your girls and they all fine lets go get our burn on**

_Eu, Você tem suas amigas e todas elas estão bem vamos queimar tudo_

**I love the way I'm feelin' single searching for the evenin**

_Eu amo o jeito que me sinto sozinho procurando por uma noite_

**You can spend the night if you don't plan on us both sleeping**

_Você pode passar a noite se você não planeja nós dois dormindo_

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes, e logo os lábios de Jared pressionavam-se com certa urgência sob os de McCoy, exigindo mais profundidade e menos resistência enquanto a envolvia em seus braços e se afastava de grande parte da multidão; pressionando-a contra a parede mais próxima e logo explorando cada cantinho de sua boca com a língua. Os lábios de Sandra tinham sabor de vodka; talvez em conseqüência de algo que tivesse bebido. Fosse o que fosse, não era hora de se importar com aquilo.

— Um lugar mais privado? — a morena sugeriu entre arquejos.

— Seria ótimo. — o adolescente imediatamente concordou.

A garota sorriu e segurou sua mão, guiando-o para uma salinha afastada; de onde ainda era possível ouvir a música tocando e ver as pessoas dançando, mas que com toda certeza era mais confortável do que onde estavam. Jared dirigiu-se ao pequeno sofá de dois lugares a um canto, enquanto McCoy trancava a porta; o que acabou abafando todos os outros sons. Padalecki já sentia todo o corpo responder àquilo como uma provocação; quente e rígido.

Sandra logo se aproximou, sentando-se de frente para o moreno; colocando suas pernas em torno do garoto. Seus dedos seguravam um copo com conteúdo transparente, que com toda certeza era o que estava bebendo antes de ir encontrá-lo com Ian.

**Get low get loose get down on the floor**

_Se abaixe, se solte, vá até o chão_

**drink up til' you can't think anymore(x2)**

_Beba até não conseguir mais pensar (2x)_

**I ain't gonna change I'm not just a stupid boy**

_Eu não vou mudar, não sou só um garoto estúpido_

— Por que apressar as coisas se você pode se divertir um pouquinho antes? — a morena sussurrou deslizando os dedos pela camisa de botões que Padalecki usava. — Por que se aproveitar dos momentos quando você pode _torturar_ um pouquinho?

Jared a viu morder o lábio inferior, e sorriu de maneira sacana. Ele entendia bem aquele jogo. Era algo que compreendia, e isso o confortava de maneira assustadora. Estava cansado de agir às cegas, sem saber como agir ou como se comportar. Queria uma garota ou um garoto com quem pudesse agir da maneira à qual estava acostumado, e não alguém cheio de caprichos e que nem lhe dirigia a palavra ou sequer lhe dava atenção.

— Por que ir direto ao ponto quando você pode se divertir nas preliminares? — Padalecki viu-se sussurrando em resposta, sedutor.

Não sabia por que Sandra estava interessada; mesmo depois de ter falado com garotas que provavelmente já haviam lhe falado que o moreno era um cretino. Por que ela queria ficar com ele, então? Não que se importasse, mas normalmente as meninas que ouviam falar dele tentavam evitá-lo para não, como ouvira Tom dizer certa vez, caírem em suas garras de predador. Só sabia que se aproveitaria daquilo, ou então passaria o fim de semana tentando encontrar alguma desavisada que não conseguisse reconhecê-lo. Mas mesmo aquelas que sabiam de sua fama uma hora ou outra acabavam por procurá-lo; como Julie fizera no começo da semana.

Meninas realmente eram complicadas.

**I'm not looking for my one I'm looking for my right now**

_Eu não estou procurando pela mulher da minha vida, estou procurando pela mulher de agora_

**And baby we just way to young, to young for me to settle down**

_E amor, nós somos jovens demais, jovens demais para algo sério_

**I know what I'm doin love. keep that game just trust me**

_Eu sei o que estou fazendo amor, mantenha esse jogo, só confie em mim_

**I'm stupid so please give me brain and afterwards just fuck me**

_Eu sou estúpido, então por favor me dê seu cérebro e depois me foda_

**I do everything I want to. I wish I would've known what you could do.**

_Eu faço tudo que eu quero, eu queria saber o que você quer fazer, _

**You think that everything that is said is true**

_Você acha que tudo que é dito é verdade_

**I ain't gonna change, Nah I ain't gonna change for you**

_Eu não vou mudar, não, eu não vou mudar para você_

A morena passou novamente os dedos pela camiseta, e abriu botão por botão, inclinando levemente o copo e deixando cair o líquido frio na pele cálida. Jared gemeu baixinho quando a sentiu deslizar a língua pelo rastro da bebida, e seus dedos automaticamente roçaram com força na cintura de McCoy; que não deixou de sorrir durante nem um único segundo.

— Relaxa, Padalecki... — Sandra mordiscou o lábio do moreno de maneira provocativa. — Por que não aproveita um pouco a diversão?

O garoto imediatamente entendeu o recado, e tomou o copo de vodka das mãos cautelosas da menina. Inclinou-se levemente e, diferente do que ela imaginava, umedeceu os lábios com a bebida. Seus dedos enroscaram-se nos fios do cabelo escuro, puxando o rosto de McCoy para perto e depositando beijos obscenos por seu pescoço; logo subindo para seus lábios, onde mordeu de leve apenas para aumentar o sabor do álcool em sua boca.

— _Sandy_... — sussurrou de maneira provocativa em meio aos beijos, certificando-se de retirar a camiseta por completo e jogá-la num canto qualquer.

McCoy gemeu e cravou as unhas nos ombros largos do rapaz, provocando um resmungo de dor, mesmo que com toda certeza ele não se importasse de fato com aquilo. Quando Lauren Cohan lhe dissera que ele realmente sabia ser um **homem** entre quatro paredes, sentira a necessidade de confirmar. E agora? Agora via-se envolta nos toques embriagantes e no vício que eram seus lábios carnudos. Padalecki com toda certeza era um desgraçado.

... Um desgraçado _lindo demais_ tinha de admitir, mesmo contrariada.

**Get low get loose get down on the floor**

_Se abaixe, se solte, vá até o chão_

**Drink up til' you can't think anymore(x2)**

_Beba até não conseguir mais pensar (2x)_

**I ain't gonna change I'm not just a stupid boy**

_Eu não vou mudar, não sou só um garoto estúpido_

— Chega de preliminares... — ela implorou num sussurro rouco quando sentiu os dedos do garoto deslizarem por suas costas, puxando o vestido para baixo numa velocidade torturante. — _Por favor_, Jared, chega de preliminares...

O moreno ergueu o rosto, e o sorriso sacana em seus lábios denunciava que ele nem mesmo começara o que pretendia. Sandra sabia que ele não a ouviria mesmo que implorasse novamente, então apenas deixou-se levar pelo clima; satisfazendo Padalecki, que imediatamente riu. Mesmo sendo um tremendo idiota, ele conseguia ser maravilhoso quando sorria, com aquelas malditas covinhas!

**I'm trying cut you wanna what? I'm trying to cut you wanna what?**

_Estou tentando cortar você quer? Estou tentando cortar você quer?_

**I'm trying cut you wanna make love, make love(x2)**

_Estou tentando cortar você quer fazer amor, fazer amor (x2)_

Jared na verdade não se importava com o que a faria sentir; queria apenas se divertir e esquecer o resto do mundo. Eles poderiam muito bem esperar. Ninguém precisava dele para viver; assim como ele também não precisava das pessoas. Era uma troca justa, onde ninguém se importava com ninguém, e o prêmio era o prazer que cada um era capaz de oferecer.

Houve um tempo em que realmente era um garoto inocente, mas aquilo era uma época passada. Ele não precisava ficar pensando demais no assunto; não precisava ficar cutucando a ferida com ferro em brasa. Isso só o faria se desconcentrar, e acabaria fazendo alguma besteira. E Padalecki estava cansado de ser o único que ficava de lado em diversas situações. Gostava de comandar; gostava de se sentir importante.

Num ato impensado, levou o copo com vodka até os lábios e bebeu tudo num gole só, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida e beijando Sandra com fervor. Não queria pensar. Não queria ficar raciocinando ou hesitando. Queria _agir_, porque era o melhor que fazia.

**Get low get loose get down on the floor**

_Se abaixe, se solte, vá até o chão_

**Srink up til' you can't think anymore. get low get loose get down on the floor(x3)**

_Beba até não conseguir mais pensar. Se abaixe, se solte, vá até o chão (2x)_

**I ain't gonna change I'm not just a stupid boy(stupid boy)**

_Eu não vou mudar, não sou só um garoto estúpido_

Sua cabeça girava, mas Jared não queria saber. Seus dedos apertavam a pele exposta do corpo de McCoy, exigindo por um contato mais profundo. Queria **ousar**; queria provar de coisas que nunca antes havia experimentado. A adrenalina em seu corpo era como uma droga, mas a sensação não era ruim. Era algo _bom_. Ele não precisava ficar se preocupando com cada movimento. Não precisava ficar cauteloso em relação ao que poderia dizer ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Simplesmente se deixaria levar pelos instintos e tomaria o controle da situação.

Quando o álcool começou a fazer efeito em seu organismo, mesmo que não houvesse bebido demais, não era na morena o beijando onde estavam seus pensamentos. Eram coisas que agora invadiam sua cabeça e ele não as evitava como antes, porque não via problema algum.

E, mesmo que Sandra fosse uma morena maravilhosa e com um _corpo maravilhoso_, era um loiro que povoava seus pensamentos.

Precisaria encontrar outra forma de se livrar daquele vício.

_Maldito dia em que eu concordei em usar você, Jensen Ackles... Maldito dia!_

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Vou postar sempre que puder! \Õ/ A coisa tá feia com o médico aqui, então acabo atrasando, mas pretendo aparecer com mais frequência, então, sem neuras ;D

O Jay é um carinha complicado. Lembra das coisas que aconteciam quando ele se sentia bem demais, lá pra frente? Piora um pouco quando ele sacar o que está acontecendo. Mas sem spoilers u.u

Sim! A Ruby loira seria infinitamente _melhor_ do que a morena! ò_ó Acho que ninguém foi muito com a cara da Genevieve sendo a Ruby XD

Só porque eu falei pra todo mundo vou falar pra você também, Medecris! poaskpoaskpoask Os probleminhas que o Tommy tem com relação ao Jensen envolvem a família Ackles. Mas pode ter amor reprimido ali também, ele talvez não saiba disso...

Ele esperava "quatro-olhos" e um lindo sorriso metálico, acredito eu! XD

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *_*


	5. It's only superstition

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool :)

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "Sempre me disseram que tudo que começa com uma mentira termina mal..." PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Errinhos meus e do Word!

No finalzinho do capítulo tem um trecho da música Only Superstition — Coldplay :D

Porque, **SIM**, eu SOBREVIVI ao médico! \Õ/

**Capítulo 5: It's only superstition, only your imagination / É apenas superstição, apenas a sua imaginação**

A respiração saia entrecortada, o suor escorria pela pele quente, o coração batia forte e acelerado. As unhas cravadas em suas costas traziam uma dor prazerosa que o incitava a se mover mais rápido, mais forte. Espasmos percorriam seu corpo, e palavras desconexas escapavam por seus lábios entreabertos. Apostava que, se a música não estivesse alta, todos poderiam ouvir os gemidos; não apenas de Sandy, como também os dele.

Seu corpo endureceu-se como aço quando chegou ao ápice, e deixou-se desabar no corpo da morena por um instante; a respiração pesada saindo em arquejos. Assim que se afastou, segurou o corpo de McCoy e arrumou uma forma de se espremer entre ela e o sofá; envolvendo-a com seus braços apenas porque não haveria forma de ficar confortável sem empurrá-la para fora e fazê-la cair no chão. Seu problema era ser um garoto muito grande; até mesmo algumas camas eram pequenas demais para suportar o Padalecki.

O moreno fechou os olhos, sentindo-se relaxar pouco a pouco enquanto a inconsciência o tomava. Sem perceber, roçava as pontas dos dedos no braço de Sandra; provando a textura da pele, sentindo-a se arrepiar brevemente com o contato e aprovando a maciez. Antes de adormecer, perguntas lhe passaram pela cabeça, mas foi algo breve demais para que houvesse tempo para respondê-las.

_Será que a pele do Jensen é tão delicada quanto a dela?... Será que a boca é tão viciante?_

— Jensen...

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared bagunçou o cabelo com ambas as mãos, estirado em sua cama; ouvindo _Break – Three Days Grace_ às alturas nos fones de ouvido de seu celular. Estava exausto mesmo que não soubesse o porquê, e seu ânimo só bastava mesmo para escutar música. Não entendia aquela desmotivação que estava tendo para sair. Depois de sexta, depois de _Supernatural_, acabou por voltar para casa, onde passara basicamente o fim de semana todo; surpreendendo tanto a seus pais quanto a seus irmãos e amigos. Aproveitara para fazer os deveres, e descobriu que poderia terminá-los mais rápido do que imaginava; se conseguisse se concentrar na matéria. E era algo assustador perceber que sentia-se mais à vontade dentro de seu quarto do que lá fora, na rua, como costumava ficar desde os treze anos.

— _That night, I feel like a vampire_… — Jared cantarolou baixinho consigo mesmo, e logo em seguida suspirou, irritado.

_Ah, vamos lá, Padalecki! É só mais uma aposta idiota; é só mais uma máscara dentre as tantas outras que você já usou! Por que está agindo como se não fosse?! Está enlouquecendo, por acaso?! Não seja tão frouxo!_

Mas quanto mais era duro consigo mesmo, mais furioso ficava; e acabou chegando ao ponto de não agüentar nem mesmo a música que a segundos atrás lhe era tão conveniente. O moreno retirou os fones com violência e atirou o celular no chão, agarrando os cabelos logo em seguida. Sentia-se enlouquecer lentamente com o turbilhão de emoções que o envolvia, enquanto lágrimas de raiva lhe brotavam nos olhos.

_Ah, Inferno, eu não quero me sentir dessa forma! Não quero! Por que tudo tem de ser tão complicado?! Por quê?!_

Por que simplesmente não conseguia enxergar Jensen como mais um jogo? Por que se importava, afinal? Não era algo natural; não era de seu feitio se preocupar tanto com o que as pessoas sentiriam. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de o Ackles ter uma aparência tão quebradiça; tão frágil e delicada, como se pudesse quebrar ao menor toque. Sem falar, é claro, em sua beleza. Quantas vezes não se pegou imaginando o que haveria abaixo do moletom e calças que o outro usava? Quantas vezes não se imaginou decorando cada sarda que havia na pele alva? Ou até mesmo roçando sua boca naqueles tão pecaminosos lábios? Era forte demais para que conseguisse conter. Era desejo demais para ser controlado; e Jared não duvidava que pudesse perder toda a cautela e sanidade a qualquer momento.

"_Idiota._" sua consciência lhe sussurrou enquanto fechava os olhos com força. "_Vai acabar cometendo os mesmos erros; vai acabar confiando nas pessoas erradas de novo. E quer saber de uma coisa? Você vai quebrar a cara;__** exatamente**__ como da última vez._"

Padalecki suspirou pesadamente, tentando relaxar os músculos tensos. Poderia estar confuso, sim, poderia até mesmo estar louco, mas nunca, **nunca mais** cometeria os mesmos erros. Nunca mais seria o fantoche de alguém.

Num silêncio pesado, o moreno se levantou, abrindo os olhos enquanto trincava os dentes, e pegou o celular caído no chão. Seus dedos apertaram os botões de maneira inconsciente; procurando uma pessoa em específico na extensa lista de contatos. Seus olhos brilharam de raiva ao finalmente encontrar o que procurava, porque, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda não havia criado coragem para deletá-la. Seu corpo tremia pela fúria; o ódio que alimentava por si mesmo ao se sentir tão fraco, tão vulnerável. Tão... _Inútil_.

"**Esse é o seu problema, Jared.**" a voz doce carregada de sarcasmo ainda estava gravada em sua memória. "**Você perdoa demais, você consegue sorrir sem desconfiar ou guardar mágoas. E dessa forma você se torna um garoto fácil, Padalecki. Você se torna o novo brinquedinho, e no final sai quebrado. Você se torna apenas um jogo de regras conhecidas e decifráveis; algo que pode ser facilmente trocado. Na vida, pra vencer, você precisa ser o tubarão. E, Jared, você não passa de uma criança que acabou de aprender a nadar e acha que pode se jogar no mar sem o colete salva-vidas.**"

Na tela do aparelho, a imagem do contato se destacava entre todas as outras; chamando-o, obrigando-o a encará-la até que tudo se misturasse num turbilhão de fúria e sentimentos confusos.

Na foto, Kristin Kreuk sorria.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Jared, você tá me ouvindo? — a voz preocupada de Chad o despertou de seus devaneios. — Cara, a gente tá tentando puxar conversa contigo desde que chegou, mas parece que você não ouviu nem uma única palavra do que falamos até agora.

— Eu to legal. — já havia repetido aquilo tantas vezes para seus pais durante o fim de semana, que agora realmente soava como uma mentira; e isso era algo bem evidente. — Só... Um pouco distraído.

— Sua mãe me disse que passou o fim de semana em casa. — Tom o interrompeu, desconfiado. — E que não saiu do quarto para outra coisa que não comer.

Agora Welling havia atraído para Padalecki toda a atenção que ele não queria. Chad e Paul o olharam com curiosidade mútua e preocupação, mas Jake apenas o encarou de forma solidária; como se compreendesse que o moreno não queria despertar interesse no assunto. Ian havia faltado à aula por estar de ressaca; Jared desejava poder ter aquela mesma desculpa. Um suspiro involuntário escapou por seus lábios, e o rapaz desejou poder recolhê-lo assim que o pequeno som escapou, pois dessa forma acabaria denunciando que realmente havia algo errado. Thomas estreitou ainda mais os olhos, e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos sob a pequena mesa do refeitório repleto de alunos.

— O que aconteceu? — o tom do moreno exigia respostas. — **Jared Tristan Padalecki**, _o que foi que você fez?!_

O maior suspirou, bagunçando o cabelo com ambas as mãos enquanto tentava arranjar uma desculpa plausível para seu comportamento estranho. A verdade era que não tinha uma, porque realmente não havia feito nada, mas então por que queria esconder o que estava sentindo?

— Eu não fiz nada, tá legal?! — sua voz saiu mais alta e rude do que pretendia, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos. — Mas que porra, pare de tentar controlar minha vida, Thomas Welling!

— Tudo bem, Jared. — Jake interrompeu seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo ali; antes que se tornasse uma briga séria. — Não precisa se estressar à toa. E Tom, dê um tempo; vocês podem conversar quando estiverem mais calmos.

Padalecki desviou os olhos para a mesa, um pouco desconcertado. Paul arqueou uma sobrancelha com a cena, enquanto Chad apenas dava de ombros; conformado em não ver a briga, mesmo que soubesse que futuramente aquilo ainda seria discutido. Thomas ainda permaneceu irredutível por alguns instantes, mas acabou cedendo; cruzando os braços na altura do peito enquanto virava o rosto numa direção qualquer. Jake revirou os olhos com a cena, e bufou pela irritação, mas não falou nada porque provavelmente também não queria brigar com ninguém.

Nesse meio-tempo, Jared aproveitou para pensar nas coisas que o perturbavam. Precisava chegar a uma conclusão logo, ou acabaria enlouquecendo de vez. Precisava arranjar uma forma de se livrar de tudo aquilo. Uma forma de desabafar consigo mesmo sem precisar utilizar palavras para descrever a forma como se sentia.

_Ah, mas que droga! Por que eu fico nervoso? Por que esse anseio para que as aulas acabem? Eu não quero me sentir dessa forma!... O que você está fazendo comigo, Jensen?_

A verdade era que havia sim um motivo para ter ficado o fim de semana inteiro dentro de casa; depressivo e recluso para com o resto do mundo. De alguma forma, sentia-se culpado por não ter falado a Ackles que não iria à biblioteca na sexta; como se houvesse o magoado de alguma forma. Sentia que havia cometido um grande erro, muito embora não soubesse o motivo. E não queria. Não queria se sentir daquela forma porque sabia que acabaria fazendo alguma coisa errada. Porque sabia que acabaria se sentindo ainda mais culpado no final; e acabaria pedindo desculpas.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior com força. A única coisa que desejava naquele momento era terminar logo aquela maldita aposta e ficar o mais longe possível de Jensen, Genevieve, ou qualquer outra pessoa que despertasse seu interesse. Somente dessa forma conseguiria parar de agir como um peão num jogo de xadrez; a única peça que poderia se perder sem que houvesse um dano no todo.

_Genevieve_, pensou um pouco surpreso. _Há quanto tempo eu não falo sobre ela?_

Naquele momento o moreno se deu conta de que Cortese sequer lhe passara pela cabeça desde o começo da brincadeira. Ele sequer se perguntara como Tom conseguiria o tal encontro; e Welling também não se importou em dizer algo sobre o assunto.

_Mas que diabos está acontecendo?!_

Quando uma mão tocou seu ombro com cautela, já estava pronto para se virar e praguejar o quanto pudesse, mas todas as palavras morreram em sua boca ao ver quem era a pessoa que o encarava de forma tão hesitante. Como se imaginasse, ou ao menos esperasse, que Padalecki o expulsasse dali aos berros. Mas a boca de Jared entreabriu-se num cômico "o", e seus olhos se arregalaram o suficiente para demonstrar sua total perplexidade e surpresa.

À sua frente, Jensen Ackles corou de vergonha.

**xxx**

Genevieve Cortese observava todo o refeitório com olhos atentos; como um felino aguardando sua presa. Enganava-se quem pensava que ouvia as futilidades que Julie McNiven, sua colega ruiva e patricinha, dizia. A verdade era que a morena ainda não sabia por que aturava as outras líderes de torcida. Elas podiam ser muito sorridentes, e até um pouco engraçadas, mas passavam a maior parte do tempo fofocando e falando mal da vida alheia. Naquele dia o assunto era sobre garotos, e o tema principal: Jared Padalecki, o pivô do time de basquete e melhor amigo do capitão, Thomas Welling. Eram coisas tão absurdas as que diziam que Cortese resistia ao impulso de rir e usar de seu sarcasmo para fazê-las calar a boca.

— Genevieve, eu não entendo. — Lauren arqueou as sobrancelhas louras de maneira angustiada. — Você tem Padalecki praticamente se jogando aos seus pés e não faz nada!

A morena colocou uma mecha do cabelo escuro atrás da orelha, suspirando. Aquilo já havia sido discutido milhares de vezes, mas parecia que as outras garotas não conseguiam compreender seus argumentos contra Jared.

— É muito simples, La. — declarou em tom solene com a voz doce. — Eu já disse que prefiro muito mais alguém com caráter, do que um idiota pomposo e mulherengo. Além do mais, está na cara que ele só quer ficar comigo para me expor como prêmio para os amiguinhos idiotas dele. Sinto informar, mas eu não quero ser tratada apenas como um joguinho cujas regras a criança mimada desconhece, mas quer ganhar da mesma forma.

Aquilo não era de todo uma verdade. Ela gostava _sim_ de Jared. Ela queria estar ao lado dele e ser o motivo de seu mais sincero sorriso. Mas simplesmente não queria ser usada e jogada fora. Não queria ser tratada como alguém importante para depois ser deixada de lado como um brinquedo velho. Queria que ele mostrasse o que realmente sentia; queria que ele provasse que realmente valia à pena, e que ela não seria apenas mais um de seus joguinhos. Ela não queria ser apenas mais uma brincadeira para o Padalecki, e era por isso que o ignorava; se ele a quisesse teria de correr atrás. Quem sabe agindo dessa forma ela conseguisse colocar algum juízo na cabeça de Jared. Quem sabe ele não tomava jeito e aprendia que nem tudo na vida era uma aposta.

Genevieve tinha esperanças de poder consertar o moreno. Ela não entendia por que via tanta _raiva_, tantos sentimentos escondidos no olhar perturbado do outro. Ele era tão _cheio de luz_, tão _alegre_ quando estava com os amigos. Parecia **sincero**, parecia **verdadeiro**. Por que sempre que se aproximava da vulnerabilidade emocional ele se afastava? Por que tinha de agir como um idiota na maior parte do tempo? Ele podia ser um cara bacana quando queria; ele tinha o caráter suficiente para isso, **sim**.

_Jared... Por que você usa tantas máscaras? Por que age dessa forma? Você tem tanto... __**Medo**__... Tanto ódio... Por quê?_

Cortese se preocupava com aqueles pensamentos, quando uma pequena movimentação chamou sua atenção, e ela imediatamente cravou os olhos na mesa em que estava o time de basquete. Um garoto, Jensen Ross Ackles, se não se enganava, estava com um papel na mão, e o esticava para Jared. A cena não a agradou, mas não era por isso; a um canto, Thomas parecia tentar conter o riso. Genevieve sabia que quando aquilo acontecia, era apenas outro joguinho que terminaria em lágrimas para alguém, mas nunca para Welling. Ela não gostava do rapaz, mesmo que nunca houvesse trocado mais que meia dúzia de palavras com ele. Era uma antipatia que nunca sentira por ninguém, e ela não sabia o motivo.

A morena realmente não entendia o motivo daquelas apostas. Sim, ela sabia das apostas, porque Jake já lhe falara sobre elas. Abel era um garoto simpático, sincero. Ele não gostava da forma como os outros garotos do time tratavam as pessoas, mas por algum motivo também não fazia nada para evitar aquelas atitudes. Cortese não sabia se era porque não queria perder a amizade deles, ou se havia algo mais profundo naquilo tudo. Não duvidava de nada, não quando se tratava daquele time. Lá, ninguém se importava com ninguém; eles eram amigos até o momento em que alguém precisasse de ajuda, e então não havia mais nada a ser feito. Alguns deles pareciam realmente não se importar; não atrapalhando, mas também não se envolvendo demais. Enquanto outros apenas se divertiam às custas do sofrimento alheio.

_O que você está fazendo com esse tipo de gente, Padalecki? Por que se importa tanto com essas brincadeiras? Você nunca se apaixonou? Nunca __**amou**__ alguém?... Não sabe que dói ver a pessoa se afastar como se você não fosse nada?_

Jake era perdoável até certo ponto, mas ele também tinha uma parcela de culpa; por nunca ter feito nada para obrigá-los a parar com aquilo. Genevieve não o crucificaria por aquilo, até porque sabia que nem sempre adiantava falar alguma coisa, mas também não deixava de se perguntar por que motivo ele não tentava ao menos fazer com que as brincadeiras não envolvessem pessoas que não mereciam aquele tipo de tratamento. Ela sabia que Jensen era um bom garoto. Ele era mais na dele, sem perturbar ninguém ou arrumar encrenca; preferindo ficar quieto em seu canto à opinar sobre qualquer coisa. A morena já havia feito um trabalho com Ackles, e sabia que ele era adorável ao ponto de ficar envergonhado se tentassem fazer com que se sentisse mais à vontade. Por que diabos Jared brincaria com ele?! Genevieve não duvidava que houvesse sido algum desafio entre ele e seus amigos tolos. Ela odiava aquelas pessoas.

_Aqui ninguém sabe ser sincero. Todas as pessoas mentem, e quem não o faz é pisado até aprender a humilhar também. É como uma selva; onde o mais forte prevalece e o mais fraco não pode se levantar para contradizê-lo. Uma hierarquia que faz com que as pessoas apodreçam junto com todo o resto... Você está no topo, até aparecer alguém que o faça cair. E logo o ciclo se reinicia, de novo e de novo. Até que não reste mais nada além de pessoas falsas e corações partidos. E quando alguém cai, ele leva tudo com ele._

Cortese se surpreendeu pela forma como Jared reagiu, apesar de tudo, porque geralmente ele sorriria de maneira convencida ou qualquer outra coisa; e arrumaria uma forma de o "novo brinquedo" não perceber isso. Mas Padalecki parecia perplexo demais para conseguir dizer alguma coisa após ler o tal papel, porque entreabriu a boca e ficou movendo-a como um quebra-nozes; incapaz de produzir qualquer tipo de som com nexo. Então o moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça, arrancando um sorriso de Jensen e fazendo com que o loiro logo saísse dali; provavelmente não querendo atrair qualquer tipo de atenção indesejada, agindo como Genevieve poderia apostar que sempre agiria. A garota estava quase arregalando os olhos pela surpresa de ver Jared Padalecki sem reação, mas logo essa surpresa foi substituída por raiva e, conseqüentemente, fúria.

Thomas Welling pegou o papel da mão do moreno e, assim que leu o que ali estava, sorriu de maneira perversa. Ele moveu os lábios no que lhe pareceu um "_Já estava na hora_", e logo Padalecki estava inquieto em sua cadeira; como se apenas tentasse conter a hiperatividade até o momento em que o que estava escrito se realizasse. Cortese não precisava ser nenhum gênio para entender aquela linguagem, e algumas lágrimas de decepção se formaram em seus olhos enquanto encarava Jared.

_Eu realmente quis dizer "sim" quando você me convidou para sair daquela vez, seu grande idiota. Eu realmente quis acreditar que você poderia mudar por alguém. Realmente desejei que pudesse olhar para você e vê-lo sorrir de maneira sincera; sem falsidades, sem mentiras. Eu quis ser o motivo de seu riso, sabe? Eu quis ser o motivo pelo qual você mudaria. Mas você não quer mudar. Você ainda pode, mas não quer fazer isso... Qual é o seu problema, afinal, Padalecki? Você se sente __**bem**__ fazendo as pessoas sofrerem? Você sente __**prazer**__ em ser o motivo desse sofrimento? É tão bom assim ver as pessoas chorarem por você, enquanto age de tal forma que as humilha até que não reste mais nada além da solidão?... Eu não posso fazer você mudar se você não quiser, mas então... Por que eu quero ir até aí e te abraçar? Por que eu quero sussurrar "Vai ficar tudo bem" no seu ouvido, Jared? Você é um __**grande**__ idiota, sabia?... E por que mesmo assim eu insisto em querer que você seja sincero? Por que eu insisto... Em querer estar ao seu lado?_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared sentia-se estático desde o momento em que voltara para a sala de aula, e, mesmo que seu inconsciente protestasse contra, estava feliz com a possibilidade de finalmente conseguir algo com Jensen. Tom, que parecia quase exasperado pelo fato de o loiro não ter interagido com Padalecki até dado momento, agora exibia um sorriso vitorioso no rosto; com a certeza de que tudo estava ocorrendo de acordo com o que queria. O maior não se importava tanto. Agora que observava tudo com mais cautela, percebia que acabara gostando do fato de ter sido praticamente obrigado a insistir no louro; de forma que nunca antes havia feito.

_Você é um garoto estranho, Jensen. É quieto demais, envergonhado demais. Reservado demais. É tão... __**Silencioso**__... Tão lindo... Como você consegue ser desse jeito? Como consegue parecer... Tão doce, tão frágil?... Eu nunca vi ninguém como você, Ackles. E é isso que o torna tão insuportavelmente atraente para mim._

O moreno tamborilava os dedos sob a mesa, irrequieto. Não se importava com o olhar severo que lhe era lançado pelo professor Pellegrino; não se importava nem mesmo com o burburinho que os alunos provocavam enquanto tentavam fofocar durante a aula sem serem pegos. Mesmo que seu instinto de autopreservação gritasse para que ele não agisse daquela forma, Jared não se importava. Estava animado demais para conseguir negar que realmente queria ver Jensen outra vez.

O fato de Ackles ter ido entregar o bilhete para ele já o havia deixado surpreso. Surpreso ao ponto de não conseguir formular uma frase completa. Perplexo ao ponto de não conseguir desviar o olhar do loiro, e desejar de todas as formas ouvir algumas palavras saindo de seus lábios. Confessava que havia ficado ligeiramente desapontado, mas relevou isso. Jensen não parecia o tipo de garoto que saia paquerando qualquer pessoa a qualquer hora; parecia um rapaz adoravelmente tímido, ao ponto de corar pelo simples fato de ser encarado fixamente por mais de alguns segundos. Ele não havia chegado a paquerar Jared, mas também não fora uma pergunta de todo inocente.

Sentindo um sorriso espontâneo se formar em seu rosto Padalecki pegou novamente o pequeno papel com a caligrafia inclinada e caprichosa; já lido e relido, dobrado e desdobrado tantas vezes, que agora estava amassado ao ponto de haver rasuras para todos os lados. Seus olhos brilhavam de empolgação, como há muito não acontecia, enquanto seus lábios moviam-se e murmuravam silenciosamente as palavras ali escritas.

"_Vai à biblioteca hoje?"_

Simplesmente não conseguia evitar a sensação que lhe preenchia o peito todas as vezes que via aquelas poucas palavras. Não conseguia evitar sentir-se feliz pelo fato de o outro perguntar aquilo; como se quisesse ter a certeza de algo para agir. Seria quase como um **encontro**, mas sem usar de todos os significados da palavra. De qualquer forma, já era um avanço. Era uma forma de se tornar mais próximo de Jensen. Uma forma de provar que não era de todo insignificante para o outro; porque se fosse, Ackles jamais faria uma pergunta daquelas.

Sentiu-se ligeiramente culpado por não ter avisado ao louro que não apareceria na biblioteca na sexta. De fato, havia falhado, ou no mínimo pisado na bola com ele. Se arrependia um pouco, mas não completamente, porque se não o tivesse feito, Jensen nunca que perguntaria se ele iria naquele dia; e a possibilidade de aproximação seria praticamente nula.

_Você é um desgraçado, sabia Ackles?... Um desgraçado irritantemente maravilhoso. Um insuportável que de alguma forma consegue fazer falta no meu dia-a-dia._

Jared não podia deixar de admitir aquilo a si mesmo. Poderia ter medo, sim, poderia até mesmo se negar a ultrapassar algum limite que antes havia imposto a si mesmo. Mas nunca que conseguiria ficar em negação durante todo aquele tempo. Precisava ser cauteloso ou acabaria ferrando a si mesmo novamente, mas não precisava ficar na defensiva a todo momento. Não podia simplesmente esperar que Jensen se provasse alguém pior que si próprio, mas também não deveria confiar cegamente na situação.

Era **tão** complicado...

E tão maravilhosamente **excitante**.

Com os nervos à flor da pele, Padalecki tentava conter o anseio em sair da sala e só voltar ao colégio quando as aulas tivessem terminado. Resistia ao impulso de sair por aquela porta e ir direto à biblioteca; esperar Jensen no lugar onde sabia que o outro sempre estaria. E, internamente, resistia à vontade de dizer a si mesmo que o que sentia estava ultrapassando o desejo.

Isso era algo que nunca mais chegaria a admitir.

**What if cards don't go my way?**

_E se os carros não andassem no meu caminho?_

**And it's sure to spoil my day.**

_E isto certamente estragará o meu dia._

**But in voices loud and clear you say to me:**

_Mas em alto e bom som você me diz:_

"**It's only superstition.**

"_É apenas superstição._

**It's only your imagination.**

_É apenas sua imaginação._

**It's only all of the things that you fear and the things which you cannot expect."**

_São apenas todas as coisas que você teme e as coisas das quais você nada pode esperar."_


	6. He's got eyes of the greener seas

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool :)

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "Sempre me disseram que tudo que começa com uma mentira termina mal..." PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Errinhos meus e do Word!

Particularmente, meu capítulo favorito! Finalmente a aproximação dos J's, e algumas coisinhas cabeludas para o restante da história. E eu acho que vocês vão querer me matar, mas de boa, vou tentar sobreviver até o final da história X3

Beijinhos, e boa leitura! \Õ/

**Capítulo 6: He's got eyes of the greener seas, as if they thought of rain / Ele tem olhos dos mares mais verdes, como se pensassem na chuva**

"_Ele era um cafajeste. Trocava de garota como se trocasse de sapato._"

Jared praticamente exultou de alegria quando o sinal indicando o final das aulas tocou. Juntou seus materiais de maneira mais organizada e mais veloz que conseguiu, colocando-os todos dentro da mochila, e simplesmente correu para fora da sala, a tempo de ouvir alguém gritar um "_Ei!_" quando passou empurrando os alunos, sem se importar se poderia derrubar algum deles. Estava estático demais para se importar com aquilo.

Estava empolgado, tinha de confessar, para ver Jensen. Resistia ao impulso de mandar toda cautela às favas e disparar o mais rápido que pudesse para a biblioteca. Talvez fosse uma reação exagerada, talvez não, mas sabia que não devia demonstrar aquele interesse todo; ou acabaria atraindo a mesma atenção indesejada que tivera de suportar durante o intervalo. De fato se sentia estranho, mas não da forma como seus amigos pareciam achar.

— Jared! Ei! Espera! — uma mão segurou seu ombro. — Eu preciso falar com você.

O moreno se virou, encarando os olhos azuis de Jake. Estava inquieto e não queria conversar com ninguém que não Jensen. Isso deve ter ficado estampado em seu rosto, pois Abel suspirou demoradamente, mas logo insistiu; teimoso.

— _Por favor_, Jared... É importante. — Jake baixou os olhos para o chão. — Tem envolvimento com a aposta.

Aquilo finalmente atraiu a atenção de Padalecki, que encarou o louro com um pedido mudo nos olhos. Em seu âmago ele ainda queria encontrar logo Jensen, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que deveria ouvir seja lá o que fosse que Abel quisesse dizer. Decidiu ficar; afinal, alguns minutinhos de atraso não fariam mal a ninguém.

— O que você quer? — a pergunta saiu de maneira inconsciente.

— Podemos conversar num lugar mais reservado?... Não vai demorar, eu juro.

Jared franziu o cenho, contrariado e angustiado, mas não discutiu e apenas seguiu Jake até a primeira sala vazia que o outro conseguiu encontrar. Manteve-se calado até ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando, e logo que isso aconteceu, virou-se para encarar o louro; cruzando os braços na altura do peito para demonstrar sua impaciência. Abel era um grande amigo, mas naquele momento a única coisa que o moreno queria dele era distância.

— Jared, olha... Por favor, só me escuta... Você não pode fazer isso. Não pode cumprir essa aposta maluca!

O moreno sentiu a surpresa espalhar-se rapidamente, e seus olhos arregalaram-se pelo choque. Sua boca entreabriu-se levemente, mas ele não conseguiu formular uma frase coerente enquanto fixava seu olhar no de Jake; que parecia decididamente abatido. Seus lábios moveram-se, e, quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar sua voz, as palavras fugiram de seu alcance. Abel permaneceu encarando-o de maneira suplicante, mas não disse mais nada.

— O... O quê? — Padalecki quase cuspiu a pergunta, arrancando um longo suspiro do loiro.

— Jared...

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — quando Jake baixou os olhos para o chão, o moreno explodiu. — _Jacob Allen Abel, o que diabos está acontecendo_?!

Abel começou a andar de um lado a outro da pequena sala enquanto Jared cerrava os punhos com força, esperando por uma resposta decente e que explicasse toda aquela atitude estranha vinda do louro. Mas Jake continuou apenas andando, como se esperasse que aquele silêncio pudesse fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

_Ah, quer saber de uma coisa?! Foda-se também!_

Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o loiro o interrompeu sem perceber.

— Por favor, Jared...

— Me dê um bom motivo. — Padalecki cruzou os braços novamente. — Só um motivo, Jake, e eu não coloco os pés na biblioteca; nunca mais.

Abel abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, mas nenhum som articulado saiu, fazendo o moreno suspirar e bagunçar o cabelo com ambas as mãos, irritado consigo mesmo sem saber o pretexto.

— Foi o que eu pensei.

Sem dizer mais nem uma única palavra, o maior se afastou e saiu, deixando o loiro sozinho na sala com os próprios pensamentos. Jake curvou o corpo para frente, sentindo-se sufocado enquanto sua visão anuviava.

— Jensen... — ele balbuciou, trêmulo. — Me desculpa... Por favor... Eu juro que eu não queria... Eu juro... Eu não... Eu...

**xxx**

Chad observava a janela de uma sala específica, um sorriso vitorioso ao ver a possível discussão entre os dois rapazes; logo seguida pela saída de um deles. Conhecendo Jake como conhecia, sabia que era provável que Abel estivesse tentando convencer Jared a não cumprir a aposta.

_Até parece que você não conhece o Sasquatch_, Murray pensou consigo mesmo, e o sorriso em seu rosto tornou-se maldoso. _Ah, Jake, você é inocente demais, sabia?... Deliciosamente inocente. Sempre acreditando no melhor das pessoas, não é mesmo?_

— Chad! — Paul o chamou ao longe. — Você não vem?!

O loiro suspirou e olhou uma última vez para a janela, antes de virar-se e acompanhar Wesley. Jake estava ligeiramente curvado sobre os joelhos, e mesmo daquela distância, Murray podia perceber que arquejava.

Chad sorriu.

_Você nunca vai aprender._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jared sentiu as mãos tremendo quando começou a se aproximar da biblioteca. Seus lábios estavam secos, e, de repente, parecia que seu coração iria saltar pela boca. Não era como se estivesse habituado a sentir aquilo todos os dias, mas era bom.

... Bom até demais.

Seu estômago deu um giro de 360° quando finalmente passou pelas portas e entrou no agora tão conhecido ambiente repleto de livros. Sentiu um sorriso de puro nervosismo brotar em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos corriam de um lado a outro de forma descontrolada; procurando por Jensen. Sentiu-se corar ao finalmente avistar Ackles, e seus pés se moveram de forma automática em direção ao loiro.

— Oi. — teve uma estranha sensação de _déjà vu,_ porque aquilo havia sido exatamente a mesma coisa que dissera quando tentou falar com Jensen pela primeira vez.

Sentia-se terrivelmente deslocado ali; observando Ackles tão inclinado sobre a mesa que cobria completamente seja lá o que estivesse fazendo. Padalecki bem que tentou ver o que era, mas não havia maneira alguma, considerado o fato de o menor estar debruçado sobre o móvel. Tão concentrado que não deveria nem mesmo tê-lo ouvido falar. As palmas das mãos de Jared começaram a suar, e o garoto as colocou no bolso para que isso não fosse notado, sorrindo novamente pelo puro nervosismo de não saber o que fazer.

— Hm... Jensen? — chamou o loiro. — Você tá me ouvindo?

Ackles virou-se para o moreno com um grande sorriso no rosto, muito embora estivesse tão corado que poderia ser comparado a um pimentão maduro. O maior permitiu-se perder naquela imensidão que eram os orbes verde-esmeralda do loiro, sendo logo interrompido pelo mesmo; que virou-se e pegou o caderno, mostrando-o para Padalecki de maneira ligeiramente ansiosa, como se estivesse quase tão nervoso quanto o Sasquatch. O que não era de todo uma mentira.

— Mas o que você... O quê...

Jared viu-se sem palavras, balbuciando coisas sem nexo enquanto sua boca entreabria-se num cômico "o". Jensen tinha o dom de fazê-lo perder o controle de si mesmo e ficar sem saber como deveria agir; mesmo que não intencionalmente. E com toda certeza ele não tinha a intenção de fazer o moreno entrar em choque, observando o desenho à sua frente com os olhos arregalados e o corpo paralisado.

"_Você fica assim durante a aula._

_... Sabia?_"

Embaixo daquelas palavras tão simples, havia um esboço que, mesmo feito às pressas como vira, o retratava com traços delicados que quase davam vida ao desenho; os ombros largos, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente arqueadas, a disposição da boca sugerindo que ali logo existiria um sorriso sacana. Os olhos eram grandes, expressivos, e brilhavam com algo que parecia empolgação. Logo, Padalecki se viu questionando se realmente era ele ali.

Jensen o encarou novamente, ansioso, e interpretou mal o silêncio de Jared. O sorriso em seus lábios murchou e o garoto imediatamente se pôs a escrever algo em outro papel, enquanto o moreno o encarava; ainda em choque, de certa forma.

"_Não gostou?_"

Aquilo imediatamente o retirou do transe; como se algo o estivesse alertando que magoaria o loiro se continuasse a agir como um idiota. Então, antes que pudesse se controlar, viu-se respondendo com uma sinceridade que de maneira alguma era de seu feitio:

— Não é isso, Jensen. É só que... Uau. — seu melhor sorriso galanteador apareceu em seus lábios sem que se desse conta disso. — Nunca vi alguém que desenhasse tão bem. Obrigado. Eu adorei.

Ackles ainda o encarou com o olhar tristonho por alguns instantes; como se estivesse apenas tentando ver se aquilo não era uma mentira para que ele não se sentisse mal. Jared sentiu-se furioso consigo mesmo por ser o motivo daquela tristeza, mas no instante em que abriu a boca para dizer algo, o loiro sorriu outra vez, de maneira inocente e empolgada; alheio às mais diversas reações e emoções que estava causando no maior.

Padalecki sentiu a vontade de sorrir junto, e foi o que fez. Que suas dúvidas ganhassem uma passagem só de ida para o Inferno, oras! Quem se importava, afinal de contas? Jensen era parecido demais com um anjo, puro, delicado, afável, para que conseguisse se concentrar no objetivo principal da aposta; magoá-lo, feri-lo, _usá-lo_. Thomas podia esperar o tempo que fosse; aquilo era de seu interesse, não do Sasquatch. Naquele momento, Jared não estava nem um pouco preocupado com algo que não o sorriso espontâneo do garoto à sua frente.

— Sabe Jensen... — comentou de maneira despercebida, sem tirar os olhos do loiro. — Você tem um sorriso muito bonito.

_E, ah, Inferno, por que eu quero beijar esses lábios tão obscenos? Por que só de pensar nessa possibilidade eu fico... Ah, Jared, se concentra! Você vai acabar pisando na bola desse jeito! E que droga! Você não quer machucá-lo como todos os outros!_

"_Obrigado_." o outro rapaz estava, se é que aquilo era possível, ainda mais corado. "_O seu também_."

"**Você é tão idiota, Padalecki... Acredita mesmo que aquela aparência toda inocente era real? Às vezes, a gente só precisa de paciência, porque as presas, tolas como são, sempre caem nessa armadilha. Elas preferem aquilo que vêem àquilo que ouvem dos amigos. E você não poderia ser diferente. Mas... Já ouviu dizer que o predador costuma brincar com a caça antes de devorá-la? Isso torna tudo mais excitante. As bobinhas como você realmente acreditam que têm uma chance de superar... Para logo em seguida serem pegas novamente.**"

O moreno sentiu-se enrijecer de repente, o sorriso desaparecendo instantaneamente de seu rosto; a expressão tornando-se ligeiramente sombria enquanto tentava conter as palavras que lhe escapariam pela boca naquele momento. Com toda certeza falaria alguma bobagem e afastaria Ackles antes mesmo de conseguir se tornar amigo do garoto. E isso era algo inadmissível. Tom ficaria furioso com a simples hipótese de ele ser rude com o loiro para depois tentar concertar as coisas.

— Então... Jensen... — Jared pigarreou para que sua voz não soasse dura, tentando manter a calma e o controle sobre si mesmo. — Você gosta muito de desenhar, ao que me parece, e tem talento... Já pensou em... Sei lá. Fazer algum curso, talvez? Tem talento.

Mas antes mesmo de o moreno terminar, Jensen já sacudia a cabeça de maneira veemente; os olhos se arregalando e uma vermelhidão de aparente timidez tomando conta de seu rosto. Padalecki o encarou confuso e curioso, mas decidiu não questionar a atitude de Ackles, ou acabaria falando a primeira bobagem que lhe viesse em mente.

— Então... Como vai você, Jensen?

"_Confiança não se dá. Se conquista._"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jared atirou-se de bruços sobre a cama; um sorriso bobo e sedutor se fazendo presente em seus lábios. Era algo natural, então não conseguia evitar, mas, de qualquer forma, não estava nem um pouco preocupado com aquilo no momento. Queria apenas desfrutar daquela paz tão grande que lhe preenchia o peito; que se fazia presente desde o momento em que começara a falar com Jensen. Mesmo que só se dispusesse a conversar por meio daqueles malditos papéis, sua presença era tamanha que não havia como desviar o olhar ou se concentrar em outra coisa enquanto ele estivesse ali. A princípio, admitia, aquilo foi algo que o irritou e inquietou profundamente. Mas depois se tornou algo mais fácil de encarar, mesmo que fosse raro de se ver aquele tipo de coisa. Talvez Jensen estivesse com vergonha; talvez tivesse algum problema que o impedia de falar. De qualquer forma, Jared não tinha o direito de exigir nada ainda; mal se conheciam.

_Ele gosta de passar o tempo desenhando ou estudando, e prefere os livros de mistério à romance. Gosta de escrever, e seu professor favorito é Richard Speight Jr., porque Pellegrino, Sheppard e todos os outros o assustam. Quando fica nervoso, desvia o olhar e começa a brincar com o lápis que sempre segura, sem saber como continuar. E ele é tão... Todas as vezes em que ele corou, eu tive a vontade de beijá-lo... E, ah, Inferno, o sorriso dele é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi!_

Padalecki sorriu consigo mesmo, em êxtase. Divertiu-se tentando impedir o gesto durante alguns instantes, fazendo caretas consigo mesmo, mas logo desatou a rir; sem agüentar a atitude infantil de sua parte. Não fazia mal algum voltar a ser criança por alguns momentos, oras! E foi com esse pensamento que o moreno deixou-se sorrir sem medo de que alguém o visse agindo daquela maneira.

Mas logo seus lábios comprimiam-se numa linha fina, contrariados. Pegou o celular no bolso e, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia acabar com toda a felicidade que sentia naquele momento, entrou novamente na lista de contatos; procurando por Kristin. Às vezes, tinha a sensação de que era masoquista. Sempre que se via prestes a superar, remoia as lembranças com fervor até que a cicatriz se abrisse e a ferida inflamasse novamente. Por que sentia a necessidade de se autodestruir? Era como se tudo entrasse em conflito, e ele acabava sempre agindo daquela forma; num momento, feliz, no outro, completamente revoltado, e até mesmo violento.

Engoliu em seco ao finalmente encontrar a imagem da morena, encarando-a como se estivesse se agarrando ao último bote salva-vidas de um navio. Às vezes, perdia-se nas memórias, deixando-se levar para a época onde tudo era mais simples, onde tudo era tão menos complicado. Onde não havia dor ou medo; apenas a aceitação inocente e a crença de que todos poderiam ser sinceros.

— Você acabou com a minha vida... Sabia disso? Você destruiu tudo que um dia eu pude chamar de _meu_. — sussurrou por entre os dentes trincados. — Mas acho que era só uma mentira, como todas as outras; não é mesmo? Você se divertia fazendo isso. Se divertia vendo as pessoas sofrerem. E, Deus, como eu pude ser tão idiota?! _Como eu pude confiar em você?!_

Mas ele não havia confiado. Desde o momento em que conheceu Kreuk, ele sabia no que estava se metendo; sabia os riscos e as possíveis conseqüências. Por que simplesmente se deixou levar pela vontade de experimentar um novo mundo? Por que se deixou levar pelas palavras vazias, pelas emoções dolorosas? Às vezes se sentia tão idiota...

"**Uma vez, você me disse que o amor era para todos. Disse que era um sentimento lindo demais para ser ignorado; para ser descuidado. Como se fosse uma planta que você deve cuidar até que se torne forte o suficiente para se manter em pé sozinha, sem as madeiras ou amarrações. Mas, Jared, como você está errado! O amor é para os fracos, para os tolos que crêem. É algo que vai te corromper até que não passe de algo a ser desprezado e evitado. Porque pelo amor você luta, você se esforça para melhorar, para se tornar o que a outra pessoa quer. Pelo amor você morre. E quer saber de uma coisa? Não vale a pena. Não vale a pena ficar correndo atrás de alguém que nunca vai olhar em seus olhos e dizer palavras sinceras. Não vale a pena ficar se humilhando até que não reste mais nada, apenas porque amou e foi rejeitado. E, bem no fundo, você sabe disso. Você sabe que não quer amar, porque tem medo da dor. Tem receio de que essa pessoa te afaste. **_**E você sabe que não vale nada**_**. Sabe que para pessoas como nós não há a verdadeira salvação. Então por que não aproveitar? Por que se deixar levar por algo tão tolo quanto esses sentimentos? Seja superior. Se faça superior. Não seja o idiota. Não seja aquele que é pisado e usado. Não seja o humilhado. Você sabe que pode ser muito mais do que isso. Você sabe que pode ser aquele que está no topo.**"

— Eu não quero estar no topo, Kris. — sussurrou consigo mesmo, mordendo o interior de sua boca com força; sentindo o gosto do sangue. — Eu não quero ser aquele que machuca. Não quero ser aquele que pisa. Não quero ser o motivo das lágrimas de todas essas pessoas... Mas então por que raios eu o faço, de novo e de novo?! Por que eu sinto esse prazer idiota todas as vezes em que alguém me olha como se eu a houvesse decepcionado?! Eu..._ Não quero ser aquele que humilha e age como se nada tivesse acontecido! __**Ah, Inferno, eu não quero ser aquele que magoa!**_

Com brutalidade, Padalecki atirou seu telefone do outro lado do quarto, ouvindo o barulho do aparelho batendo contra a parede e soltando suas peças. Seus dedos agarraram o cabelo com força, e ele se encolheu em posição fetal, trêmulo em meio a balbucios desconexos. Os olhos estavam anuviados pelas lágrimas; sem qualquer sinal da felicidade de poucos minutos atrás.

— Eu não quero... Não quero machucar de novo... Por favor... Eu não quero... Por favor...

"_Pessoas não são como bonecas. Você não pode brincar com elas e depois guardá-las na caixa._"

**Neol cheom bom gieogeun heuritago**

_As memórias de quando te conheci estão fracas_

**Sarangiran geuneneun meomchwotgo**

_O balanço do amor acabou_

**Dasin daraoii anheul gichal tago**

_Estou a bordo de um trem que nunca vai voltar_

**I'll let you go, I'll let you go**

_Eu vou deixar você ir, Eu Vou deixar você ir_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Genevieve estava voltando para casa a pé; perdida em pensamentos enquanto abraçava os cadernos contra o peito. Quando tinha pressentimentos ou intuições, geralmente ficava algum tempo longe das amigas para pensar, e costumava evitar contato com qualquer outra pessoa também. Principalmente quando era aquele frio em sua barriga; as borboletas desconfortáveis em seu estômago e o nó na garganta. Estava devaneando sobre o que acontecera no colégio, enroscando os dedos na espiral dos livros, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção e ela parou para observar.

Do outro lado da rua, um garoto a encarava; pálido, vestido de preto, com o cabelo igualmente negro e óculos escuros. Era possível ver em seu braço direito uma tatuagem de pentagrama.

Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha, e imediatamente Cortese se pôs a caminhar; os passos apressados sem emitir algum barulho significante em meio aos tumultos de pessoas que passavam perto da morena. Suas mãos apertavam com tanta força as bordas do caderno, que as sentia dormentes; incapaz de conter o nervosismo que a tomava aos poucos.

No geral, Genevieve Cortese era uma garota corajosa, mas aquilo estava muito além de sua ousadia.

E, quando olhou para trás novamente, o garoto havia desaparecido; não estava no parque, na calçada, ou em qualquer lugar visível onde pudesse encontrá-lo e ver se a estava seguindo. Isso não significava nada diante seu medo.

_O que está acontecendo?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

— Você tem certeza? — a voz de Thomas soou sufocada no silêncio do beco, o celular pressionado contra a orelha e os olhos arregalados. — Certeza absoluta, cara?

— _Sim. Ele está de volta._

Welling arregalou ainda mais os olhos, a boca entreabrindo-se num perfeito "o". Fechou as mãos com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos tornaram-se brancos, e logo suspirou profundamente, erguendo a cabeça e fitando o céu. Já estava entardecendo, o que significava que os mais belos tons de amarelo e de laranja começavam a procurar seu espaço entre as nuvens; em sua beleza singela.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado. — terminou a ligação antes que a pessoa do outro lado pudesse responder, e logo seus dedos apertavam outra seqüência de botões, aguardando de maneira ansiosa.

— _Alô?_ — uma voz melodiosa atendeu. — _Em que posso ajudar_?

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Tom. Mesmo depois de tão pouco tempo, já havia aprendido a sentir a falta daquele som tão harmonioso. De repente, todo o nervosismo sumiu, porque ele sabia que aquilo que diria não era de fato um problema naquele momento. **Nunca seria**. Não para eles. Não quando estivessem juntos novamente; dessa vez sem as irritantes pedras no caminho para atrapalhar o andamento das coisas. Isso fez com que sua voz soasse incrivelmente repleta de felicidade quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar as palavras para se expressar.

— Tenho uma novidade. — ainda assim, uma sombra surgiu em seus olhos. — E você não vai gostar nada disso, Kristin...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

O calor da água o acalmava relativamente, fazendo os músculos relaxarem pouco a pouco enquanto deixava-se levar pela sensação enquanto ensaboava o corpo; sentindo sob a ponta dos dedos a textura da pele, mais áspera nas cicatrizes que o passado insistia em deixar. Com os olhos fechados, não via a nuvem de vapor que se formava dentro do pequeno banheiro e fazia o local ficar mais úmido. Deixava que o líquido escorresse e levasse junto todas as mágoas e tristezas, e deixasse apenas o vazio dentro de si.

Calmo. Escuro. Acolhedor.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios cheios e rosados, ignorando quando a ferida mais recente ardeu em contato com o sabão e fez sair um pouco de sangue; logo se dissipando em meio à água e sendo levado ralo abaixo. Fechou o registro quando finalmente terminou o banho, mas permaneceu de cabeça baixa e ficou em silêncio durante mais alguns instantes, apenas apreciando...

O silêncio foi rompido pelo toque do celular, e o sorriso imediatamente murchou. Pegou a toalha, abriu os olhos, revelando dois orbes assustadoramente negros, enxugou-se brevemente e correu para o quarto, pegando o aparelho sem nem mesmo olhar para o visor. Ninguém ligava para seu número. Ninguém conhecia seu paradeiro, ou tinha a menor idéia do que fazia. O que significava que só poderia ser uma pessoa.

— Alô. — sua voz soou fria e distante; assim como deveria ser.

Ouviu em silêncio tudo que lhe foi dito; o cérebro separando e associando as informações mais importantes, descartando o que lhe seria inútil e ficando apenas com os demais fatos. Era algo automático, mecânico. Não havia vontades, segredos ou desejos. Apenas a completa obediência e a consciência de que não havia nada a ser feito se aquilo lhe havia sido mandado. Sabia que poderia dizer "não". Sabia que poderia simplesmente se negar a fazer o que quer que fosse. Mas havia sido criado daquela maneira. Não era como a maioria dos outros; ignorante, dependente. Podia fazer suas próprias escolhas, e era aquilo o que queria.

— Sim senhor.

Quando a ligação terminou, permitiu que o celular caísse no chão, e, em completo silêncio, foi até o guarda-roupa de madeira antiga e pegou uma muda de roupas escuras; sem se importar com o comprimento delas, ou com a aparência que aquelas vestes poderiam passar às outras pessoas. Havia recebido ordens expressas e específicas, envolvendo uma pessoa em especial.

Sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, um sorriso ligeiramente sádico surgiu em seu rosto, os dedos automaticamente procurando pela foto que estava sempre escondida embaixo dos travesseiros. Nunca passava mais de um dia num mesmo lugar, mesmo que levasse aquele objeto sempre consigo, e as 24 horas ali dentro já haviam se esgotado. De maneira natural, pegou o casaco de couro em cima de uma cadeira e foi até a porta sem olhar para trás.

Aquilo tudo só estava começando.

"_O que você faria para ser capaz de sentir-se vivo outra vez?_"

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! \Õ/

Hm... O Jake pode parecer legal ou um "zé mané", depende do ponto de vista de vocês. Particularmente, eu o acho fofo e ligeiramente mordível, mas minha opinião é altamente contestável u-u

E fazer o que se o loirinho acabou chamando a atenção do PadaBoy! poaskpoaskpoaskpoask Para nossa felicidade, o Jay não vai mais "dar uns pegas" em ninguém, né? XD

Sinos tocando? POASKPOASKPOASKPOASK Vou adiantar que esse esforço que ele faz pode até não ser paixão ou amor (#o momento em que você me bate#), mas se deve ao fato da aparência "fragilizada" do Jensen... Ou até da boca dele, vai saber U_U

A Kristin ainda é alguém que vai merecer papel higiênico molhado, isso eu garanto! poaskpoaskpoask

Parece bizarro, mas eu meio que lembrei da Jo (Harvelle) quando você falou de amor próprio! Bem bizarro **mesmo**, porque as duas só são semelhantes mesmo é na teimosia o.o Mas, mesmo que não da forma "felizes para sempre", ela vai ter alguém sim ;3

Como a gente não sente falta de alguém que sempre está lá, "perturbando"? O Jay foi tão insistente que, quando ele não falou que não iria à biblioteca, o Jens estranhou. O que, aliás, foi bom, porque se não eles não teriam se aproximado e as coisas continuariam "lerdas" poaskpoaskpaoskpoask Acabou que, indiretamente, Jared acabou conseguindo chamar atenção X3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*


	7. Hey, where you at?

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool :)

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "Sempre me disseram que tudo que começa com uma mentira termina mal..." PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Errinhos meus e do Word!

Meio desanimada para corrigir qualquer coisa agora, ok? Se tiver erros, por favor, avisem. Uma hora ou outra eu corrijo...

Beijos, boa leitura! :}

**Capítulo 7: Hey, where you at? On the side of the freeway in the car? / Hey, onde você está? ****Do lado da rodovia, no carro?**

Jared sentia como se transitasse entre dois mundos, e era como se a porta para cada um deles fosse uma bofetada. Os dias haviam se passado rápido demais; de tal forma, que já estavam nas primeiras semanas de março, quase no meio do mês. Era quase surreal: treinar basquete com os amigos, se dedicar mais aos estudos, tentar arranjar uma forma de não precisar ficar preso dentro de casa, falar com Thomas sobre a aposta, e logo depois ir se encontrar com Jensen. De todos os fatores, esse último era o que mais lhe fazia falta quando não conseguia passar a tarde ao lado do loiro.

Não era como se Padalecki se importasse. Ele não dava a mínima, de verdade. Sua proximidade com Ackles se devia unicamente à aposta. Não havia motivo maior. Não era como se Jensen fosse seu amigo; definitivamente. Não importava o fato de que, às vezes, era como se sentia. Não importava que precisasse repetir isso para si mesmo a cada meio segundo passado ao lado do loiro. Claro que não. O menor era apenas mais um jogo dentre os tantos outros que vencera. Logo, não seria nada mais que uma sombra insignificante do passado. E, Deus, de nada importava o fato de precisar resistir ao impulso de beijar cada uma das sardas, presentes na pele alva do outro. Óbvio. Era só o desejo crescente de deflorar aquela inocência, de marcá-lo como **seu** e ver os lábios pornográficos se movendo de maneira obscena enquanto gemiam...

_Pode parar por aí_, Jared repreendeu a si mesmo mentalmente._ O que você está pensando, afinal de contas? Isso não faz o menor sentido, Padalecki. Deve estar enlouquecendo de vez._

O moreno umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e pegou o celular no bolso da calça jeans, imediatamente entrando na lista de contatos, sem procurar por ninguém em especial. Queria apenas espairecer um pouco. Esquecer os problemas e aproveitar, só pra variar. Afinal, não poderia ser um mártir em tempo integral.

"**Kristin**"

Parou durante alguns instantes para fitar a imagem da garota no visor, mas, estranhamente, não doeu tanto quanto deveria. Jared experimentou uma sensação nova enquanto piscava. Não era paz, entretanto, era menos turbulento que o caos habitual. Seus dedos tremiam quando voltou a digitar. Uma tecla. Depois outra. Era um processo lento.

"**Deseja excluir esse contato?**

**Sim — Não**"

Sentiu algo vibrar em seu interior, mas estava estático demais para conseguir fazer qualquer outra coisa. Acabou apertando o botão vermelho antes de jogar o aparelho na cama. Padalecki sabia o que aquilo significava. Pouco a pouco, desprendia-se do passado, e logo poderia olhar unicamente para o futuro, sem precisar temer o presente. Se a mudança era boa ou ruim, não sabia, mas não estava pronto para dar um passo tão grande, porque, afinal, aquilo era o que o estava mantendo durante todo aquele tempo, desde os treze anos de idade. Jared não acreditava que as coisas pudessem se resolver daquela maneira tão simples. Precisava parar e pensar sobre o assunto antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Bem ou mal, Kristin era uma das âncoras que o impedia de se perder em meio àquele mar de culpa. Bem ou mal, aquilo o mantinha mais sóbrio. Talvez não pudesse se livrar do colete salva-vidas tão cedo.

_Ainda não._

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jensen ficou grato quando o relógio indicou que o horário já era bom o suficiente para que pudesse se levantar. Durante toda a noite, não conseguira dormir; pesadelos pareciam persegui-lo assim que fechava os olhos. Quando se sentou sobre a cama, porém, algumas lágrimas teimosas surgiram, e o loiro permitiu que elas caíssem sem o mínimo de pudor. "_Mãe_" era o que ele queria poder gritar naquele momento, mas, mesmo que tentasse sua voz não sairia. E, mesmo que conseguisse, de nada adiantaria.

Esfregou os olhos com os nós dos dedos, tentando a todo custo afastar as lágrimas, sentindo-se terrivelmente infantil. Ora essa, por que estava chorando, afinal de contas? Por que estava agindo como um garotinho assustado, como uma criancinha boba? Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitira que tinha medo. Medo de que a história se repetisse, medo de acreditar e sair machucado outra vez; medo de que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Jared? Era um estranho simpático com fama de garanhão, que apareceu de repente e quis se aproximar. Não era como se Ackles não acreditasse que o moreno não valia tudo aquilo, mas também não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de o garoto ser um integrante do time de basquete. Os jogadores da cidade de San Antonio costumavam brincar demais com as pessoas, e o loiro **não queria** ser apenas uma brincadeira. Por que diabos não podia exigir que alguém lhe provasse que realmente queria ser seu amigo, afinal? Já não tinha ninguém além da família mesmo. Pouco a pouco, todos eles iam embora. Todos desapareciam, todos eles o abandonavam, e quando o reencontravam agiam como se ele não fosse ninguém. Ninguém importante.

_Chega_, decidiu silenciosamente consigo mesmo._ Chega de agir como se você precisasse disso, Jensen. Você não continua sorrindo? Não continua vivendo? Isso já não é o bastante? Não é o bastante, despertar a curiosidade onde quer que vá? Não é o bastante, ver as pessoas agindo como se você fosse algum tipo de jogo a ser desvendado? A vida inteira você conviveu com isso. Já não está mais do que na hora de aceitar?_

Furioso, consigo mesmo, Ackles socou o colchão com o punho cerrado, sentindo as lágrimas transbordarem. Era mentira. Por Deus, era uma grande e maldita mentira! Tudo o que ele mais queria, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, era que alguém o aceitasse, falando ou não, sendo tímido ou não. Jensen não queria ser um desafio a ser vencido, não queria ser um esquisitão onde quer que passasse. Queria que alguém simplesmente desejasse ser seu amigo, sem segundas intenções, sem agir como se ele fosse algum tipo de babaca que acreditava em tudo e em todos. Não era como se não confiasse nas pessoas, mas já se habituara a ouvir piadas e brincadeiras maldosas sobre sua "deficiência" onde quer que fosse. Até mesmo seus familiares o chamavam de aberração; primos distantes, em sua maioria.

_Mas que Inferno! É tão difícil assim, aceitar alguém diferente?! É tão difícil assim, não brincar com as emoções das pessoas?! Tão difícil não brincar com a confiança delas?! Eu não sou um brinquedo, mas que droga! Eu também tenho sentimentos, eu também me magôo com atitudes idiotas, eu também me machuco com palavras maldosas! Que droga!_

Por isso odiava o preconceito. Odiava que as pessoas se aproximassem umas das outras apenas por _status_ ou por brincadeiras de mau gosto. Já sofria demais com aquilo, mesmo que fizesse de tudo para passar despercebido. Às vezes, conseguia, mas nem sempre era o que acontecia. E o loiro não conseguia simplesmente se aproximar de outras pessoas que eram alvos dos famosos valentões, pois até mesmo os demais excluídos pareciam evitá-lo; como se fosse algum tipo de doença contagiosa. Será que era mesmo uma pessoa assim tão ruim? Será que não merecia nem mesmo um amigo? Começava a achar que sim.

"**O amor não começa e termina do modo que pensamos. O amor é uma batalha, o amor é uma guerra; o amor é um crescimento contínuo.**" Era como se pudesse ouvir a voz de Donna lhe sussurrando ao pé do ouvido. "**Você entende, não é, meu pequeno Jensen? E você sabe que eu te amo muito, não sabe? A vida é uma coisa delicada, filho. Você não pode viver esperando, porque nada vem sem que não haja luta. É sempre bom ter alguém para ajudá-lo, mas o crescimento contínuo se deve às batalhas no decorrer do caminho. Não de maneira violenta, mas até mesmo dentro de você. Talvez, só talvez, a briga não seja tão séria quanto você estava imaginando. Não se concentre apenas no problema, porque nunca vai encontrar a solução, não dessa maneira. **_**Sempre**_** veja por outro ângulo.**"

Jensen secou algumas poucas lágrimas que ainda caíam. Não era como se não tentasse. Ele queria, de verdade, se aproximar das pessoas, formar laços, poder sorrir sem motivo ao lado dos amigos. Mas seus esforços de nada pareciam adiantar. Era como se as pessoas o ignorassem pelo simples prazer de vê-lo se esforçando para conseguir algo inalcançável. Era como se, de alguma forma _seu_ sofrimento fosse algo que trazia felicidade aos outros. Ackles estava cansado de ser apenas uma brincadeira alheia para quem queria se divertir às custas dos outros.

_Uma vez_, o loiro decidiu fungando._ Apenas mais uma vez você vai confiar... Apenas mais uma vez você vai acreditar... Apenas mais uma vez você vai se esforçar para ser aquilo que as pessoas querem que você seja. E depois disso vai decidir se é ou não o tolo de todos._

Quem saberia dizer se valeria à pena? Ele podia lutar ao menos mais uma vez, poderia tentar ao menos mais uma vez. Não poderia simplesmente agir como se tudo estivesse perdido. Ainda havia algo pelo qual poderia lutar. Ainda tinha a chance de recomeçar. E o passado... Bem...

O passado deveria ficar no passado.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

_Thriller — Michael Jackson_ tocava baixinho no rádio, deixando o quarto terrivelmente bagunçado com um ar mais natural. Por toda parte era possível de se ver diversos pôsteres espalhados pelo chão, e diversas caixinhas de CDs, empilhadas e separadas por banda ou preferência. Ian estava deitado na cama de solteiro, que se encontrava próxima à janela, e batia os pés no ritmo da música. Estava total e completamente desanimado para fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento. Queria fazer algo para se animar, mas não sozinho. Não, quando o moreno saía, precisava ter ao menos alguém para reclamar. Somerhalder gostava quando havia alguém para esperá-lo, ou ao menos para permanecer ao seu lado.

Pegou o telefone e passeou pela lista de contatos, se perguntando quem deveria convidar para ir à _Supernatural_. Afinal, tinha **muitos conhecidos**, mas poucos eram seus **amigos** de verdade. Talvez Paul, então? Não... O rapaz era do tipo que não se importava com nada nem ninguém, e seria definitivamente irritante agüentá-lo se o levasse até o clube noturno. Chad? Era um babaca, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Nunca gostara de sua companhia, e, na verdade, só a aceitava porque era do time, e não havia como evitar sua presença. Thomas, quem sabe? Não também. Welling era um cara esquisitão demais, fechado demais, desconfiado demais. Às vezes, Ian acreditava que o único _amigo de verdade_ que o rapaz tinha, era Jared, o único capaz de aturá-lo quando estava de mau humor. Poderia ser Padalecki, talvez? O moreno estava ocupado demais tentando cumprir aquela aposta. Ian não entendia o motivo de o garoto seguir tudo ao pé da letra. Jensen era um desconhecido total, mas parecia um cara legal, apesar de tudo. Mas isso não significava que poderia simplesmente discutir com Jared por causa do desafio, porque provavelmente irritaria ao garoto e ainda seria alvo de sua raiva. Então sobrava... Bom, sobrava Jake. O problema é que o garoto praticamente vivia para os livros. Não era como se Ian já o tivesse convidado para algo do tipo, mas sempre que o via, o Abel estava com a cara enterrada em algum livro sobre Segunda Guerra Mundial, e isso por si só já o desanimava um pouco.

Mas, talvez, não fosse uma má idéia convidá-lo, afinal. Poderia ser uma boa chance para se tornar amigo do garoto.

Pegou o celular, digitou e esperou que Jake atendesse, sentindo, aos poucos, um sorriso se formar em seu rosto. Provavelmente seria uma surpresa se o rapaz o fizesse, afinal, não havia conseguido o número "diretamente", por assim dizer. Abel nem mesmo deveria saber que Somerhalder tinha seu celular na lista de contatos.

— _Alô?_ — a voz do outro lado soava um pouquinho surpresa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, um tanto quanto tensa.

— Oi Jake. — Ian não esperou por uma resposta e logo fez a pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta. — Cara, eu estava querendo sair hoje, ir pra balada, sabe? Queria saber se você quer ir...

— _Ian? Como você conseguiu meu número? _— Abel arregalou um pouco os olhos, embora o moreno não pudesse ver.

— É uma longa história. — Somerhalder desconversou. — Mas e então? Topa?

— Eu...

Por um momento, pareceu-lhe que o garoto negaria, mas Abel hesitou durante um tempo silencioso o suficiente para que o moreno percebesse que provavelmente havia tampado a escuta do celular, para ouvir algo que uma pessoa próxima estivesse lhe dizendo. Teve certeza de que estava certo, quando Jake respondeu num tom um pouco apressado:

— _Ei, Ian, tudo bem se a gente falar sobre isso depois?_ — ele soava tão assustado que, de início, Somerhalder não soube como responder. —_ Eu... Só me diga o dia._

Ian franziu o cenho durante alguns instantes, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Por que Abel aparentava estar tão inquieto? Pôde ouvir, mesmo que sem querer, uma voz gritando do outro lado algo como "_Desligue esse maldito telefone e venha até aqui agora!_", e arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpreso.

— Hoje à noite, pode ser? — tentou pensar nas milhares de possibilidades existentes para alguém da família do louro dizer aquilo. Talvez houvesse ligado num momento inoportuno. — A gente pode se encontrar na porta do colégio, que tal?

— _Ok. Tenho que ir agora._

— Tá legal. — Somerhalder sorriu quando Abel desligou. — Você não é nem de longe um cara engraçado, Jake, mas ainda assim parece bacana o bastante para que uma amizade valha à pena.

Agora, depois daquilo tudo, precisava ligar para Sandy. Bem ou mal, ela era a filha do dono. Talvez, depois do que aconteceu entre Jared e a McCoy, ela não o deixasse entrar. Mas isso eram outros quinhões. Naquele momento, Ian resolveu que poderia muito bem apenas curtir a música, aumentando o som enquanto cantava sem se importar com o que os vizinhos poderiam pensar. Ainda era manhã, afinal de contas.

— _There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time, they're open wide..._

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

O garoto saiu do carro, feliz por finalmente colocar os pés em "terra firme". O cabelo escuro balançava de maneira etérea de acordo com a direção do vento, e os olhos assustadoramente azuis esquadrinharam o bairro onde iria morar a partir daquele momento. Franziu o cenho, os lábios cheios e rosados crispando-se pela irritação momentânea ao perceber que era observado por vizinhos curiosos. As mãos se fecharam em punhos e caminhou rapidamente em direção à grande casa azul, com o gramado verde e bem-cuidado. Ignorou o silêncio que se abatia sobre a casa, sentindo-se confortado por estar num ambiente no mínimo diferente do qual estava habituado.

Desfazendo a carranca, um sorriso quase infantil surgiu em seu rosto, e ele pegou o celular no bolso da calça jeans, digitando rapidamente o número que conhecia de cor e salteado. Esperou que o outro rapaz atendesse, mesmo que soubesse que andava muito ocupado ultimamente. A blusa social, com mangas compridas, era algo que o irritava profundamente, mas sabia que não havia outra opção que não aquela, ou acabaria por denunciar a si mesmo e à família. Por bem ou por mal, eles ainda eram sangue de seu sangue, e iria se sentir culpado caso algo acontecesse a eles; ao pai em especial.

— _Alô?_

O sorriso aumentou tão rapidamente, que sentiu as bochechas doerem, mas não conseguia conter a felicidade pelo outro rapaz atender ao telefonema. Poderia não parecer, mas ele era realmente insuportável quando se tratava daquilo. Sempre com aquele papo de trabalhar sozinho, de não precisar da ajuda de ninguém, de aquilo ser "o orgulho da família" e coisa e tal. Ora essa, que o orgulho fosse ao Inferno! Eram primos, afinal. Não via problema algum em ajudar o garoto, mesmo que raramente, e apenas quando era de seu interesse. Talvez, se admitisse isso a si mesmo, fosse apenas um pouco de ciúmes. Não era como se culpasse o outro rapaz por ter pouca atenção, por ser sempre deixado de lado, em segundo plano. Mas isso não significava, de maneira alguma, que tinha de aceitar calado.

Em silêncio, aquela era sua maneira de dizer "**Eu também existo. Eu também estou aqui e quero carinho. Eu não quero ser jogado fora como um brinquedo velho, tá legal? Eu também tenho sentimentos, eu também faço parte do "orgulho da família"! Alguém olhe para mim!**".

— _Alô?_ — a voz repetiu um pouco impaciente, retirando-o de seus devaneios. —_ Se isso for um trote outra vez, eu juro que..._

— Calma aí, Keanu Reeves. Sou eu, cara. Queria dizer que já cheguei a San Antonio. Estou em nossa antiga casa agora.

Houve um momento de silêncio no outro lado da linha, e os olhos do moreno faiscaram durante alguns instantes. Odiava quando o primo se fazia de idiota. Mas, talvez, depois de tanto tempo, ele realmente houvesse esquecido. Não era ninguém importante, afinal. Apenas existia por causa de um erro, igual seus tios alegavam com fervor. Keanu deveria ter sido o herdeiro. Keanu deveria estar liderando tudo aquilo, uma vez que seu pai estava doente. Keanu. Keanu. Keanu... Sempre o Reeves. Nunca ele.

—..._ Eu quem?_

Suspirou, resistindo ao impulso de gritar. Talvez devesse parar de ser tão idiota. Quando pequeno, durante algum tempo, realmente acreditou que o primo gostasse de si. Agora, tudo parecia um sonho tão distante... Talvez ele não valesse nada, no fim das contas. Talvez não merecesse ser lembrado, não merecesse ser conhecido. Quem sabe não seria melhor manter-se sempre à sombra do rapaz? Quem sabe aquele não seria seu destino? Ele não era um soldado, não era um guerreiro, mas recebia ordens como se fosse um. Já não estava na hora de deixar tudo aquilo de lado, ao menos uma vez, e tentar agir apenas por impulso, pela pura vontade de ajudar? Há muito tempo que deixara de ser um garotinho inocente, mas isso nada significava para alguém. Talvez não devesse significar nada para si também. Bem ou mal, fazia parte daquilo tudo.

— Collins. Misha Collins.

Reeves ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha, durante apenas alguns segundos, e então os olhos azuis do rapaz se arregalaram ao ouvi-lo praguejar; mandarim, francês, norueguês... E diversas outras línguas cujas origens Collins não soube identificar. Interrompeu o outro num rompante, sabendo que seria ignorado se esperasse que o ataque de fúria passasse.

— Keanu! Eu... Nós precisamos conversar sobre a Bela Dama. Você acha que eu não posso ajudar, mas eu posso. Sabe... Os últimos arquivos que ela queimou? Eu consegui acessar o banco de dados do computador usado, mas não me pergunte como. Eu sei quais foram seus últimos contatos, sei quem estava envolvido com o último incidente, sei que ela está aqui agora... E, cara, pode acreditar quando eu digo que você está ferrado... E que vai precisar de mim.


	8. The ballad of Mona Lisa

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool :)

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "Sempre me disseram que tudo que começa com uma mentira termina mal..." PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** _Me_.

Isso mesmo, pessoinhas lindas do meu S2, a Lala tava enrolando (mentira, ela nem lembrou da fic, sério, aí eu perdi a paciência e resolvi betar sozinha #apanha). Qualquer erro, podem me crucificar, certo? Mas, por amor ao meu bom Deus, lembrem-se que eu preciso terminar a história antes de morrer, tá? u_u

Para a linda da tah-p, que está sempre me animando (Sim, flor, você mesma *-*), e para a Waldorf SaN, que está sempre me avisando sobre os errinhos! Obrigado às duas :D

E você, Medecris, não ache que não é importante, porque é u3u

Beijinhos, boa leitura! *-°

Ah, a música do capítulo é The Ballad Of Mona Lisa — Panic! At The Disco, certo? XD

**Capítulo 8: The Ballad Of Mona Lisa**

**She paints her fingers with a close precision**_ (Ela pinta seus dedos com uma precisão exata)_

**He starts to notice empty bottles of gin**_ (Ele começa a notar garrafas vazias de gin)_

**And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for**_ (E tem um momento para avaliar os pecados que ela pagou)_

Genevieve crispou os lábios, inconformada quando, fitando seu reflexo no espelho, notou que não conseguia manter a expressão natural por mais de alguns segundos. Perguntava-se o motivo de estar tão nervosa. Talvez em consequência do dia anterior, por causa do estranho próximo ao parque. Talvez pelo fato de Julie ter simplesmente desaparecido, alegando que falaria com o namorado, e tê-la largado ali esperando, já que sempre ia com McNiven ao colégio.

Não entendia o motivo de seu coração estar tão apertado no peito, não entendia o motivo de todo aquele nervosismo. Cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, antes de bufar e sacudir a cabeça em negação. De nada adiantaria ficar pensando naquilo, de nada adiantaria se preocupar naquele momento. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes a fazer. Colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, Cortese não tinha tanta certeza de que faria o que era correto... Mas era melhor do que nada.

Anonimamente, pelo menos, Jensen Ackles saberia com quem estava se envolvendo, permitindo que Jared se aproximasse daquela forma.

**A lone speaker in a conversation**_ (Um alto-falante solitário em uma conversa)_

**Her words are swimming through his ears again**_ (Suas palavras estão nadando através de seus ouvidos novamente)_

**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**_ (Não há nada de errado com apenas uma amostra do que você pagou)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**Say what you mean, tell me I'm right**_ (Diga o que você quer dizer, me diga que estou certo)_

**And let the sun rain down on me**_ (E deixe o sol chover sobre mim)_

**Give me a sign, I wanna believe**_ (Me dê um sinal, eu quero acreditar)_

A morena franziu o cenho enquanto se inclinava sobre o peitoril da janela, os olhos azuis perscrutando o horizonte com interesse. Há algum tempo que vinha tendo aquela vontade insana de ir à praia, muito embora se sentisse imensamente desconfortável naquele tipo de ambiente. No entanto, por mais estranho que lhe soasse, era até agradável observar a cena, enquanto as ondas quebravam na areia e se chocavam contra as pedras. A brisa suave que lhe soprava o rosto trazia consigo o cheiro de sal e maresia. Era bom.

_Não importa_, foi o que pensou consigo mesma, sacudindo a cabeça com veemência._ Daqui a alguns dias eu vou embora, de qualquer forma. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar olhando a natureza._

Aquela afirmação não era de todo uma verdade. O "importante" era, para sermos sinceros, um capricho da garota. Não passava do tétrico desejo de ter tudo o que queria e no menor tempo possível; para que logo houvesse o desinteresse e ela pudesse encontrar uma nova obsessão, logo após se livrar da antiga. E isso era, no mínimo, doentio.

— Srta. Kreuk? — o mordomo do hotel, cauteloso, se aproximou. — Uma garota insiste em falar com a senhorita.

Kristin se virou para encará-lo, um tanto quanto desconfiada. O lugar estava reservado apenas para ela, a pedido de seu pai, e não havia ninguém que soubesse sua localização. Na verdade, até havia. Mas não poderia ser ela. Não poderia ser tão imbecil.

— Mande entrar. — ordenou num tom doce, surpreendendo o rapaz, que esperava uma repreensão.

Ele assentiu e saiu praticamente correndo dali, enquanto a morena revirava os olhos com a atitude mais do que infantil.

_Idiota._

— Olá, Kris. Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

Kreuk arqueou as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva, cruzando os braços e automaticamente assumindo uma postura mais rígida e desafiadora enquanto crispava os lábios pela irritação. De repente, toda a doçura havia desaparecido, e a morena mostrava sua verdadeira face.

— O que é que você está fazendo aqui? — a voz fria quebrava o clima leve que propunha o ambiente delicado.

— Nossa! Isso é jeito de tratar uma antiga amiga?! — a outra morena soou irônica.

Kristin trincou os dentes, recebendo um suspiro seguido da real resposta:

— Tenho uma _péssima_ notícia, Kris. E, dessa vez, não tem nada a ver com a polícia.

_Julia Maxwell... Você é uma vadia, sabia?_

**Woah, Mona Lisa**_ (Woah, Mona Lisa)_

**You're guaranteed to run this town**_ (Você está garantida para governar esta cidade)_

**Woah, Mona Lisa**_ (Woah, Mona Lisa)_

**I'd pay to see you frown**_ (Eu pagaria para ver você franzir a testa)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**He senses something, call it desperation**_ (Ele sente algo, chama isto de desespero)_

**Another dollar, another day**_ (Outro dólar, outro dia)_

**And if she had the proper words to say, she would tell him**_ (E se ela tivesse palavras apropriadas para dizer, ela iria dizer a ele)_

**But she'd have nothing left to sell him**_ (Mas ela não tem mais nada para vender-lhe)_

Sentado sobre uma cadeira barata de uma sorveteria qualquer que havia escolhido como ponto de encontro com o primo, ele segurava um _milk-shake_ de chocolate. Um rádio tocava uma música num volume baixo, mas não precisou de muito para identificar a melodia: _I Woke Up In A Car — Something Corporate_. Não era como se gastasse seu tempo com bandas no geral, mas conhecia o suficiente para não se tornar demasiadamente obsoleto no assunto. Misha era uma pessoa não muito normal, pra falar a verdade. Foi criado numa sociedade onde a palavra "família" nada significava para ninguém. E, se significava, as pessoas tentavam não demonstrar. Collins, por diversas vezes, quis gritar com aquela sociedade; quis que, pelo menos uma única vez, alguém o escutasse. Mas se manteve calado. Preferiu silenciar aquela voz, abaixar a cabeça e obedecer. Sua noção sobre o certo e o errado era muito grande, e sua capacidade de aceitação para coisas diferentes também, mas tudo aquilo lhe era retirado com o insano desejo de fazer parte de alguma coisa, de ser importante para _qualquer um_.

— Misha? — uma voz o sobressaltou, e os olhos azuis se ergueram para encarar o desconhecido. — É mesmo você, cara?

Reeves. Keanu Reeves.

Ele não havia mudado nada desde a última vez em que Collins o vira; no vídeo da câmera de segurança do aeroporto de Stuttgart, na Alemanha. Era estranho olhar naquele rosto de traços misteriosos e tentar compreender que aquele rapaz tão taciturno era seu primo. Era estranho admitir que encará-lo daquela maneira, tão diretamente, como nunca antes havia feito, era algo desconcertante. O moreno se sentia avaliado pelas orbes escuras, e isso o deixava tenso; na defensiva, já esperando um ataque de palavras ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas aquilo não chegou a acontecer. Não de verdade, pelo menos, porque, em sua cabeça, Misha já se via sendo alvo de comentários irritados e blasfêmias por parte do Reeves, o que não ajudava em muito para tirar a tensão de seus ombros encurvados enquanto Collins apertava a mão do mais velho.

— Keanu. — a palavra tinha um gosto cítrico em sua boca, como laranja. O moreno odiava laranjas. — É bom rever você... Depois de tanto tempo.

Por mais estranho que aquilo lhe parecesse, o menor viu o outro sorrir, expondo covinhas que ele nem sabia existir. Franziu o cenho mediante a cena, como que se perguntando que bicho mordera seu primo. Reeves, por outro lado, não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com a situação ligeiramente bizarra na qual se encontravam. Ao contrário do que Misha pensava, o maior não era nenhuma espécie de "vilão" ou "anti-herói". Por mais falso que aquilo lhe soasse, Keanu tinha certo apego pelo rapaz; tendo-o como um irmão, ou um melhor amigo. Sua maneira de demonstrar isso era diferente em consequência do ambiente no qual foi criado. No qual ambos foram criados, na verdade. A diferença é que Collins teve "um contato com o mundo exterior", por assim dizer. Quando moravam em Long Island, no Oregon, o mais novo costumava passar a tarde brincando com o filho mais velho da vizinha, Donna; o garotinho tinha praticamente a mesma idade de Misha, com mais ou menos de cinco a seis anos. Ou, pelo menos, por algum tempo. Dias depois de perceber o quão amigável era aquela família, o pai, a esposa, os filhos de seis e quatro anos, e a garotinha de dois, Collins percebeu o tipo de felicidade que lhes estava sendo negada por aqueles que supostamente deveriam cuidar de seu bem-estar. Mas Reeves não teve a chance de presenciar nada daquilo, porque, na noite em que concordou com o primo em visitar aquela família, aconteceu o desastre. E eles nunca mais falaram no assunto desde então, apenas pelo fato de não haver nada a ser dito.

Keanu era um soldado. Sempre foi. E soldados se adaptam.

— Também é bom ver você.

Aquelas palavras, tão sinceras e sem a habitual apatia, provocaram um sorriso em Misha, que se sentiu minimamente mais confortável ao admitir para si mesmo que sentia um pouco de saudades do mais velho. Só um pouquinho, mas o suficiente para um sorriso fraco se desenhar em seus lábios finos.

_Eu sinto falta das coisas como eram antes._

Tudo estava bem.

Ou, pelo menos, por enquanto.

**Say what you mean, tell me I'm right**_ (Diga o que você quer, me diga que estou certo)_

**And let the sun rain down on me**_ (E deixe o sol chover sobre mim)_

**Give me a sign, I wanna believe**_ (Me dê um sinal, eu quero acreditar)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**Woah, Mona Lisa**_ (Woah, Mona Lisa)_

**You're guaranteed to run this town**_ (Você está garantida para governar esta cidade)_

**Woah, Mona Lisa**_ (Woah, Mona Lisa)_

**I'd pay to see you frown**_ (Eu pagaria para ver você franzir a testa)_

Mike franziu o cenho, angustiado, enquanto colocava suas coisas dentro da mala, o mais rápido que conseguia, olhando para o relógio o tempo todo. Amuada a um canto, de braços cruzados, Julie McNiven o observava com seus olhos claros, preocupada. As notícias, literalmente, voavam. A ruiva já sabia da existência da Bela Dama, mesmo que não entendesse como ou por que o Rosenbaum ficou tão desesperado após a notícia que haviam recebido por meio de Paul. McNiven não gostava do Wesley, afinal, ele era apenas mais um garoto idiota, mas admitia que o rapaz sabia ser verdadeiro quando queria. A grande questão, porém, era: estava disposto a ser realmente sincero?

— Ela está de volta, não é? — Julie perguntou num sussurro baixo. — A Bela Dama...

Michael se virou para encará-la, esquecendo-se momentaneamente das próprias preocupações. Logo em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, arrependendo-se de um dia ter sequer coragem o bastante para falar abertamente sobre o assunto com a garota ruiva. Nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse à garota por sua causa.

— Não vamos falar sobre isso, Ju. — ele pediu num murmúrio vago. — Por favor.

McNiven sacudiu a cabeça com força, mordendo o lábio inferior, inconformada. Queria, no mínimo, saber o que estava acontecendo. Saber por que motivo Rosenbaum iria embora de _San Antonio_.

— Quem está envolvido nisso, Mike? — a ruiva se manteve irredutível. — Diga-me apenas isso, e eu prometo que não irei mais perturbar você.

Ele hesitou por meio segundo, considerando a hipótese com cuidado. Se lhe contasse aquilo, ela estaria inevitavelmente rodeada de perigos; e ninguém seria confiável o suficiente. Não durante um bom tempo, pelo menos. Por outro lado, se não lhe contasse, ela agiria sozinha e acabaria descobrindo tudo da pior maneira possível. E, certamente, nada daquilo resultaria em algo bom.

Não havia escolha.

— Promete que vai manter em segredo?

Quando Julie assentiu, Michael suspirou fundo e longamente, sentando-se sobre a cama e bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos. Estava cansado daquilo.

— Jared Tristan Padalecki. — declarou em tom neutro e um tanto quanto cauteloso. — Desde o começo, tudo gira em torno dele._ Tudo_. Há alguns anos, ele e os outros, como Thomas, Paul e Chad, se envolveram com a Bela Dama. Ela trouxe muitos problemas para San Antonio.

— Como? — McNiven arregalou os olhos, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz, surpresa.

_Jared? O que aquele idiota tem a ver com toda essa história?_

Não era com se os outros não fossem, mas Padalecki definitivamente ganhava o prêmio. Agia como se fosse o melhor de todos, a última bolacha do pacote. Sem falar que também se achava o melhor dos melhores, o perfeito. E é claro que toda aquela pose de "pegador" e "garanhão" fazia com que praticamente todas as garotas caíssem aos seus pés, o que só aumentava seu ego.

— Drogas, bebidas... Coisas assim. — Mike sacudiu a cabeça. — Quero dizer... Olha, não é como se ninguém já não tivesse sugerido isso antes, porém, nenhum deles ligava para essas coisas. Mas com ela foi diferente. Os fascinou de tal forma que, em pouco tempo, todos comiam bem na palma de sua mão. E Jared... Jared era louco por ela, literalmente. Fazia tudo o que a Dama pedia, até as coisas mais absurdas que você possa imaginar.

"Numa época, a Bela Dama tinha muitos poucos inimigos. Com a turma com a qual ela andava, era difícil qualquer um sequer levantar a voz para dizer o que quer que fosse. Apenas uma pessoa teve coragem o bastante para bater de frente com ela, e o resultado não foi bom para ninguém..."

Julie ouviu o restante da história em silêncio, e, cada vez mais, seu medo aumentava. Os lábios se entreabriam e o pânico se instalava em seu peito. Definitivamente, não estava pronta para escutar nenhuma daquelas palavras. Queria poder fugir também, se esconder de tudo aquilo que a estava assustando de tal forma que logo se viu encolhida. Se seus pais fossem tão liberais quanto os de Rosenbaum, pediria para mudar de cidade também. E, se pudesse escolher, de preferência, para um lugar bem longe de San Antonio.

Ali, ninguém era o que parecia.

**Mona Lisa**_ (Mona Lisa)_

**Wear me out**_ (Vista-me)_

**Pleased to please you**_ (Prazer de te satisfazer)_

**Mona Lisa**_ (Mona Lisa)_

**Wear me out**_ (Vista-me)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**Say what you mean, tell me I'm right**_ (Diga o que você quer dizer, me diga que estou certo)_

**And let the sun rain down on me**_ (E deixe o sol chover sobre mim)_

**Give me a sign, I wanna believe**_ (Me dê um sinal, eu quero acreditar)_

Jake escorregou os dedos pelo cabelo, sentindo a água escorrendo lentamente por seu corpo, apreciando a sensação e suspirando pesadamente durante o processo, fechando os olhos com força enquanto tentava esquecer tudo o que há muito o estava perturbando. Não era tão fácil quanto parecia, mas estava se saindo relativamente bem, se considerados todos os problemas pelos quais vinha passando nos últimos meses.

As brigas constantes dos pais, o divórcio e os advogados. A escola, os deveres de casa, os trabalhos e as provas; além do time, que exigia tempo e disposição. Os problemas de saúde. Jared e aquela maldita aposta.

E Chad.

Se já não bastasse toda a pressão psicológica que vinha sofrendo, ainda havia Murray para acabar com o pouco de confiança que lhe restava. Chad e seus olhares maldosos. Chad e suas mãozinhas bobas. Chad e sua enorme capacidade de fazer com que Abel se sentisse um lixo, usando apenas algumas poucas palavras.

"**Hoje à noite, que tal?**" a voz de Ian martelou em sua cabeça, e o rapaz estremeceu da cabeça aos pés.

Definitivamente, aquilo estava sendo demais para o efeito que a água tinha sobre sua cabeça. Já estava sendo difícil o bastante para Jake sem ter ninguém por perto para perturbá-lo. Somerhalder provavelmente o chamara porque todos os outros integrantes do time deveriam estar demasiadamente ocupados para aceitar o convite. Afinal de contas, era sempre assim. Jake era sempre a última opção, sempre o último a ser cogitado. Como se fosse uma espécie de brinquedinho descartável. Claro que, em parte, Abel tinha culpa; recluso e introvertido como era. Mas isso não significava que gostava de ser tratado como um grande nada. Não significava que gostava da distância que os colegas de time pareciam querer manter.

Mesmo que, depois de Chad, duvidasse que conseguiria se controlar o suficiente para não surtar com a proximidade de outros rapazes. Mesmo que tivesse medo.

Jake só não imaginava que, dali a algum tempo, as coisas iriam mudar.

Para melhor.

**Woah, Mona Lisa**_ (Woah, Mona Lisa)_

**You're guaranteed to run this town**_ (Você está garantida para governar esta cidade)_

**Woah, Mona Lisa**_ (Woah, Mona Lisa)_

**I'd pay to see you frown**_ (Eu pagaria para ver você franzir a testa)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**Say what you mean, tell me I'm right**_ (Diga o que você quer dizer, me diga que estou certo)_

**And let the sun raind down on me**_ (E deixe o sol chover sobre mim)_

**Give me a sign, I wanna believe**_ (Me dê um sinal, eu quero acreditar)_

Roger lavava a louça enquanto ouvia as risadas dos filhos; um tanto quanto distraído, pois sua atenção estava voltada para o primogênito agachado próximo à porta que levava aos fundos da casa. Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que o homem via o filho sorrir daquela forma enquanto via o cão da família, Átila, brincar no quintal. Não era como se ele não sorrisse, mas nunca era daquela maneira: de orelha a orelha, sincero.

— Jensen tá apaixonado. — Mackenzie, a morena baixinha de treze anos, declarou num tom solene, recebendo olhares surpresos do pai e dos irmãos. — Que foi?

— De onde você tirou isso, Kenzie? — Joshua, aos quinze anos, se mostrava estarrecido com as palavras da irmã.

— Ele não pára mais de sorrir. — a mais nova respondeu como se aquilo fosse motivo óbvio o suficiente para chegar a tal conclusão.

Sob aquela declaração da irmã, o louro ficou vermelho feito um pimentão maduro, enquanto se virava para a família e encostava-se à porta, após sentar no piso frio da pequena cozinha. Mas o Sr. Ackles conhecia o filho bem demais para dizer que a garota estava certa. O rapaz era apenas demasiadamente tímido, ao ponto de enrubescer até a raiz dos cabelos quando a conversa o tinha como núcleo. E isso não significava que aquilo deixava de ser suspeito.

— Isso é verdade, Jensen? — curioso, Roger deixou o pano de prato na pia e se virou para o filho.

O mais novo sacudiu a cabeça com veemência e, ainda corado, pôs-se a procurar um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. Fazia caretas estranhas enquanto escrevia, mas isso era algo com o que sua família já estava habituada. Na verdade, os Ackles haviam aprendido desde cedo a "traduzir", por assim dizer, o primogênito. E ele também era transparente o suficiente para que soubessem o que se passava em sua cabeça.

"_Não é isso_", foi o que escreveu no papel que encontrou no bolso da calça. "_Só estou animado._"

O assunto não foi mais discutido, mas estava claro que Mackenzie não acreditava no irmão, enquanto Joshua parecia não saber o que pensar a respeito, e o pai voltava a atenção para o café da manhã da família. Não era como se não estivesse curioso, e até meio feliz, para falar a verdade, mas também estava preocupado. Se aquilo fosse verdade, e ele não sabia se era, não queria ver o filho saindo magoado daquela história. Não era como se soubesse muita coisa a respeito, ou como se fosse inevitável, mas queria manter o louro o mais protegido possível. Jensen já sofreu o suficiente para se habituar com aquela "deficiência", já sofreu o bastante para ser aceito pelas outras crianças, para ser aceito pelos outros adolescentes. E ele não era, Roger sabia. Às vezes, até mesmo os professores tinham dificuldade em interagir com o rapaz. Então isso deixava seu pai apreensivo, e, mesmo não querendo invadir o espaço pessoal do primogênito, chamou-o quando o garoto juntou seus materiais e se dirigiu à porta de entrada para ir ao colégio. E recebeu um olhar confuso em resposta, porque eram raras as vezes nas quais privava os filhos mais novos de uma conversa. Eles eram uma família muito unida, sem segredos. Isso não significava que não existiam conflitos, mas, definitivamente, tornava as coisas melhores, pelo menos.

— Tem algo que você queira me contar, filho? — foi direto, mas cauteloso.

Por alguns instantes, pareceu-lhe que Jensen "diria" algo. Mas, logo em seguida, o louro sacudiu a cabeça, e um grande sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Naquele momento, com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, o sol batendo na pele branca, e os olhos grandes refletindo uma agradável surpresa, ele estava mais parecido com a mãe do que nunca; muito embora não soubesse.

"_Confie em mim_" os lábios formaram as palavras que não foram ditas, e aquilo trouxe um familiar aperto no coração enquanto assentia e via o filho se afastar, ainda ostentando o sorriso em seu rosto. Roger queria confiar no rapaz, queria confiar em sua capacidade de se relacionar com as pessoas. Mas tinha medo. Medo de que o filho se machucasse, medo de que o louro acabasse se retraindo dentro da própria mente e acabasse enlouquecendo. De acordo com a psicóloga do rapaz, se ele não conseguisse encontrar uma maneira de se sentir seguro o suficiente consigo mesmo, era o que aconteceria. Chegaria a um ponto em que Jensen não suportaria nem mesmo encarar o próprio reflexo, de tão inseguro que estaria, e buscaria uma forma de se livrar daquela dor tão grane que ameaçava tomá-lo por completo.

Mas as coisas já pareciam melhorar, por enquanto. Roger, mesmo apreensivo, não conseguia deixar de estar feliz pelo filho.

Não queria que acontecesse o mesmo que aconteceu quando Jensen confiou em Jake.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**_ (Não há nada de errado com apenas uma amostra do que você pagou)_

Jared se sentiu extremamente nervoso quando passou pelos portões do colégio; como se todos num raio de dez metros o estivessem encarando. Aquilo não era bem uma verdade, mas o moreno ainda assim sentiu as palmas das mãos suando. Estava ansioso sem saber o motivo, e umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua para tentar se acalmar. E, mesmo que não fizesse o menor sentido, funcionou. O coração de Padalecki desacelerou o suficiente para que pudesse respirar com alívio antes de tentar voltar sua atenção para os grupinhos no pátio; buscando os amigos no meio de todas aquelas turmas adolescentes que sorriam sem parar.

Estranhamente, era a primeira vez que via aquela cena "com outros olhos" que não os de jogador egocêntrico. E o que viu o assustou. Ele estava acostumado a ficar "onde a grama era mais verde", e não "do lado de fora da cerca viva". Era a primeira vez que percebia os excluídos — e não eram poucos —, e a maneira como eram tratados. Isso não significava que faria algo para evitar, de maneira alguma. Afinal, tomar consciência de uma coisa não significa, necessariamente, que você vai fazer algo a respeito. Não significa que você vai tentar evitar.

Mas não deixa de ser surpreendente, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Às vezes a realidade não é tão doce quanto pensamos.

"_Não há nada de errado em pagar pelos pecados que você cometeu._"

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** A Genevieve não está em perigo não... Por enquanto! U_u

Você realmente não foi muito com a cara do Jake, não é mesmo? XD Mas não vou tirar a razão das coisas que você disse, até porque, em parte, elas são verdadeiras. Não vou dizer que não sinto uma peninha dele, mas, é, mais ou menos isso mesmo ;_;

Poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask tá todo mundo querendo jogar a Kristin na próxima edição dos Jogos Vorazes, eu hein u^u (Com razão, diga-se de passagem! XD)

Uia, papel higiênico a seco? Vish! O_O Ah, apesar de tudo, mesmo com ele tendo essa pose toda de "vilão", e fazendo muita coisa errada (fará mais ainda, se quer saber :p), não consigo vê-lo dessa forma! Não dou nenhuma razão ao personagem, mas ele tem seus motivos, mesmo que não fiquem claros, e isso de maneira alguma significa que ele deve ser poupado do papel higiênico, e é por isso que tenho pena dele! D: (Sem sentido, #MODE ON)

Calma, não queira colocar o Keanu ao lado da Kristin e do Tom, ele fez tudo na melhor das intenções, juro! o_o Envolvidos eles estão, mas não vou dizer como pra não estragar a surpresa u3u E o Misha melhora \o/

POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK somos duas, bate! o/

Yaaay, o Jenny-Boy é um coitadinho aqui ;_; (Fazer o que se eu AMO vê-lo frágil assim? Vício é vício, no fim das contas u^u) Well... Você definiu bem a forma como ele vê os desenhos! XD

Deduções, deduções, deduções... Se o povo tudo estiver se tornando médium, irei me mudar para a França e adotar o nome "Fracasso" iui #BUT você tem razão em algumas partes, mais algumas viagens legais e uns surtos bacanas, u_u

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *_*


	9. Far beyong the bruising

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** _Me_ (Porque as férias vieram e estou com preguiça de mandar pra Luke -Q)

OK. Eu sei que mereço pedradas, tijoladas, ser colocada numa fogueira, queimada viva, atirada aos tubarões, enfrentar os zumbis de Chernobyl Diaries, ser jogada dentro da arena dos Hunger Games, ser mastigada pelas bestantes e sofrer a tortura que a Clove-Liiiiinda não fez na Katniss-Catnip-Estraga-Romances Everdeen, BUT... I'm sorry? Pois é, gente, os problemas caem de pára-quedas na cabeça dos desavisados. Não tenho palavras para me expressar direito, (puta merda, não tenho nem uma desculpa decente!) então só posso soltar minhas sinceras desculpas e pedir para que não me queiram morta.

Well, se a lan house me permitir, responderei aos reviews logados assim que postar aqui :D

Então... Boa leitura? Sinto muito pela demora :c

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 9: Far beyong the bruising / Muito além dos hematomas**

Jared precisava lavar o rosto, definitivamente. Precisava se livrar daqueles pensamentos insanos. Precisava encontrar alguma razão no meio de toda aquela confusão. E, de preferência, bem longe de qualquer amigo ou conhecido, até porque não queria ter de arranjar alguma desculpa para se livrar da possível enxurrada de perguntas. O primeiro lugar que lhe veio em mente para encontrar alguma paz de espírito foi o banheiro masculino; quase nenhum rapaz entrava lá antes das aulas, porque eles comumente o faziam apenas para matar o tempo e evitar os sermões dos professores. Então, praticamente correu pelos corredores desertos, sentindo o coração um tanto acelerado no peito.

Não entendia o motivo de tudo aquilo. Não entendia o motivo de querer entender o que se passava pela mente daquelas pessoas. Não conhecia nem metade delas, apesar de saber o nome de algumas, e todo aquele caos não fazia muito sentido e só parecia fazer com que o que começara com uma leve pontada se tornasse uma dor de cabeça dos Infernos. Cerrou os dentes com força enquanto adentrava no aposento quase com brutalidade, sentindo que o mundo ao seu redor poderia girar ao contrário a qualquer instante.

Praticamente debruçou-se sobre a primeira bancada que encontrou, respirando profundamente e até com alguma dificuldade enquanto abria a torneira e pegava a água gelada em sua mão. O alívio de levá-la ao rosto, chegando até a molhar alguns fios do cabelo já crescido, foi praticamente imediato, e repetiu o gesto apenas pelo prazer de ter as gotículas frias correndo por sua pele e acabando aos poucos com a tensão que se propagara em seu âmago.

Era uma sensação boa, aquela. Depois de todo aquele tempo em conflito consigo mesmo, um pouco de calmaria fez com que Padalecki pudesse raciocinar um pouco melhor, apesar de definitivamente não estar menos confuso com aquela bagunça.

Gemeu baixinho ao usar a manga da própria camisa para secar o rosto, sacudindo a cabeça logo em seguida para evitar molhar a roupa mais que o necessário. Apenas não queria pensar muito naquilo, não queria se preocupar à toa. Deveria estar focado unicamente na aposta, nos resultados e no que poderia aproveitar dela, mas por que aquilo lhe parecia tão... Errado? Não era apenas porque Jensen finalmente começava a se abrir, gesticular um pouco mais e parecer um tanto à vontade. Não era apenas pelo moreno ter finalmente notado o mundo além da bolha que ele próprio criara. Então, o que o levava a ter aqueles pensamentos caóticos que se contradiziam cada vez mais?

Uma parte bem pequena dele ainda estava tentando entender _por que_ Genevieve não lhe dava bola. A outra gostava da possibilidade de aproveitar o tempo que passava ao lado de Ackles; não de uma forma _inocente_, porque se sentia incapaz de manter a lascívia longe quando estava com o loiro. E havia até mesmo uma minúscula parte de seu cérebro, quase insignificante, com as memórias do _antigo Jay_, que se sentia culpada pelo que faria e pelo que fazia. Mas essa ele fazia questão de ignorar e fingir que não existia, já que não era uma tarefa muito difícil.

_Tudo estará bem se terminar na cama_, era o que tentava dizer a si mesmo, para se convencer de que não havia nada de errado com aquela situação.

Suspirou ao fitar seu reflexo no espelho, quase incapaz de reconhecer a si mesmo nos traços estranhos da pessoa que parecia encará-lo do outro lado. Faces ainda um tanto ruborizadas, talvez pela corrida, lábios entreabertos e numa posição que sugeria uma careta, o cabelo numa total desordem e os olhos parecendo maiores do que deveriam em consequência apenas das pupilas dilatadas.

Provavelmente ficaria ali por muito mais tempo, admirando a imagem da mais pura catástrofe que sua própria mente causara ao mantê-lo em constantes conflitos, mas ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta novamente. E, numa atitude que não conseguiu admitir ser sua, fugiu para o primeiro Box aberto que encontrou, fechando a porta e espiando pela fechadura. Afinal, era raro, mas vez ou outra já tivera o azar de topar com algum cara que certamente se drogara, e tivera de resistir ao desejo insano de arrumar briga.

Jared tinha plena confiança em sua força, mas não queria encrenca com ninguém naquele momento; não queria uma detenção, uma suspensão ou o que quer que fosse. Desejava apenas sair dali e ir discutir com Thomas a respeito do combinado na aposta, porque, afinal, ainda não sabia _como_ Welling arrumaria o tal encontro, e não estava disposto a ter passado por todo aquele caos e receber em troca apenas um "_sinto muito_" vindo de forma sacana.

Suas vontades, porém, pareceram morrer no exato momento em que percebeu _quem_ havia entrado no banheiro, e agradeceu mentalmente ao fato de não ter escapulido para fora dali. Então, apenas apoiou-se melhor contra a porta, de forma que pudesse observar com clareza o que se passava.

**xxx**

Jensen se inclinou em direção ao espelho, incomodado, e seus dedos apalparam o próprio rosto em busca de algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. As olheiras arroxeadas sob seus olhos lhe davam a impressão de estar doente, e a palidez habitual dava lugar a um tom acinzentado que parecia tornar sua pele esquisita. Uniu as sobrancelhas numa linha da mais pura confusão, franzindo o cenho numa careta. Sentia-se estranho, e nas últimas noites vinha tendo pesadelos a respeito de sua mãe. Não queria recordar-se daquilo, mas era um tanto impossível se considerada a atual situação.

Jake, e suas tentativas de reaproximação. Jared e seus sorrisos cheios de segundas intenções. Jared e suas expressões pensativas. Jared e sua capacidade de deixá-lo sem saber o que fazer. Jake, Jared, Jared, Jared, Jake e Jared...

Suspirou, pegando um pouco de água em suas mãos e levando em direção ao rosto. Aquilo o acalmava, embora não soubesse exatamente o motivo. Fazia com que se sentisse melhor, fazia com que _pensasse_ melhor; e isso, naquele momento, era melhor que nada. Respirando pesadamente sem nenhum motivo aparente, Ackles encarou novamente seu próprio reflexo. Naquele instante, algo se quebrou em milhares de pedacinhos dentro dele.

Apoiou-se melhor sobre o mármore, fitando seus próprios olhos, do outro lado. Não entendia o que havia de errado, não entendia o que fazia com que se sentisse daquela forma estranha quando estava ao lado de Padalecki. Apenas... _Desejava_ estar ao lado dele. _Queria_ conversar, mesmo quando as palavras lhe faltavam. Mas o que podia fazer a respeito? Tinha medo. Não era apenas por ter admitido, que a insegurança absurda diminuía em seu peito. Almejava acima de tudo conseguir apenas se livrar de todas as memórias ruins, e não sentir aquela angústia esquisita, aquele temor de que a história se repetisse.

E, não, não era por Jake. Se não se sentisse tão... _Traído_, ainda mais por alguém sangue de seu sangue, provavelmente teria aceitado de bom grado todas as palavras que saíram da boca do Abel, acenado e fingido que tudo estava perfeitamente bem, mesmo que seu coração apertasse no peito em todas as vezes nas quais via o primo. Jensen não gostava de se sentir daquela forma. Não gostava de guardar mágoas. Céus, ele tinha vergonha de si mesmo por evitar o loiro, fugir, correr para longe de todas as possíveis tentativas de reconciliação. Tinha vergonha de manter um sentimento tão idiota, que o destruía ao poucos. Tinha vergonha por sentir vergonha. Afinal, era ele quem saía machucado da história, certo? Ele quem fora tachado de aberração, e não Jake. Ele quem passara horas a fio tentando emitir uma única palavra que fosse, e não Jake.

Jensen era quem havia sido humilhado publicamente pelo próprio primo, e não Jake; e não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso, não havia nada que pudesse fazê-los voltar no tempo e reverter a situação. Por mais que Abel desejasse, como fazia parecer, não havia mais nenhuma forma de fazer com que tudo entrasse nos eixos mais uma vez, e as pessoas aceitassem o loiro como deveria. Elas jamais o fariam, ambos sabiam, mas, se Jake tivesse feito a escolha certa, o mais alto não seria tão solitário, não estaria tão sozinho.

Fitando novamente sua imagem refletida no espelho, Ackles odiou a si mesmo pela incapacidade de formular palavras para expressar qualquer coisa que fosse, um pensamento, uma emoção, uma reclamação ou até mesmo um resmungo. Se conseguisse ao menos se expressar melhor, seu primo não sentiria tanta vergonha dele, e poderia ser minimamente aceito pelos colegas de classe.

Mas não era. Observando a si mesmo, o loiro não tinha nem a menor ideia de _quem_ ou _o que_ fazia parte de sua personalidade. Porque ele não tinha uma própria, com certeza. Era apenas uma folha em branco, aguardando pacientemente pelo momento em que alguém viria, escreveria ou desenharia algo que finalmente o tornaria _bom o suficiente_ aos olhos dos outros. Era algo bruto, esperando ser lapidado para se tornar precioso.

Jared era a primeira pessoa em muitos anos que verdadeiramente se aproximava de Jensen, e, mesmo que seus sorrisos aparentassem um pouco de malícia, o mais baixo se sentia _bem demais_ ao lado do moreno. Gostava de estar perto, gostava de ele não ter se mostrado demasiadamente incomodado com os papéis cheios de palavras no lugar de sua voz. Gostava de quando Padalecki encontrava um assunto aleatório para comentar algo cômico a respeito, ou simplesmente dizer que curtia.

Por isso, quando o mais alto não fora à biblioteca, Ackles teve a sensação de que, com sua impertinência, finalmente jogara fora a última chance que tinha de formar um verdadeiro laço de amizade com alguém. E, novamente, odiou a si mesmo pela mudez. Odiou o fato de não ter "dito" algo quando pôde. Odiou ter deixado que Jared fosse embora, sem nem ter tentado se aproximar.

Então, quando a segunda-feira chegou e decidiu que não deixaria tudo escorrer por entre seus dedos sem ao menos se agarrar àquele último resquício de alegria, mesmo que momentânea, o loiro lhe deu aquele bilhete. E poderia jurar, enquanto via a expressão de Jared ao se virar para encará-lo, que não receberia uma resposta boa. Daquela forma, com as sobrancelhas unidas e os lábios comprimidos de maneira que formava uma carranca, Padalecki era diferente daquele ao qual se habituara nos longos encontros dentro da biblioteca.

Jensen não esperava que ele apenas assentisse, mas a onda de alívio que lhe acometeu foi tão grande que, por fim, percebeu que não se tratava apenas de uma chance de encontrar um amigo. Não era apenas sobre _ele_. Jared significava muito mais que uma simples proximidade, significava muito mais que uma possibilidade de finalmente conseguir se tornar um pouco mais sociável.

O moreno simplesmente... **Era**. Não havia uma definição melhor para aquilo, não havia nenhuma palavra em seu repertório que pudesse dizer _como_ ele mudara a vida do mais baixo apenas por tê-lo abordado, mesmo que há pouco menos de um mês. Desde então, Ackles não conseguia evitar os sorrisos, não conseguia evitar os gestos de nervosismo. Padalecki fazia com que tudo parecesse infinitamente mais simples, com suas poucas palavras e seus comentários aleatórios. Jensen gostava daquilo, gostava da forma como o moreno deixava a entender que não via nada de errado com sua aparente invalidez.

Ainda assim, Jensen não gostava do que via naquele reflexo. Não gostava das sobrancelhas arqueadas, não gostava do beicinho nos lábios. Tratou logo de secar o rosto, e evitar olhar para o espelho enquanto se inclinava levemente sobre a pia, permanecendo apoiado sobre a bancada, numa posição um tanto defensiva. Suspirou novamente, antes de fixar os olhos na torneira e morder o lábio inferior.

Era como se tudo estivesse bem ali, na ponta da língua, apenas esperando para ser falado. E Ackles bem sabia que precisava apenas se esforçar para conseguir, sabia que, mesmo tendo a sensação de que poderia sufocar a qualquer instante, só precisava da força de vontade. Só precisava... **Superar**. Aguentar a dor, e seguir em frente. Precisava enterrar o passado, bem fundo, num baú que jamais necessitaria rever. Apenas isso, mesmo que fosse difícil.

Então, tentou forçar as palavras, tentou dizer _alguma coisa_. Mas...

Tudo que saiu foi um gemido estrangulado.

De repente, Jensen já não conseguia mais evitar o nó em sua garganta.

Ele gostaria **tanto** de apenas _esquecer_...

**xxx**

Observando a cena, Jared não saberia dizer se o que mais o chocava era ver a forma como os ombros do Ackles estavam curvados, a maneira como seu corpo tremia e se sacudia, ou os olhos fortemente fechados, dos quais, com alguma dificuldade, pôde notar que escapavam lágrimas. Não saberia dizer se foi a surpresa desagradável de vê-lo tão frágil, ou o desejo desesperado de abrir aquela porta e ir lá abraçá-lo para evitar que acontecesse novamente.

Jensen estava chorando, e Padalecki ainda não entendia o motivo de seu coração apertar no peito com a cena. Ainda não entendia por que doía _nele_ ver seja lá o que estivesse machucando o loiro. Queria tomá-lo em seus braços, e era a primeira vez que não tinha segundas intenções para tal. Queria fazê-lo esquecer aquela dor. Queria ver aquele sorriso mais uma vez, que considerava como o mais bonito que havia visto até então, e surgira sabe-se lá Deus como no dia em que conversaram.

Sem deixar de fitá-lo, por alguns instantes, Jared esqueceu-se completamente da aposta, e abominou seja lá qual fosse o motivo daquela vulnerabilidade.

Pelo menos, até se lembrar de que, em breve, seria _ele_ o motivo daquelas lágrimas.

E, durante um único segundo, Padalecki teve tempo para se arrepender da própria decisão.

Mas, bem... Ele era apenas o tipo de pessoa que lava as mãos. Não se deixaria levar por aquela simples "confusão de sentimentos". Jensen era apenas uma aposta, apenas outra pessoa que ele decepcionaria. Então, de certa forma, não fazia a menor diferença, pois não? Apenas mais uma, dentre as tantas outras. Seu choro, desespero ou o que quer que fosse não significava muita coisa; em breve, tudo iria piorar, e pelas mãos do moreno.

"_Isso não muda em nada o fato de estar se sentindo péssimo._" foi o que sua consciência lhe sussurrou.

Ficou um pouco feliz por saber que ainda conseguia ignorá-la, antes de pressionar a testa contra a porta fria, sabendo que, do outro lado, Ackles continuava perdido em sua própria dor, sem se dar conta de que era observado.

As coisas não pareciam melhorar. Na verdade, cada vez mais, pareciam ficar complicadas.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Já era noite, e Jake estava parado em frente à porta da mansão Abel, sentindo-se nervoso como nunca antes, secando as mãos suadas na calça jeans de tempos em tempos, olhando ao redor e esperando pelo momento em que Ian finalmente ligaria e lhe daria um bolo, alegando que encontrara algo mais interessante para fazer do que ficar em sua insuportável companhia.

Não, não. Errado. Somerhalder não era lá o cara mais decente do mundo, mas, no que dizia respeito a cancelar alguma coisa, fosse um encontro ou uma tentativa falha de socializar com algumas pessoas um tanto excluídas, ele ao menos se dava ao trabalho de encontrar uma explicação decente. E Jake sabia que, apesar de tudo, o moreno não iria simplesmente deixá-lo ali, esperando com frio por sua presença. Os olhos azuis vaguearam pela rua, um tanto sem esperanças de encontrar alguma coisa, enquanto o silêncio mostrava-se um tanto perturbador.

Abel não gostava da falta de sons, sendo na escola, no quarteirão ou em sua própria casa. Isso, geralmente, significava que havia algo de errado na situação. Na escola, jamais havia silêncio, e era por isso que, de certa forma, gostava do lugar. No quarteirão, tudo geralmente ficava com a ausência de barulhos quando as famílias saíam, e o loiro era o único que com certeza permanecia trancafiado em seu quarto. Agora, dentro de casa... Bem, o silêncio era como um prelúdio, era apenas como um sinal de que em breve a calmaria seria interrompida de forma brusca, e ele certamente seria arrastado de um lado a outro, ouvindo as reclamações, brigas e xingamentos dos pais; servindo apenas como um observador.

Não entendia o motivo de eles viverem em pé de guerra. Era pelo dinheiro? Deus, a família tinha tanto que, às vezes, Jake se sentia a pior pessoa da face da Terra, por não ajudar os outros tanto quanto poderia. Se não, era por sua guarda? Isso era menos provável ainda; jamais lhe deram atenção durante a infância, por que se importariam agora? Não havia nenhum motivo para tantas palavras amargas, não havia nada que justificasse todas aquelas discussões sem fundamento.

Estava cansado de, todo dia, ter de ouvir as brigas. Estava cansado de ser acusado de coisas que não fizera, e de sempre ter que ouvir sermões sobre responsabilidade e tantos outros temas polêmicos dentro daquela família. Talvez devesse ser um pouco mais como seus amigos, e encontrar uma forma de escapar de tudo aquilo, de fugir da arma que parecia sempre apontada para sua cabeça, com o gatilho pronto para ser apertado...

— Hey, Jake!

A exclamação animada e tão próxima fez com que tivesse um sobressalto, arregalando os olhos e se virando para encarar Ian, que o fitava com um largo sorriso, de capacete enquanto o farol de sua BMW quase cegava ao loiro.

— Sobe aí, cara, vamos nos atrasar!

Para _o quê_, exatamente, eles se atrasariam, isso o Abel não sabia, mas apressou-se a caminhar em direção à moto, ainda sentindo o coração bater forte no peito e a pulsação martelar em seus ouvidos. As mãos estavam trêmulas, e algo em sua expressão deve tê-lo denunciado ao moreno, porque o sorriso de Somerhalder logo desaparecia enquanto o observava com atenção.

— Está tudo bem com você?

— Eu não... Quero dizer... — Jake comprimiu os lábios para impedir a si mesmo de dizer bobagens, antes de sacudir a cabeça. — _Eu pensei que íamos de carro!_

A forma como disse aquela frase, num tom tão surpreso que beirava ao histerismo, deu a Ian a impressão de que o loiro queria apenas sair correr para bem longe dali, mas ele ignorou bravamente o fato. Logo, exibia outro sorriso; dessa vez, menor, mas não menos divertido.

— Mas por quê? — arqueou uma sobrancelha, mesmo não tendo a intenção de soar ofensivo. — Vai me dizer que tem medo de andar de moto!

— Uh...

Por dois segundos, Abel não sabia se queria cavar um buraco no asfalto para se enterrar, ou correr de volta para dentro do conforto de seu quarto. Sentiu as bochechas corando de forma vergonhosa enquanto era encarado, e um silêncio desconfortável pareceu se instalar entre os rapazes.

— Certo. — Ian meneou a cabeça. — Pega o outro capacete e sobe aí. Prometo não atropelar ninguém, nem causar um acidente, nem te derrubar.

Estranhamente, a forma despreocupada como ele tratou a situação, fez com que o loiro se sentisse minimamente melhor, e acabasse sorrindo ligeiramente nervoso enquanto tentava encontrar uma posição confortável sobre o assento, ainda ajeitando o objeto em sua cabeça. Somerhalder revirou os olhos, resmungando algo sobre ele ser pior que uma menina, mas não havia nada de repreensivo na maneira como dizia aquilo.

O moreno, por aquele e outros "n" motivos, era um ótimo amigo. Talvez um tanto indiferente no que dizia respeito a seus amigos machucarem as outras pessoas, mas nem um pouco irritante quando se tratava de tentar tornar o clima melhor.

— Não vai correr, também? — depois de alguns minutos, Jake deu-se enfim por vencido e passou um braço ao redor da cintura do moreno; este não pareceu se incomodar.

— Hm... — Somerhalder sacudiu os ombros. — Sobre isso eu não posso prometer nada. Então... É melhor se segurar firme.

Quase automaticamente, Abel travou, sentindo o coração parar de bater durante alguns instantes, antes de acelerar consideravelmente, e sua reação exagerada provocou risos por parte do moreno. Ian se virou levemente, e puxou os braços do loiro em sua direção, como se dissesse que realmente não via nenhum problema no fato de ele o abraçar como uma garota faria.

— Você disse que não ia me derrubar. — o mais baixo lembrou-lhe, pálido feito papel.

— E não vou. — havia uma promessa muda em seus olhos, e o Abel relaxou bem lentamente, mesmo que permanecesse um tanto tenso.

Sem mais nenhuma declaração importante, Ian voltou sua atenção para a moto e deu a partida. No primeiro solavanco, Jake agarrou-se a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso, arrancando uma risada divertida de Somerhalder, e a moto era um ponto reluzente naquela rua sem movimentação alguma, ainda que iluminada pelos postes.

Aquela seria uma _longa_ noite.

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Oi! Pois é, a Genevieve não parece ter pensado muito nisso, não é mesmo? Bilhetes anônimos podem causar mais problemas do que se imagina! (Olha o SPOILER HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUA's) Mas tadinha dela, querendo ajudar sem saber que só vai piorar as coisas ;_; #sou #má

Kristin MALIGNA à caminho, Medecris u-u' ~hãããn? Eu disse isso mesmo, férias? Ó a chuva afetando a cachola! #porque #o #sol #já #disse #adeus~

Ah, mas o Little Tommy tem **muita** história pra contar ainda. E, tipo assim, já vejo você me enforcando com papel higiênico molhado por isso -QQ ~ignore-me~

Pobre Jake! Acho que estou jogando muita culpa nos ombros do cara, BUT fazer o quê. É a vida né ~pff, estou implorando pra receber uma surra, porque né kkkkkkkkk'~ O que ele faz não é justificável, mas não posso dizer que não tem razão #no-sense

Não vou falar nada sobre o Keanu. Ou o Misha. Ou a Donna. Ou o Jensen. Você é má comigo U_U

#Roger #para #presidente S2

Jen louco? POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK não. À beira da loucura, talvez '66 Mas louco não, fica tranquila :33

Beijinhos, e obrigado por ler e comentar! \O/


	10. You will fight with this

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Me :D

Para compensar a demora, postarei os capítulos feitos durante as férias :33

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 10: You will fight with this, now matter how hurt you / Você vai lutar contra isso, não importa o quanto machuque**

Jake pressionou as pontas dos dedos contra os lábios, não pela primeira vez naquele dia, e notou que sorria bobamente como há muito não fazia. Estranhou, mas tentar lutar contra aquela peculiar sensação boa que se instalara em seu peito parecia completamente fora de cogitação naquele momento. Sacudiu a cabeça, e apreciou a dormência que havia em sua boca, misturada ao gosto um tanto amargo do álcool que tomara durante a madrugada; a dor de cabeça que vinha com a ressaca era apenas uma consequência da noite de porre, um brinde, segundo Ian, mas, até aquele momento, Abel estava consideravelmente _bem_.

Ou, talvez, mais que isso até. Ótimo. Perfeito. Maravilhoso. E quem sabe ele estivesse exagerando um pouquinho, ainda deitado em sua cama, em plenas sete e meia da manhã, matando aula sem sequer ter se dado ao trabalho de fazer outra coisa que não jogar o despertador longe no exato momento em que suas mãos o encontraram sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama. Talvez tivesse enlouquecido, ou simplesmente adormecido durante uma aula do professor Pellegrino, e, para ter a certeza de que não o fazia e não levaria um belo de um sermão, beliscou-se. Apenas para, logo em seguida, rir da própria atitude idiota, sentindo o braço dolorido, e rolar sobre a cama até ficar de bruços, podendo assim afundar a cara no travesseiro macio.

Não entendia aquele humor repentino, e tentar compreender os motivos pelos quais estava assim faziam com que uma pontinha de seu cérebro protestasse. Então, Jake não lutou contra a sonolência esquisita que pareceu dopá-lo por completo. Sentia-se imensamente cansado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, capaz de participar de uma maratona.

Será que Somerhalder o havia drogado e ele não se lembrava?

Era a única explicação plausível para tal atitude; pelo menos, na cabeça já confusa e novamente exausta do loiro. De qualquer forma, eles poderiam conversar sobre aquilo na manhã seguinte. Ou ainda naquela tarde. Ou em qualquer outro momento que lhes agradasse. A vida era longa, bela e maravilhosa, e eles ainda tinham muito a aproveitar, então... Jake sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, fechando os olhos enquanto abraçava os lençóis e bocejava.

Felizmente, ainda havia uma parte lúcida de sua mente que o fez se questionar a respeito da própria atitude caótica.

_Cruzes, o que foi que eu bebi?_

**xxx**

Ian convencera os pais de que estava com uma forte enxaqueca, e que não poderia ir à aula naquele dia; o que, na verdade, era apenas uma ressaca das bravas, e não tinha nenhuma ideia melhor para uma mentira. Pouco se lembrava da noite anterior, mas, definitivamente, aquilo que lhe vinha em flashes era um tanto assustador. Por saber que estava quase caindo de bêbado há poucas horas, não lhe surpreendia o fato de não ter encontrado as chaves da BMW em lugar nenhum. Definitivamente teria problemas mais tarde, se as tivesse perdido. Mas talvez a sorte estivesse ao seu favor, e Sandra o tivesse proibido de dirigir _qualquer coisa_ naquele estado, enxotando-o ao lado de Jake para fora da boate, perto das três horas da madrugada, e guardando o automóvel na garagem da família McCoy. Afinal, não seria a primeira vez, apesar de ela provavelmente estar surpresa por ele ter uma companhia _de verdade_.

Jake. Pensar no loiro que permaneceu ao seu lado desde o primeiro drinque até o momento em que estava dançando e rindo feito um bambu ao vento, fez com que seu estômago embrulhasse, e Somerhalder precisou correr para o banheiro com pressa enquanto as coisas entravam e saíam de foco, e sua cabeça latejava de maneira completamente insuportável. Era um alarme falso, mas precisou lavar o rosto, porque seu mundo rodava e a sensação era horrível.

A água gelada foi tão bem-vinda, que decidiu que um banho lhe despertaria o suficiente para pelo menos descer e pegar um remédio. Rosnou algo ininteligível e foi direto para o chuveiro, arrancando suas vestes sem nenhum cuidado e vendo alguns botões voarem para todos os lados do azulejo branco. É. Talvez sua mãe o matasse mais tarde, quando o moreno precisasse daquela camiseta para alguma coisa, mas, naquele momento, a última coisa que importava para Ian era aquela roupa; estava tentando pegar os fragmento que lhe vinham em mentes e juntá-los, para recordar-se _do que_, exatamente, bebera.

Lembrava-se das luzes coloridas que ofuscavam sua visão, e da movimentação absurda no interior de _Supernatural_. De acordo com Sandra, quando se encontraram e ele lhe apresentou ao Abel, aquela era uma das noites mais agitadas desde que a boate fora aberta. Somerhalder tinha a nítida impressão de que havia recebido algo verde e suspeito de uma das moças que serviam no balcão, mas não era nada certo. Só sabia que, horas depois daquilo, já estava "mais pra lá do que pra cá", e que Jake precisava ampará-lo a cada passo que dava, porque provavelmente cairia se estivesse sozinho.

Recordava-se também de ter discutido consigo mesmo sobre a teoria da evolução, Darwin ou qualquer besteira do tipo, e que o loiro só acenava ou ria, enquanto tentava afastá-lo da multidão enlouquecida que se balançava no ritmo de uma música momentaneamente indecifrável do Eminem. Lembrava-se do som alto que fazia seus tímpanos doerem, do calor, da proximidade com o Abel...

E então, Ian meteu o punho cerrado na parede, arregalando os olhos quando um calafrio esquisito percorreu sua espinha.

— Puta que pariu! — logo em seguida, as pontas de seus dedos trêmulos tocaram seus lábios.

Estava _tão encrencado_...

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Genevieve estava terminando de pegar as coisas dentro de seu armário, quando Jennifer Garner apareceu, surgida sabe-se lá Deus de onde, e sua expressão era séria. Durante alguns instantes, Cortese não sabia se estava mais assustada pela forma como era encarada, ou pela maneira repentina como a mais velha havia aparecido. Durante alguns instantes, elas apenas se encararam, como dois felinos se avaliando, considerando o ataque, esperando pela chance de dar o bote.

Então, Jennifer sacudiu a cabeça e lhe dirigiu um sorriso simpático que foi prontamente retribuído pela mais baixa. Não eram grandes amigas, no que dizia respeito a proximidade, mas se conheciam o suficiente para não nutrirem nenhuma antipatia uma pela outra. Particularmente, Genevieve gostava de Garner, e o mesmo podia ser dito pela mais alta.

— O diretor Morgan quer falar com você. — havia uma espécie de alerta naquela frase, mas a mais nova não teve a chance de perguntar nada, porque logo Jennifer se afastava a passos largos.

_Maluca_, pensou consigo mesma, sacudindo a cabeça, porém não se deu ao trabalho de se questionar pela atitude da mais alta. A curiosidade a respeito do que o famoso diretor _Jeffrey Dean Morgan_ poderia querer conversar com ela era maior que qualquer outra coisa, e Cortese não se via com qualquer outra opção que não se dirigir à sala do homem para tirar suas dúvidas. Rapidamente, guardou seus materiais e começou a caminhar.

Não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que poderia ser considerada... Hm, supersticiosa, mas, nos últimos dias, sua opinião tinha mudado bastante a respeito de qualquer tipo de atitude ou fato que poderia ser considerada um mau presságio. Na verdade, desde que encontrara o misterioso rapaz de roupas negras, não lhe saía da cabeça que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Genevieve tinha a nítida impressão de que jamais se sentiria segura novamente depois daquele dia, e não entendia o motivo de aquela imagem assombrá-la tanto.

Porém, não era hora de se distrair com aquele tipo de coisa. Sacudiu a cabeça, ergueu os olhos, e bateu os nós dos dedos na porta.

Estava na hora de encarar a fera.

**xxx**

Não era a primeira vez que Misha usava uma falsa carteira de identidade para entrar em algum lugar; fingindo ter idade e/ou nome diferente de seu verdadeiro. Mas, definitivamente, sua face de adolescente ajudava a passar a impressão de que realmente era um jovem emancipado que pretendia se matricular naquele colégio. Havia sido até fácil convencer Jeffrey de que realmente precisava daquilo; porque, mesmo não tendo idade para tal, havia passado a vida inteira trabalhando daquela forma, a mando de seu pai. Ou, pelo menos, grande parte dela.

Seu pai comumente ordenava que agisse de tal forma, mas aquela era a primeira vez em muito tempo que fazia tudo por conta própria. Ou nem tanto, já que Keanu concordara com a loucura. E, por mais estranho que aquilo lhe parecesse, até que o primo começava a lhe tratar bem. Aquilo, vindo de Reeves, era muito para o mais novo. Tentando afastar tais pensamentos, o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a atenção para o homem sentado à sua frente. Ele era alguém que parecia merecer respeito, mantinha uma postura severa, mas igualmente atenciosa; o tipo de pessoa com quem seria agradável manter uma conversa.

Mas Collins era precavido demais para se deixar levar pelas aparências.

Tudo o que sabia, até aquele momento, era que estavam esperando o tal aluno que Morgan havia chamado para lhe mostrar o colégio. Quando bateram na porta, ele esperava um nerd, de óculos com o grau tão alto que o deixariam com cara de inseto, aparelhos nos dentes, e uma cara branca cheia de sardas. Misha podia até formar a imagem em sua cabeça, e, a muito custo, conseguiu conter a risada no último segundo.

Sorte a sua, pois não era nada do que esperava. A morena que entrou parecia ter no máximo dezessete anos, a opinar pela expressão em seu rosto quando entrou. Era pequena, _mignon_, e até um tanto bonita. Ela parecia curiosa e surpresa, mas, no momento em que seus olhos encontraram os do moreno, empalideceu. A julgar pela forma como eles se arregalaram, parecia que havia visto um fantasma. Collins adoraria saber o que se passava pela mente da garota naquele momento, mas isso se devia unicamente ao fato de ser sociável e louco por natureza. Então, restava-lhe apenas a opção de ignorar.

Ainda assim, era incômodo sentir-se observado tão fixamente enquanto tentava prestar atenção no que o diretor dizia.

Aquela menina era estranha.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Estavam ambos em silêncio, um fitando o outro de tempos em tempos, apenas pela curiosidade de saber o que faziam. Jared sentia-se estranho, inclinando-se de leve para pescoçar* o desenho de Ackles. Jensen riu baixinho da expressão que o moreno fez, mas não tentou impedi-lo de observar a figura esboçada no papel. Padalecki encarou os traços leves, o focinho escuro e os grandes olhos do rottweiler. Não era nenhum grande fã de animais, mas tinha de admitir que **aquele **ele achava bonito.

— É seu? — questionou, interessado, ao finalmente dar-se por vencido e deixar de lado seus deveres.

O loiro acenou positivamente, ainda com um leve sorriso, antes de escrever na beirada do papel um tímido "_Você gosta?_". Jared meneou a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do desenho, e, após alguns instantes, a situação se tornou um pouco desconfortável. Quando ergueu novamente os olhos para o autor de tal proeza, o moreno percebeu que era observado pelo mais baixo.

Os olhos dele, verdes como os mares, eram um furacão repleto de sentimentos inexplicáveis. Havia muita dor ali, tão nítida que chegava a machucar até mesmo o Padalecki, que nada tinha a ver com aquilo até então. Mas, acima de qualquer outra emoção, existia uma curiosidade tão pura, tão inocente, que, por dois segundos, o moreno teve a chance de se sentir envergonhado por sempre interpretar errado o que lhe era dito, por sempre levar tudo para o lado malicioso da coisa.

Então, obviamente, eles foram interrompidos.

— Gosto da forma como você está usando os efeitos de luz e sombra.

No primeiro momento, ambos os rapazes permaneceram em total inércia. Então, bem lentamente, Jensen se virou para encarar o desconhecido que surgira de repente. Estava tão vermelho que parecia desejar afundar a cabeça naquela mesa e fingir que aquelas palavras não haviam sido dirigidas a ele. Jared, por outro lado, ficou apenas um tanto inquieto por terem sido pegos de surpresa; mesmo que iniciassem uma conversa aos poucos até que o assunto fosse enterrado e o moreno precisasse ficar comentando coisas aleatórias, não era como se aquela proximidade fosse comum.

O moreno baixinho que interrompera sem querer o "momento", parecia genuinamente interessado no desenho, fitando-o com atenção. Numa atitude quase automática, Ackles cobriu o caderno com um braço, sem deixar de encarar o estranho, e recebeu apenas uma olhadela um tanto surpresa.

— Desculpe-me pela falta de educação. — ele sorriu, parecendo estranhamente simpático aos olhos do Padalecki, e esticou a mão. — Sou Misha. Misha Collins. E você é...?

O loiro demorou alguns minutos mais para fazer alguma coisa. E então, como se houvesse recebido uma descarga elétrica e, ao mesmo tempo, estivesse esperando por alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, de forma muito relutante ele aceitou o cumprimento.

— Jensen Ackles. — Jared o poupou de gastar mais papel para dizer alguma coisa, recebendo um aceno agradecido do mais baixo. — E eu sou Jared Padalecki.

_Quem em __**sã consciência**__ chamaria o __**filho**__ de Misha?_

— Ah... — Collins pareceu um tanto surpreso, apesar de não ter dito mais nada enquanto se sentava do outro lado do loiro. — E você gosta de desenhar, Jensen?

Padalecki não gostava do cara. Não gostava daquela expressão suspeita. Não gostava da forma como o havia conhecido. Misha parecia simpático, mas exatamente o tipo de pessoa que, se você deixa se aproximar, nunca mais vai embora. E Jared não gostava daquilo, apenas isso. Ackles, por outro lado, parecia apenas alerta, como se esperasse pelo momento em que os dois morenos alegariam que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Aquela atitude, de certa forma, fez com que o mais alto se incomodasse profundamente.

Resmungou algo ininteligível num tom contrariado, juntou seus materiais e saiu, mesmo sentindo os olhares surpresos sobre si. Notou que Jensen teria se levantado, se _Misha_ não o tivesse distraído por um instante com outra pergunta. E, cerrando os punhos enquanto se afastava rapidamente, tentou evitar pensar no quão trabalhoso seria se aproximar de Ackles caso Collins passasse a atormentá-los todos os dias.

Definitivamente, não gostava de Misha.

E estranhamente, mesmo que parecesse a Jensen que eles jamais haviam se visto, tinha a sensação de que o sentimento era recíproco.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jensen tinha a nítida impressão de que conhecia Misha de algum lugar, embora não soubesse exatamente de onde. Enquanto voltava para casa, porém, seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para Jared. Não havia entendido a atitude do mais alto, e tentava entender o quê, exatamente, havia feito de errado para acarretar numa despedida tão brusca. Estava incomodado, mas não tinha certeza de que conseguiria perguntar algo sem irritar Padalecki.

Será que, dessa vez, Ackles realmente havia ferrado com tudo?

Estava preocupado, nervoso e inquieto, sentindo como se tudo aquilo fosse um grande show, os holofotes estivessem voltados em sua direção, e ele não soubesse as falas. Era o nervosismo aliado à curiosidade e ao medo. O simples pensamento começava a atormentá-lo de forma considerável. Droga. Estivera tão preocupado com o desenho, e ao mesmo tempo tão entretido em observar o moreno pescoçando seu trabalho, que nem mesmo lhe ocorreu a possibilidade de Jared não estar interessado naquele tipo de bobagem. E se ele não gostasse, de fato, e estivesse apenas sendo educado? Agora que pensava no assunto, Ackles se sentia muito idiota por não ter deixado aquilo de lado e engatado numa conversa sobre qualquer outra coisa.

O mais alto sabia praticamente todos os seus gostos, mas e ele? O Jensen sabia a respeito do cara? Padalecki tinha dois irmãos: um garoto, de quinze, e uma garota, de doze. Fora isso, o loiro só tinha certeza de algumas outras coisas, e eram todas aleatórias, sem nenhum tipo de ligação. Sabia de seu gosto pelos esportes, de seu descaso para com as matérias escolares, de sua habilidade em sorrir e conquistar o mundo ao seu redor. Mas, se ele não gostava de estudar, por que estava na biblioteca, no dia em que se conheceram? E por que fora falar direto com Ackles? As palavras do papel que encontrara em seu armário, mais cedo, agora faziam com que seu estômago embrulhasse. Não era verdade... Era? Uma coisa não tinha _nada a ver_ com a outra. Nenhuma relação. Nada. Não fazia sentido.

Fechou os olhos com força quando teve a sensação de que tudo ao seu redor estava desmoronando. Não. Não podia permitir que aquela dúvida **estúpida** fizesse com que começasse a duvidar das ações de Jared. Não podia, porque prometera a si mesmo que iria confiar no moreno. Então, não podia se deixar levar pelas palavras de um anônimo com a letra engraçada.

Mas suspirou, trêmulo, ao se dar conta de que aquela pontada de agonia em seu peito ainda se fazia presente. Ao abrir novamente os olhos, não esperava bater de frente com um rapaz que vinha na direção contrária. Nenhum deles estava correndo, mas Jensen estava distraído o suficiente para ir ao chão daquela esquina com o mero impacto. Portanto, não se surpreendeu ao, logo em seguida, sentir a ardência incômoda nas palmas de suas mãos, um tanto atordoado.

— Deuses, me desculpe! — o moreno esticou a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, parecendo dividido entre o choque e a surpresa.

Se não estivesse tão habituado à sua própria falta de palavras, provavelmente teria ao menos se esforçado para murmurar algo como "_Tudo bem_" ou "_A culpa foi minha_", mas não se deu ao trabalho de tentar fazer algo que certamente apenas o deixaria mais para baixo. Meneou a cabeça com uma indiferença cautelosa, num sinal claro de que não havia problema nenhum. O outro, porém, já não prestava mais atenção nisso.

Os olhos escuros cravados sobre si deixaram-no inquieto, e, de repente, a mão segurando seu antebraço não era mais tão bem-vinda. Trazia uma sensação esquisita, familiar, de algo que já havia vivenciado, mas não gostava de se lembrar. Porém, aquele sentimento bizarro parecia vir de forma completamente diferente da qual se acostumara. Era como um choque, que fazia seu corpo estremecer e um calafrio desconfortável subir-lhe pela espinha.

E, encarando-o enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas, Jensen adoraria saber de onde o conhecia.

**xxx**

Keanu o reconheceu no exato instante em que seus olhos encontraram os verdes do mais novo. Ele reconheceu a imensidão que havia neles, a expressão dividida entre a vergonha e a curiosidade, a forma como comprimia os lábios de um jeito quase infantil. Ackles não era alguém difícil de recordar, mesmo que muitos anos tenham se passado desde a última vez em que o havia visto. O loiro, porém, não parecia fazer a menor ideia de quem ele era.

— Jensen? — questionou ainda pasmo pela forma como haviam se encontrado.

Tudo bem. Ele e o primogênito da outra família não conversavam muito; na verdade, conheciam-se apenas de vista, pelas manhãs nas quais seu primo passara brincando com o garoto. Mas sequer lhe passara pela cabeça, algum dia, a possibilidade de revê-lo, porque era um fato quase absurdo demais para que pudesse ter algum crédito. Ali, porém, estava ele, encarando-o como se desejasse apenas sair dali o mais rápido possível.

— Sou eu, Keanu. — continuou a fitá-lo, e, pela primeira vez desde o momento do esbarrão, os olhos verdes demonstraram algo que não confusão.

Não era o que o mais velho esperava. Parecia desespero, misturado ao desejo latente de simplesmente desaparecer da face da Terra. E seu silêncio era tão assustador, que o moreno não conseguiu conter as palavras, e nenhuma delas saiu como esperava.

— Keanu Reeves, lembra? Nós éramos vizinhos quando você morava no Oregon, antes de...

Com um movimento brusco, Ackles livrou-se de sua mão, como se ele fosse algum tipo de doença contagiosa. Sua expressão estava sendo modificada tanto e tão rapidamente que, por dois segundos, Keanu não soube dizer se ele estava mais em pânico ou em crise. Só soube que, nesse meio-tempo, o loiro virou-lhe as costas e correu, não como alguém que tenta fugir, ou como um covarde. Parecia mais que Jensen não tinha a menor ideia do que deveria fazer, e Reeves definitivamente não ajudara.

Estava tão estarrecido que não o seguiu; e, na verdade, sabia que se o fizesse, era bem capaz de só piorar ainda mais as coisas. Será que Misha sabia daquela novidade? Será que Collins o havia chamado ali apenas por isso? Não. Quando lhe ligou, não havia como saber que já recebera ordens para ir a San Antonio. Quando telefonou, Misha estava apenas querendo ajudá-lo. Ainda que tivesse plena consciência disso, foi um fato quase tão chocante quanto reencontrar o primogênito dos Ackles, apenas aumentando sua imobilidade momentânea.

Observou Jensen desaparecendo na esquina seguinte, e não entendia o motivo de desejar segui-lo e saber o que havia de errado naquela situação. Durante alguns minutos, ficou ali, parado, com uma mão no bolso e a outra ainda pairando no ar, como se esperasse por algo para segurar.

Não sabia ao certo o que o estava deixando naquele estado. Então, comprimiu os lábios com força, sentindo algo esquisito em seu âmago. Era uma sensação ruim, como um mau agouro.

Erguendo os olhos para o céu comumente claro de San Antonio, Keanu viu apenas as nuvens de tempestade se aproximando anormalmente rápido.

Logo começaria a chover.

**xxx**

Ele não correu direto para casa, porque não queria correr o risco de ser seguido pelo outro. Foi para a parte mais distante da cidade, sentindo como se sua cabeça pudesse explodir a qualquer momento, de tantas informações que saltavam de um lado a outro, deixando-o atordoado e trêmulo. Não eram apenas os flashes das lembranças; era como se estivesse revivendo tudo novamente. Aquele grande pesadelo, do qual ainda esperava acordar e poder correr para os braços maternos, nos quais encontraria consolo e carinho.

Donna o apertaria contra si, o encheria de mimos, faria com que o loiro voltasse a sorrir como antes. Ela despertaria aquela sua parte que poucos conheciam, extrovertida e brincalhona, e meio que o obrigaria a confabular com as pessoas de sua idade. Era exatamente o que Shaffer faria...

"_Se ainda estivesse viva._" foi o que cantarolou a voz de sua consciência. Por um único segundo, desejou apenas ignorá-la e se afundar naquela imagem que sabia ser falsa. Quase podia sentir o toque das mãos ternas que o confortariam, quase podia sentir os lábios macios pressionados contra sua testa. Podia ouvi-la claramente, dizendo algo como "**Você pode ir brincar lá fora se quiser, meu anjinho**", enquanto afagava seus cabelos e sorria docemente.

Donna era a única que podia fazê-lo sem receber um olhar consideravelmente incomodado. Era a única que podia esmagá-lo num abraço que o faria perder o ar, ou niná-lo sem que ele sentisse vergonha por haver outras pessoas por perto. Jensen quase podia sentir seus braços o rodeando...

Então, ouviu novamente os gritos, viu os médicos, sentiu as dores, teve suas sessões de terapia... _Deus_... Ackles fechou os olhos com força, os soluços silenciosos fazendo com que sua respiração saísse descompassada enquanto se apoiava à parede do beco e escorregava até o asfalto frio, levando as mãos ao rosto e tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem, mas isso era totalmente impossível se considerada a atual situação. Era como uma torneira: ele a abrira, e não conseguia mais fechar. Tudo se misturava num turbilhão de dor, mágoa e, ao mesmo tempo, apenas o desejo insano de revê-la. _Droga_.

Agora, mais que nunca, aquela simples frase fazia sentido.

"_Para que não o magoem, o melhor é fechar-se num calabouço e engolir a chave._"

E não importava que fosse a frase de um seriado. Não importava nem mesmo que não soubesse _quem_ havia se dado ao trabalho de fazer recortes de jornais apenas para atormentá-lo mais ainda com aquilo. Não importava que tivesse a sensação de que havia uma parte retalhada e ainda em carne viva em seu peito; a dor era entorpecente, e clamava acima de todo aquele caos em sua mente.

Para Jensen, as peças finalmente começavam a se encaixar.


	11. Maybe I could be hold your hand

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Beta:** Me :D_  
_

Ainda me surpreendo com a cara-de-pau do Jay e com a língua _mentirosa_ dele, caras eºe

**Capítulo 11: Maybe I could be hold you / Talvez eu possa segurar você**

Não era como se Misha tivesse alguma coisa em específico contra Jared; ele apenas não gostara muito da forma como ele e Jensen pareciam excluídos, fora do restante pragmático e tagarela do mundo. Na verdade, a biblioteca era a única parte do colégio que, particularmente, lhe chamara a atenção com o _tour_ feito ao lado da morena _mignon_ que, mais tarde, descobriu se chamar Genevieve Cortese. Quando as aulas terminaram, no dia anterior, Collins não hesitara em partir direto para lá.

Porém, foi pego completamente de surpresa ao avistar **e** reconhecer o jovem loiro debruçado sobre uma das mesas ao fundo. Jamais lhe ocorrera a possibilidade de vê-lo novamente, ou ao menos conversar com ele, mas, antes de conseguir conter o impulso, logo estava atrás de Ackles, comentando alguma besteira a respeito do desenho. Jensen não lhe pareceu particularmente _feliz_ pelo reencontro, e o garoto moreno ao seu lado estava nitidamente incomodado. O motivo? Misha adoraria saber, enquanto se dirigia aos portões de entrada do local, pensando a respeito de todas aquelas pequenas ironias em sua vida.

Havia juntado todas as informações que conseguira para ajudar Keanu. Então, partira para San Antonio. Descobriu que seu primo não era assim tão terrível. Conheceu uma baixinha que era pra lá de estranha. E, o mais surpreendente de todos: reviu o garoto da família Ackles.

Claro, o ponto negativo era o Padalecki irritadiço ao seu lado, mas Collins desconsiderou toda e qualquer antipatia inicial que sentira pelo moreno. Afinal, eles sequer se conheciam, certo? E Misha não gostava de julgar livros pelas capas. Então, preferiu abster-se de qualquer tipo de pensamento sarcástico que pudesse ter alguma relação com Jared.

E o fato de ele ser a única pessoa ao lado de Jensen continuava a inquietá-lo. Parecia-lhe que as risadas e brincadeiras infantis haviam ocorrido há milhares de anos, porque, no fim das contas, era um período consideravelmente longo de tempo. Uma estimativa? O moreno apostaria em dez ou mais. E, por mais peculiar que fosse o fato, perguntava-se _como diabos_ o reconhecera. Ou nem tanto, já que só tivera a certeza absoluta de que era o Ackles quando vira seus olhos de esmeraldas; no passado, ele não era tão silencioso, tampouco se comunicava daquela forma esquisita.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, a única coisa da qual Misha se recordava, da época em que eram pequenos e idiotas, era de um garotinho branco feito papel, um tanto escandaloso, e consideravelmente genioso, mas adorável. Definitivamente, nenhuma das características agora demonstradas pelo rapaz. Seria, então, o tempo, responsável por todas aquelas mudanças?

Collins duvidava muito. Ainda assim, culpava seus instintos pela façanha pra lá de bizarra. Até porque, mesmo aquele tendo sido seu "primeiro dia", fora consideravelmente bem aceito naquele lugar; tanto pelos professores, quanto pelos alunos. E talvez sua capacidade de ser sociável e amigável com qualquer outro ser que tentasse se aproximar tivesse resultado naquilo.

Mas, ainda assim, caminhando lentamente pelo pátio, o moreno pôs-se a sorrir de forma simpática para as poucas pessoas que demonstravam algum interesse por sua figura andante, enquanto seus olhos azuis corriam de um lado a outro, em busca de uma pessoa em específico.

Não avistou Jensen em lugar algum.

**xxx**

Roger Ackles mexia a colher dentro de sua xícara de café, vendo os pequenos flocos de açúcar desaparecendo no líquido escuro, quando ergueu os olhos para encarar o filho mais velho. O loiro estava exatamente na mesma posição em que se encontrava desde a noite anterior, sentado numa das cadeiras, o corpo curvado sobre a mesa, a cabeça baixa. O homem ainda podia ver as mãos do rapaz tremendo, podia notar a forma como ele parecia se controlar para não cair no choro.

O próprio anfitrião da família, na verdade, estava incomodado com a situação. Não esperava que o passado fosse voltar daquela forma tão repentina, especialmente agora que as coisas pareciam finalmente começar a entrar nos eixos. Jensen estava feliz, não estava? Ele parecia estar superando, não parecia? O mais velho se via de mãos atadas, e não sabia o que deveria fazer para ajudar o filho.

— Está tudo bem?

_Não, não está tudo bem, Roger. O que você espera que ele responda?_

Jensen limitou-se a menear a cabeça em negação, mas não fez a menor menção de esticar o braço para pegar o pequeno bloco de papel e a caneta que estavam à sua frente. Ficou ali, parado, respirando sonoramente enquanto tentava, de forma nítida, retomar o controle de suas ações.

— Quer conversar sobre isso?

Roger não sabia como lidar com a situação. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como agir. Se Donna estivesse ali, ela nem mesmo pensaria antes de fazer alguma coisa; conhecia o filho como a palma de sua mão, sempre tinha consciência dos momentos em que alguma coisa estava errada. Mas ele? Antes, costumava passar a maior parte do tempo trabalhando, e pouco via a própria família. Depois, com a morte de sua esposa, viu-se obrigado a deixar de lado a dor e lutar para conseguir um horário que facilitasse seu convívio com as crianças.

E Jensen... Bem, o rapaz, na época, era pequeno demais para guardar alguma mágoa, mas isso não significava que deixava claro tudo o que estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça. E decifrá-lo, para o pai, era uma tarefa um pouco complicada; nunca sabia dizer com exatidão se o loiro estava se sentindo bem, ou se o sorriso em seu rosto era genuíno. Nos últimos dias, até que ele se mostrava fácil de interpretar. Estava sempre em perfeito estado, estava sempre agindo naturalmente, e se mostrava mais carinhoso que o normal.

Quando ergueu os olhos, porém, foi a primeira vez em que o pai percebeu que o rapaz bem sabia o que fazia, quando escondia tudo aquilo dentro de si mesmo. A dor naquela imensidão verde era tão nítida, tão sofrida, que Roger demorou alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo. E havia um pedido nítido ali, em meio àquela confusão, abafando todo o restante. Uma súplica que ia muito além da carência, muito além do desejo desesperado que Jensen nutria pelo afeto familiar.

"_Me deixa ficar?"_, ele parecia perguntar. _"Me deixa ficar aqui, por favor?"_

O mais velho se levantou, postou-se ao lado do loiro, e o rodeou com seus braços. E Jensen também se levantou, abraçando-o com mais força, tremendo. Seu pai talvez jamais compreendesse que o pedaço que faltava deixava uma ferida aberta e em carne viva em seu peito. E doía. Doía como o Inferno. Mas Roger estava ali, não estava? Para o mais novo, isso era o suficiente. Ter alguém ao seu lado era o que importava, mesmo que essa pessoa não o entendesse, mesmo que essa pessoa não soubesse que ele não era apenas um adolescente perturbado passando por uma fase difícil.

Jensen sentia-se seguro como nunca antes, nos braços do pai; quase tanto quanto se sentia quando estava ao lado de Donna. E isso era bom. Era bom, porque abafava a dor. Era bom, porque fazia aquela agonia toda desaparecer aos poucos, mesmo que o loiro tivesse plena consciência de que iria voltar muito em breve.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele não precisava fingir que estava tudo bem, porque havia alguém para tomar as rédeas da situação e fazê-lo sentir-se como se as coisas pudessem realmente melhorar, mesmo que dali a algum tempo.

_Obrigado, pai._

**xxx**

— Eu estou falando com você, Jared Tristan!

Padalecki ignorou de forma veemente o grito do pai, passando pela mesa do café da manhã e roubando algumas torradas para comer no caminho até o colégio. Não estava não estava nem aí para o que o homem pensava, só queria encontrar Jensen e terminar aquela maldita aposta de uma vez por todas. Na noite anterior, quando pensou a respeito do assunto, chegou a apenas uma conclusão: queria Genevieve, e que o resto do mundo fosse ao Inferno. As apostas, as provocações, Ackles... Principalmente Ackles. Se não fosse por ele o moreno não estaria tão perturbado. Se não fosse pela aposta, Jared nem mesmo se daria conta da existência do loiro. Se não fosse pelas provocações de Thomas, ele não teria aceitado entrar naquela loucura. Definitivamente não.

— O que você acha que estava fazendo?! — Gerald segurou seu braço, impedindo-o de escapar, e era nítida a raiva por trás daquelas palavras. — Eu quase perdi um contrato importante por sua causa!

E o moreno adoraria poder apenas virar as costas e fingir que não havia ouvido o pai, mas tinha plena consciência de que isso iria apenas enfurecê-lo, e provavelmente acarretaria num castigo que o Padalecki realmente não estava disposto a cumprir. Não se sentia culpado por, no final da tarde anterior, ter estragado um "encontro amigável" que ocorria entre o anfitrião da família e alguns empresários famosos. Na verdade, estava tão despreocupado com isso, que seria capaz de repetir o ato apenas para ver a face lívida do pai, e a forma como seus "amigos" pareciam chocados com o gesto do adolescente irritado.

— E daí? — arqueou uma sobrancelha de modo irônico, porque não estava a fim de perder seu tempo conversando a respeito daquilo.

— _E daí?!_ — Gerald parecia incrédulo com a ousadia de seu filho mais velho. — Você tem noção do que isso significa?!

— Você quase perdeu um contrato, grande coisa. — Jared bufou, livrando-se das mãos do pai. — Estou pouco _me fodendo_ para o que vai acontecer agora! Se tem tanto problema assim, por que você está aqui me importunando, ao invés de tentar arrumar as coisas?!

Como o homem estava abismado demais com a atitude do rapaz, o mais novo conseguiu passar com facilidade pela porta da frente, e ir até o carro, no qual Jim já esperava. Quando entrou no automóvel cerrando os dentes e praguejando de raiva, recebeu apenas um olhar compreensivo que, de certa forma, apenas o enfureceu mais ainda.

Porém, o moreno não queria descontar a raiva em ninguém, pelo menos não naquele momento. Se metade daquele sentimento fosse gasta enquanto se esforçava para se aproximar cada vez mais do garoto da família Ackles, já o teria na palma de sua mão há muito, muito tempo.

Jared pressionou a testa contra o vidro frio da janela, fechando os olhos com força.

E o motorista continuava a observá-lo enquanto dava a partida no Mercedes.

**xxx**

De alguma forma, sempre que via _aquele adolescente_ perturbado, Beaver se sentia tentado a ajudá-lo. Sentia-se tentado a depositar uma mão em seu ombro e lhe dar conselhos ultrapassados a respeito da famosa puberdade, aquela fase tão complicada na vida de cada pessoa. Ainda que tivesse plena consciência de que o jovem Padalecki o olharia com asco, irritado pela demonstração de afeto piegas, era nisso que pensava a cada vez que o mais novo entrava no carro e lhe dizia com determinação para onde deveria levá-lo.

Porque Jared era como uma peça quebrada, era como um quebra-cabeça incompleto. Existiam diversas coisas que se encaixavam naquela falha, que faziam com que tudo parecesse bem, que davam a impressão de que o rapaz era inabalável, inalcançável. Bebidas, mulheres, desculpas esfarrapadas e um sorriso encantador; era nesses falsos alicerces que o moreno se apoiava para escapar da dor que ameaçava consumi-lo a qualquer instante. E, céus, Jim ainda compreendia. Compreendia o que o levava a agir daquela maneira, compreendia o motivo pelo qual o Padalecki era sempre arredio, às vezes um completo idiota com as pessoas que o rodeavam. Não era como se _gostasse_, mas tentava não julgá-lo por usar sempre aquela armadura que o tornava um verdadeiro estúpido.

Beaver o via mais como um filho, como uma criança que precisava de alguém para abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Que Deus o perdoasse, todavia jamais tentaria entender o que levava os pais do moreno a deixá-lo fazer o que bem entendesse. Não era como se estivesse jogando toda a culpa nos ombros dos Padalecki, mas, definitivamente, nunca compreenderia o que tinha poder o suficiente para fazer com que uma família fosse tão destroçada. Jared estava sempre livre, leve e solto para fazer o que bem entendesse, para ir e vir de acordo com a correnteza, assim como Megan e Jeffrey também estavam. Do que aqueles jovens precisavam? Limites. Precisavam de normas, precisavam aprender a cumpri-las. Não era como se Jim quisesse que se tornassem "bons soldadinhos"; afinal, regras existem para serem quebradas. Mas, definitivamente, o que faltava àqueles garotos era algo que ainda não tinha uma definição certa, ainda não tinha nome.

Quem sabe Sharon e Gerald realmente acreditassem estar fazendo o que era melhor para os filhos, mas o motorista sabia que, bem no fundo, eles também sentiam falta de uma família unida, dos jantares de domingo, das piadas compartilhadas no silêncio de um olhar. Afinal, cada laço criado precisava de seus pedregulhos para atrapalhar, mas, sendo sincero, sobreviveria. E, mais que qualquer outra pessoa, Jim sabia o quanto um pai ama a criaturinha manhosa que trouxe ao mundo, ou adotou.

Então, demonstrando ou não, os Padalecki amavam uns aos outros. Certo?

Mas, no fim, Beaver era apenas um velho. Talvez os tempos houvessem mudado demais para seu gosto.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Naquela tarde, diferentemente de todas as outras, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Ian não estava perdendo seu tempo tentando arranjar desculpas esfarrapadas para os pais, para sair de casa e passar o resto do dia na farra. No colégio, quando encontrou Jake nos corredores e viu a forma esquisita como o loiro lhe encarava, teve a certeza de que não era o único que se lembrava dos acontecimentos da noite em _Supernatural_. Apesar disso, ter um dia de vantagem para pensar no assunto não deu ao Somerhalder nada no que se fixar para encontrar um bom pedido de desculpas decente, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi murmurar que precisavam se encontrar novamente; nenhum deles precisava ser _gênio_ para saber a respeito _do que_ iriam conversar.

Agora, estava ali, inquieto, sentado num dos bancos da praça combinada, batucando os dedos contra a madeira pintada de branco enquanto esperava pacientemente pelo momento em que o Abel fosse aparecer para que tirassem aquela história a limpo. Na verdade, só voltara para casa, tomara um banho e trocara de roupa. Depois, foi direto para o lugar.

Estava ali há algumas horas, e nada de o rapaz aparecer. O nervosismo ameaçava consumi-lo a qualquer momento, e nem mesmo bater o pé até seus músculos começarem a ficar dormentes estava fazendo com que aquela sensação esquisita passasse. Já estava cogitando a possibilidade de ir até a casa de Jake, ou pelo menos ligar para ele, para saber se havia acontecido alguma coisa, mas, no momento em que sua mão tocou o bolso da bermuda jeans, o celular vibrou e o distraiu.

Com o SMS, veio uma boa dose de preocupação que fez com que o moreno mordesse a língua para se conter e não fazer nenhuma besteira. Era de Jake.

"**Sinto muito. Hoje não deu. Pode ser outro dia?"**

Então era isso? Abel estava fugindo? Estava se escondendo dele? Sentiu-se incapaz de encontrar uma resposta plausível para todas as perguntas que faziam sua cabeça doer, e fechou os olhos enquanto suspirava sonoramente. Perdera todo aquele tempo por nada, Jake lhe dera um bolo, ainda tinha um trabalho escolar para fazer. E, ainda que algo em seu âmago parecesse gritar que havia um bom motivo para o loiro simplesmente deixá-lo ali esperando, Ian se autoflagelava com o pensamento de que, com certeza, o culpado era _ele_, e não o Abel.

Mas Somerhalder realmente não se lembrava de ter feito nada de errado.

Pelo menos, não além do beijo.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared não evitou o sorriso quando, ao entrar na biblioteca e vaguear os olhos pelo local, notou que Misha não parecia estar por ali. Ainda assim, permaneceu um tanto cauteloso enquanto caminhava à procura de Jensen. Não o havia visto durante o intervalo, mas duvidava muito que o loiro tivesse faltado à aula, e agora que a cólera de ser atormentado pelo pai finalmente havia passado, Padalecki se permitia ir conversar com Ackles. Porque, afinal, ele sempre costumava descontar a raiva nas pessoas ao seu redor. Se o fizesse com o mais baixo, pedir para não ganhar um olhar dividido entre a perplexidade e a mágoa seria pedir demais; e, na situação atual, isso era um pouco arriscado. Se permitisse que Jensen pensasse que qualquer coisa os afastaria, consideradas as circunstâncias da aposta, a relação não atingiria nem um terço do que Thomas desejava, e Jared odiava deixar as coisas incompletas.

Enquanto se aproximava, porém, logo notou a agitação pouco comum do outro rapaz. Quando os olhos esmeraldinos encontraram os seus, o loiro meneou a cabeça de leve, como se o cumprimentasse, e o mais alto imediatamente arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto sentava ao seu lado e se perguntava que bicho o havia mordido. Diferentemente de todos os outros dias que passaram juntos desde o momento em que o moreno dissera meia dúzia de palavras para ele, Ackles não estava focado num desenho, num trabalho ou num dever de casa. Sua mochila estava ao lado da cadeira, como sempre, mas os cadernos comumente abertos sobre a mesa estavam agora fechados, e foi a primeira vez em que o Padalecki pôde ver a cor de todas as capas: os azul-marinhos, que eram os escolares, e o preto simples que o loiro parecia sempre carregar consigo; o moreno nunca havia visto com clareza o que havia naquele caderno, pois, sempre que tentava, o mais baixo o escondia, sorrindo silenciosamente apesar do nervosismo.

Mas, agora, ele parecia simplesmente sentado, olhando de um lado a outro, movendo os pés e expressando sem palavras sua nítida inquietação. Mesmo não o conhecendo _tanto assim_, Jared poderia afirmar com certeza, e razão, que Jensen havia tomado cafeína o suficiente para matar um búfalo do coração. Estranhamente, tomar consciência do fato fez com que sorrisse outra vez, e recebeu um olhar esquisito do loiro ao seu lado.

— Está tudo bem, cara? Parece que viu um fantasma...

Ackles não respondeu, apenas meneou novamente a cabeça; dessa vez, o mais alto não sabia dizer se aquilo era uma confirmação ou uma negação. Parecia uma mistura dos dois, ou uma tentativa estranha de se sacudir rápido demais ao ritmo lento da música _Save Me_ de _Hanson_ que tocava em algum lugar por ali. Padalecki começava a se perguntar o que havia acontecido, quando, repentinamente, o loiro por fim teve uma atitude que reconhecia, apesar de parecer um tanto hiperativo. Ele pegou um dos cadernos azuis sobre a mesa, e Jared se inclinou para olhar enquanto escrevia.

"_Por que você está aqui, comigo?_"

Essa era uma pergunta que o moreno não esperava, e imediatamente ficou tenso, enquanto lia e relia a pequena frase. Logo em seguida, quando o mais baixo se virou para encará-lo, nitidamente exigindo uma resposta, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Porque é o que eu faço todos os dias, certo? — tartamudeou.

O loiro lhe dirigiu um sorriso meio triste, meio sombrio, antes de voltar a escrever:

"_Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer._"

Padalecki uniu as sobrancelhas numa expressão confusa, antes de a ficha finalmente cair e seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco. E Ackles desviou o olhar, fechando o caderno como se estivesse arrependido de ter feito a pergunta ao outro. Durante meio segundo, seus lábios formaram palavras que Jared não compreendeu, antes de o loiro suspirar e menear a cabeça, como se brigasse consigo mesmo. Ele pegou novamente a folha, apagou o que havia escrito ali, e demorou alguns minutos para formular a próxima frase, apesar de ela ser bem simples.

"_Pode responder, por favor...?_"

O moreno demorou meio segundo para soltar uma enxurrada de palavras que não soube de onde vieram, nem como conter.

— Porque você estava sozinho. — foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu. — E eu achei isso estranho. Quero dizer... As pessoas não deveriam ser assim, não é? Solitárias. Eu tinha que encontrar Thomas aqui na biblioteca, mas você me chamou a atenção, sentado aqui, sem ninguém por perto. Então, vim conversar, e você não disse nada. — deu um breve sorriso, apesar de notar que o mais baixo estava um pouco tenso. — Isso me deixou curioso. Não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, sei disso, mas... Bem, só parecia muito triste, sabe? Alguém estar tão sozinho, mesmo que no meio de tanta gente. Então, eu pensei "_Ei, ele não precisa disso. E talvez... Só talvez... Eu possa segurar sua mão*_". — o silêncio que se seguiu já era um pouco melhor, até Jared acrescentar: — E você realmente não precisa, Jensen. É uma pessoa maravilhosa.

E Ackles sacudiu a cabeça de forma tão veemente que acabou por sobressaltar o moreno. Suas mãos, pousadas sobre a mesa, estavam cerradas em punhos, mas era nítido que ele tremia. Por um momento insano, Padalecki poderia jurar que o loiro gritaria um belo "não", e teve a certeza de que havia dito algo de muito errado, por isso o mais baixo parecia tão abalado.

E ele já começava a se xingar mentalmente dos piores nomes dos quais se lembrava quando, bem lentamente, Jensen lhe esticou um papel um tanto amassado que acabara de tirar do bolso do moletom, ainda sem encará-lo nos olhos durante nem um único segundo, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha com força o suficiente para sentir o gosto férreo de sangue. Estava tão rasurado quanto o que Padalecki havia praticamente destruído pela ansiedade, quando Ackles perguntara se iria à biblioteca, e, pela primeira vez, tiveram algum contato **real**. A curiosidade venceu o moreno, e ele acabou pegando aquilo para ver o que estava escrito.

Jared ainda não sabia, mas, naquele momento, seu mundo afundava de vez.

"_Quer ir à minha casa amanhã à tarde?_"

**OBS.:**

*Aqui, eu estava me referindo àquilo de todo mundo dizer que, quando alguém te derruba, são seus amigos que seguram sua mão e te levantam. Faz sentido? :3


	12. Crush crush crush

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**OoOoOoO**

WELL, people, fiz uma pequena mudança com relação aos comentários anônimos. Em Perdant, irei respondê-los antes de iniciar o capítulo, como uma nota, e não no final, a partir do 13 XD

Meu aniversário foi dia 9, gente, e acabei de descobrir uma coincidência MUITO legal: a Tah faz no mesmo dia. Então, diva, querida, amor da minha vida, esse vai pra você *-* (E eu NÃO ESTOU exagerando, gente! Deixem-me surtar, tá legal? Poxa! U-u) Eu gostaria de ter colocado uma cena mais Jake/Ian, mas sabe aquele momento revelação (O.O) em que você está super escrevendo animadíssima na sala de aula, e percebe que sua criatividade não é tão grande assim? ;_;

A primeira parte é baseada na música Crush Crush Crush da banda Paramore, recomendo =3

Boa leitura, anjinhos tagarelitas! *O*

(E o próximo é o capítulo tão esperado! *corre em círculos* ~orquestra~ #partiu #hospício LOOL)

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 12: Crush crush crush**

Jake sentia seu estômago revirar de forma incômoda e dolorosa enquanto encarava Chad, e o outro apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ligeiramente trêmulo, o mais baixo esticou as mãos, e tocou com cautela as bochechas do mais alto. Queria poder dizer algo contra, queria poder fazer desaparecer aquela expressão presunçosa no rosto de Murray, desejava simplesmente _sumir_. Mas não havia nada a ser dito, não havia nada que _pudesse_ fazer.

Era a primeira vez em muito, muito tempo que pensava no quão doloroso deveria ser para o primo, não pronunciar nada há tanto tempo. Querer gritar, e sentir as palavras travadas em sua garganta. Querer protestar, e nos lábios ter apenas o gosto amargo do desespero. Mais que nunca, desejou poder se redimir de alguma forma com Jensen. Deixou-se levar pelo preconceito tolo, deixou-se levar por aqueles que julgava verdadeiramente dignos de sua amizade. E, no fim, acabou perdendo a única pessoa que se importava, de verdade, com _quem_ ele era, e não _com o que tinha_.

**I got a lot to say to you **_(Eu tenho muito a dizer pra você)_

**Yeah, I got a lot to say**_ (Sim, eu tenho muito a dizer)_

Os olhos azuis dele estavam cravados nos seus, o rosto estava mais próximo do que gostaria. E Abel concentrou-se nos pequenos detalhes que antes faziam tanta diferença, mas agora somente o deixavam mais desconfortável.

Notou a forma como um canto dos lábios se erguia de leve, como se tentasse conter um sorriso; notou a maneira como as mãos ficavam sempre fortemente cerradas, como se estivesse se impedindo de esticá-las e tocá-lo de volta. E a pele macia sob a palma das mãos, e o odor da colônia masculina cuja qual ainda não conseguia identificar. Era em tudo isso que se focava, para não precisar pensar no que faria.

E, estranhamente, Chad jamais deixava de encará-lo, mesmo quando estavam tão perto um do outro que as respirações se mesclavam. Jamais deixava de fitá-lo, numa pergunta silenciosa que Jake não desejava compreender. E não fazia sentido, porque Murray nunca pronunciava nada. Ele _não precisava_ dizer nada, para que o mais baixo o entendesse. Isso era o mais assustador, para Abel. Não por não encontrar um sentido naquilo. Não poder desejar se afastar. Não por todas aquelas outras coisas.

Mas sim pelo simples fato de a proximidade lhe fazer tão mal e, ao mesmo tempo, prendê-lo de tal forma que todo o restante parecia insignificante.

**I notice your eyes are always glued to me**_ (Eu percebi que seus olhos estão sempre grudados em mim)_

**Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all**_ (Mantendo-os aqui e isso não faz sentido)_

— Hey, Chad!

_Aquela voz_, tão perigosamente próxima, fez com que ambos os rapazes se sobressaltassem e, consequentemente, se afastassem; Jake sentou-se sobre a cadeira desocupada do professor com um suspiro dividido entre o alívio e o susto, Chad foi para o outro lado da sala vazia. Trocaram um olhar de alerta, antes de a porta se abrir num rompante. Ian surgiu dali ofegante, parecendo ter corrido uma maratona, mas, no momento em que percebeu _quem_ estava no local com Murray, parecia ter acabado de levar um chute no estômago.

— Jake...?!

Para Somerhalder, não fazia sentido. Para Abel, era uma cruel ironia do destino, que fosse justamente o moreno a entrar no aposento de forma tão brusca. Chad, por outro lado, demonstrava apenas um leve desconforto, algo que não poderia ser notado a menos que o observassem com atenção, e o outro estava ocupado demais encarando o mais baixo para dar alguma atenção ao fato.

— Mas eu pensei que você...

Calou-se, sem saber ao certo como expressar sua dúvida em palavras; também porque não era para isso que havia ido até ali. No entanto, a confusão misturada à surpresa fez com que um verdadeiro turbilhão de questionamentos ocupasse sua mente. Por quê? Sempre acreditara que Jake gastasse a maior parte de seu tempo livre, hm... Estudando, talvez? Ou qualquer outra coisa antissocial do tipo. Nunca sequer lhe ocorrera a possibilidade de ele estar com outra pessoa.

Ainda mais com Chad.

— Ian? — o loiro pigarreou, e Somerhalder finalmente desviou os olhos de Abel, que já parecia suficientemente incomodado com a situação. — Por que me chamou?

— Eu... Hã... — sacudiu a cabeça uma vez, tentando afastar todo aquele caos. — Paul disse que precisava falar contigo e... Bem, eu perguntei à Amy sobre você...

A situação começava a ficar constrangedora. Chad riu de nervoso, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos sem deixar de encarar o moreno, que alternava olhares entre ele e Jake. Estava claro como a água: Ian tinha uma pontada de desconfiança o atormentando. Murray se perguntou se todos os rapazes eram tão previsíveis quanto. Pelo menos, Abel e Somerhalder eram.

— Sabe o que ele quer?

O outro demorou alguns minutos para digerir a pergunta e respondê-la. Quando finalmente disse alguma coisa, eram palavras vagas:

— Não faço a menor ideia, cara.

**They taped over you mouth**_ (Eles gravaram em sua boca)_

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_ (Rabiscaram a verdade com suas mentiras)_

**Your little spies**_ (Seus pequenos espiões)_

Jake daria de tudo para ver aquela expressão no rosto de Chad mais uma vez, e não pôde evitar o pequeno sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. Recebeu um olhar confuso vindo de Somerhalder, e um leve aceno de despedida de Murray, que logo saía sem dizer mais nada. De repente, para Abel, respirar havia se tornado mais fácil; como se todo o peso do mundo houvesse sido colocado, e logo em seguida retirado de seus ombros. Não era como se não gostasse do loiro, porque ele realmente sabia ser um cara legal quando queria, mas... Forçava a barra. E, talvez, dentre todo o restante, fosse isso que não permitia que o loiro se sentisse à vontade perto dele. E, de uma forma ou de outra, Chad não se esforçava o suficiente para fazer com que se sentisse melhor.

Porque aquilo não era uma relação; não de verdade, pelo menos. Estava mais para uma troca de favores: Murray mantinha a boca fechada, e, em troca, Jake o satisfazia. As coisas deveriam estar bem dessa maneira.

— Uau. — Ian o sobressaltou, depositando a mão sobre seu ombro. — Isso foi esquisito.

Abel manteve os olhos cravados na porta onde há pouco Chad desaparecera, sentindo-se ligeiramente alerta. Sabia que o moreno ligeiramente alerta. Sabia que o moreno estava bastante desconfiado com relação à situação, e isso não era nada bom. Mas o loiro nunca foi um bom mentiroso.

— Sério? Por quê?

E Somerhalder não deixou de ficar espantado com a naturalidade da pergunta. Procurou na memória qualquer atitude dentro daquela sala que não tivesse sido suspeita. Até onde a culpa não o dominava e o tornava paranóico, sempre soubera que o mais baixo _estudava_ antes, durante e após o término das aulas. Ele não _saía_, como pessoas normais fariam. Nem ao menos se socializava direito, ora essa!

— Tem alguma coisa que eu deva saber, Jake?

**They taped over you mouth**_ (Eles gravaram em sua boca)_

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_ (Rabiscaram a verdade com suas mentiras)_

**Your little spies**_ (Seus pequenos espiões)_

Abel demorou mais tempo do que deveria para responder, mas logo sacudia a cabeça, virando-se para encarar o mais alto. No momento em que os olhos azuis dele encontraram os seus, quis dizer a verdade. Todas elas. Sobre o beijo. Sobre seus pais. Sobre Chad. Sobre Jensen. E, principalmente, sobre como se sentia culpado por todas as coisas que vinha fazendo, sobre como queria encontrar uma maneira de se redimir com o primo.

Mas, logo que a possibilidade lhe ocorreu, se viu recuando, afastando-se de Ian.

— Não. Não há nada.

**Crush... Crush... Crush... Crush! Crush!**_ (Esmague... Esmague... Esmague... Esmague! Esmague!)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Enquanto trabalhava, Roger pensava. Ali, na oficina de Kim Rhodes, sentia-se à vontade o suficiente para mexer com carros ao mesmo tempo em que se questionava sobre coisas que não podia conversar com nenhum dos filhos; Mackenzie por ser muito nova, Joshua por não ser maduro o suficiente, e Jensen... Bem, o rapaz poderia até entender, mas certamente ficaria desconfortável. Talvez o mais velho também se sentisse incomodado, mas já tinha experiência o suficiente para saber que era necessário.

Mas ali, em meio às latarias e o rádio antigo que tocava alguma canção de **Bon Jovi**, se permitia ficar preocupado com tudo aquilo e mais um pouco.

Com sua garotinha, porque ela estava sempre muito animada, mas quase nunca mencionava os amigos. Com Josh, porque suas notas começavam a despencar, e ele parecia sempre de mau-humor por sabe-se lá Deus o motivo; ainda não falara com o filho apenas por não querer invadir seu espaço pessoal de tal forma. Porém, ele não parecia querer comentar nada, e Roger já preparava mentalmente a conversa que teriam.

Isso, no entanto, era sua segunda grande questão; deixaria para falar com Joshua quando o fim do dia estivesse se aproximando e pudessem sentar calmamente e debater a respeito. A primeira questão não era tão tensa quanto, todavia, de alguma forma, o deixava mais apreensivo.

Jensen, durante o café da manhã, pedira para levar um amigo para casa. Mack, alegando que finalmente conheceriam a tal "pessoa misteriosa", havia comemorado até o loiro ficar roxo de vergonha, e Josh parecia agradavelmente surpreso. Mas Roger? Não. Se lhe perguntassem, ele diria apenas que ficou chocado com a notícia. E, automaticamente, pensou em milhares de respostas; nem todas eram boas.

Por que toda a preocupação? Mais uma vez, lembrara-se de Jake. Mais uma vez, lembrara-se do quão importante Abel era para seu filho, e que Jensen estava quase tão animado naquela época quanto estava agora, com a diferença de que o primo ia à casa da família Ackles quase todos os dias. E também se lembrara do quão magoado o loiro ficou, depois, quando a suposta amizade terminou.

Claro que poderia ter negado, mas seria o mesmo que tentar trancar o filho numa redoma, para que jamais se machucasse novamente; e Jensen provavelmente ficaria chateado caso não aceitasse. Apreensivo como nunca, acabou permitindo, e prometeu a si mesmo que conversaria com o mais novo a respeito. Quando o rapaz entrara na adolescência, Roger tocou no assunto, mas, após algumas horas de puro constrangimento, soube que ele ainda não se interessava o suficiente, e deu graças a Deus por poder deixar aquilo para mais tarde.

Agora, sentia-se tentado a voltar a falar com Jensen a respeito da importância do sentimento entre uma pessoa e outra, e sobre sexo seguro. Já podia prever mais alguns momentos vergonhosos, dores de cabeça, e um filho vermelho feito pimentão maduro. É. Definitivamente, tinha algo com o que se preocupar. Ainda que não fosse uma garota, ainda que o que quer que existisse ali fosse realmente apenas uma amizade adolescente.

Roger preferia passar por um momento vergonhoso, preferia se prevenir. Não era como se Jensen não fosse responsável o suficiente, porém o mais velho queria apenas cuidar dele, de alguma forma; como há tempos tinha a impressão de que não fazia. Poderia ser um pouco tarde para tal, mas...

_O que Donna faria em meu lugar?_

**REVIEWS:**

_**Medecris:**_ poaskpoaskpoaskpoask é, acho que demorei um bocado, não foi? *correndo em círculos* Mas acabou que a vergonha na cara voltou LOL e consegui escrever... ~drama~ Em três dias, para ser sincera. Minhas férias foram tão emocionantes que eu quase me afoguei de propósito, na boa eUe –sqn

Nesse ponto, de ser primo do Jensen, Jake pecou! (E _como_ pecou! Coitadjenho do Jenny-Boy i_i) Realmente, seria um bom motivo para Jared não seguir em frente. Infelizmente, não é sempre que se pode ter o que quer! Só que isso não depende dele poaskpoaskpaoskpoaskpoask OK, sem spoilers dessa vez, prometo L3L

Claro que a mudez do Jens tem solução! Se eu o deixasse mudo a história toda, seria _beeeeeem mais complicadjenho_ tentar expressar algumas coisas em alguns momentos um tanto críticos O_O (Sem #malécia, véi, na boa u-u')

Tem algo de fofo em Jake e Ian, algo de que não consigo me livrar por mais que fantasie O#O Talvez por ambos serem tão "cheios de defeitos", que consigam se dar tão bem e coisas assim =33 Eu entendi sim, até porque me sinto do mesmo jeito com relação a eles! HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUA's

Bem capaz viu, a Gen reconhecer o Misha das sessões de filme de terror durante a tarde u-u' #xinga #mas #não #avacalha POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK Se eu contar perde a graça MUAHAHAHA E, c'mon, não sou tão má assim *pisca*

Impedir a amizade? De jeito nenhum! Só se for muito lá pra frente, se minha ideia mudar bastante, mas... Bem, veremos. Meus planos para Collins, no momento, são outros. E, é, posso dizer que você não está completamente errada no que diz respeito ao Jay e a ele XD Keanu é uma pecinha da qual eu não posso me esquecer, não posso jogar fora, e ainda que doa mantê-lo tão perigosamente próximo, fazer o quê; se não acontecesse, não haveria história X33

Como minha lindíssima Tah disse, "_Jensen com o pai foi a coisa mais linda e mais triste. Jared com o pai foi uma tragédia._"; acho que não preciso acrescentar nada! Mas, é, o anfitrião da família Ackles vai ser um bom porto seguro *-* INFELIZMENTE, eu não sou tão boazinha com todo mundo. Ele tem um motivo para isso e_e (SPOOOOILER POASKOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK) Digamos apenas que é como comenta aquele velho ditado, sobre as pessoas só darem valor a algo quando a perdem. Mas não direi mais nada, acabo falando demais. MINHA BOCA É UM TÚMULO UxU

Esse que estou postando agora? _Ainda_ não, florzinha. O capítulo 12 é mais para relaxar um pouco, apesar de ser importante. Já assistiu ao filme DIVO Cloud Atlas, ou A Viagem, ou Atlas das Nuvens? É muito maravilhoso. E a frase, embora não se encaixe tão bem quanto se encaixou no filme, é tão boa quanto: "_Tudo está conectado_".


	13. Don't be afraid of the dark

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! \O Parece que estamos vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio com esse personagem, então, não é?! Poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask Pois é. Jake não está _nem um pouco_ feliz com esse "troca-troca" ;-; Como eu acho que já citei em algum momento, gosto de mistério, apesar de não saber trabalhar bem com ele. E podem ser coisas cabeludas, ou simplesmente... Gritantes POASKPOASKPOASKPOASK dessa vez, posso afirmar que a ideia com relação a eles (Jake, Ian e Chad) mudou bastante desde o começo da história :D

No original, Ian e Chad eram só coadjuvantes, e Jake tinha só uma pequena participação especial; nada de interessante xP (Agora, vendo todo mundo amando/odiando o cara, eu me pergunto se vocês me matariam por causa da outra versão! HUASHUASHUASHUASHUAS)

Roger é um fofo, não é? Me gusta dele *-*

E saiu! #AMÉM Eu não achava que fosse tão difícil descrever esse, cara, estou mortinha! x.x Mas o filme é muito bom, linda! Recomendo muito! E tem até uma história de amor entre dois homens no meio *O*

**xxx**

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**OoOoOoO**

A música do capítulo é Night of the Hunter, da banda 30 Seconds to Mars, porque era o que eu estava ouvindo quando comecei a escrever! (Em alguns momentos, a tradução pode não fazer muito sentido ou não se encaixar muito bem, mas eu me senti tão bem a encaixando no capítulo, que me nego a mudar **qualquer coisa** que tenha relação com ela!) Recomendo que procurem no YouTube o acoustic cover que me acompanhou do começo ao fim nesse: 30 Seconds to Mars - Night of the Hunter (Acoustic Cover by Kevin Staudt & The Dreamers), porque é tipo, MUITO FODA, cara; a voz da Laurène e do Kevin é muito, muito, muito tipo... Não dá pra descrever! Eu gostei demais. Apesar de que o Louis é muito cute também, minha favorita foi a Laurène *-*

Boa leitura! Espero não decepcioná-los, apesar de saber que, em si, não foi grande coisa S2

**P.S.:** quem quiser pular a parte que já leu, que está lá no 1º capítulo, pode pular. #BUT tem alguns detalhes a mais, e leves mudanças, ok? E eu sei que o capítulo está beeeeeem GRANDJENHO :D

#Evil #Smile MUAHAHAHAHAHA sem desculpas dessa vez, ele está gigante, people u-u

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 13: Pray to your god, open your heart, whatever you do don't be afraid of the dark / Reze para o seu deus, abra seu coração, faça o que fizer não tenha medo do escuro**

**La Nuit du chasseur**_ (A noite do caçador)_

Para Jared, aquela manhã foi no mínimo agitada. A começar pelo café, quando acreditou que os pais iriam sair novamente, que a babá estava doente e que teria de arranjar alguém para ficar em seu lugar e cuidar dos pirralhos que chamava de irmãos. Ledo engano! Tudo transcorreu mais agradavelmente do que poderia um dia ter julgado possível. E, quando perguntou se poderia ir à casa de um amigo naquela tarde, mais para cutucar os pais mesmo, recebeu um sorriso compreensivo como resposta, seguido de perto por um breve aceno positivo como resposta.

— Claro que sim, querido! — Sharon dissera, animada. — Quando iremos conhecê-lo?

Ele engasgou com as panquecas, e fugiu alegando não poder se atrasar para as aulas. Ninguém o seguiu, e Padalecki teve tempo de pensar no quão surreal era o fato de eles começarem a se importar com as pessoas que faziam parte de seu círculo afetivo. Hm... Isso era ruim. O moreno não queria ninguém xeretando sua vida daquela forma; o que significava, tecnicamente, que a partir daquele momento teria de agir na surdina. Com um longo suspiro, tentara não pensar na dor de cabeça que aquele assunto ainda lhe traria.

Depois, outra surpresa: aparentemente, Thomas ficara doente, uma virose ou algo assim, e ficaria de cama por alguns dias; portanto, não o levaria mais ao colégio, e também não conversariam a respeito da aposta, como há tempos Welling lhe devia. Por que era tão estranho? Como costumavam brincar, _vaso ruim não quebra_. Em todos aqueles dezessete-quase-dezoito anos, Jared _jamais_ havia visto o mais baixo pegar uma gripe sequer. Então, ponto para Padalecki, e Tom que não reclamasse depois, quando o moreno lhe pedisse uma explicação. Afinal, se nem mesmo Welling se importava o suficiente com o que aconteceria dali em diante, então o outro estava livre de qualquer compromisso com a aposta.

**I was born of the womb of a poisonous man**_ (Eu nasci do útero do homem venenoso)_

**Beaten and broken and chased from the land**_ (Açoitado e quebrado e expulso da terra)_

Mais ou menos no intervalo, notou que Misha havia faltado. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiu satisfeito pelo fato, não pôde deixar de se questionar o que havia levado Collins àquilo. Porque, querendo ou não, o rapaz havia se aproximado de Jensen, mesmo que durante um único dia. Enquanto aquela situação não fosse esclarecida, para Jared, aquilo era motivo para permanecer em alerta. Até porque na tarde anterior, Misha também não comparecera à biblioteca. No mínimo suspeito, para o mais alto.

E, ainda assim, o dia foi bom. Fora as preocupações, fora a ansiedade, Padalecki sentiu-se absolutamente normal. Foi normal, sentar-se sozinho à mesa durante o intervalo, e divagar a respeito do que aconteceria naquela tarde. Foi normal, flagrar a si mesmo "caçando" Jensen pelo refeitório, e se sentir decepcionado ao não encontrá-lo. E também foi completamente natural se perguntar, não pela primeira vez, como seria _beijá-lo_, como seria _tocá-lo_, como seria _marcá-lo_. Qual seria o sabor de seus lábios? E o gosto de sua boca? Sua pele era tão macia quanto o moreno se permitia imaginar? Esses questionamentos, apesar de estranhos, não abandonavam a cabeça de Jared.

Não era como se gostasse. Não era como se _quisesse_.

Ainda assim, não se sentia intimidado por ter tais pensamentos, não se sentia mal com nenhum deles. Estava habituado a desejar as pessoas, não especificamente rapazes, mas era algo válido para qualquer um. Tinha quase certeza de que, se conseguisse conquistar Jensen de vez, aquele encanto passaria. Se conseguisse passar por cima de tudo aquilo, de todas aquelas mentiras, se conseguisse ignorar a própria consciência como há muito vinha fazendo, tudo terminaria bem.

Não haveria dor. Não para ele.

**But I rise up above it, high up above it and see**_ (Mas eu subo acima disso, muito acima, e vejo)_

**I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak**_ (Eu fui pendurado em uma árvore feita com a língua dos fracos)_

Padalecki não se machucava com as apostas. Ele, geralmente, era quem as conduzia. E, quando Tom não dizia _exatamente_ o que queria, ou qualquer outro, o moreno deixava a imaginação rolar solta. Coisas clichês, coisas inusitadas; a primeira ideia que lhe ocorresse. Pelo visto, o que quer que Welling desejasse fazer com Ackles, seria deixado de lado, porque ele já estava demorando demais, e Jared sentia-se impaciente.

Por que não o mesmo de sempre? De certa forma, seria até bom. O moreno gostava da familiaridade, gostava de pensar que, quando quisesse, tudo terminaria. Gostava de pensar que logo estaria terminado, que aqueles sentimentos seriam sufocados, e ele voltaria à normalidade.

Thomas voltaria a ser seu melhor amigo sempre presente. Misha seria só uma pedra no sapato. Seus dias voltariam a ser iluminados pelo escaldante sol da tarde, suas noites voltariam a ser agitadas. Voltaria a se encontrar com as garotas, sairia com Sandra ou qualquer outra, se divertiria um pouco. Genevieve não passaria de somente mais uma garota que caíra em seus encantos. E Jensen? Bem... Ele voltaria a ser apenas um perdedor.

Jared não fazia ideia do quanto estava errado.

**The branches, the bones of liars and thieves**_ (Os galhos, os ossos de mentirosos e ladrões)_

**Rise up above it, high up above and see**_ (Levantei-me acima disso, muito acima, e vi)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jensen sentiu-se ansioso, sentiu-se temeroso, seu estômago embrulhou. Estava assustado, estava com medo, estava envergonhado. Enquanto as horas corriam, um verdadeiro caos se formava em sua mente, e, acima de qualquer outra coisa, ele almejava compreender o que o havia levado a convidar Padalecki para ir à sua casa. Talvez fosse a segurança que ele lhe transmitiu, ao afirmar com tamanha convicção que desejava ser seu amigo. Talvez fosse seu olhar, sincero, apesar de ainda misterioso. Talvez fosse a forma como as covinhas se formavam, quando sorria. Não importava.

Ackles continuava sentindo suas mãos suarem a cada vez que olhava no relógio, perguntando-se não pela primeira vez se havia sido uma boa ideia. E se o moreno o achasse inferior demais? E se não gostasse de sua família, de sua simplicidade? Uma voz bem no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que, caso acontecesse, era porque Jared não merecia sua amizade, mas ele não se concentrava o suficiente nela para voltar a sentir-se à vontade. De tempos em tempos, cogitava a possibilidade de cancelar, encontrar uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer e escapar daquele compromisso, escapar da vergonha, escapar do constrangimento que lhe acometeria no momento em que Padalecki batesse os olhos em seu lar.

Mas ele não deveria estar sentindo-se tão apreensivo, certo? Não deveria estar tímido. Era _sua_ casa. Era _seu_ refúgio. E, se para o moreno aquilo não bastasse, o loiro não saberia o que mais poderia servir. Não havia com o que se preocupar.

_E o pai vai estar lá_, tão logo o pensamento lhe ocorreu, Jensen relaxou na carteira. Involuntariamente, sentia-se mais seguro ao lado de Roger. Não existiam motivos para que não o fizesse, certo? No entanto, ainda assim, sempre que fechava os olhos e imaginava Jared entrando em sua casa, o estômago se revirava, o coração apertava. Alguma coisa naquela cena parecia deslocada, alguma coisa não parecia certa, e não saber o que era deixava-o cada vez mais preocupado.

_E se ele não quiser mais? E se ele não quiser ser meu amigo?_

**Pray to your god, open your heart**_ (Reze para o seu deus, abra seu coração)_

**Whatever tou do don't be afraid of the dark**_ (Faça o que fizer, não tenha medo do escuro)_

Tinha medo. Tinha medo do que viria, do que aconteceria. Estava completamente em pânico com a situação que teria de enfrentar, porque jamais havia lidado com algo semelhante. Com exceção de Jake e, vez ou outra, uma garota que há anos fizera curso de espanhol ao seu lado, ninguém dali falava com Jensen, provavelmente pouco se importavam com o local onde morava, e nem ao menos queriam saber sobre sua vida.

Com Jared, seria diferente? Ele se importaria, quando soubesse que seu pai era um mecânico? Ele não riria, não caçoaria, quando Jensen confessasse que tinha o maior orgulho de Roger? Era bem provável que não, mas, em sua paranóia, Ackles sequer conseguia conter a tensão que corria em suas veias e fazia a pulsação acelerar.

_E se ele decidir que eu não sou bom o suficiente? E se ele se afastar?_

De alguma maneira, era aquela insegurança, aquele pequeno demônio interior que fazia com que mordesse os lábios até sentir o gosto de sangue. Era isso que fazia com que cada vez mais, maiores questionamentos batessem de um lado a outro dentro de seu cérebro. Um bolo em sua garganta, os músculos contraídos, o desejo de poder agarrar-se a algo sólido que transmitisse afeto, calor, que o impedisse de surtar completamente.

**Cover your eyes, the devil's inside**_ (Feche seus olhos, o mal está aqui dentro)_

**One night of the hunter**_ (Uma noite do caçador)_

Jensen adoraria poder saber o que se passava pela cabeça do mais alto. Realmente desejava, com todas as forças, compreender o que o moreno queria, por que se interessara tanto justamente por alguém como ele. Mas preferia manter-se em silêncio. Porque, se dissesse algo que ofendesse ao outro, o perderia, e para sempre. E um Jared distante, no meio de todo o resto, doeria como o Inferno.

Imaginar passar uma tarde sozinho na biblioteca, algo que há poucas semanas seria completamente confortável, agora era quase aterrador. Padalecki não havia se aproximado de uma só vez, tão menos tentara bancar o diplomático. Ele simplesmente chegou, e permaneceu na sua. Ele esperou até que Ackles sentisse sua falta, acreditasse que o moreno o havia abandonado como todos os outros, para então agir.

Agora, estava instalado em seu peito como uma erva daninha.

O mais baixo gostava daquela amizade, de verdade. Gostava de como Jared não parecia se importar com o fato de não conversar como todas as pessoas _normais_ fariam; o rapaz nem ao menos lhe perguntara o motivo daquilo, e ainda não o chamara de aberração. Isso era bom, não era? Ele agia como se tudo fosse tão natural, tão aceitável... Ackles não conseguira simplesmente manter a armadura. Não conseguiu apenas se afastar, e esquecer o ocorrido.

Foi aí que sua vida virou de cabeça pra baixo.

Poderia, novamente, acordar pela manhã, e não precisar se preocupar com o que faria durante a tarde? Poderia se levantar sem sentir no peito aquela felicidade imensa, por ter a certeza de que, mesmo não conversando durante as aulas, ou durante o intervalo, haveria alguém para esperá-lo na biblioteca? Algum dia, Jensen conseguiria se sentir completo mais uma vez, sem que sentisse a necessidade de estar próximo a outra pessoa?

Ele adoraria se recordar, da época em que tudo era tão mais simples. De quando acordava sorrindo todos os dias, apenas pelo prazer de sentir o cheiro das panquecas, a cantoria de sua mãe no chuveiro. De quando ia à escola e tinha amigos, de quando jogava bola com os primos e arrancava risadas divertidas com suas maneiras um tanto desengonçadas; não repletas de escárnio, e sim seguidas de uma simples frase, que agora lhe fazia tanta falta. "**Vem. Deixa que eu te ajudo.**"

Adoraria se recordar, sem sentir dor.

Por que não havia mais ninguém para ajudá-lo, quando não podia correr para os braços do pai? Por que ele se sentia tão... Sozinho? E, acima de tudo, por que _doía tanto_? Jensen gostaria de saber...

**One day I will get revenge**_ (Um dia eu vou ter a vingança)_

**One night to remember**_ (Uma noite para recordar)_

**One day it'll all just end, oh**_ (Um dia isso tudo vai ter fim, oh)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Kristin observou completamente desanimada o prato de comida que estava à sua frente. Estava sem ânimo, sem a menor vontade de se alimentar. Por quê? A pergunta seria melhor colocada se fosse _por__ quem_. Afinal, definitivamente, não era uma dieta que a estava atormentando naquele momento. Não era o desejo de emagrecer que martelava em sua cabeça. E, intimamente, ela desejava poder usar toda aquela raiva contra alguém, aquele sentimento insuportável que transbordava em seu peito.

**Por quem?** Jared. Jared e todas as lembranças que com ele vinham. Jared, e a memória de seu último sorriso. De seus olhos assustados, de sua expressão furiosa. Kreuk adoraria _matar com as próprias mãos_ o filho da mãe, ou a vadia, que agora ocupava todo o tempo do _seu_ Jared. Certo que ela o havia abandonado, certo que havia trazido-lhe muitos problemas e muitas recordações ruins. Mas isso não era absolutamente **nada** perto da forma como a morena se sentia sempre que se lembrava da doce e submissa sensação de estar em seus braços.

Nunca fora muito fã de relacionamentos, nunca sequer se importara com os rapazes de sua idade. Mas ele? Ah, definitivamente, Padalecki tinha algo que Kristin desejava. Era audacioso. Orgulhoso. Irritava-se com facilidade, tinha um gênio difícil de domar. A melhor memória de Kreuk era de quando, contrariando tudo o que gritavam suas pupilas dilatadas, ele fez questão de beijá-la com carinho, de rodeá-la com seus braços e afagar suas costas.

E agora? Agora ela se via sem ninguém.

**Une, deux, trois, cinq**_ (Um, dois, três, quatro)_

**Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed**_ (Abençoado por uma vadia de semente bastarda)_

Voltara _por ele_. Voltara por desejá-lo. Depois de vários anos, deu-se conta de que sentia falta da presença do rapaz. Deu-se conta de que o queria por perto, que queria tocá-lo e amá-lo novamente. Mas **não**. Ele _tinha_ de estar metido numa maldita aposta. Quando Thomas lhe contou a respeito, Kristin não deu muita bola. Ela riu, e disse que confiava em seu _pequeno Jay_. Disse que sabia que ele era um sortudo, que conseguiria o que queria, e que o outro teria de aturá-lo quando perdesse a aposta e tivesse que arrumar o encontro com a tal Genevieve.

Agora, um telefonema do próprio Welling mudava tudo. Ele estava preocupado. Preocupado com a atitude de Jared, preocupado com a forma como ele vinha agindo nos últimos dias. A princípio, Kreuk ficara puta, acreditando que isso se devia à Cortese. Depois, porém, o moreno explicou sua verdadeira apreensão, sua dúvida, e tudo pareceu se tornar infinitamente pior.

Ser trocada por uma garota? Kristin aceitava numa boa, até apreciava saber que Padalecki, de alguma forma, tentava esquecê-la. Porque, de acordo com Tom, o moreno jamais conseguiria apagá-la por completo de sua memória. Isso a deixava feliz, de maneira doentia e distorcida. Gostava de saber que fora e ainda era assim tão importante para ele, mesmo depois de tudo o que fez.

Mas, agora, ser trocada por um _garoto_, ainda por cima um desvalido qualquer, sem nome ou identidade, era uma coisa completamente diferente.

De acordo com Welling, Jared passava a tarde inteira dentro da biblioteca com ele, todos os dias, durante toda a semana. De acordo com ele, Padalecki se afastara, agia de maneira diferente, mesmo que parecesse não notar. Eram os pequenos detalhes, as poucas palavras, os momentos de devaneio. E Kristin não gostava. Ah, não mesmo! Não importava que fosse por um dia, por uma hora ou vinte anos.

Odiava tudo o que dizia respeito à proximidade entre Jared e qualquer outra pessoa. Odiava saber que _ele se interessara_ por outra pessoa, e, pra ajudar, um homem! Kreuk desejava poder se livrar daquele **estorvo** e ter os pensamentos de Padalecki focados apenas em si, mais uma vez, para poder apreciar a saudade que brotaria no peito do moreno, e agraciá-lo com sua presença quando acreditasse que ele estava pronto para vê-la novamente.

Todavia, um laço mudava muita coisa.

Kristin o cortaria, de uma forma ou de outra. Ela faria _alguma coisa_, e Jared voltaria a ser somente seu, e de mais ninguém. Enquanto mordiscava a ponta do polegar, afastava o prato de si e batucava os dedos sobre a mesa, esperando que seu assistente lhe entregasse de uma vez a pasta que há horas lhe pedira.

**Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed**_ (Prazer em conhecê-lo, mas é melhor sangrar)_

**Rise, I will rise, I will rise**_ (Subir, eu vou subir, eu vou subir)_

Tão logo o pensamento lhe ocorreu, David surgiu com os documentos e uma expressão cansada. Aproximou-se sem dizer nem uma única palavra, deixou os arquivos sobre a mesa, bem à sua frente, virou as costas e saiu. Kristin não esperou por mais nada para pegar os papéis, ignorando por completo a presença do homem, que tampouco esperou por um agradecimento vindo dela.

Ela folheou o que mais lhe parecia um bando de informações desnecessárias, até finalmente deparar-se com a foto do sujeito, podendo fitá-la com todo o ódio que agora borbulhava e fazia seu peito arder com o desejo de vê-lo longe de Jared.

Jensen Ross Ackles. Fizera 17 anos a uma semana exata. Loiro, de olhos verdes e sardas salpicando a pele branca. Um completo nerd, a julgar pelos dados a respeito das notas do colégio e de todo o restante; até óculos ele usava. Kreuk não via nada demais no cara, e, internamente, perguntou-se se Thomas não estava fazendo apenas uma pegadinha, para vê-la desesperada e depois, aos risos, admitir que havia sido uma brincadeira. Ela nem se importaria, na verdade! Seria bom rir um pouco, acreditar que fora tola ao ponto de acreditar eu Jared poderia gostar de alguém como ele.

Mas, ao focar-se melhor nos pequenos detalhes, Kristin não gostou do que viu. Não gostou dos lábios, não gostou do brilho no olhar. Não gostou da maneira como havia algo de absurdamente... Como qualquer _garota tola_ chamaria? _Fofo_ na maneira como ele parecia um menor abandonado. Particularmente, a morena achava que ele tinha uma expressão idiota, isso sim. No entanto, o que lhe chamou a atenção, mesmo, foi lembrar-se de como, antigamente, Jared costumava ir atrás das pessoas que mais lhe pareciam tristonhas.

E ele dizia... O que ele dizia mesmo? Alguma coisa sobre como era bom ver aquelas expressões tristes se transformavam em sorrisos sempre que ele se aproximava, sempre que dizia alguma bobagem ou fazia alguma besteira. E, ao dar-se conta de que aquele... _Aquele cara_ fazia o estereótipo de pessoa com quem Padalecki anteriormente gostava de passar o tempo, fez com que tivesse vontade de gritar.

Jared era _seu_, e não ia ser um quatro-olhos qualquer que iria tirá-lo de si. E não importava que Kristin tivesse de reabrir as antigas feridas, ela faria questão de torná-las ainda mais profundas, apenas para ter o prazer de ver como o moreno correria para ela feito um cãozinho à procura do dono, para ter o prazer de vê-lo admitir que sentira sua falta, e que aquilo não passara de um surto de carência. Ah, sim. Kreuk adoraria escutá-lo dizendo aquilo.

Bufando, já estava prestes a pegar o telefone e ligar para Thomas, para dizer que não havia nada de errado com a situação, porque logo tudo se resolveria, quando notou mais uma coisa. Um detalhe ainda mais insignificante que os anteriores, mas que, involuntariamente, fez com que seus lábios se esticassem num sorriso perverso.

Quem gostaria daquilo era seu pai, e Kristin fez um barulho semelhante a um ronronado ao se dar conta daquilo. Automaticamente, seus dedos encontraram o celular, e logo o procurava na agenda.

O pai de Jensen era Roger Ackles. E sua mãe... Ninguém mais ninguém menos que Donna Joan Shaffer.

**Skinned her alive, ripped her apart**_ (Eu a rasguei viva, a esquartejei)_

**Scattered her ashes, buried her heart**_ (Espalhei suas cinzas, enterrei seu coração)_

Em _quê_, exatamente, isso afetava a relação do rapaz com Jared? Kreuk deveria tê-lo reconhecido pela mesma expressão de sempre, a princípio, mas estava tão cega de raiva que quase deixara passar.

Há quase dez anos, quando não passava de uma garotinha, entre os seis e os sete anos, sua família estava em crise. Seu pai andava muito estressado, sua mãe evitava passar o dia dentro de casa. Somente algum tempo depois, quando colocava os pés em _San Antonio_ pela primeira vez, é que Kristin saberia que aquilo se devia às influências exteriores, vindas das investigações que estavam sofrendo. Quando teve de se mudar, a morena era jovem e inocente demais para se importar com o que quer que fosse, com o que quer que se passasse. Ela queria seus empregados, queria sua casa, queria sua piscina nos dias quentes de verão, e ouvir histórias contadas por Nana.

Mas soube, cedo demais, que as coisas não eram assim tão simples.

Ao que parecia, o FBI começava a suspeitar da influência que eles tinham, e se poderiam estar, de alguma forma, envolvidos com as últimas mortes particularmente violentas que vinham ocorrendo. Para provar a total inocência dos Kreuk, sabe-se lá Deus _como_, Kristin precisou se afastar de tudo o que conhecia e se aventurar numa cidade completamente diferente; saíra de Long Island, no Oregon, para ir à Califórnia. Claro que, no começo, odiou. Odiou tudo o que dizia respeito ao local.

Quando encontrou-se novamente com os pais, eles explicaram a ela o que acontecera; como os verdadeiros maus exemplos que eram no que dizia respeito à criação de filhos. Eles disseram tudo o que havia acontecido, sem poupar detalhes, sem sequer se importarem se ela era ou não uma criança.

Acontece que havia uma família, Reekes, ou qualquer sobrenome _ridículo_ do tipo, que parecia ter importantes informações a respeito da máfia espanhola. Seu pai, como o homem controlador que era, lembrava-se nitidamente de ter feito uma espécie de tratado com o outro líder, a respeito daqueles dados. Ele os pegaria de volta, e as maiores transições entre os EUA e a Europa ficariam consideravelmente menos complicadas com o apoio de um homem como James Patrick Stuart.

Mas, com um único número errado, os homens de Robert Wisdom erraram a casa, e acabaram pegando as pessoas erradas; ao invés da família que tinha as informações, encontraram somente um casal de classe média alta com três filhos. Na ocasião, apenas a mulher e as crianças estavam presentes; duas delas, tão novas que não deveriam nem se lembrar do ocorrido.

Peter contou à filha que, mesmo sob a ameaça dos traficantes, a mulher afirmava ser inocente, e dizia não saber de _chip_ nenhum. Eles a amordaçaram para que não gritasse alto demais, mas, mesmo sob tortura, ela continuava afirmando aquilo, e implorando para que não machucassem seus filhos. Ao que parecia, morreu alegando inocência.

Kristin ouviu dizer que o garotinho mais velho havia visto tudo.

Seu pai teve de deixar o trabalho por um longo período, no qual o rapaz chegou até mesmo a ser internado, e os psiquiatrás, psicólogos, psicoterapeutas ou o que quer que fossem eram quase caros demais para que conseguisse pagá-los. Então, quando o filho finalmente foi liberado, eles partiram do Oregon e foram à San Antonio, onde ele parecia ter esperança de recomeçar e esquecer a tragédia que marcara suas vidas.

Desde o incidente, até onde ela sabia, Jensen Ackles não dissera mais nem uma única palavra; mesmo com o tratamento, mesmo com tudo aquilo. Parecia uma doce ironia do destino, reencontrá-lo agora. E, ao que parecia, de acordo com Thomas, a família de sobrenome insignificante também estava por lá.

— Alô, pai? Eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

Kreuk queria ver _o circo pegar fogo_.

**Rise up above it, high above it and see**_ (Levantei-me acima disso, muito acima e vi)_

**Pray to your god, open your heart**_ (Reze para o seu deus, abra seu coração)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Quando Jared finalmente se considerou apresentável, saiu do quarto treinando um sorriso, movendo os lábios, metendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e se perguntando mentalmente como seria a aparência da casa de Jensen. Não era como se isso importasse, de qualquer forma, mas era melhor estar preparado para qualquer tipo de situação. No momento em que passou pela sala, porém, foi imediatamente abordado por uma moreninha um tanto ansiosa; ela já tinha doze anos, mas era tão baixinha que, para Padalecki, continuava parecendo uma criança.

Megan tinha as bochechas coradas pela corrida, um sorriso involuntário nos lábios, e foi a primeira vez em que o rapaz notou que ela também tinha covinhas.

— Vai sair agora, Jay?

_Estranho_, foi seu primeiro pensamento, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha. A garota não costumava pedir-lhe muitas coisas, ou utilizar aquele tom carinhoso quando falava com ele. Na verdade, na maior parte do tempo, para ele, era uma pirralha irritante que adorava xeretar em suas coisas.

— Huhum. — meneou a cabeça, afirmando, apertando com um pouco mais de firmeza a alça da bolsa em suas costas. — Eu perguntei à Sharon hoje, se podia...

— Pode me fazer um favor? — ela o interrompeu antes que Jared tivesse a chance de usar o sarcasmo.

— Uh... Depende. — e o rapaz estreitou os olhos. — O que você quer?

A menina suspirou, revirando os olhos, e, rapidamente, correu para a sala. Quando voltou, tinha um embrulho em mãos; era cor-de-rosa, chamativo, e o moreno se perguntou o que diabos havia ali dentro. Ela o esticou em sua direção, e ele pegou mais pela curiosidade. Uma caixa, não muito grande, e, ao balançá-la, ouviu o barulho semelhante ao de um sino.

— Ei! — a morena ralhou com ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Vai estragar o presente!

— Presente para quem, Megan? — já começava a sentir-se impaciente. — O que você quer que eu faça com isso?

Ela demorou alguns instantes para responder, baixando os olhos para o chão, e foi a primeira vez em que Padalecki notou que parecia estar envergonhada.

— Você pode entregar à Mack para mim?

— Quem é... — Padalecki se calou, fitando-a com curiosidade. — Por quê?

Meg afastou a franja dos olhos com um sopro, e nunca lhe pareceu tão inocente quanto naquele momento. Cruzou as pequenas mãos nas costas, balançou-se de um pé para o outro, e hesitou durante um tempo consideravelmente longo antes de responder num sussurro:

— Ela disse que eu não entendia. — sacudiu a cabeça. — Mas eu entendo, Jay. E... Acho triste. Porque toda menina deveria ter um conto de fadas, não é? — como seu irmão não se pronunciou a respeito, não querendo atrapalhar a declaração, a morena prosseguiu: — Então, eu quero que a Mack comece o dela. Esse vai ser o guarda-roupa de Nárnia, e os sinos serão das renas. Está pintado de verde, porque dizem que é a cor que representa a esperança, e tem pequenas rosas como enfeite, para que ela não se esqueça que a paixão também é importante*.

Mediante ao brevíssimo discurso da garota, Jared permaneceu calado, sem saber ao certo que sensação esquisita era aquela que afetava seu âmago. Com um estranho bolo na garganta, ele bagunçou os cabelos curtos de Megan, e sorriu de forma ligeiramente triste. Não fazia a menor ideia de quem era Mack, e não sabia como descobriria, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza:

— Pode deixar que vou entregar sim, pequena.

Ela lhe mostrou a língua e virou as costas, logo voltando para a beirada do sofá. Mas, enquanto Jared se afastava, permaneceu o observando cautelosamente, sem deixar de notar a maneira como ele parecia ter curvado um pouco os ombros, como se estivesse na defensiva, ou esperando uma briga. Franziu o cenho, um tanto curiosa com uma questão que acabara de lhe ocorrer.

Se as meninas tinham contos de fadas, paixão e esperança... Então, o que sobrava para os rapazes?

**Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark**_ (Faça o que fizer, não tenha medo do escuro)_

**Cover your eyes, the devil's inside**_ (Feche seus olhos, o mal está aqui dentro)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

A casa não era exatamente o que Jared imaginava; tampouco algum dia aquilo fizera parte de um de seus delírios. Parecia um local típico do cenário de filmes Hollywoodianos, com paredes amarelas e a grama bem aparada. Havia um pequeno canteiro num dos lados, e, no outro, algo que lhe parecia somente um montinho de terra revirada. E também duas janelas abertas, uma de cada lado, cujas cortinas do lado de dentro impediam uma visão do interior da casa.

Surpreendentemente, ele gostou.

— É aqui que você mora? — Padalecki perguntou num tom quase débil, sabendo o quão idiota sua pergunta soaria.

Um único segundo foi mais que o suficiente para que Jensen corasse até a raiz dos cabelos e lhe dirigisse um pequeno e ansioso sorriso. Movia nervosamente os dedos, tentando encontrar as chaves, enquanto meneava a cabeça em confirmação. Como o moreno não disse mais nada, Ackles rapidamente concluiu que das duas uma: ou estava boquiaberto com a simplicidade de sua casa e já preparava mentalmente as desculpas que daria para escapulir para bem longe dali... Ou estava espantado e curioso a respeito. Torcia para que fosse a segunda opção, porque, afinal, não era sempre que levava alguém para seu lar. Antigamente, só o fazia com seus amigos mais íntimos.

— É bonita. — o elogio de Jared o retirou de seus devaneios e fez com que o loiro se sentisse um pouco melhor. — É simples e... Bonita.

Jensen não queria que o outro soubesse o quanto aquelas poucas palavras o atingiram. Suspirou baixo pelo alívio momentâneo, e permitiu-se sorrir com um tanto a mais de sinceridade ao sacudir os ombros, enquanto seguia jardim adentro, sabendo que o rapaz o seguiria. Ainda que se sentisse tentado a pedir para que voltassem à biblioteca e esquecessem aquela loucura, Ackles não o fez. E, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado por pouquíssimos segundos, Padalecki não pôde deixar se perguntar como teria sido caso tivessem se conhecido em algum outro momento, de outra maneira.

O mais baixo teria dito alguma coisa? Eles seriam amigos? Ao menos conversariam um com o outro? Para esses questionamentos, o moreno ainda não tinha uma resposta.

**One night of the hunter**_ (Uma noite do caçador)_

**One day I will get revenge**_ (Um dia eu vou ter a vingança)_

**One night to remember**_ (Uma noite para recordar)_

**One day it'll all just end, oh oh**_ (Um dia isso tudo vai ter um fim, oh oh)_

**xxx**

Roger sentiu-se apreensivo e um tanto incomodado ao ouvir uma risada alta próxima à porta, segundos antes de a porta ser aberta. Estava na sala de estar, então, rapidamente, conseguiu ver o rapaz alto que acompanhava seu filho, e que, apesar de parecer um tanto envergonhado, mantinha o sorriso no rosto. Meio que inconscientemente, o anfitrião da família relaxou, e acabou sorrindo também, enquanto se levantava para cumprimentá-lo. Talvez, de certa forma, estivesse esperando que o adolescente cancelasse de última hora e deixasse seu menino desolado, e tê-lo ali imediatamente fez com que ele ganhasse alguns pontos com o mais velho.

Apenas alguns. Poucos. Pouquíssimos.

Notou que, no exato momento em que apareceu ao lado de Jensen, o outro lhe dirigiu um olhar ligeiramente nervoso, para logo em seguida aparentar avaliar o ambiente no qual se encontrava. A porta de entrada dava de frente para uma escada, que os levaria aos quartos e a um banheiro, do andar de cima; do lado direito da escada, havia a sala de estar, com a televisão, uma mesinha de centro, duas poltronas e um pequeno sofá; do lado esquerdo, a cozinha, com uma porta que dava para os fundos da casa, para o quintal.

— Você deve ser Jared Padalecki. — esticou a mão, casual e com uma simpatia que não sentira de imediato, e, antes que o moreno conseguisse dizer algo, acrescentou: — Sou Roger, pai de Jensen. É bom finalmente poder conhecê-lo.

Imediatamente, a postura do adolescente mudou: suas feições se contraíram, seus olhos se estreitaram. Assumiu uma postura um tanto defensiva, como se não estivesse esperando uma afirmação daquelas. Apesar disso, ele aceitou o cumprimento de bom grado, sem deixar de encará-lo ao notar o aperto de mão firme que recebia.

**Vai cuidar dele?**, era o que os olhos do mais velho perguntavam. **Vai cuidar do meu filho?**

— Prazer. — Padalecki engoliu em seco por um instante, antes de dirigir um olhar divertido à Jensen, que parecia dividido entre o constrangimento e o desejo de arrastá-lo para longe dali. — Então, isso quer dizer que você fala sobre mim, uh?

Se pudesse ler pensamentos, Roger veria claramente que o desejo do mais baixo era afundar o rosto em algum lugar, e de lá nunca mais sair. Teve alguns segundos para pensar no quão estranho era o verbo "dizer" na boca do adolescente, uma vez que estava óbvio que ele tinha plena consciência de que Jensen não "dizia" nada, apenas escrevia. Ao observá-lo, porém, o anfitrião poderia afirmar que Jared sabia, e não se importava com aquilo tanto quanto as outras pessoas.

Não deixava de ser estranho, mas fez com que a situação parecesse um tanto menos desconfortável.

Jensen se virou para o pai, vermelho pelo constrangimento, e parecia prestes a ter um ataque. Porém, pela primeira vez, não de maneira _ruim_. Parecia apenas ansioso. E Roger soube o que ele queria, antes mesmo de os lábios do loiro se moverem na tentativa de imitar as palavras jamais pronunciadas.

— Então... Vou deixá-los mais à vontade, rapazes. — olhou para o filho. — Seus irmãos chegam daqui a pouco, Jen. Mostre a casa ao seu amigo, enquanto isso.

Ainda estava preocupado com aquele laço, de uma forma ou de outra. Ainda queria conversar com o filho, ainda queria ter a certeza de que nada terminaria mal. Ainda queria poder sentir-se completamente _bem_ com a situação, sem ter receios para com a proximidade, ainda que mínima, entre os rapazes. Mas, por enquanto, tinha sensação de que todo o restante poderia esperar.

Porque, nos olhos claros de Jared, como que em resposta à pergunta dos seus, havia uma promessa.

**Honest to God I will break your heart** _(Juro por Deus, eu vou quebrar seu coração)_

**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**_ (Rasgá-lo em pedaços e te estraçalhar)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Padalecki sentiu-se um pouco melhor ao se ver longe do olhar quase ameaçador do pai de Jensen, subindo as escadas em direção ao local no qual provavelmente estavam os quartos. Porque, hm... Ele realmente não se sentiu nem um pouco _bem_ ao ser encarado tão fixamente, com tanta desconfiança transbordando por cada poro do mais velho. Aparentemente, Roger era bem parecido com o mais baixo, até onde podia ver: o mesmo nariz afilado, as maçãs salientes, o cabelo estilo militar, ainda que um tanto maior que o do filho. Apesar de mais velho, o anfitrião conservava traços nítidos que impediam a qualquer um de sequer tentar alegar que o jovem Ackles não tinha nenhuma relação de sangue com ele, e isso era um tanto engraçado.

Jared costumava pensar que os filhos, homens em especial, puxavam mais à mãe, e que apenas as garotas tinham semelhanças físicas com o pai. Não deixava de ser uma teoria um tanto absurda, mas prendia-se a ela por preferir o temperamento bipolar de Sharon ao explosivo de Gerald. De certa forma, Kramer não era nenhum tipo de estereótipo, porém, ainda assim, era melhor que seu pai.

Quando os dedos de Jensen cutucaram seu braço, o moreno teve um leve sobressalto, e notou que era encarado com curiosidade. Ackles parecia querer fazer uma pergunta, parado em frente à última porta do pequeno corredor que haviam acabado de atravessar; onde havia duas portas de cada lado, e uma janela aberta que iluminava o caminho e dava uma bela vista para o quintal, exatamente como havia imaginado.

— É esse o seu quarto? — perguntou, sorrindo, e o loiro encolheu os ombros num gesto tímido. — Posso fazer as honras?

Pareceu-lhe que era exatamente o que o menor queria que fizesse, pois puxou sua mão e a levou à maçaneta. No momento em que as peles se tocaram, Jared sentiu as leves gotas de suor presentes não somente nas palmas de suas próprias mãos, como também nas do outro rapaz. Sentiu algo esquisito em seu peito, mas ignorou, e deixou de lado o desconforto de tê-lo tão próximo que a fragrância masculina usada parecia impregnar-se em cada poro de seu corpo.

Logo que adentrou no aposento, porém, Jensen o cutucou novamente, dessa vez já afastado, e esticou-lhe um pequeno pedaço de papel que acabara de pegar em cima da cômoda. Oh, oh. Outra surpresa.

_Ele deixou tudo anotado para hoje? Há quanto tempo está planejando isso, Jensen?_

**Honest to God I will break your heart**_ (Juro por Deus, eu vou quebrar seu coração)_

**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**_ (Rasgá-lo em pedaços e te estraçalhar)_

"_Quer comer alguma coisa, Jared?_"

O moreno assentiu em concordância após um breve momento de hesitação no qual se viu atordoado pela recente enxurrada de informações. A verdade era que não estava com nem um pouco de fome, mas não queria decepcionar o loiro daquela forma, agora que começava a cogitar a possibilidade de o menor ter pensado naquilo com antecedência, negar parecia quase falta de respeito. Sua maior satisfação, porém, foi ver o sorriso deslumbrante que surgiu no rosto do outro; o que acabou fazendo com que ele sorrisse também, incapaz de se conter. A felicidade do mais baixo era tão aparente, que fez com que sentisse um estranho calor em seu peito. Algo que, dessa vez, demorou um pouco mais para ser deixado de lado. Era bom estar ao lado do outro. Era bom ficar com Jensen, mesmo que sua forma de se comunicar com as pessoas fosse um tanto quanto bizarra, completamente diferente de tudo o que havia visto até então. Já não se importava mais, não tanto quanto antes, embora ainda estivesse curioso a respeito. Acreditava que, se precisasse saber de alguma coisa, o rapaz lhe contaria quando estivesse pronto para tal; e Padalecki também não queria forçá-lo a fazer nada.

Nunca iria forçá-lo a fazer algo que não quisesse.

Assim que a porta se fechou com um baque surdo, no entanto, o sorriso murchou e desapareceu, enquanto ele observava o quarto do garoto. Era bem humilde, bem simples: uma cama de solteiro, uma escrivaninha, uma estante com alguns livros. As paredes eram coloridas por um tom pálido de azul, e o piso era de madeira escura. Mesmo sendo um lugar ao qual não estava habituado, e diferente daquilo que costumava ver, era mais confortável que qualquer outro quarto no qual havia entrado. E, obviamente, Jared sentia a falta de uma televisão ou um computador, mas esses eram detalhes irrelevantes. Sentia-se bem, de qualquer maneira.

Ao examinar o local mais cautelosamente, entretanto, o moreno pôde enxergar sobre a colcha xadrez da cama, um caderno que aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa seria uma coisa completamente normal, algo para anotações ou deveres de casa. Mas ele reconheceu a capa preta modesta, e seus olhos se arregalaram pela surpresa. Por quê? Ora, ele jamais vira o loiro deixar aquilo em algum lugar que não estivesse bem à sua vista; longe de mãos xeretas e olhares desconfiados.

A curiosidade acabou por vencê-lo, e o moreno sentou-se sobre a cama, percebendo o quão era macia, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelo negror da capa, temerosos e ao mesmo tempo fascinados. Padalecki olhou para a porta, meio que esperando por algum sinal de que o outro estava voltando, mas não ouviu barulho nenhum. Mordeu o lábio, tentando resistir ao impulso de abrir e ver o que havia ali, no entanto sua relutância não durou muito; o desejo de descobrir o que havia ali era muito mais forte.

Cautelosamente, pegou o caderno e o abriu, e não conseguiu controlar o leve arquejo de surpresa no exato momento em que seu olhar pousou na primeira página. Rapidamente, por não desejar ser pego no flagra, o moreno folheou o objeto, sentindo as mãos mais trêmulas a cada uma das folhas que passava. Porque ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, _não queria acreditar_ que o que estava ali era verdadeiro. Não havia nada escrito além de algumas datas, para ser realista, mas o que existia o pegou completamente desprevenido. Eram figuras, claro, desenhadas a lápis, às vezes à tinta ou caneta, mas sempre com os mesmos traços realistas.

Os olhos se arregalavam cada vez mais, e seus lábios formaram um cômico "o".

**Honest to God I will break your heart** _(Juro por Deus, eu vou quebrar seu coração)_

**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart...**_ (Rasgá-lo em pedaços e te estraçalhar)_

Todos os desenhos, em sua maioria, pelo menos, eram de si próprio: sorrindo, mexendo no cabelo, jogando basquete com os amigos. As expressões, os detalhes eram tão perfeitos, que o rapaz comparou-os a fotos mesmo que pudesse ver com nitidez que haviam sido cuidadosamente criados. A extensão dos pormenores era tão rica, que ele não conseguiu deixar de parar durante alguns segundos a mais, para observar cada delineio com mais atenção.

Esqueceu-se completamente da preocupação de ser pego mexendo no caderno que nem mesmo seu não era, e passou a admirar os traços tão delicados. Com toda certeza que poderia existir, haviam sido feitos por mãos habilidosas, e ele não duvidava que fossem as do loiro que passara a admirar tanto; tão secretamente, que nem mesmo o próprio Jared conseguia aceitar o fato. O modo como as pessoas haviam sido desenhadas era tão realista, eu o moreno teve o breve temor de que as imagens ganhassem vida caso as encarasse durante tempo em demasia.

Ouviu passos lentos na escada (passos de alguém que provavelmente carregava algo quebrável em mãos), e apressou-se a perscrutar as páginas mais rapidamente, querendo ter a chance de ver tudo antes que precisasse fechar o caderno e fingir que não fazia nada de errado. Quando estava na metade, entretanto, Padalecki percebeu que as figuras terminavam, e que, mesmo assim, havia algo na última página. A noção de que poderia ser pego só pareceu inflamar sua curiosidade, como se estivessem tentando apagar um incêndio com gasolina; o que era uma expressão um tanto quanto irônica, considerado o fato de que tinha a sensação de que era _exatamente_ o que estava fazendo.

O desenho era mais bonito que todos os outros, embora com certeza ainda estivesse sendo trabalhado: era um parque, com diversos tipos de flores e árvores, e o moreno ficou algum tempo admirando apenas a paisagem, esquecendo-se completamente de que tinha pouco tempo para tal. Assim que desviou os olhos para o restante da imagem, ficou surpreso. Eram quatro pessoas, e uma quinta que ainda estava sendo esboçada apenas, como se sua permanência ali ainda fosse um tanto quanto insegura.

Essas pessoas eram o pai e provavelmente os irmãos do loiro, e ao lado do homem da casa estava uma mulher que o moreno nunca havia visto na vida, mas cujo sorriso era assustadoramente parecido com o de seu amigo; e logo ele pôde deduzir que era a mãe do rapaz. Perguntou-se onde ela estaria, já que não a havia visto desde que chegara àquela casa, e Roger não dissera nada sobre seu retorno.

Ao encarar a pessoa ainda sendo esboçada, porém, seus olhos se arregalaram mais do que um dia julgaria ser possível, e uma culpa esmagadora tomou conta de seu peito antes que tivesse a chance de fechar os olhos e simplesmente ignorar. As mãos voltaram a tremer, e a visão ficou embaçada pelas lágrimas que surgiram sabe-se lá Deus de onde. Perguntou-se como podia estar sendo tão canalha, tão estúpido com o loiro. Céus, ele não merecia nem mesmo os sorrisos que o outro dirigia a si! E só agora tinha noção do quanto aquilo era verdadeiro, do quanto acabaria machucando o rapaz no final.

Porque Jensen estava sozinho, ainda que tivesse a família, e aquela era uma metáfora ultrapassada. Ele precisava de um ombro _amigo_. Ele precisava se sentir _querido_ por alguém com quem não compartilhasse nenhum laço de sangue. Compreender isso fazia com que cada batida de seu coração doesse, e foi só então que Jared deu-se conta da burrada que estava fazendo. Desde o começo, cometeu somente erros. E não somente com Ackles, mas também consigo mesmo, no que dizia respeito às feridas que tentara a todo custo fazer cicatrizar.

Ultimamente, sentia-se dependente do mais baixo. Imaginar um futuro sem ele era como tentar respirar embaixo d'água: ele tinha a impressão de que se afogaria num mar de emoções se tentasse.

No esboço, era ele sorrindo, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, e a disposição de seus olhos e sorriso dava a impressão de que, naquela foto, ele estava se dirigindo unicamente ao fotógrafo. A imagem dava a entender que ele era parente das outras pessoas ali presentes, ainda que não tivesse nenhuma semelhança _física_. E, mesmo sendo feito por traços mais leves que todos os outros, era a figura que mais se destacava, era a imagem que mais se realçava; porque, além de estar bem no meio das pessoas, era a mais viva, possuía os traços mais realistas.

E, baixando os olhos enquanto pretendia fechar o caderno e tentar colocar em seu rosto uma expressão distraída, ele viu algo que fez com que o aperto em seu peito aumentasse ao ponto de sentir-se sufocado, e uma lágrima acabou escapando; quente, cristalina. Escorrendo por seu rosto apenas para demonstrar o quanto estava sofrendo, depois de tantas descobertas que acabaram virando de cabeça para baixo o que ainda restava de seu mundo.

Porque, em letras inclinadas e caprichosamente escritas, havia uma única palavra abaixo daquelas pessoas:

"_**Família**_"

Dessa vez, o moreno não se preocupou em tentar esconder que mexera onde não devia.

**Honest to God I will break your heart**_ (Juro por Deus, eu vou quebrar seu coração)_

**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**_ (Rasgá-lo em pedaços e te estraçalhar)_

**xxx**

Quando Jensen entrou no quarto, após brigar um pouco para manter a pequena bandeja em mãos e, ao mesmo tempo, puxar a maçaneta, um estranho friozinho no estômago fez com que seus olhos procurassem Jared de forma automática, e sentiu-se um pouco mal ao vê-lo sentado em sua cama, de cabeça baixa, amuado, o olhar fixado no chão. Imediatamente, deixou o alimento sobre a cômoda ao lado da porta, e o barulho metálico chamou a atenção de Padalecki, que pareceu se sobressaltar.

Eles se encararam durante um longo momento, antes de Ackles perceber que seu caderno estava sobre o colo do moreno.

Sentiu o coração acelerar, e a respiração imediatamente ficou presa na garganta. De repente, o loiro já não sabia mais o que fazer. E moveu os lábios, tentando encontrar as palavras necessárias para perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo ali, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma. O estômago embrulhou ao se dar conta de que, não pela primeira vez, estava completamente perdido. Nesse meio-tempo, Jared se levantou, parecendo atordoado, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo.

— Desculpe, eu não deveria ter... — ele hesitou, engoliu em seco, e suspirou longamente, bagunçando o cabelo com ambas as mãos, desviando os olhos. — Desculpe.

Durante vários minutos, Jensen simplesmente permaneceu inerte, sem conseguir esboçar uma reação.

— Acho que é melhor...

Porém, antes que Padalecki tivesse a chance de concluir a frase, o mais baixo agarrou seu braço. Num momento de pura tensão, o moreno acreditou que ele estava passando mal ou algo do tipo, e, em _modus operandi_, o amparou e o ajudou a sentar-se na cama, fitando-o com uma pontada de pânico, sem entender o que era aquele brilho nos olhos do rapaz.

— Você está se sentindo... Bem?

Uma pergunta idiota, pelo menos na cabeça de Jared. Ackles, porém, permitiu que as mãos vagueassem de forma um tanto desesperada pela colcha, em busca de algo que pudesse usar para escrever. O mais alto o observou, sem saber o que ele pretendia, e a curiosidade em seu peito se fez ainda mais presente quando o outro quase tomou o caderno de suas mãos para escrever algo.

Uma única linha, poucas palavras. Quando ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, Padalecki viu as lágrimas reluzindo. Ainda que o moreno tivesse acabado de ler aquilo, o mais baixo fez questão de mover os lábios para repetir, sem emitir nem um único ruído:

"_Você é parte da minha família agora. Eu... Não me importo._"

E Jared soube, no momento em que viu aqueles olhos: não seria capaz de machucá-lo, não seria capaz de torná-lo ainda mais triste e solitário. De maneira hesitante, afagou os fios dourados, dirigindo-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Sentia-se um idiota. Sentia-se um **completo** idiota. Era uma culpa tão grande, que seu peito doía, o coração parecia fortemente apertado por uma mão invisível e impiedosa. O ar lhe faltou durante o tempo em que tentava digerir aquela frase.

— Fico... — mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento, mas logo prosseguiu, e era a primeira vez em _anos_ que estava sendo _completamente sincero_, ainda que se sentisse cada vez pior: — Fico feliz por isso, Jen. Obrigado por confiar em mim.

_Prometo que vai valer à pena._

Ainda que absurdas, às vezes, um Padalecki **sempre** cumpria suas promessas.

Jared não permitiria que Ackles se arrependesse daquela decisão. Ele **não podia** permitir.

_Desculpe, Tom. Eu não posso continuar com essa loucura._

**One night of the hunter**_ (Uma noite do caçador)_

**One day I will get revenge**_ (Um dia eu vou ter a vingança)_

**One night to remember**_ (Uma noite para recordar)_

**One day it'll all just end, oh**_ (Um dia isso tudo vai ter um fim, oh)_

**OBS.:**

*Esse Natal de 2012, eu passei pela primeira vez com minha sobrinha, Yasmin. Ela nasceu às 21:30 do dia 31 de agosto, e, dude, é a criatura mais fofa que já vi em toda a minha vida. Eu nunca cheguei a dizer isso a ela, e nem tenho certeza de que um dia o farei, mas foi meu primeiro pensamento a respeito. Minha irmã gêmea me ajudou a pintar o guarda-roupa, e, sim, ele tem verde, rosa, amarelo, vermelho, e todas as cores que possam imaginar. Aqui, no universo dessa história, está mais que claro que a personagem que ganharia "Nárnia" era Mack (spoiler, people, spoiler porque eu estou feliz), mas, na vida real, é a Yasmin. E quando eu estiver velha, gagá e completamente sem memória, espero que ela não o jogue fora! POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK S2


	14. This time is wasn't the end

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! \O

SDFGHJKLÇLKJHGFDSDFGHJKLÇ~ parece que todo mundo gostou *-* Nhawen, sério mesmo que foi seu favorito? X3 #BUT, yay, as coisas estão se ajeitando! Os únicos problemas são os mesmos de antes, só que de um ângulo diferente, saca? LOL #drama #is #coming, porque, tipo assim, lembra daquela frase que eu usei quando postava no Nyah!? "_Uma vez me disseram que tudo o que começa com uma mentira termina mal..._" u-u

Kristin é alguém que **deve** meter medo, mesmo! Principalmente porque 'cês nem "sabe" de nada sobre ela ainda O.O Você disse certo. _Obsessão_ :D (Aí eu lembro daquele filme Louca Obsessão e fico com uma cara de WTF IS THIS MY CHUCK POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOA SK) Mas, sim. Confirmo o que disse sobre o pai da Kreuk.

Muito fofo, pode ser, mas a Megan merece uns tabefes U_U

ISSO! Jayzinho viu a luz antes que alguém resolvesse fazer um multirão de leitores para persegui-lo numa madrugada, com saltos, papel higiênico molhado e bolsas estilo a da velhinha de Madagascar \O (OI?) Ah, não, não. A escolha do nosso pequeno Tommy não foi aleatória MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA OK, parei com os surtos de fangirl demoníaca prestes a torturar um pouquinho mais os J's xD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-*

Beijos, e até! \O

P.S.: anda sumida por esses tempos! ç-ç

Tenho vontade de morder as bochechas dela, de tão gordinha e fofinha, mas me contento com essas pequenas coisas *U*

**OoOoOoO**

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**OoOoOoO**

Só para concluir de vez o capítulo anterior, fechar algumas pontinhas, enfim. Acho que não tem grande coisa nesse, né? Daqui a pouco volta a "emoção" de ter mais uns três/quatro/cinco personagens interagindo entre si e com outras pessoas num capítulo, pra não cair no monótono :D

Como eu estou irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Florence + The Machine (está me perseguindo em absolutamente _TODOS_ os vídeos que assisto! XDD), a música que está no capítulo é Breath Of Life! *-*

'**CÊS TÃO SABENDO QUE A FILHA DO JENSEN É UMA MENINA, NÉ? A Danneel avisou no TT dia 23/02, e, tipo, o "It's a little girl!" MUDOU A MINHA VIDA PARA SEMPRE. Qual será o nome da coisa linda? *-***

Beijos e boa leitura, honeys, dears and sweethearts! Até breve ;*

P.S.: reviews logados serão respondidos amanhã, quando eu voltar da escola! :D

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 14: I started to hear it again, but this time is wasn't the end / Eu comecei a ouvir de novo, mas dessa vez não era o fim**

**I was looking for a breath of life**_ (Eu procurava por um sopro de vida)_

**For a little touch of heavenly light**_ (Por um pequeno toque de luz celestial)_

Foi estranho sentir a cabeça de Jensen depositada em seu ombro, enquanto lentamente afagava os fios dourados, ainda que se sentisse minimamente melhor ao saber que não seria repreendido pela curiosidade demasiada. De certa forma, era bom. A proximidade, o calor. A pele macia na qual vez ou outra roçava as pontas dos dedos, apenas por curiosidade. Ackles não parecia incomodado, apenas um tanto apreensivo, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento o moreno pudesse sair apressado, com algum compromisso mais importante. Mas Jared não queria sair dali.

E isso era um problema.

Não querer continuar com a aposta não significava, necessariamente, que queria apenas andar por aí e distribuir sorrisos para meio mundo. Não. Padalecki desejava somente permanecer quieto em seu canto, com suas dúvidas, seus questionamentos, e encontrar respostas plausíveis para o que estava sentindo. Ainda que tivesse tomado aquela decisão repentina, ainda que tivesse notado o quanto o loiro _precisava_ de um amigo... Era difícil. Difícil tentar ser sincero, difícil tentar não usar nenhuma máscara. Acreditava que, para tal, precisaria de um longo tempo, entre tentativa e erro. Porém, _como_ não magoar o mais baixo, se já tinha _plena consciência_ de que o caminho até conseguir agir naturalmente ao seu lado seria **muito longo**?

Jared começava a pensar que talvez aquela dependência toda não fosse muito boa. Chegar até ali, naquele ponto bizarro de "amizade", já havia sido prejudicial o suficiente com sua cabeça para fazê-lo se questionar a respeito de tocar o outro. Estava receoso com o que aconteceria, caso permitisse que a relação prosseguisse naquele mesmo ritmo.

_Porra, Jay, você só se mete em furada mesmo!_

**But all the choins in my head sang no, oh**_ (Mas todos os coros da minha cabeça cantam não, oh)_

**To get a dream of life again**_ (Para ter um sonho de vida novamente)_

Mas acabou sorrindo com o pensamento, ao ouvir Roger chamando o filho no andar de baixo, sabendo que, no fim, nem tudo estava tão perdido quanto imaginava. Jensen teve um leve sobressalto; como se, por alguns instantes, tivesse se esquecido que estavam em sua casa, e que o pai meio que prometera chamá-los quando seus irmãos chegassem. Imediatamente, afastou-se do mais alto, lançando-lhe um olhar dividido entre o receio e o constrangimento.

Padalecki, por outro lado, contentou-se em somente sorrir mais ainda.

— Vamos? — questionou, animado, e demorou algum tempo para eu o loiro meneasse a cabeça em confirmação, parecendo ligeiramente atordoado com sua mudança repentina de humor. — Quero conhecer seus irmãos, Jens!

Na verdade, aquela agitação toda não era infundada. O moreno não se lembrava muito do que Ackles falara a respeito dos irmãos; se é que falara, no fim das contas. Então, estava bastante curioso, e o mais baixo não poderia culpá-lo por isso. Todavia, ainda assim, Jensen soltou um suspiro, lançando-lhe um olhar hesitante, antes de abrir numa página em branco do caderno, e escrever de maneira lenta:

"_Certeza? Você... Sabe, não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser._"

**A little vision of the sight at the end**_ (Uma pequena visão do final)_

**But all the choins in my head sand no, oh**_ (Mas todos os coros da minha cabeça cantam não, oh)_

Ele revirou os olhos e bufou enquanto se levantava, fazendo questão de puxar o loiro para que este o seguisse, antes de sacudir a cabeça com convicção. Tinha a sensação de que, apesar de não ter dito nada, apesar de não ter se pronunciado muito a respeito, Ackles parecia um tanto chateado. Com _o quê_, exatamente, o moreno ainda não sabia, mas pretendia descobrir. Pensou no quão esquisito seria, se apenas se negasse a sair daquele quarto. E também pensou na possível e provável reação desgostosa de Roger, se, logo após terem sido apresentados, pisasse na bola daquele jeito.

— Eu quero. — e isso não era só pela probabilidade de ser mal-visto pelo mais velho.

_Quero tentar, Jensen, pelo menos isso. Eu não vou voltar a ser o que era antes, nunca mais. Mas, por você, talvez eu possa mudar, mesmo que um pouco; é o mínimo. Por você, eu __**quero**__ mudar, entende? Eu quero me tornar uma pessoa melhor. Mas não é para qualquer um. Não. Eu estou pouco me fodendo para o que vai acontecer para as outras pessoas, Jen. Eu quero ser... Melhor para você. E talvez eu consiga. Talvez aquelas palavras que eu te disse ontem possam se tornar reais, de alguma forma... E não só metaforicamente. De todas as formas possíveis, eu gostaria de apenas... Corresponder às expectativas de alguém. Pela primeira vez._

**But I only needed one more touch**_ (Mas eu precisaria de apenas mais um toque)_

**Another taste of heavenly rush**_ (Outro sabor de ímpeto divino)_

**And I believed, I believed it so, oh, oh**_ (E eu acredito, eu acredito tanto, oh, oh)_

Era irônico, ele sabia; depois de tanto tempo, estar tentando fazer a coisa certa. Haviam sido longos e tortuosos anos, nos quais desfrutou de tudo o que podia, e atormentou o máximo de pessoas que pôde. E havia sido tão... _Errado_. Porém, não conseguia deixar de pensar que, caso não o tivesse feito, poderia ter enlouquecido. Simples assim. E não fazia o menor sentido, mas há muito que o moreno deixara de tentar compreender o que o levava a agir daquela forma. Por quê? Porque ele não precisava. Enquanto se permitisse afogar as mágoas num corpo quente, enquanto pudesse usar o álcool como ajudante para fazer desaparecer as memórias, para amenizar a dor das feridas inflamadas, todo o restante era apenas um acréscimo.

Porque só havia uma coisa que ele havia amado na vida, e Kristin a roubara. Só existira algo, _alguém_ que o motivava a seguir em frente. E, quando aquilo lhe foi retirado, todo o restante ruiu também. O moreno se permitiu afundar nas próprias mentiras, nas próprias dores, e cavara um buraco tão profundo, perdido no mundo caótico de sua própria mente perturbada...

Padalecki sentiu-se sozinho. Mas havia Thomas, havia seus pais e a liberdade que lhe foi dada em troca. Havia sempre garotas à espera, havia sempre alguém que o consolava sem notar. E ele percebeu que não precisava de nada daquilo. Ele não precisava do amor, não precisava do carinho; quando podia desfrutar de algo bem melhor. E era momentâneo, uma coisa de segundos, mas definitivamente fazia com que não sofresse tanto.

Aos poucos, ele pôde criar sua própria armadura, e erguer-se acima de toda a confusão criada em sua mente. Ele abafou os sentimentos, até que praticamente não fizessem diferença alguma; ele se permitiu esquecer como era doce a sensação de receber um afago, de ganhar um beijo sincero, de ouvir uma declaração carinhosa. O moreno se permitiu esquecer-se de tudo o que significava estar ligado a outra pessoa, quando esta não serviria para seus intentos ou não lhe daria nada em troca.

Isso até conhecer Jensen.

Agora, Jared estava confuso.

**Who's side am I on? Who's side am I?**_ (De que lado eu estou? De qual lado estou?)_

**Who's side am I on? Who's side am I?**_ (De que lado eu estou? De qual lado estou?)_

Tudo havia começado sem seu consentimento, como se uma pequena e irritante parte de seu coração finalmente se rebelasse e se negasse a obedecê-lo. Primeiro, a curiosidade; por Thomas estar interessado no rapaz, pelo loiro não falar. E a raiva, por Ackles não dar sinais de que o escutava, e ignorá-lo quase que completamente nos primeiros dias. A surpresa por vê-lo perguntando se iria à biblioteca. O ligeiro choque, ao notar que o mais baixo não dizia nada. E, cada vez mais, a dependência.

Dependência de proximidade. Dependência daquela expressão tímida, daqueles gestos contidos, constrangidos. Dependência de sua presença, de seus olhares misteriosos, de seus sorrisos, de suas poucas palavras. Dependência de tudo o que significava estar ao seu lado, de pescoçar seus desenhos, de observá-lo fazendo os trabalhos escolares, ou simplesmente se divertindo com algum livro que, aos olhos do mais alto, era particularmente desanimador.

Começou com o desejo latente de poder tocá-lo, de poder prová-lo e saborear cada pequena sensação que tomava seu corpo com a força de uma descarga elétrica quando estavam perto um do outro. Começou com uma troca de olhares, numa biblioteca puída, com músicas as quais não estava habituado, e uma amigável ajudante que parecia sempre tentar entender o que o havia levado a aparecer ali tão de repente, ainda que, aparentemente, não houvesse motivo algum.

Mas para Padalecki? Ah, para ele, aquilo estava claro como a água, ainda que não admitisse a si mesmo.

_Dependência de Jensen._

**And the fever began to spread**_ (E a febre começou a se alastrar)_

**From my heart down to my legs**_ (Do meu coração até as pernas)_

**But the room is so quiet, oh**_ (Mas o quarto está tão silencioso, oh)_

Ainda que não se sentisse completamente à vontade, Jared conseguiu esboçar um breve sorriso, e garantir a si mesmo que as coisas não mudariam tanto quando imaginava. Eles eram amigos, e bastava. Eles ficariam próximos, e era o suficiente. Pelo menos, por enquanto. O moreno não poderia pedir mais nada, não poderia desejar mais nada. E, ainda que não pudesse controlar seus pensamentos, acreditava que, de uma forma ou de outra, Ackles não saberia lidar com a situação, se forçasse a barra.

Sem a aposta para prendê-lo a um objetivo, o mais alto notou que não tinha nem a menor ideia de como lidar com a situação. Esquisito, porém bom, de um jeito um tanto convidativo demais para seu gosto. As coisas correndo num ritmo natural eram quase... _Lentas_ demais, para alguém que estava habituado a ter tudo na hora em que queria, sem hesitações, sem pausas, sem receios.

Jensen segurou sua mão durante breves segundos, fitando seus dedos entrelaçados com algum fascínio, antes de erguer os olhos para o mais alto, e sorrir. Tímido, porém confortável. E o moreno soube, naquele exato instante, que esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para ultrapassar mais algum limite: semanas, meses, anos. Ainda que a parte machucada de seu âmago o fizesse hesitar, ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso em resposta, antes de empurrar o mais baixo de leve, incitando-o a sair primeiro do quarto. Havia uma pequena parte de seu orgulho que o obrigava a se questionar a respeito do que faria dali em diante.

E, surpreendentemente, ele conseguiu ignorá-la por completo, os olhos claros cravados nos do loiro.

Por um momento, Jared se permitiu iludir com o doce pensamento de que tudo poderia terminar bem.

**And although I wasn't losing my mind**_ (E apesar de eu não estar enlouquecendo)_

**It was a call that was so sublime**_ (Era um chamado tão sublime)_

**But the room is so quiet, oh**_ (Mas o quarto está tão silencioso, oh)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Mackenzie brincava animadamente com o filhote de _setter irlandês_ sobre o tapete da sala, uma vez que seu pai estava ocupado o suficiente conversando baixinho com Joshua a respeito da visita, e sobre como eles não deveriam sair por aí aceitando "presentes caninos" de pessoas estranhas. Sabia que a possibilidade de Roger aceitar mais um cão naquela casa, tendo já um _rottweiler_ e um _bull terrier_, era bem pequena, e por isso aproveitou o tempo que ainda tinha com o rapazinho.

Divertia-se com a maneira como o filhote mordia seus dedos de leve, e lambia a palma de sua mão, e brincava com seus cadarços. E ria, porque era engraçado ver a forma como as orelhinhas do animal se balançavam, juntamente com o rabo, e como ele se preparava para dar o bote em tudo o que ela movimentava perto dele. Não era como se nunca tivesse visto outros filhotes na vida, mas aquele, definitivamente, era um dos mais bonitinhos; e isso também se devia ao fato de que, se por um milagre o anfitrião da família aceitasse o novo membro, seria a morena a escolher o nome.

Quando eles ganharam o _rottweiler_, Josh insistira em chamá-lo de Zeus, antes que qualquer um dos irmãos pudesse dizer algo sobre. E, quando o _bull terrier_ chegou naquela casa, oficialmente "adotado" por Roger, Mackenzie mandou que Jensen escolhesse, e "o branquinho" foi nomeado Átila. Mas o _setter irlandês_ em questão, era uma fêmea. A garota não fantasiava o suficiente para realmente acreditar que Roger toparia entrar naquela roubada, até porque o gasto com rações, vacinas e afins seria maior, mas era inevitável sentir uma pontinha de esperança enquanto observava a pelagem um tanto acobreada.

— Pai! — ao ouvir o chamado da filha, ele imediatamente se calou e virou o rosto para encará-la. — O Jens já voltou pra casa? Eu quero conhecer o tal amigo dele!

**I was looking for a breath of life**_ (Eu procurava por um sopro de vida)_

**A little touch of heavenly light**_ (Um pequeno toque de luz celestial)_

**But all the choirs in my head sang no, oh**_ (Mas todos os coros em minha cabeça cantam não, oh)_

Não foram necessários mais que alguns minutos para que sua curiosidade fosse saciada, e o sorriso da menina murchou um pouco. Ela observou atentamente o rapaz ao lado de seu irmão, sentindo-se ligeiramente desanimada por ser _aquele cara_ a pessoa misteriosa que fizera o humor de Jensen mudar tanto durante aquele último mês. Não era como se deixasse de ser uma surpresa, mas, ainda assim, não fez com que se sentisse melhor. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, Mackenzie admitiria que estava um pouco desapontada.

A julgar pela expressão no rosto do Padalecki, ele não se recordava dela. E, também, por que deveria? Havia sido há mais ou menos um ano, quando ela conhecera Megan e, surpreendentemente, tornaram-se amigas; ainda que a mais baixa fosse também um ano mais nova. Ackles visitara sua casa, e passaram praticamente toda uma tarde brincando com as bonecas de Meg. Em dado momento, haviam passado a conversar sobre suas respectivas famílias; após a mais alta ver Jared saindo apressado da mansão e gritando qualquer coisa a respeito de um tal Welling que iria cuidar dos irmãos Padalecki mais tarde. A mais nova não se incomodou em deixar bem claro o quanto acreditava que os irmãos eram realmente _péssimos_, e que jamais os veria como rapazes que poderiam fazer parte de algum conto de fadas, como príncipes. Mackenzie confessou que gostava de Joshua e Jensen, apesar de que às vezes se sentia um tanto desconfortável na presença do segundo.

Padalecki perguntou o motivo, e ela explicou que, apesar de ele realmente agir com educação sempre que "conversava" com as pessoas (ou quando tentava, pelo menos), não era o tipo de pessoa com quem as garotas gostariam de viver uma história de amor. Megan insistiu no assunto, curiosa, Mackenzie desconversou por não querer "invadir a privacidade" do irmão, principalmente daquela forma. Elas brigaram, e Ackles disse que alguém como Megan, cheia de regalias e mimos, nunca entenderia. Nunca entenderia o que significava ouvir todas aquelas histórias com finais felizes, todos aqueles contos infantis, e não conseguir acreditar em nem uma única palavra.

Isso pouco antes de Padalecki trocar sua amizade por uma viagem de férias ao Caribe, com garotas que, segundo ela, tinham "o nível certo de classe social".

**To get a dream of life again**_ (Para ter um sonho de vida novamente)_

**A little touch of heavenly light**_ (Um pequeno toque de luz celestial)_

**But all the choirs in my head sang no, oh**_ (Mas todos os coros em minha cabeça cantam não, oh)_

Mackenzie fitou Jared com algum desânimo, mas se controlou para que ninguém notasse. Caso alguém comentasse algo, a morena não queria se passar por mal educada. Então, quando o rapaz, um tanto constrangido, cumprimentou Joshua e se agachou para cumprimentá-la também, forçou o sorriso e fingiu que estava tudo bem, que não havia nada de desconfortável naquela situação esquisita.

Talvez fosse um mal de família.

Quando Donna morreu, Roger precisara fingir que tudo terminaria bem, precisara ser forte e cuidar dos filhos. Ele renunciou a tudo, por eles, e dava a entender que o faria novamente caso fosse necessário. Durante aquele tempo, Jensen também fingia. Ele fazia parecer que estava absolutamente satisfeito com sua condição, que não se importava com o fato de, na maior parte do tempo, ser excluído pelas outras pessoas. E Joshua, que estava tendo problemas com a garota da família Tal, mas fingia não sentir nada. Até onde ele parecera confortável para comentar com a irmã, Alona era absolutamente adorável, e encantadora, e bonita. O único problema era namorar um menino chamado Colin-qualquer-coisa, e Joshua não tinha coragem o suficiente para tentar puxar assunto com ela, sabendo que estava comprometida.

Quando Mackenzie perguntou o motivo de ele não pedir conselhos ao pai, o loiro a mandara ficar quieta e ir dormir. No fim, quem era ela para dizer alguma coisa, se não uma garota com um irmão mais velho problemático, um pai superprotetor, e uma lista de infelizes amizades que não terminaram bem?

Não era nenhuma princesa. Não era nenhuma Megan Padalecki da vida.

**To get a dream of life again**_ (Para ter um sonho de vida novamente)_

**A little vision of the sight at the end**_ (Uma pequena visão do final)_

**But all the choirs in my head sang no, oh**_ (Mas todos os coros em minha cabeça cantam não, oh)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared sentiu-se à vontade, mesmo no momento em que olhou para o relógio de pulso e percebeu que já estava tarde, e teria de voltar para casa sozinho. Na verdade, não necessariamente, mas algo o impeliu a não pegar o celular e ligar para que Jim fosse buscá-lo. Jensen não morava perto de sua mansão, longe disso, porém também não era do outro lado da cidade. E uma caminhada não faria mal a ninguém, também. Despediu-se de um surpreso Joshua, apertou a mão de Roger novamente, sorriu para Mackenzie. O primogênito da família Ackles o acompanhou até o portão, parecendo ligeiramente deprimido, um papel em mãos, caneta na outra.

"_Então... Nos veremos amanhã?_"

A julgar por sua expressão, e pelo tempo que demorou para escrever aquelas quatro palavrinhas, Ackles não esperava uma resposta positiva. Parecia mesmo é esperar que o outro arranjasse uma desculpa, alegasse ter um compromisso importante demais para faltar. Durante alguns instantes, Padalecki somente o observou, antes de sacudir a cabeça com veemência, envolvê-lo em seus braços e apertá-lo contra si. A primeira reação do mais baixo foi ter um sobressalto, automaticamente tentando se afastar. O moreno pendeu a cabeça para trás e riu.

Riu alto, com vontade, divertido. O loiro relaxou, embora sem entender.

**It's a harder way and it's come to claim her**_ (É um caminho difícil e veio para reclamá-la)_

**And I always say: we should be together**_ (E eu sempre disse: nós deveríamos estar juntos)_

— Claro que sim!

Agradavelmente surpreso, Ackles revirou os olhos, empurrando-o com cuidado, e, apesar de ligeiramente corado, não parecia _tão_ envergonhado assim. Não tanto quanto estaria, há pouco tempo. Por um segundo, Jared parou para observar a forma como o rubor destacava as sardas na pele há pouco branca do rapaz, amuado até receber um olhar confuso. Pigarreou, constrangido.

— Então, é isso. Até amanhã, Jens.

"_Até amanhã, Jay._"

Padalecki mentiria se dissesse que não queria ficar, e isso tornava difícil a tarefa de simplesmente virar as costas e partir. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se bem. Sentia-se bem por saber que haveria um dia depois do outro para viver aquilo, para redescobrir-se ao mesmo tempo em que conhecia um pouco melhor o loiro. Era assustador. Assustador saber que aquela parte, aquela que achou já estar morta, ainda vivia, ainda podia controlar algumas de suas ações.

Não queria correr o risco de fazer alguma besteira, como também não queria que Ackles fosse assim tão importante. Porque, se houvesse um ponto final para aquela história, não queria correr o risco de se machucar. Não queria ter de refazer os pontos, não queria passar por tudo aquilo novamente. Apenas não queria. Mas...

O que mais assustava a Jared era ver-se desejando que não tivesse um fim.

**I can see below, 'cause there's something in there**_ (Eu posso ver a seguir, porque há algo aqui)_

**And If you are gone, I will not to be long**_ (E se você for embora, eu não vou durar)_

— Ah! — parou, atordoado, e, ao olhar para trás, notou que ainda estava sendo observado. Sorriu envergonhado quando o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Esqueci de uma coisa.

Enquanto se aproximava, puxou o zíper da mochila que estava em seus ombros, e tateou o interior até encontrar a pequena caixa. Jensen continuou o encarando, sem entender, mesmo quando Padalecki se postou à sua frente e lhe esticou o embrulho cor-de-rosa. E o moreno não sabia ao certo o que diabos estava fazendo, mas tinha certeza _absoluta_ que Megan não havia dito que a tal menina se chamava "Mack" _por acaso_.

Agora, **como** ela soube que estava indo à casa da família Ackles, o rapaz não tinha a menor ideia. Pretendia descobrir em breve, e a garota teria de explicar aquela história _direitinho_, ou proibiria Jim de contrabandear doces sem lactose para dentro da casa; mesmo que o afetasse, não era tanto, já que podia sair quando quisesse para comprá-los, e Meg não tinha isso a seu favor.

— Minha irmã mandou entregar para a sua.

O loiro pareceu genuinamente surpreso, arregalando os olhos de leve, antes de sacudir a cabeça, afastando o presente com algo que lhe pareceu choque.

"_Está louco? Não precisa!_"

**And I started to hear it again**_ (E eu comecei a ouvir de novo)_

**But this time it wasn't the end**_ (Mas dessa vez não era o fim)_

**And the room is so quiet, oh**_ (E o quarto está tão quieto, oh)_

**And my heart is a hollow plain**_ (E meu coração é uma cavidade oca)_

**For the devil to dance again**_ (Para o demônio dançar novamente)_

**And the room is too quiet, oh**_ (E o quarto está muito silencioso, oh)_

Mas Jared dirigiu-lhe seu melhor olhar de cãozinho abandonado, e, antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, Ackles já tinha a caixa em mãos, fitando o sorriso levemente abobalhado do moreno, que poderia valer um milhão de dólares. E então, corou, sacudindo os ombros em desistência, acabando por não conseguir conter a leve risada em resposta à provocação seguinte.

— Não seja estraga-prazeres, Jenny-Boy! — o moreno pareceu pensar durante um segundo, antes de acrescentar meio hesitante: — E pode dizer a ela que, se quiser, eu posso cuidar do filhote.

Isso sim foi uma surpresa para Ackles, que o fitou com ainda mais curiosidade, mas não pôde evitar o sorriso. De certa forma, não esperava que Padalecki prestasse atenção o suficiente na breve conversa que Roger tivera com Mackenzie. O argumento do pai, além do fato de não terem dinheiro o suficiente para colocar _mais uma boca_ para dentro da casa, era que, apesar de Átila ser bastante dócil com Zeus, isso se devia unicamente ao fato de terem sido criados praticamente juntos, com apenas alguns meses de diferencia, e que mais um cão, àquela altura do campeonato, seria forçar a barra e ir contra os instintos do animal; ainda que amáveis e equilibrados com as pessoas, dizia-se que, com outros cães, _bull terriers_ tornavam-se agressivos*.

"_Certo. Direi._"

— Promete?

Ele parecia quase uma criança, sorrindo todo covinhas, como que esperando pela confirmação de que ganharia um presente de Natal.

**I was looking for the breath of a life**_ (Eu procurava por um sopro de vida)_

**A little touch of a heavenly light**_ (Um pequeno toque de vida celestial)_

**But all the choirs in my head sang no, oh**_ (Mas os coros em minha cabeça cantam não, oh)_

Ackles meneou a cabeça em confirmação uma única vez, sabendo, de certa forma, que seria completamente **inútil** tentar discutir com Jared. Porque, mesmo não o tendo feito desde que se conheciam, sabia que o moreno era alguém persistente, e que não desistiria tão facilmente. Suspirou, e acenou quando, aparentando ainda mais felicidade, Padalecki virou as costas e começou a caminhar. Ainda que o mais alto continuasse mantendo aquela máscara misteriosa, tornava-se cada vez mais divertido tentar entender o que se passava por sua cabeça. O que ele queria, o que pensava, como se sentia com relação ao loiro.

Era bom.

Jensen o observou se afastar, o coração batendo forte no peito, uma saudade doída que ele não sabia dizer de onde vinha, ainda que parecesse não ter o menor sentido. Porque, dessa vez, não era um adeus definitivo. E, de certa maneira, ele estava feliz por isso.

_Coisas inesperadas são mais encantadoras e emocionantes, sem dúvidas. — Desconhecido_

**xxx**

*teoria, por assim dizer, da Wikipédia. Foi uma indireta pra minha irmã, mas só ela vai entender o motivo xD (E eu sei que vai ler isso, 'cause I'M BAD u_u)


	15. And then the hunt will be on for you

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! \O

Anda super apressada, néam? SUMI-O GERAL DAQUI TUT vê se arruma um tempinho pra voltar e surtar legal comigo/com a Luke/com todo mundo, flor! Mas o importante é estar gostando, fico imensamente feliz por isso, sério mesmo X3

AND *tã tã tã tããn* o beijo se aproxima LOL #

Capítulo romântico? POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK provavelmente haveria mais alguns quilinhos de açúcar escorrendo da tela do computador, se eu deixasse mesmo a imaginação voar legal na hora de escrever, mas aí seria muita sacanagem POASKPOASKPOASKPOASK

Beijos e até a próxima, linda! ;*

**OoOoOoO**

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**OoOoOoO**

Só pelo nome do capítulo, já dá pra vocês terem uma ideia básica do que vai rolar daqui pra frente (não quis terminar fazendo outro gigantesco porque não faz nem uma semana que atualizei, mas acabei não resistindo, e podem culpar o universo por isso, e minha professora amada de História e Geografia, que me inspira cada vez mais com seus intermináveis discursos *O*)... Ou, talvez não, mas mesmo assim, vemo-nos lá no finalzin' ;D #secrets

Foi legal fazer esse capítulo! Particularmente, eu gostei bastante, apesar de saber x'D

E a música usada nas partes do Jared foi só sacanagem mesmo! Duvido que alguém não consiga reconhecer, pelo menos até o refrão POASKPOASKPOASKPOASK AND 'CÊS NÃO TÊM NOÇÃO do que eu to planejando pra eles. Pra **TODOS** eles. Preparem-se, DUDES! u_u

#fikdik

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 15: It's only time before they tighten the noose, and then the hunt will be on for you / É questão de tempo antes deles apertarem o nó, e então a caçada estará começada para você**

Jake passou a noite acordado, preocupado, tentando por em ordem os pensamentos confusos que ocupavam sua cabeça. O dia amanheceu e, enquanto adentrava no colégio, ele continuava se sentindo estranho. Era uma emoção diferente da culpa que costumava dilacerar seu coração, diferente daquele embrulho em seu estômago. Ao mesmo tempo em que era _bom_ sentir como se os nervos estivessem todos à flor da pele, era como se a qualquer momento seu coração pudesse simplesmente saltar da boca pra fora, e isso não era exatamente o que Abel definiria como _sensação agradável_.

Quando estava com Chad, era praticamente **isso** o que sentia, mas de um jeito completamente diferente. Unia-se ao nervosismo, fazia com que as palmas de suas mãos suassem, e era como se o ar repentinamente desaparecesse de seus pulmões. Com Ian, era diferente, mas... _Era igual_, e isso não fazia o menor sentido.

O loiro, quando estava ao lado de Murray, queria fugir. Quando sentia isso e estava com Chad, desejava desesperadamente poder escapar, e nem sempre conseguia. Quando estava com Somerhalder e arranjava uma maneira de escapulir para longe do moreno, este simplesmente respeitava o espaço que impunha. Ou então encontrava uma forma de fazer com que se sentisse à vontade; o que, ao lado de Murray, seria praticamente impossível.

Mas, sempre que se recordava da noite em _Supernatural_, Jake se sentia impelido a permanecer o mais distante possível do mais alto. Sempre que se recordava do amigo bêbado, da proximidade entre seus corpos, de Sandra pedindo para que o levasse para casa e deixasse um recado a respeito da moto ficar guardada em sua casa... Sempre que se recordava de como Ian simplesmente o empurrara contra um canto escuro, no meio de toda aquela gente, e pressionara a boca contra a sua... Sentia como se o coração fosse parar de bater. E também se lembrava de como chorou e assustou ao moreno, que mesmo embriagado se afastou.

Ah, se as coisas fossem menos complicadas! Abel poderia ter apenas se rendido ao calor de seu abraço, à segurança que o moreno transmitira, a confiança. Se tudo não fosse tão difícil, o loiro poderia ter se permitido aproveitar o momento. Ele se permitiria brigar contra a língua que invadiu seus lábios, e beijá-lo de volta. Mas, ah, não. Nem tudo era tão simples assim.

Havia Jensen. Havia Chad. Havia aquela culpa cada vez mais crescente, a vontade de se jogar aos pés do primo e implorar por um perdão que sabia que jamais viria. E as coisas poderiam ser diferentes? Se Ackles o perdoasse, algo mudaria? Jake não acreditava. Não podia apenas se deixar levar por aquela sensação reconfortante, não podia apenas se deixar pela esperança. Seu irmão bastardo ainda estava em coma naquele maldito hospital. Seu pai ainda o culpava pelo acidente. Sua mãe estava exausta com todas aquelas brigas. Se o loiro tivesse simplesmente deixado de lado o preconceito, tivesse aceitado Jensen... Ele e Kyle não teriam discutido. O mais velho jamais teria pegado as chaves da moto, jamais teria dirigido feito um louco. E de maneira alguma teria sofrido um acidente.

Ele nunca estaria preso àquela cama, que representava tudo o que abominava quando ainda podia caminhar, quando ainda podia viver, quando ainda podia _sonhar_: impotência.

Chad sabia disso. Sabia de seu primo, sabia de Kyle, sabia de sua culpa naquilo tudo. Sabia que, durante todas aquelas tardes, Abel não estava estudando, fazendo o "tipo nerd". O loiro ia ao _Metropolitan Methodist Hospital_, sempre na mesma ala, sempre com a mesma pessoa. Sabia que o mais baixo daria tudo, faria tudo para que ninguém descobrisse que havia sido **seu** o erro, que era **sua** a culpa. E também sabia que, mesmo não se pronunciando a respeito, Jake ainda tinha vergonha.

Vergonha do primo. Vergonha por ainda não gostar de estar ao lado dele. E era isso que fazia com que Abel se sentisse cada vez pior. _Não conseguia mudar_. Não conseguia se tornar uma pessoa melhor. Era alguém que seu irmão abominaria, por ser simplesmente ser um filho da puta que não conseguia aceitar as diferenças, as dificuldades de cada um.

Mas Jake estava perdido, condenado. De uma forma, ou de outra.

E... Ele precisava falar com Ian.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Mackenzie acordou com uma sensação esquisita naquela manhã. Diferentemente de todas as outras, não estava animada para ir à escola, ou para o café. Também, pudera. Deveriam ser umas quatro horas da madrugada, ainda. Então, levantou-se, e foi para o quarto do irmão mais velho. Pelo leve farfalhar de páginas sendo riscadas, de livros sendo cuidadosamente mudados de lugar, a morena já sabia que o encontraria debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, desenhando algo para afastar os sonhos ruins. Desde o momento em que ele aparecera com o amigo misterioso, parecia que suas noites eram mais completas, parecia que ele conseguia dormir direito.

Há alguns dias, porém, a garota notara que isso havia mudado. Duas noites, se ela quisesse ser exata. Então, ao invadir sorrateiramente o aposento, não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao encontrá-lo exatamente como havia imaginado: cabeça baixa, óculos escorregando, expressão pensativa. Mordia a borracha que ficava na parte inferior do lápis, tão concentrado que nem se deu conta da movimentação no quarto, até o momento em que a irmã se inclinou sobre seu ombro, apoiando o queixo na curva de seu pescoço e envolvendo-o num abraço.

— O cabelo é maior, Jen. — ela opinou com um sorriso, apesar de notar o sobressalto que o mais velho teve. — E ele tem o nariz um pouco mais arrebitado.

Ackles hesitou durante alguns segundos, antes de finalmente se virar para encarar Mackenzie, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, entre a confusão e o susto. Então, sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo, e voltou sua atenção para o desenho. Ali, Padalecki sorria, as covinhas acentuadas, os olhos mais brilhantes que o normal, numa expressão divertida. A morena reconheceu a blusa como sendo o uniforme do time de basquete escolar, perguntando-se, não pela primeira vez, por que havia uma espécie de amuleto ao redor do pescoço de Jared.

Não se recordava de tê-lo visto usando algo semelhante.

"_Você acha?_"

Foi metódica e sincera na resposta:

— Acho sim.

"_Obrigado._"

Jensen pegou a borracha, voltou-se para o desenho e passou pelos traços ainda leves, e mais uma vez o lápis deslizou pela folha, num som característico que Mackenzie gostava de escutar enquanto observava pacientemente o que ali surgia. Uma leve curvatura, para dar destaque às saliências onde ficavam as maçãs de seu rosto e chamar a atenção para as pequenas mechas que iam aparecendo conforme o rapaz riscava o papel. Então, calmo, ele abandonava o lápis, e passeava as pontas dos dedos pelo que seriam os fios do cabelo agora um tanto mais longo, borrando a linha fina, escurecendo aos poucos, cada vez mais intensamente.

A morena, quando mais nova, costumava passar tardes inteiras observando o irmão mais velho focado em seus desenhos, em suas "obras de vida", como ela passara a chamá-los. Era bom, ver como cada pequeno detalhe se formava, a maneira como ele movia o pulso com firmeza e, ao mesmo tempo, suavidade. Era bom, perguntar o que era isso ou aquilo, e vê-lo explicando, passando-lhe o que quer que estivesse segurando, ajudando-a a dar continuidade aos trabalhos, delicadamente. Ela se divertia, e brincava que o loiro deveria ser um médico, um escritor, um mágico, ou os três juntos, porque quem domava um lápis, uma caneta ou um pincel, tal como o controle sobre as palavras, ainda que escassas, dominava a arte da vida.

Ela nunca acreditou que estivesse tão certa, não tanto quanto naquele momento, enquanto fitava os detalhes cada vez mais nítidos que se formavam.

— Ele te faz feliz, Jen?

O rapaz parou de mover o lápis, e a fitou de relance. Parecia confuso, a julgar pela forma como comprimia os lábios e franzia o cenho. Mackenzie sorriu de leve, cutucou-o e o fez se afastar um pouco da escrivaninha, para poder sentar-se em seu colo e apoiar a cabeça em seu peito. Num gesto automático, Jensen passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura, para mantê-la parada; ainda que a morena não fosse mais uma criança, queria impedir que caísse.

— Jared. — ela explicou, aconchegando-se melhor contra ele, a franja quase cobrindo seus olhos. — Ele faz com que você se sinta bem?

Ackles demorou alguns minutos para responder, pensativo, brincando com as bordas do papel à sua frente. Então, bem lentamente, sacudiu os ombros, e meneou a cabeça positivamente. A garota puxou a gola em V de seu pijama azul, sem saber ao certo se deveria comentar algo sobre Jared, ou se deveria deixar que o irmão se arriscasse daquela maneira.

— Você acha que... Sabe... Ele está sendo sincero?

Dessa vez, a resposta não veio. Jensen apenas a abraçou com mais força, depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Mackenzie se sentiu tentada a perguntar novamente, mas preferiu manter silêncio. Se Jensen acreditava, o que ela podia fazer? Suspirou, e afundou o rosto contra seu peito, notando que o loiro estranhou sua atitude.

— Não quero que se machuque. — justificou-se, para que ele não precisasse escrever nada. — Não de novo. E... Eu estou com medo... Do que pode acontecer com você, Jen.

A morena sentiu que era encarada, e, ao erguer o rosto para fitar o irmão, percebeu que ele mordia o lábio inferior com força. Força o suficiente para manchá-lo de sangue, e fazer com que a menina acariciasse de leve suas bochechas, sabendo que o rapaz sentia-se nervoso.

Mackenzie não sabia o que pensar a respeito de Jared. Ele parecia, sim, ser uma boa pessoa. Na verdade, no pouco tempo em que esteve em sua casa, ela notara que o moreno era o tipo de pessoa com quem era fácil conviver; extrovertido, engraçado, brincalhão. E, quando estava ao lado dele, Jensen sorria o tempo todo, mesmo quando corava. E, quando estava ao lado dele, Jensen não parecia desconfortável. E Jared parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para que tudo soasse o mais natural possível. Mas a menina não queria simplesmente julgá-lo por aquele comportamento, justamente por saber que aquele tipo de coisa não definia o caráter de ninguém.

Não era como se o estivesse julgando por ser um Padalecki, e Megan não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com aquilo. Mas estava preocupada com o mais velho. Estava sendo sincera quando disse que não queria que ele se machucasse.

— Promete que vai tomar cuidado?

Jensen suspirou. A irmã o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele não se sentira à vontade com aquele pedido, porém preferia não arriscar. Seus dedos buscaram debilmente o cabelo do irmão, num afago leve. Mackenzie era provavelmente a única pessoa daquela casa que podia fazer um cafuné sem receber um arquear de sobrancelhas como resposta. Talvez por ser a única mulher da casa, talvez pelo fato de ser bem apegada ao loiro. Fosse como fosse, ele nunca reclamava ou demonstrava insatisfação quando a morena o fazia. Simplesmente fechava os olhos, apoiava o queixo contra a cabeça dela, e assim permanecia até que algum deles adormecesse, ou tivessem que se preparar para o colégio.

Ackles a cutucou, e entregou-lhe um pedaço do papel no qual acabara de escrever às pressas. Sem, no entanto, permitir que ela se afastasse mais que o necessário somente para ler.

"_Canta pra mim? Sabe... A música da mãe..._"

A menina nunca havia chegado a **conhecer** Donna, a não ser pelas fotos, e por isso não sentia tanta falta dela. Também, pudera, tinha dois anos na época. Mas ela se lembrava da melodia, se lembrava da voz carinhosa. Não sabia nem como, nem quando. Um dia, apenas chegou em casa, cantarolando, feliz consigo mesma ao fazer amigos na segunda série, e surpreendeu ao restante da família Ackles com a letra. Lembrava-se de Jensen, aos doze anos, ter chorado o suficiente para Roger entrar em pânico, e deixar Joshua chocado.

Depois disso, Mackenzie só cantara consigo mesma e para o pai, que vez ou outra pedia. Até onde ele contara sem se emocionar, parecia que sua mãe costumava usá-la para ninar as crianças, especialmente nos dias de tempestade. Joshua certamente se recordava de alguns trechos, mesmo que não demonstrasse. E era bem provável que o primogênito se lembrasse de tudo.

— Tem certeza?

Ele nunca havia pedido algo semelhante. Porém, apenas o ato de assentir com a cabeça fez com que os olhos da morena se enchessem de lágrimas. Mais uma vez, pressionou o rosto contra o peito do rapaz, antes de começar trêmula:

"_Time it took us (O tempo levou-nos)_

_To where the water was (Para onde a água estava)_

_That's what the water gave me (Isso é o que a água me deu)_

_And time goes quicker (E o tempo passa mais rápido)_

_Between the two of us (Entre nós dois)_

_Oh, my love, don't forsake me (Oh, meu amor, não me abandone)_

_Take what the water gave me (Pegue o que a água me deu)"_

Não foi muito, mas foi o que bastou para que Jensen sentisse o nó se formando em sua garganta, e fechasse os olhos com força para se impedir de chorar. Se recordando, apenas. Lembrando-se do quanto havia doído, quando Donna foi embora. Lembrando-se da aflição, quando percebeu que ela jamais voltaria. Seria diferente, se ela estivesse viva? Ele não era idiota o suficiente para responder negativamente. Se sua mãe estivesse viva, tudo seria completamente diferente do que enfrentava agora.

Ele não teria perdido a única pessoa que o aceitara. Não teria perdido a família, não teria perdido o primo. E, muito provavelmente, jamais teria conhecido Jared. Dentre todo o restante, era esse o único detalhe ao qual se apegava para conseguir sentir-se bem com pelo menos uma parte de toda aquela merda.

Abraçou Mackenzie com mais força.

"_Lay me down (Deite-me)_

_Let the only sound be the overflow (Deixe que o único som seja o transbordar)_

_Pockets full of stones (Bolsos cheios de pedras)_

_Lay me down (Deite-me)_

_Let the only sound be the overflow (Deixe que o único som seja o transbordar)"_

Depois de tudo aquilo, era Jared sua salvação. Era por Jared que acordava, dia após dia, e tentava fazer com que as coisas fossem um pouco melhores. Não que antes fizesse alguma diferença. Ah, não. Antes, para Ackles, Padalecki não significava nada. Era só mais um curioso, só mais uma pessoa interessada no "inválido" da biblioteca. Depois, porém, as coisas começaram a mudar. No entanto, ainda assim, Jensen tinha alguma dificuldade em acreditar que o moreno aceitava tão naturalmente o fato de não conseguir dizer nem uma única palavra.

Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a possibilidade de tudo ter sido diferente, se não fosse tão perturbado. E por que, no fim, tinha sempre de perder as pessoas a quem amava? Doía...

"'_Cause they took our loved ones (Porque eles tomaram seus entes queridos)_

_But returned them in exchange for you (Mas os devolveram em troca de você)_

_But would you have it any other way? (Mas você teria outra maneira?)_

_Would you have it any other way? (Você teria outra maneira?)_

_You could have had it any other way (Você poderia ter tido de outra maneira)"_

Aquela não foi a primeira vez que Jensen desejou desesperadamente poder dizer algo. E, também não pela primeira vez, a única coisa que escapou foi um longo e pesado suspiro. Por que tinha aquele aperto esquisito no peito? Era um mau agouro estranho. Tinha a sensação de que grande parte de seus problemas não havia nem **começado** a ser solucionada.

"'_Cause she's a cruel mistress (Porque ela é uma amante cruel)_

_And the bargain must be made (E a barganha precisa ser feita)_

_But oh, my love, don't forget me (Mas, oh, meu amor, não me esqueça)_

_When I let the water take me (Quando eu deixar a água me levar)_

_So lay me down (Então deite-me)_

_Let the only sound be the overflow (Deixe que o único som seja o transbordar)_

_Pockets full of stones (Bolsos cheios de pedras)_

_Lay me down (Deite-me)_

_Let the only sound be the overflow (Deixe que o único som seja o transbordar)"_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared chegou bem mais cedo que o normal. Tanto que, quando entrou no colégio, os pouquíssimos alunos _nerds_ que ali se reuniam, imediatamente olharam para o rapaz, como que se perguntando o que diabos alguém como _o valentão Padalecki_ estava fazendo ali àquela hora. Comumente, quando não chegava no exato instante em que o sinal batia, ele aparecia somente alguns minutos antes; o suficiente para achar seus amigos e encontrar algo interessante para fazerem. Mas, na verdade, ele pouco se interessava com o que os outros adolescentes estavam pensando naquele momento.

Perscrutou o local com os olhos semicerrados, avaliando cautelosamente os prós e os contras da decisão maluca que havia tomado na noite anterior, pouco antes de cair num sono pesado e sem sonhos, como há muito não acontecia. Dessa vez, porém, não era por _Jensen_ que procurava, e, ao mesmo tempo em que era estranho, sentia como se tirasse um peso de seus ombros, e tentasse começar a arrastar um caminhão por uma estrada cheia de pedregulhos. Não tinha certeza absoluta de que estava preparado para dar mais aquele passo; porém, chegava a hora de começar a se arriscar.

_Droga. Ele não está aqui._

Tentou se lembrar de onde o havia visto nos últimos dias, quando o rapaz não faltava, ou quando não estava o atrapalhando em seja lá que merda Jared estivesse tentando fazer com Jensen. Agora, pensando um pouco a respeito, o moreno notava que aquilo havia sido o estopim. Talvez, apenas para se dar conta de que também sentia ciúme do loiro.

**This was never the way I planned **_(Isso nunca foi como eu planejei)_

**Not my intention**___(Não era minha intenção)_

**I got so brave, drink in hand**_ (Eu fiquei tão corajosa, bebida na mão)_

**Lost my discretion**_ (Perdi minha discrição)_

_Claro!_, quase não pôde conter o sorriso sádico em seu rosto. _Danneel!_

Ele e Harris não conversavam muito. A ruiva era o tipo de garota que em qualquer outro momento chamaria a atenção do rapaz, mas ele... Bem, apenas não se sentia muito atraído por lésbicas. Antes, conseguia apenas sentir-se frustrado por uma garota tão bonita gostar de _outras garotas bonitas_, mas, naquele exato instante, agradecia aos céus que fosse assim, ou provavelmente a teria magoado muito e ela jamais lhe diria o que precisava saber.

Enquanto corria, literalmente, pelos corredores, preocupava-se apenas com a loucura que estava prestes a fazer. E, de certa forma... Era um pouco excitante também.

— Hey, Ventimiglia!

No momento em que Milo ouviu aquela voz, pensou estar ferrado. Ao virar-se, porém, tudo o que encontrou foi Jared Padalecki com um sorriso desvairado, o cabelo tão bagunçado que era quase como se não o houvesse arrumado naquela manhã, e a camiseta amarrotada. _Tão diferente_ daquele playboy metido a fodão, que, por alguns instantes, o rapaz quase não o reconheceu.

— Sabe onde está a Danneel?

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Quem?

— Danneel. Harris. A ruiva, sabe? Baixinha, maquiagem fraca, com fortes tendências à hacker. — o mais alto realmente esperava que aquilo fosse informação o suficiente para que Milo soubesse de quem estava falando. — Ela fazia artes cênicas com você, ano passado!

— Ah, _essa_ Danneel. — Ventimiglia pensou durante meio segundo. — Por que a está procurando?

Jared bufou, resistindo bravamente ao impulso de apenas jogá-lo contra aquela parede e exigir respostas. Respirou fundo, contou até três, e sacudiu a cabeça de forma veemente.

— Preciso falar _com ela_. — fez questão de frisar. — Sabe onde está ou não?

— No próximo corredor, Terceiro A, na segunda sala à direita, mas... — Milo encolheu os ombros. — Eu acho melhor não interromper porque a Dan...

E o mais alto sumiu no corredor, sem deixar que Ventimiglia concluísse a frase. Milo franziu o cenho, completamente perplexo, e, ao mesmo tempo, um tanto divertido. Padalecki teria uma grande surpresa quando a encontrasse.

**It's not what I'm used to**_ (Não é o que eu estou acostumada a fazer)_

**Just wanna try you on**_ (Só quero te experimentar)_

**I'm curious for you**_ (Eu estou curiosa sobre você)_

**Call my attention**_ (Atraiu minha atenção)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Porra, Kathy!

Misha afastou a loira com um leve empurrão, mas aquilo não era de fato uma reclamação. Segundos depois, Cassidy enroscava-se contra ele mais uma vez, os lábios pressionados contra os seus, os dedos enrolando as mechas escuras de seu cabelo, o corpo brincando com o dele. Collins não se intimidou com a atitude, gemendo contra sua boca quando uma perna dela escorregou por entre as suas, fazendo uma leve pressão enquanto sentia a temperatura aumentar.

O rapaz sempre gostara de moças que tivessem atitude, fosse no beijo, no toque, na cama. Ao entrar naquele colégio, não tinha a menor intenção de sair por aí paquerando alguém, mas, no exato momento em que seus olhos caíram sobre _Kathy_ Cassidy, ele se interessou, e ela também. Algumas palavras trocadas, torpedos, alguns dias de falta porque farrearam durante a noite. Era _disso_ que Misha gostava! Katherine era como qualquer outra garota: meio insegura, muito bonita, e definitivamente romântica até demais. Mas isso tudo parecia se perder com uma ou outra latinha de cerveja barata, e ela não parecia realmente se importar com o fato de o moreno estar sempre por perto para segurá-la enquanto caminhavam completamente bêbados para um parque qualquer, rindo do nada e fazendo piadas a respeito de milhares de coisas das quais não se recordariam na manhã seguinte.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, Misha admitiria que, na maior parte do tempo, Cassidy estava aérea, atirada. Ainda que logo abaixo da superfície se escondesse uma garota doce e carinhosa, gostava de ver que, pelo menos quando estavam à sós, ela não perdia tempo se sentindo constrangida ou qualquer coisa semelhante. Ia direto ao ponto. Fim de história.

— Por que me chama de Kathy? — ela sussurrou, de repente, ainda colada à Collins, respirando pesadamente na falha tentativa de recuperar o ar que perdera. — É alguma ex ou...

— Você tem olhos de gato. — o rapaz umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, e a loira sentiu-se tentada a mordê-los. — É muito... Fascinante. Nunca vi ninguém com olhos assim.

Ela gostou da resposta, e não perguntou mais nada. Na verdade, _não precisava_ de mais nada para se sentir completamente atraída por aquele moreno misterioso que surgira do nada, de repente. Mas de uma coisa, Katie tinha certeza: finalmente encontrara o cara certo.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_ (Eu beijei uma garota e gostei disso)_

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**_ (Do gosto do brilho labial de cereja dela)_

**I kissed a girl just to try it**_ (Eu beijei uma garota só para experimentar)_

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind**_ (Espero que meu namorado não se importe)_

— Jared!

Danneel estava ofegante, envergonhada, os olhos arregalados, e a garota ao seu lado, Felicia Day, parecia não saber o que fazer. Padalecki, ainda roxo de vergonha, encontrava-se ainda parado em frente à porta que praticamente havia escancarado, sem sequer se lembrar, por um único instante, que teria sido infinitamente melhor para todos se tivesse se recordado de que dar alguma indicação de que estava chegando não faria mal à ninguém.

— Eu... Uh... — sentia-se absurdamente constrangido com a situação, as bochechas esquentando cada vez mais. — Me desculpe...?

Afinal, quem simplesmente invadira uma... Hm, um _encontro casual_ fora ele.

— O que você quer? — a ruiva cruzou os braços, aparentando uma confiança que não sentia.

Sua relação com Felicia era bastante instável. Se a outra se sentisse minimamente ameaçada, ou sem saber o que fazer, certamente tudo aquilo terminaria. E, na verdade, Harris gostava _muito_ da ruiva. Estava perdidamente e quase platonicamente apaixonada por aquela moça. Agora, quando finalmente encontrava uma brecha para conversar a respeito, para ajeitar tudo...

Jared era um filho da mãe de um intrometido! Mas, pelo menos, não se fez de rogado, foi direto.

— Você sabe onde o Misha está?

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**_ (Pareceu tão errado, pareceu tão certo)_

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**_ (Não significa que estou apaixonada essa noite)_

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_ (Eu beijei uma garota e gostei disso)_

**I liked it**_ (Eu gostei disso)_

— Misha? — repentinamente, Danneel arqueou as sobrancelhas. — O que ele fez dessa vez?

Como explicar a ela rapidamente, e sem complicações, para poder sair dali sem foder com tudo? Padalecki respirou fundo antes de, lentamente, sacudir a cabeça e dirigir-lhe um sorriso ainda ligeiramente nervoso.

— Não fez nada. — antes que ela tivesse tempo de ficar furiosa com a informação, o moreno prosseguiu: — Na verdade, eu queria _mesmo_ conversar com ele, em particular, **agora**, mas não faço a menor ideia de como encontrá-lo!

A ruiva suspirou pesadamente antes de revirar os olhos e mover os ombros com descaso.

— Deve estar se agarrando com a Katie em alguma sala vazia qualquer. Eles costumavam se esconder nos almoxarifados antes de... Bem, não importa. — Harris arqueou uma sobrancelha, e pareceu um tanto irônica naquele momento. — Agora, pode _nos dar licença_, Jared?

— Claro!

Não foi precisa uma segunda ordem, e ele já escapulia para bem longe dali. E, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia imensamente constrangido, chegava a ser engraçado. Antes de descobrir que gostava tanto de homens quanto de mulheres, sentia-se tímido sempre que a conversa ia parar naquele assunto. Depois, passou simplesmente a jogar em ambos os times, e as coisas ficaram muito menos complicadas. Então, não se surpreendia muito ao ver gays e lésbicas. Nada contra homossexuais, afinal, ele tinha lá suas próprias experiências inenarráveis com outros homens. A única coisa que mudava, até então, é que tinha certo preconceito com relação às garotas.

Mas ainda estava chocado demais com a recente lembrança das mãos de Danneel escorregando para dentro da blusa de Felicia, e, estranhamente, se sentia tentado a rir do próprio embaraço ao tentar se explicar para as ruivas. Depois de ver Harris e Day, percebera que, talvez, garotas gostarem de garotas também não fosse assim _tão_ estranho.

O dia havia começado de maneira interessante, afinal!

**No, I don't even know your name**_ (Não, eu nem ao menos sei seu nome)_

**It doesn't matter** _(Isso não importa)_

**You're my experimental game**_ (Você é meu jogo experimental)_

**Just human nature**_ (Apenas natureza humana)_

**It's not what good girls do**_ (Não é o que boas garotas fazem)_

**Not how they should behave**_ (Não é como elas devem se comportar)_

**My head gets so confused**_ (Minha cabeça fica tão confusa)_

**Hard to obey**_ (Difícil de obedecer)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Misha despediu-se de Katie com um breve beijo, e observou enquanto a garota caminhava animadamente até desaparecer num dos milhares de corredores do local. Ele ainda permaneceu parado, durante vários minutos, antes de suspirar, sacudindo a cabeça com veemência, e se virar para ir buscar o material dentro de seu armário.

Qual foi sua surpresa, porém, ao bater de frente com um moreno gigante, que aparentemente corria em sua direção, e quase ir ao chão.

— Misha? — os olhos claros nos seus eram quase... Esperançosos?

_Droga. Esse cara, outra vez?!_

— O que você quer?

Talvez tivesse soado um tanto rude demais, mas, naquele momento, a última coisa com a qual Collins se importava, era com a educação. Sentiu o corpo rígido, automaticamente curvando os ombros numa postura defensiva, pronto para a briga. Inesperadamente, o outro moreno soltou um longo suspiro, metendo as mãos nos bolsos e baixando um pouco a cabeça. Nenhum deles estava, de certa forma, _calmo_, e o mais baixo cerrou os punhos enquanto o encarava.

— Eu só... — o outro hesitou, e dirigiu-lhe um breve olhar, sorrindo cansado. — Acho que começamos da maneira errada. Na verdade, acho que _eu_ comecei da maneira errada, saindo daquele jeito. E quem sabe nós... Possamos mudar isso, não é?

Misha o fitou por alguns instantes, totalmente desconfiado. Pelo pouco que **acreditava** ter visto, Jared não havia ficado muito feliz quando tentou se aproximar, e isso poderia ser só uma pegadinha para afastá-lo de Ackles. Mas, por outro lado... O mais alto não parecia exatamente uma _ameaça_ o encarando daquele jeito, os olhos cheios de expectativa, ansiosos por uma resposta, um pouco tenso, provavelmente por acreditar que negaria.

— Por Jensen. — e ele esticou a mão, amigável como nunca antes.

Decidiu confiar no _Padalescki_, e sorriu. Se ele havia tido iniciativa o suficiente para tentar acabar com aquele clima esquisito entre eles, não custava nada fazer o mesmo e aceitá-lo independentemente do quão estranho fosse. E olha que Collins já havia conhecido _muitas_ pessoas esquisitas.

— Por Jensen. — concordou, antes de aceitar o cumprimento.

E, dali em diante, _eles poderiam ser melhores amigos_... Ou _piores inimigos_.

**OoOoOoO**

*há uma incoerência TOTAL e INSANA nesse fato. Como eu comecei a história em **2012**, ela se passa **nesse mesmo ano**. Florence + The Machine, "começou" a partir de **2007**, ainda que o álbum de estréia tenha saído somente em **2009**. Checando as informações que eu "soltei" anteriormente, Donna teria morrido em **2002**. O disco da música _What the water gave me_ foi sair só lá no **final de 2011**, mais especificamente em **23 de agosto**. Então, a menos que Donna fosse uma viajante do tempo, ela nem em sonhos poderia sequer imaginar a letra da música, ou usá-la como canção de ninar! Mas eu gosto, recomendo e super surto enquanto canto até perder a voz no chuveiro, então, foi ela mesma! Me processem por sonhar demais U_U

Ah, detalhe! Quem for ver a letra no , vai perceber que eu pulei duas partes: a do Atlas e o segundo refrão! Mas encaixava melhor com a situação, então nem me incomodei xD


	16. I will try to fix you

Hm, gente, eu meio que me sinto na obrigação de observar que, apesar de ter lá seus personagens secundários, os dramas secundários, os romances secundários, Perdant foi inicialmente planejada como sendo SOMENTE uma PadAckles, e o restante das histórias formavam apenas um pano de fundo. Então, por exemplo, todo o lance do Jake e do Ian, da Felicia e da Danneel, do Misha e da Katie, não existia no começo. Claro que ia ter um romance entre uma pessoa e outra aqui e ali, mas nada se focaria nisso, eu não desenvolveria muito. As histórias paralelas seriam destacadas _somente_ quando todo o drama da aposta já estivesse terminando, mas eu acabei chegando à conclusão de que não teria muito sentido, seria muita informação acumulada sendo jogada de uma vez só, pra muito romance bobo no começo, e isso poderia deixar a fic totalmente desequilibrada e sem noção.

Então, surgiu a ideia de modificar algumas coisinhas aqui e ali, e acabou que, em alguns aspectos, esses mesmos personagens que outrora não significavam quase nada para a trama, "foram pra baixo dos holofotes e brilharam como estrelas num céu escuro".

Mas, como eu simplesmente _não consigo_ desdobrar algumas cenas, acredito que deixo muito a desejar. Então, por mais que eu _queira_ me focar justamente nelas, vocês vão acabar percebendo que essa não é minha área, e que fujo disso usando o famoso "*** ~ J2 ~ ***", simplesmente pulando para outros personagens, ou entrando num momento "bromance". Infelizmente, isso vai continuar, porque mesmo me esforçando **muito**, o resultado não é nem um pouco satisfatório. (Estou tentando há tempos, mas desisti de vez nesse capítulo; ele quase não saiu por causa da insistência em bater na mesma tecla :S)

E só. Aqui terminam os avisos. Espero que não queiram me matar por isso ^-^'

* * *

Os reviews voltaram a ser respondidos no final do capítulo por motivos de espaço faltando, certo, galera? poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoa sk

A narração do começo é a tarde do capítulo anterior. Vou tentar colocar uma linha pra demarcar a passagem de tempo e vocês não ficarem tipo "e_e", e não desejarem me perseguir com tochas e forcados xD Os trechos finais nas partes do Ian e do Jake são da música _Oh! Darling_, da banda _The Beatles_, mas eu estava ouvindo _Marble Sounds_ fofura pura, cantando com _Phillip Phillips_ por motivos de marida amada, num estado de quase depressão por Lifehouse divante, com _Nikisha Reyes_ e sua voz maravilhosa, e choramingando com_ Barcelona_ em vídeos Tony e Effy de Skins, então... Já podem imaginar por aí, né :33

Boa leitura! \o/

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 16: Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. I will try to fix you... / Luzes te guiarão até em casa, e aquecerão teus ossos. Eu tentarei consertar você...**

Ian não pôde negar que havia ficado surpreso com o telefonema de Jake. Primeiro porque parecia que o loiro fugia dele; quando se aproximava, o mais baixo sempre encontrava uma forma de se afastar. Segundo porque a voz do rapaz durante a ligação denotava cansaço, como se estivesse desistindo. Isso havia preocupado Somerhalder, de uma maneira que nem mesmo ele compreendia.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto colocava o capacete, lembrando-se do sermão que levara de Sandra. Não era como se McCoy fosse a pessoa mais responsável da face da Terra, mas ela realmente ficava puta quando o moreno tinha atitudes como aquela, de apenas se embebedar e deixar as chaves de seus automóveis nas mãos do primeiro que visse. Ela dizia que, no dia em que se cansasse de bancar a babá, Ian teria grandes problemas. E, de fato, o moreno agradecia aos céus por ter uma amiga como a moça, que, apesar de tudo, estava praticamente o tempo todo ao seu lado.

Mas, agora que deixava de lado o pensamento a respeito da McCoy, se questionava a respeito dos motivos que levaram Jake a convidá-lo para passar a tarde ao seu lado. Internamente, Ian acreditava que _finalmente_ conversariam, mas uma pequena parte dele **não queria** falar a respeito. Se Abel não se interessava, ok, assunto encerrado. O único problema era que Somerhalder também **não queria esquecer**, não queria **deixar pra lá**. Em parte, tinha medo. Medo de ter que lidar com a possibilidade de o loiro esperar por um relacionamento sério, medo de ele ter se questionado demais sobre o beijo dado por impulso, quando nem mesmo Ian sabia o que aquilo significava. E, em parte, queria passar aquela história a limpo. Queria saber **exatamente** o que havia acontecido naquela noite, e se a "amizade" continuaria a mesma depois do... Hm, incidente.

Quanto mais se questionava a respeito, menos sentido as coisas faziam. Talvez Jake pudesse acabar com aquela confusão absurdamente grande que havia sido criada em sua mente, talvez pudesse fazer com que se sentisse um pouco menos... _Mal_ ao lidar com todo aquele caos, todos aqueles sentimentos. Ainda que não soubesse como lidariam com aquele clima estranho, com aquela tensão, Somerhalder desejava continuar sendo amigo do mais baixo, desejava poder entender o que se passava por sua cabeça, e, assim, manter o laço que os unia, por mais tênue que fosse.

Sempre que se via pensando naquilo, Ian se dava conta de uma coisa bem esquisita. Sempre que se flagrava pensando no loiro, notava que havia um carinho desmedido em seu peito, a vontade de cuidar daquela figura distante e cheia de dor. Era meio idiota, mas o moreno não conseguia tirar da cabeça a ideia de que Abel só precisava de um ombro amigo. Por quê? Não saber ao certo era o que fazia com que se sentisse tão esquisito.

E quanto mais se fixava naquele pensamento, mais medo ele tinha. Por não saber lidar com o sentimento, por não saber lidar com Jake. Eles estavam ambos perdidos em seus próprios mundos, em suas próprias dores, em seus próprios jogos de perguntas e respostas. Talvez um pudesse ser a salvação do outro, talvez eles pudessem _consertar um ao outro_. No entanto, para isso, era necessário que alguém desse o braço a torcer.

Ian estava começando a acreditar seriamente que aquilo não daria certo.

**Oh, darling**_ (Oh, querido)_

**Please believe me**_ (Por favor, acredite em mim)_

**I'll never let you down**_ (Eu jamais te decepcionarei)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jake suspirou pesadamente enquanto se sentava num dos bancos do parque, ansioso, sem saber exatamente como deveria estar se sentindo. Nervoso? Óbvio que sim. Talvez um tanto contrariado, até, pelo que faria. Mas, acima de qualquer outra coisa, estava com medo. Medo de ser interpretado mal, medo de que Somerhalder não o entendesse e tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

Sabia que era _ele_ o errado da história, apenas não conseguia deixar de lado a possibilidade de alguém finalmente ouvi-lo, e ajudá-lo. Ajudá-lo a superar o preconceito, a dor, a saudade. Ajudá-lo a passar por cima de tudo aquilo, e por fim seguir em frente. Era a única coisa da qual precisava, era tudo o que pedia! Abel não almejava o perdão, por acreditar que não o merecia. Não desejava nem mesmo que algum dia o primo, ou qualquer outra pessoa, pudesse olhá-lo e ver algo além do humano _quebrado_, algo além do grande _pecador_ que ele era.

Levou as mãos ao cabelo, bagunçando-o. Nada daquilo fazia algum sentido, não entendia por que diabos queria explicar a situação para alguém que certamente não entenderia, e ainda faria com que se sentisse mais pior ainda. Não entendia aquele desejo insano de tentar se explicar, de tentar fazer de si mesmo um livro aberto para quem quisesse interpretá-lo tendo _sua versão da história_ como base para um julgamento. E, se não conseguia explicar nem mesmo para si, **como**, de alguma forma, poderia confessar isso a outra pessoa? Ainda mais sendo Ian?

Jake era confuso demais, patético demais. Não acreditava que havia simplesmente tomado uma decisão como aquela, sem pensar direito nos prós e nos contras, e que só agora começava a perceber as falhas da impulsividade que tinha. Não acreditava que podia ser tão idiota, ao ponto de agir daquela forma e praticamente correr para a primeira pessoa que lhe parecia amigável. Não havia sido o mesmo com Chad? Ele não confiou, confiou, e no fim o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro? Não havia feito a mesma coisa com Jensen? Ele não o magoou, o machucou, e depois agiu como se isso não significasse nada?

Abel tentava entender como conseguira ir àquele extremo, quando sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro, e teve um sobressalto. Ao erguer os olhos, apenas para ter a certeza de que era quem pensava, encontrou Somerhalder com seu melhor sorriso amigável, os olhos azuis o fitando com curiosidade.

Ian, que fez com que perdesse o controle sobre si mesmo, perdesse o sono durante noites seguidas. Ian, que meio que o obrigou a se questionar a respeito de tudo o que havia feito, de tudo o que passou, de todos os erros que cometeu, e de todas as mentiras que contou. O mesmo cara que o beijara na boate, e que não pedira nada em troca por uma noite quase perfeita como aquela.

Teria sido perfeita se Somerhalder apenas se negasse a deixá-lo se afastar do contato, o prendesse mais uma vez contra a parede, e lhe roubasse mais um beijo.

— Hey. — o moreno, que com aquela palavra o havia retirado de seus devaneios, continuava a encará-lo.

Meio hesitante, bem lentamente, Jake esticou os lábios num pequeno sorriso.

— Hey. — respondeu.

E prometeu a si mesmo que tentaria.

**Oh, believe me, darling**_ (Oh, acredite em mim, querido)_

**Believe me when I tell you:** _(Acredite em mim quando lhe digo:)_

**I'll never do you no harm**_ (Eu jamais lhe farei mal algum)_

* * *

Jared estaria mentindo se dissesse que as coisas não haviam mudado entre ele e Jensen no decorrer daquele mês. Oh, sim, poderia dizer com um olhar sonhador e uma expressão de pura felicidade no rosto, que se orgulhava muito de conseguir fazer com que o loiro se soltasse, sorrisse e agisse como se sua simples presença fosse um bom motivo para jamais existir tristeza em suas feições. A cada vez que notava a maneira carinhosa como Ackles lhe tratava, sentia um estranho aperto no peito, ao se recordar de todas as besteiras que pretendia fazer.

Ainda não havia criado coragem para falar com Thomas a respeito disso. Talvez fosse um erro, porque, no fim das contas, Welling era seu melhor amigo, e com certeza entenderia. Afinal, para Padalecki, o motivo pelo qual o mais baixo queria que brincasse com Jensen era totalmente inválido, agora que já o conhecia bem. Então, Tom escolhera aleatoriamente, por tédio, e inventara uma desculpa para que o mais alto não o perturbasse por isso.

E, no entanto, sempre que pensava no assunto, Jared se sentia estranho, tendo a certeza de que o moreno poderia não reagir muito bem à notícia. Porque eles podiam ser amigos, _sim_, mas eram raríssimas as vezes nas quais Padalecki simplesmente desistia de uma aposta. Também eram raras as vezes nas quais o outro não ficava surpreso, e ralhava com ele por isso. Mas, de alguma maneira, Jared _sabia_ que não era por nada disso que Thomas ficaria puto da vida com ele. _Sabia_ que o silêncio era a melhor opção, até que encontrasse uma forma de explicar a situação, porque estava com um _péssimo_ pressentimento com relação àquilo.

Sempre que pensava no assunto, não podia deixar de imaginar que Welling reagiria mal, e era por isso que ainda não tomara nenhuma atitude.

Internamente, ainda desejava estar redondamente enganado.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— E o que você acha dessa, Jensen?

Não pela primeira vez, Ackles se viu meio que obrigado a parar de dar atenção ao desenho que fazia, e se virar para encarar Jared, que sorria largamente e lhe esticava um fone de ouvido, esperançoso. Um tanto cauteloso, o loiro o colocou, e esperou até que o mais alto apertasse o _play_, para ouvir a tal música. Padalecki o observou, não deixando de rir baixinho consigo mesmo ao notar o sobressalto que o outro teve quando o instrumental começou. Jensen, por outro lado, simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar um tanto irritado. Após os primeiros vinte e dois segundos, pôde ouvir John Cooper e Jen Ledger nos primeiros versos da música _Hero¹_.

— _I'm just a step away, I'm just breath away, Losin' my faith today, Fallin' off the edge today_... — o moreno cantarolou junto, bem baixinho e num tom meio esganiçado, quase obrigando o mais baixo a sacudir os ombros e lançar a cabeça para trás, em sua característica risada silenciosa.

Jared acabou sorrindo junto.

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam ali, e simplesmente não conseguia evitar atrapalhar o trabalho de Jensen. Não conseguia, **não queria**. Era tão adorável, vê-lo lhe lançando aquele olhar dividido entre a curiosidade e a vontade de obrigá-lo a parar com aquilo! Acabou não resistindo, mas pelo menos tinha uma boa desculpa: mostrar-lhe sua _playlist_ inteira. E Ackles não era louco o suficiente para mandá-lo simplesmente colocar para tocar, por saber que o moreno poderia simplesmente ignorar os pedidos de silêncio da bibliotecária, e deixar o volume alto; então, acabava aceitando.

Mas, apesar disso, o mais alto não podia evitar estranhar o gosto musical do loiro. Ele ouvia suas músicas até com ânimo, porém sempre o obrigava a dar _pause_ quando o rádio tocava Coldplay ou Adele, e Padalecki apenas não se conformava em vê-lo movendo os lábios como se estivesse se juntando a eles na cantoria. Geralmente, em momentos como aquele, arqueava uma sobrancelha irônica, e recebia um soco leve no ombro; quase como se Jensen estivesse lhe dizendo para não agir daquela maneira.

— O que está desenhando agora? — inclinando-se quase que totalmente para o desenho, Jared mal notou o rubor que tomou conta das bochechas de Ackles, pela maneira como quase depositava a cabeça em seu peito.

Pelo menos, até o momento em que se voltou para encará-lo, e viu claramente o brilho nos olhos verdes que demonstravam toda a vergonha que o mais baixo sentia, voltados para um ponto qualquer na mesa. O moreno sorriu galanteador, tentado a provocá-lo. Virou um pouco o rosto, de forma que os lábios quase se tocassem, e pudesse ver claramente os cílios espessos, longos demais para um menino, sentindo a respiração acelerada batendo contra sua pele.

— Jen...? — chamou num tom fraco, quase sussurrado. — Está tudo bem...?

Ackles respirou fundo, com alguma dificuldade, os olhos arregalados fixados nos de Padalecki, que mantinha a expressão divertida. Se aquilo teria evoluído para algo mais ou não, os rapazes nunca chegaram a saber, porque Misha escolheu aquele exato momento para aparecer, jogando a mochila com tanta força sobre a mesa, ao lado de Jensen, que ambos tiveram um sobressalto e se afastaram imediatamente. Dessa vez, até Jared estava meio vermelho.

— Aquele filho da mãe! — Collins xingava, falando consigo mesmo, parecendo não se dar conta dos olhares surpresos que recebeu; até o momento em que se virou para encarar os outros dois, e arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso. —... Atrapalho algo?

Talvez Ackles tenha balançado a cabeça rápido demais, talvez Padalecki tenha subitamente perdido a fala, ou qualquer outra coisa semelhante; seja como for, o rapaz de cabelos negros notou, e imediatamente seus olhos azuis faiscaram em direção ao mais alto, como se esperasse alguma explicação. Sabiamente, a única coisa que Jared se deu ao trabalho de fazer foi sacudir os ombros num gesto indiferente, ainda que seu interior estivesse em chamas. Que instante mais inoportuno para Misha se tornar detalhista!

— Claro que não, cara. — torcia internamente para não parecer tão cheio de sarcasmo quanto lhe parecia. — Por quê?

Jensen olhou de um para outro, enquanto Collins e Padalecki se encaravam, parecendo prestes a tentarem matar um ao outro, e já estava pensando seriamente em pedir para que parassem quando, de repente, o mais baixo exibiu um sorriso que expunha os dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. De certa forma, até Jared ficou desconcertado com isso, uma vez que estava esperando alguma indireta ou qualquer coisa semelhante; algo que lhes desse um motivo qualquer para brigar, fosse verbalmente, ou até mesmo fisicamente.

— Por nada. — e Misha deixou de lhe dar atenção, pegando de dentro da mochila um embrulho azul, que entregou para Ackles, ainda com aquele sorriso que mais parecia um comercial da Colgate. — Feliz aniversário muito atrasado!

Enquanto o loiro parecia ligeiramente atordoado pelo presente repentino, o mais alto encarou o moreno como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

— _Como_?

Padalecki sabia que sua voz havia subido duas oitavas acima do normal, e Jensen não deixou de notar o fato, corando até a raiz dos cabelos quase que imediatamente. Collins, por outro lado, o encarou pela primeira vez sem nenhum tipo de ameaça implícita, fosse no olhar ou na postura. Parecia simplesmente... Levemente chocado.

— Wow, ele não te disse? — dessa vez, ambos se voltaram para o rapaz, emudecido até então. — Por que não disse a ele que seu aniversário foi no começo do mês?

Jared abriu e fechou a boca, tentando falar algo ao mesmo tempo em que esperava por uma resposta, mas Ackles somente encolheu os ombros, brincando com a ponta do laço branco habilmente colocado no embrulho, parecendo um tanto sem graça. O mais alto se sentiu esquisito, comprimindo os lábios com força para se impedir de dizer alguma besteira, enquanto cruzava os braços.

— É, Jen. — arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Por que não me disse?

Naquele momento, o loiro não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Se não tivesse a certeza de que dar de ombros faria com que Padalecki bufasse e ficasse carrancudo durante o restante do dia, o teria feito mais uma vez. Ao invés disso, tentou escolher uma maneira de se explicar, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Nem uma palavra, nem uma forma de tentar dizer a Jared que não era como se o estivesse excluindo de sua vida; apenas não queria ocupar a cabeça do moreno com aquele tipo de coisa. Vários minutos se passaram, e o mais alto parecia bem impaciente.

"_Vocês não deveriam se importar com isso. Quero dizer... Não é uma data importante._"

Incrédulo, Padalecki sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo-se completamente incapaz de acreditar no que estava escrito naquele papel, logo em seguida pondo-se a pensar a respeito. Misha encarou o loiro durante alguns instantes, também sem acreditar, mas, ao contrário do outro adolescente ao lado de Jensen, não achava **tão absurdo** assim. Eles sabiam que o loiro era tímido, então, de certa forma, já deveriam esperar algo assim vindo dele.

Era nisso que se concentrava, quando mordeu o lábio inferior e lembrou a si mesmo que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Então, sorriu para o outro.

— Não vai abrir?

Recebeu um leve aceno agradecido como resposta, enquanto Ackles parecia aliviado por finalmente não ter mais nenhum olhar chocado sobre si. Quando Collins se voltou para encarar Jared, porém, notou de imediato o pequeno sorriso malicioso que brotava nos lábios finos do moreno, que observava o loiro mexendo animadamente em sua nova caixa de pintura, na qual o amigo já havia feito questão de colocar os apetrechos que sabia que seriam de utilidade.

Sem saber exatamente **como**, Misha logo teve a certeza de que o moreno ia aprontar algo com Jensen. E, estranhamente, não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar _o que_ _seria_. Sabia que Padalecki não era idiota ao ponto de planejar algo _ruim_, mas, no fundo, no fundo, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a primeira impressão que teve do mais alto. Que, infelizmente ou não, começava a passar, agora que notava o carinho brilhando nos olhos claros do rapaz.

Não era como se **quisesse** aquilo, mas estava começando a gostar de Jared.

_Só um pouquinho_.

**And the tears come streaming down your face**_ (E as lágrimas começam a rolar por seu rosto)_

**When you lose something you can't replace**_ (Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir)_

**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_ (Quando você ama alguém, mas é desperdiçado)_

**Could it be worse?**_ (Poderia ser pior?)_

* * *

¹Quem aí conhece Skillet vai ganhar um beijo na bochecha, porque absolutamente **NINGUÉM** da minha escola/cidade/quase que da minha vida, conhece, além da minha sister! \o/ Tão diva, o primeiro vídeo que assisti _inteiro_ no YouTube, foi com essa banda, com a música _Hero_ mesmo, e era de Supernatural! No primeiro refrão era o Dean saindo da água com o Lucas do 1x03, quem lembra dessa cena? *-*

**P.S.:** ah! Detalhe rápido: os primeiros capítulos (cheios de errinhos desesperadores tipo cor dos olhos, alguns momentos de concordância totalmente falha, e vírgulas inoportunas o_o) estão sendo revisados _per me_. Só para desencargo de consciência, guys :D

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**black b: **JESUS, desculpe não ter respondido antes! Eu podia JURAR DE PÉS JUNTOS que tinha "dado reply" nos seus reviews, mas, meu Deus, eu esqueci, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa mesmo! D:

Acho que, dentre todos os personagens que eu coloquei até agora, o Jay é mesmo o mais cretino (justamente por ter sido magoado, é que ele deveria pensar nas outras pessoas, não é?); mesmo agora, que resolveu levantar a bandeira branca e desistir dessa aposta estúpida, ele ainda parece "mais pra lá do que pra cá" poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoa sk E, apesar de tudo, Jensen não _aceitou_ o moreno logo de cara. Padale**s**ki tava lá só pra meter o bedelho onde não foi chamado, mesmo u_u' Mas eles melhoram, os dois :3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! :D

E desculpa, outra vez! TUT

**RabbitWay:** Hey! \O

Primeiramente, seja bem-vindo à Perdant! :D agora, SDFGHJKOPOIUHGFDSDFGHJKLÇ~ como assim, 'cê tava acordado até aquela hora, só pra ler? Huashuashuashuashuashua's, nhawn, que fofo! Me sinto lisonjeada por isso *-*

Espero que não tenha chorado muito, tava meio difícil de fazer esse capítulo sair TUT sjklpoiudsdfghjklç~ gosta da banda, também?! G-zuis Cristo! *0*

Nha, sem problemas, dear. O importante é que comentou agora. Então, sem neuras com relação a isso, certo? :D

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \o/

**Medecris:** Hey! \O/

Nah, então por isso anda sempre sumida? Tomara que eu consiga continuar valendo o agora raro tempo que gasta para ler! :D E seus comentários nunca são vagabundos, okay? Eu gosto mutcho de todos eles, Med u_u

Então a frustração com relação ao Jake é por não saber o que sentir? POASKPOASKPOASKPOASK ai, ai, como eu adoooro isso! \o/ Mas, é. Ele pode até ser bem fofo, em alguns momentos, bem complicado em outros, mas, até agora, o que prevaleceu fez com que ele fugisse de tudo e de todos. Jake está se submetendo ao próprio senso de inferioridade, e acha que esse tipo de coisa (com o irmão, com o Jensen), vai fazer com que os outros, os que ele _considera importantes_, se afastem dele. Um dos problemas, foi ele nunca ter tentado nem mesmo _pensar_ em como teria sido, caso tivesse deixado isso bem claro, desde o começo. Agora, se ele gosta/gostava do Chad, seria uma relação muito doentia, acha não? poaskpoaskpoaskpaoskpoaskpoa skpoask

Eu gosto de colocar a Mackenzie como uma boa irmã, mesmo ela sendo bem mais nova e aparentemente inocente em todos os aspectos! Sei lá, me deixa _feliz_ saber que, numa situação como essa, mesmo sendo praticamente uma criança, ela ainda assim tenta fazer com que o irmão se sinta bem e, ao mesmo tempo, pense no que pode acontecer; ela é o grande "_Se_", e o abrigo *-*

Você tem razão em ficar receosa com esse primeiro "relacionamento exposto" na história, sabe u_u huashuashuashuashua's #BUT, nah, a Dan e a Felicia são duas fofas. E, apesar de ter medo, a segunda ruiva sabe bem o que quer e não vai decepcionar, ok? ;D

Cabeça dura do jeito que o Jared é, se depender do pavio curto dele, a coisa de amizade com o Misha não vai muito longe não POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOA SK mas, se os dois se esforçarem, alguma coisa sai! Rsrsrs Lembrei dos três mosqueteiros agora HUASHUASHUASHUASHUA's Vai entender u-u'

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;*


	17. There's a fire inside

A pedido do lindíssimo RabbitWay/Guilherme, uma parte do capítulo 17 tem uma música de My Chemical Romance \o/ AND não adianta nem me perguntar por que a escolha foi Disenchanted, eu estava simplesmente quietinha lá, escolhendo, quase pegando House of Wolves ou Helena, quando bati os olhos nessa e não consegui me livrar do pensamento de que seria perfeita; não me perguntem o motivo, I don't know anymore °-°

De qualquer forma, boa leitura! \o/ E _talvez_ os reviews logados sejam respondidos ainda hoje. Não sei se terei tempo ou cabeça para tal iui Quem sabe amanhã ^^'

_And_ ninguém precisa me matar pela lerdeza na hora de colocar cenas românticas, okay? Vou estragar a surpresa porque estou meio animada hoje, pra ninguém desejar me matar pela demora, e pra deixá-los ansiosos, embora isso seja maldade da minha parte. _#SO_ tem beijo no próximo. É **O** beijo, J2, Jenny-Boy e Jay, e não um qualquer. End para os spoilos por hoje, porque não vou ficar aqui até as postagens do face me amolecerem u-u

**P.S.:** em parte esse capítulo demorou pela minha total incapacidade de digitar algo coerente, pelas cólicas, pela TPM, e a metade que sobrou de vontade foi quase totalmente consumida pelo Word maldito que resolveu me trollar hoje e deixar tudo com uma formatação pra lá de horrenda que faz meus olhinhos doerem até agora, por não conseguir mudá-la ç.ç

* * *

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 17: There's a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames / Há um fogo dentro deste coração e uma revolta prestes a explodir em chamas**

— Já disse a você que não é ela. — Misha encarou Keanu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Não acredita em mim?

Por um momento, Reeves o encarou parecendo irritado por ter sido interrompido. Estavam ali há algum tempo, discutindo. Já haviam conversado a respeito algumas horas antes, mas o rumo fora o mesmo. O mais velho estava claramente nervoso com a situação, e, quando descontava sua raiva no outro, era retribuído na mesma moeda por Collins, que bem sabia ser um incômodo quando queria.

Mas, na verdade, ambos sabiam que não se tratava somente de uma situação confusa e no mínimo perturbadora. O tempo estava passando. E, cada vez mais, Keanu sentia como se estivesse longe de encontrar as respostas das quais precisava. Cada vez mais, sentia-se perdido, sem saber como controlar aquela confusão de sentimentos, aquela confusão de informações. Ele estava sendo cercado, acuado, e odiava se sentir assim.

Misha cerrou os punhos ao ver que o primo parecia mais uma vez disposto a dar o assunto como terminado, e sair por aquela porta sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de checar se as peças se encaixavam como deveriam. Quando o moreno fez menção de realmente agir daquela forma, levantou-se e segurou seu braço com força, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

Poderia se esforçar um pouco mais e saber exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Reeves, porém não estava disposto a tanto. Não estava disposto a iniciar um diálogo que nunca terminaria, porque o mais velho nunca estaria disposto a dar-lhe ouvidos.

— Genevieve Cortese não é a Bela Dama. — praticamente rosnou por entre os dentes, e os olhos de Keanu brilharam ao ver o desafio presente nos azuis de Collins.

Ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Isso é o que veremos_.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**Well, I was there on the day**_ (Bem, eu estava lá no dia)_

**They sold the cause for the queen**_ (Em que venderam a causa para a rainha)_

**And when the lights all went out**_ (E quando todas as luzes se apagaram)_

**We watched our lives on the screen**_ (Nós vimos nossas vidas na tela)_

**I hate the ending myself**_ (Eu odeio meu fim)_

**But it started with an alright scene**_ (Mas começou com uma cena boa)_

Chad observava seu reflexo no espelho com atenção. As olheiras escuras, os lábios esbranquiçados, a expressão cansada. Os olhos claros, tão parecidos com os de seu irmão, que faziam com que seu coração apertasse no peito. Ainda não entendia **como** podia se sentir daquela maneira, tão quebrado, tão perdido, quando era tão mais fácil simplesmente se livrar de toda aquela angústia se ocupando com qualquer outra coisa.

Ele _queria_ ocupar sua mente com qualquer outra coisa, com qualquer outra pessoa, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Não encontrava absolutamente nada, nem ninguém, com influência o suficiente sobre si para impedi-lo de pensar naquelas besteiras. Jake era um forte candidato, e, no entanto, continuava sendo um maldito inútil que não servia para nada. Jake conseguia facilmente fazer com que se esquecesse do mundo que o rodeava, porém era inseguro demais para fazê-lo com frequência, e isso enfurecia Murray.

O loiro se sentia **rejeitado** sempre que o Abel se afastava, com lágrimas nos olhos, e murmurava todas aquelas desculpas estúpidas que faziam com que seu sangue fervesse. Não entendia por que ainda se importava, não entendia por que ainda tentava, ou por que ainda pressionava o mais baixo a estar sempre próximo. Era meio doentio, e definitivamente errado, mas, no fim, quem se importava?

Se na vida ele precisava escolher um lado, não seria o dos perdedores. Não. Chad **jamais** seria o degrau de alguém, jamais faria parte dos perdedores. E, se precisava acabar com todos eles, um a um, o faria com prazer, com um largo sorriso no rosto, por saber o que o aguardava depois daquilo; por saber que estaria no pódio, acima de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele gostava daquilo, daquela sensação de que tudo estava sob seu controle, que tudo estava em suas mãos.

**It was the roar of the crowd**_ (Foi o rugir da multidão)_

**That gave me heartache to sing**_ (Que me deu desgosto para cantar)_

**It was a lie when they smiled**_ (Foi uma mentira quando eles sorriram)_

**And said, "You won't feel a thing"**_ (E disseram, "Você não sentirá nada")_

**And as we ran from the cops**_ (E enquanto nós corremos dos tiras)_

**We laughed so hard it would sting**_ (Nós rimos tão alto que poderia doer)_

Havia vezes, não podia negar, nas quais se sentia um pouco mal por tudo o que fazia ao rapaz, porém esse sentimento logo era substituído pela raiva. Raiva por ainda se importar com aquele idiota. Raiva por estar sempre tão confiante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão desesperadamente em busca de alguém que pudesse confirmar que ele podia fazer o que quisesse, quando quisesse.

Talvez fosse por isso que precisava de Jake. Submissão. Humilhação. Esse tipo de coisa, que o fazia finalmente sentir-se como alguém completo, como alguém realizado. Porém, ao fitar seu reflexo, a única coisa que Chad podia enxergar eram peças.

Peças tortas, quebradas ou deformadas. Peças que não se encaixavam, deixavam lacunas, e o obrigavam a curvar-se perante à própria imperfeição. Ele não era _completo_, e nunca o seria, não importava o quanto tentasse, não importava o quanto se esforçasse ou lutasse contra isso. Muito embora houvesse momentos em que se sentisse dessa forma, a realidade era um pouco mais distorcida, mais cruel, e definitivamente menos atraente.

Isso, no entanto, não fazia o menor sentido. Se Murray era assim tão ruim, não deveria haver ninguém o apoiando... _Certo?_

**If I'm so wrong, so wrong, so wrong**_ (Seu eu sou tão errado, tão errado, tão errado)_

**How can you listen all night long? Night long, night long**_ (Como você pode ouvir a noite toda? A noite toda, a noite toda)_

**Now will it matter after I'm gone?**_ (E irá importar depois que eu me for?)_

**Because you never lear a goddamned thing**_ (Porque você nunca aprende nenhuma maldita coisa)_

"**Você não pode contar a ninguém.**" ele ainda podia ouvir a voz de Christian murmurando, ainda podia sentir os braços do mais novo o rodeando com desespero, num pedido que, ambos sabiam, era quase completamente inútil. Porque Chad jamais o ouviria, e tanto um, quanto outro, tinham plena consciência do fato. "**Por favor, irmão. Não conte a ninguém*.**"

Ele fechou os olhos, e sorriu quase diabolicamente, as mãos apertando com força as bordas da pia; exercendo pressão o suficiente para que as pontas dos dedos ficassem totalmente brancas.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Chris... Eles nunca saberão...

_Não enquanto você estiver internado nessa clínica psiquiátrica estúpida._

Talvez Murray devesse procurar Kristin mais uma vez. Ela sim o entendia, e com certeza o ajudaria se ele estivesse disposto a pedir. Ela sim poderia fazer com que aquele tédio desaparecesse, juntamente com suas maiores preocupações naquele momento. Chad a amava unicamente pela forma com que a morena lidava com tudo que era considerado um problema; sempre sutilmente, por debaixo dos panos, sem que qualquer pessoa notasse que era a verdadeira culpada pelo que ocorria.

Fazia jus ao apelido _Dama_.

**You're just a sad song with nothing to say**_ (Você é apenas uma música triste sem nada a dizer)_

**About a life long wait for a hospital stay**_ (Sobre uma vida inteira de espera no hospital)_

**And if you think that I'm wrong**_ (E se você pensa que eu estou errado)_

**This never meant nothing to you**_ (Isso nunca significou nada para você)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Misha, inquieto, estava deitado sobre sua cama, no quarto, com os fones de ouvido e escutando Awolnation. Apesar de a música alta estar começando a lhe dar dores de cabeça, não se cansava de ouvir os mesmos versos de Sail, de novo e de novo e de novo, enquanto sentia como se cada batida fosse uma pontada a mais em seu cérebro. Movia os lábios silenciosamente, sem produzir qualquer ruído, enquanto a voz de Aaron Bruno dava voltas em sua cabeça.

— _This is how an angel dies._ — Collins fechou os olhos. —_ Blame it on my own sick pride. Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_.

Odiava se sentir assim, tão desocupado, sem ter absolutamente nada a fazer, após mais uma briga com Keanu. E, a cada novo verso que preenchia sua mente e o fazia estremecer de leve pela dor, tinha a certeza de que precisava encontrar algo _logo_, ou acabaria enlouquecendo ali. Solitário, porém barulhento. Furioso, porém calado. Misha era formado por uma união de controvérsias, e era como se, cada vez mais, elas o obrigassem a caminhar em direção à beira do abismo, no qual poderia pular a qualquer momento, quando perdesse as estribeiras.

Tentando se desviar da monotonia e do incômodo, passeava pelos contatos, e pensava no que faria a seguir. Porque ajudar o primo estava completamente fora de cogitação, depois de Reeves simplesmente se negar a ouvi-lo, como se fosse uma criança ignorante que não sabia nada sobre a vida. Isso deixava o mais novo _louco da vida_ com Keanu. E, geralmente, Misha tinha de admitir que suas reações eram um pouco infantis para a idade que tinha.

_Mas quem se importava, afinal?_

**Katherine Cassidy**. O nome parecia chamá-lo, atraí-lo, mesmo que o rapaz tenha feito questão de ignorá-lo na primeira das duas vezes nas quais checou todos os nomes existentes em sua lista de contatos. Katie era uma garota com quem a convivência se tornava fácil, quando você se dispunha a entendê-la e aceitá-la, com todas as maluquices. E, embora Collins o fizesse apenas para ter uma companhia agradável, alguém que não fizesse pergunta demais, tampouco o fulminasse com os olhos, ele não podia negar que ela era realmente interessante quando queria.

Lentamente, antes que pudesse se controlar, digitou uma mensagem para a moça.

"**Vá se arrumar.**

**Chego aí em dez minutos.**"

E pressionou _send_ sem nem mesmo cogitar a possibilidade de estar sendo impulsivo demais. Nem por um único segundo, ele sequer imaginou que pudesse estar cometendo um erro. Talvez fosse melhor assim, para ambos, e para todas as pessoas que os rodeavam. Misha ia parar de pensar, e começar a agir. Que o resto do mundo explodisse, então!

Estava simplesmente cansado de ser o único que lutava para manter as aparências.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jensen havia acabado de tomar banho, e, com a toalha rodeando a cintura, o cabelo pingando, observava seu reflexo no espelho acima da pia. Lentamente, via os lábios se movendo, formando as palavras, mas não conseguia encontrar a própria voz. Fazia algum tempo que vinha tentando, porém ainda não obtivera nenhum resultado. Apesar de se sentir chateado consigo mesmo, não estava tentado a desistir. Nem mesmo _pensava_ em parar.

Queria poder se comunicar com Jared, _de outra maneira_. Não a convencional, por meio de papéis. Queria **falar** com ele. E, para isso, precisava se esforçar, precisava ao menos tentar. Mesmo que sentisse como se a garganta fechasse, sufocando-o aos poucos, bem lentamente. Mesmo que não soubesse ao certo o motivo de estar tão obcecado com a possibilidade de conversar com o moreno, não estava disposto a permitir que o medo e a vergonha o impedissem. Talvez, pelo menos até certo ponto, Padalecki nunca soubesse o quão importante era na vida de Ackles.

Porque, indiretamente, ele significava muito mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Para Jensen, Jared não era apenas um amigo; e não saber ao certo como classificá-lo deixava o loiro curioso o suficiente para vê-lo com encanto. Porque Jared era adorável, amigável e curioso. Porque fazia com que se sentisse envergonhado, feliz, e completo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E era estranho, mas bom. As borboletas no estômago, as mãos geladas. Dentre todos os outros alunos, Padalecki ter demonstrado alguma simpatia justamente por _ele_, fez com que o loiro finalmente se desse conta de que, no fim das contas, não havia nada de errado em ter alguma deficiência. Ackles não era nenhuma aberração; **nunca foi**. Sentia-se imensamente _melhor_ com isso, ainda que estranhamente acanhado em todas as vezes nas quais apenas esquecia-se de que o moreno não podia ler seus pensamentos, e ficava o encarando. Como resposta, Jared apenas sorria, compreensivo, às vezes se arriscando a passar um braço por seus ombros e fazer com que se aproximassem.

E Jensen gostava disso, de certa forma.

— Jen! — o barulho de Mackenzie gritando do outro cômodo fez com que praticamente pulasse. — Sai logo desse banheiro e vai se arrumar!

Ligeiramente atordoado, Ackles entreabriu a porta e espiou para dentro de seu quarto. Sentada sobre sua cama, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, balançando os pés para frente e para trás como se estivesse se divertindo, a morena o encarou de volta parecendo muitíssimo animada. E o loiro uniu as sobrancelhas numa expressão nitidamente confusa que fez com que a mais nova soltasse uma sonora gargalhada.

— Vamos lá, Jen, rápido! — ela se levantou, e só faltava dar pulinhos de excitação. — Já separei sua roupa, mas, se você continuar enrolando, é capaz de ele ir embora e te largar aqui!

Talvez a pergunta estivesse tão estampada em sua cara quanto a perplexidade, que logo deu lugar ao choque, quando o sorriso de Mackenzie se tornou um pouco mais doce.

— Jared pediu a permissão do papai para te roubar por uma noite. Então, eu realmente espero que você se arrume em cinco minutos e saia correndo daqui, antes que algum deles resolva voltar atrás!

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

De fato, exatos cinco minutos depois, Jensen estava parado ao pé da escada, vermelho de vergonha, sem a certeza absoluta de que queria aquilo. Atrás dele, Mackenzie só faltava empurrá-lo, enquanto Joshua parecia se divertir ao ver o irmão numa situação como aquela. Roger estava apreensivo, mas sabia, ou ao menos esperava, que Padalecki cuidasse bem de seu filho durante as horas que se seguiriam. Encostado no batente da porta, de braços cruzados, Jared expunha os dentes num meio sorriso um tanto malicioso.

Havia algo em sua postura, na forma como ele o fitava, que dava ao loiro a sensação de estar lidando com um predador; ao mesmo tempo em que parecia perigoso demais, fazia com que Ackles se sentisse tentado a se aproximar e saber o que se passava por sua cabeça.

Jensen acabou sorrindo também.

* * *

*Livro do Harlan Coben. Só uma citação, porque estou apaixonada pelo Win Lockwood, pela Esperanza e pelo Myron Bolitar, embora a história deles comece em Quebra de Confiança, eles estejam no potinho de geleia da Lari, e nem existam em Não Conte a Ninguém. S2

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Guilherme:** Hey! *-*

Nhawn, dessa vez eu não demorei taaaaanto assim, demorei? Espero que não ç .ç #BUT pode deixar, que do Word eu não largo, mesmo que ele continue de viadage com a minha cara. Vão precisar de uma maldição mais forte para conseguirem se livrar de mim y-y

Claro que conheço! Posso não ouvir com _muuuuita_ frequência, mas, quando bate a vontade, sempre coloco pra tocar :D Escolha sua favorita, às vezes dá pra encaixar aqui ou ali, às vezes pode até me inspirar a escrever um capítulo inteiro *O* And, de qualquer forma, eu escolhi uma pra colocar nesse, espero que não se importe por ser meio alheia x3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \o/

**Medecris:** Hey! :33

Obrigado, flor s2

poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpaoskpaosk eu tenho tanta dó do Jake, mas ele é tão bobinho sdfgyhbnjolpç~ só o Ian pra cuidar de um carinha como ele, né? Ou melhor: _pra consertar_ alguém como ele y-y

Jared está sendo meio idiota em acabar não esclarecendo nada. Isso pode ser meio perigoso, principalmente pelo fato de o outro ser quase tão impulsivo quanto ele, porque vou te contar viu o.O Acho que não é exatamente **medo**... É mais receio, como se o Jay estivesse acreditando que o fato de ter mudado de ideia podia afastá-los. E, na pior das hipóteses, o Tom é meio que o melhor amigo dele... Né? x-x

POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPAOSKPAOSK Jared fofo e Misha jumento, desse jeito a coisa não anda, porque oooolha POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK X3 O Jenny-Boy é tão cute que nem vê as faíscas saltitando, ameaçando fazer qualquer um dos morenos explodir a qualquer momento \o/

Huashuashuashuashuashuashua's vai ter beijo sim. Talve não tão fofamente quanto o esperado, porque o Jay continua sendo o Jay, independentemente do quanto tenha mudado até agora. E ele continua sendo um idiota y-y (Momento "xinga, mas não avacalha, pô!" POASKPOASKPOASKPOASK) Nah, estou um pouquinho receosa em desenvolver o próximo capítulo, #BUT vamo que vamo :D

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*


	18. I will never regret

Respondendo aos reviews (logados, porque os deslogados estão no final desse capítulo x3), e sem muito a comentar sobre Perdant por motivos de ansiedade #quem #nunca poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask

Espero que gostem! :D

_Hurricane_ — 30 Seconds To Mars

* * *

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 18: No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret / Não importa quantas vidas eu viva, eu nunca irei me arrepender**

* * *

**No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave**

_(Não importa quantas vezes você me disse que queria partir)_

**No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath**

_(Não importa quantas vezes você respirou, você ainda não conseguia respirar)_

— Hey, Sandy!

Jared gritava tentando chamar a atenção da morena, enquanto arrumava um jeito de atravessar aquela multidão, sua mão segurando firmemente a de Jensen, que estava gelada pelo nervosismo. Na verdade, o próprio Padalecki não se sentia assim tão confiante, por tê-lo levado a um lugar tão agitado logo na primeira vez em que _saíam juntos_. Era uma aposta arriscada, algo não planejado com antecedência. Porque ele era assim, com tudo o que se relacionava a demonstrar seus sentimentos. Meio incerto, meio confuso, completamente inconstante. Quando sentiu um puxão um pouco mais forte em seu braço, virou o rosto em direção ao Ackles, e encontrou seus olhos assustados. Sorriu de maneira doce, e apertou os dedos dele entre os seus, entrelaçando-os com carinho. Foi o suficiente para que o loiro ao menos relaxasse um pouco, respirando fundo e tentando segui-lo sem ficar preso no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, certificando-se de que não se perderia.

_Ele vai ficar bem_, o moreno prometeu a si mesmo, sentindo o estômago embrulhar._ Você não vai deixar que ninguém o toque. Ninguém vai machucá-lo_.

Cravou novamente os olhos na moça que tentava alcançar, e, dessa vez, enquanto gritava o nome de McCoy, ela finalmente o ouviu, mesmo com _Mindless Self Indulgence_ tocando _Never Wanted to Dance_ tão alto que, dali a algum tempo, apenas os morcegos poderiam distinguir as vozes e a batida. Não era como se Jared se importasse, de certa forma, mas sabia que aquele não era o tipo de ambiente que Jensen estava acostumado a frequentar; o rapaz de certo estava em pânico com toda aquela movimentação, com o barulho ensurdecedor, com as pessoas agarrando umas às outras sem o menor pudor, totalmente bêbadas. Então, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Padalecki estava disposto a pedir a algum gerente, ou, naquele caso, à filha do dono, para que a música fosse trocada, ou que o som fosse um pouco abaixado.

Quando o viu acompanhado, Sandra imediatamente sorriu, indo até uma das mesas vagas, esperando que ambos se aproximassem para somente então avaliar Ackles. Mesmo sob as fortes luzes do local, que lançavam cores e provocavam sombras para todos os lados no aposento até meio apertado, o rubor que tomava conta de seu rosto, até a raiz dos cabelos, era nítido. Jared acariciou as costas de sua mão com o polegar, ainda sentindo-o tenso, mas a moça não notou o movimento, embora tivesse acabado de se virar para encará-lo, ainda mantendo o sorriso. Para que um pudesse ouvir o outro, precisavam deliberadamente gritar.

— Bem-vindo de volta, Jay! — indicou o mais baixo com um leve aceno. — Carne nova no pedaço?

Se não fosse _Jensen_ ali, e se ele não estivesse praticamente agarrado a si apenas por medo, Padalecki certamente teria sacudido os ombros, feito algum gesto sacana, e o arrastado para a pista de dança. Mas **era** Jensen. E, mesmo _se_ quisesse, o moreno não seria capaz de fazer com que ele se sentisse ainda mais deslocado em _Supernatural_. Portanto, simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça em negação; breve, porém firme. Para dar ênfase ao que dizia, Jared rodeou a cintura do mais baixo com um braço, puxando-o para perto, deixando bem claro do que se tratava. Sandra pareceu um pouco surpresa, unindo as sobrancelhas em claro sinal de confusão, mas foi rápida para disfarçar.

— O nome dele é Jensen. — o moreno sorriu. — Será que você pode nos arrumar algum lugar um pouco mais reservado? É uma noite especial...

Talvez McCoy tivesse interpretado mal suas palavras, pois acabou os encaminhando para a área privada, onde não havia ninguém. Pelo menos, não ainda. Nem mesmo um garçom, como aconteceria em qualquer outra boate. O mais alto sorriu com a possibilidade de ficar ali com Ackles, porque notou a maneira como o loiro relaxou aos poucos, suspirando aliviado ao finalmente encontrar um lugar vazio no meio de todo aquele caos. Porém, no momento em que Padalecki fez menção de soltar sua mão, foi como apertar um alarme dentro dele, que o fez virar-se de imediato e cravar os dedos no braço do rapaz com tanta força, que o moreno o fitou assustado, a boca entreaberta pelo choque.

— Jen? — o tom que usava era preocupado, enquanto Jared tentava entender o motivo de haver tamanho desespero nos orbes verdes. Logo, tentou explicar: — Eu vou pegar algo pra gente beber. Fica aí e relaxa. Sei que não vai querer voltar para aquela multidão.

Ackles tinha os olhos arregalados, e Padalecki já começava a sentir uma pontada dolorosa na região que o rapaz apertava. Sandra observou a cena com atenção, mais por curiosidade que qualquer outra coisa, cruzando os braços. O moreno se aproximou um pouco do mais baixo, tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, cauteloso.

— Hey, tá tudo bem. — certificou-se de usar um tom carinhoso. — Você está no meu mundo agora, e eu não vou deixar que nada nem ninguém te machuque. Você não vai se perder, e eu não vou te abandonar. _Nada_ nunca vai acontecer, enquanto eu estiver aqui pra cuidar de você. Confia em mim?

Durante poucos segundos, o que prevaleceu na expressão do loiro foi o desespero de acreditar que seria deixado para trás. Então, bem lentamente, ele o soltou, embora a maneira como mordia o lábio denotasse sua hesitação. O mais alto afagou seu cabelo, e sorriu de um jeito doce. Apesar de Jensen parecer tentado a grudar mais uma vez em seu braço, e implorar para que fossem embora dali, ele acabou assentindo, encolhendo os ombros e recuando um passo.

— Volto em cinco minutos. — Jared sorriu radiante, segurou a mão de Sandra e a arrastou para fora.

A moça despediu-se com um leve aceno. Ainda sem saber o que fazer, Ackles retribuiu, e escolheu um canto do sofá vermelho para se sentar. Havia vários outros, pois a área era espaçosa, e algumas mesas de vidro também, mas o loiro não se interessou o suficiente para se sentir tentado a explorar o lugar, apesar de parecer até confortável. Relanceou furtivamente os olhos pelo vidro atrás de si, e pôde ver com clareza a pista de dança, as pessoas se sacudindo ao ritmo da batida, as luzes e cores dançando e lançando sombras e nuances de diversos tons sobre cada um daqueles corpos em movimento.

Era uma cena meio hipnotizante, chegava a ser harmoniosa. Enquanto finalmente esquecia-se de toda a preocupação que havia preenchido seu peito anteriormente, inclinou-se sobre o encosto do sofá, apoiando o queixo nos braços, como uma criança observando o mundo por trás da janela do carro. Por alguns instantes, fascínio era tudo o que havia em seus olhos, até notar que algumas dessas pessoas o fitavam, mesmo que não por muito tempo. Saber que estava sendo observado fez com que o rosto esquentasse, e ele se sentiu meio arrependido por não ter saído dali com Padalecki.

Não conseguia entender o amigo, afinal. Num momento, ele era apenas como um rapaz meio xereta, sempre curioso, tagarelando ao seu lado mesmo sabendo que não receberia nenhuma resposta. E, de repente, tornara-se tão importante! Jared se tornara alguém crucial em sua vida, sem que o loiro nem ao menos tivesse tempo para pensar a respeito. Mas, somente ali, enquanto o som alto fazia com que pontadas ligeiramente dolorosas atingissem seu cérebro, percebia o quão opostos eles eram. Jensen podia não ser nenhuma escória, como costumava acreditar antes de ter o outro em sua vida, porém, ainda assim, pertencia a um mundo diferente, a uma classe social diferente. Por que o moreno se importaria em sequer lhe apresentar àquele lugar? Por que se importaria em tentar fazer com que se sentisse... _Bem_? Eram muitas perguntas, eram muitas as dúvidas que ocupavam a mente do Ackles naquele momento, e algumas delas faziam as palmas de suas mãos suarem. Embora tentasse evitá-las, elas acabavam retornando, fazendo o coração bater forte no peito, o estômago embrulhar.

Jensen suspirou pesadamente, ainda observando a multidão.

Aquilo era tão... Estranho!

**No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain**

_(Não importa quantas noites você se deitava acordado ao som da chuva venenosa)_

**Where did you go?**

_(Aonde você foi?)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**Where did you go?**

_(Aonde você foi?)_

**Where did you go...?**

_(Aonde você foi...?)_

Misha gostava daquela batida. Gostava da maneira como o som ecoava e fazia tremer o chão. Dava uma sensação de liberdade, a forma como tudo girava, as luzes piscando, os corpos se movendo. Não fosse a mão de Katie contra a sua, para que não se perdessem um do outro, Collins já teria se deixado levar. Algo em sua mente implorava para que se livrasse dela, mas o moreno realmente não queria se afastar da moça. Gostava de companhia, porém não gostava de não saber com quem estava lidando, quando se envolvia com alguém.

Cassidy, apesar de tudo, tinha de se esforçar para acompanhá-lo, porque o lugar estava lotado. No meio daquela confusão, o rapaz acabou desviando os olhos para o alto por um segundo. Foi mais ou menos aí que Katie o alcançou sorridente, mas Misha nem mesmo se moveu. A loira esperou que ele continuasse os encaminhando para o balcão; no entanto, ele permaneceu parado. Ao ficar na ponta dos pés para enxergar além dos vultos que se movimentavam ininterruptamente à sua frente, ela avistou a área VIP, onde um rapaz loiro inclinava-se sobre o vidro, parecendo observá-los sem de fato vê-los.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem que Cassidy soubesse de onde vinha aquela estranha sensação de _déjà vu_. Quando o reconheceu, a moça ofegou, e, se não estivesse praticamente colada ao corpo do Collins, ele não teria ouvido a exclamação que veio a seguir:

— Aquele lá não é o Ackles?!

Katie não se esforçou para tentar esconder o choque, os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta. De imediato, todos os boatos que vinha escutando, as fofocas com as líderes de torcida, os comentários maldosos que ouvia nos corredores sempre que o rapaz passava; tudo aquilo lhe veio em mente num estalo. A loira sentiu como se alguém tivesse acabado de lhe acertar com um balde de água fria. Se fosse em _qualquer outra ocasião_, com _qualquer outra pessoa_, Cassidy não teria se importado; não teria nem se dado conta de quem era o infeliz. Mas ela viu nos olhos do moreno que estava ao seu lado, um misto de preocupação, surpresa e aflição; algo que de imediato a fez sentir-se estranhamente solidária com relação ao rapaz loiro.

Porque Jared era como um predador, sempre à espera do momento certo para atacar. E, se Jensen, o cara que era praticamente uma sombra viciada em livros, havia ido até aquela boate, isso significava que já estava envolvido demais com todo o encanto que Padalecki certamente criara.

Ela se lembrava bem da sensação.

Apesar de não se recordar de o moreno algum dia ter acompanhado alguém que não seus amigos à área privada, Cassidy se sentiu praticamente forçada a alertar Misha. Porque, mesmo que ele não dissesse nada a respeito, ela sabia: Ackles era alguém _muito importante_ na vida do moreno.

Puxou a mão do Collins, e o movimento finalmente o retirou do estado de torpor, fazendo com que o rapaz a encarasse confuso. Ele não a ouvia, por assim dizer, mas sabia o que a moça dizia pela maneira como movia os lábios. A julgar pela expressão de Katie, o assunto era muito sério.

— Nós precisamos conversar.

**As days go by**

_(Enquanto os dias passam)_

**The night's on fire**

_(A noite está em chamas)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**Tell me would you kill to save your life?**

_(Diga-me: você mataria para salvar sua vida?)_

**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**

_(Diga-me, você mataria para provar que está certo?)_

Jared retornou à área privada sozinho, com duas pequenas taças de absinto. Apesar do que diziam a respeito da bebida, ela não era diferente de qualquer outra, e, no fim, acabara por se tornar uma de suas favoritas, especialmente pelo fato de poder utilizar um torrão de açúcar e um pouco de água gelada para reduzir a graduação alcoólica da bebida¹. Enquanto depositava as taças na mesa de vidro, observou Jensen, e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao ver a forma como os olhos verdes brilhavam de acordo com as luzes e a dança.

Talvez tivesse sido um erro, levá-lo ali, num lugar tão diferente do que ele estava habituado. Padalecki, no entanto, não pôde deixar de imaginar que seria um grande passo apresentá-lo ao _seu_ universo, algo que os deixaria mais próximos. Não pôde deixar de pensar que isso poderia ser algo pelo menos interessante, apesar de seus planos para comemorar tardiamente o aniversário do rapaz fossem outros. Mas, se depois daquilo Ackles se sentisse acuado e preferisse voltar para o ambiente calmo da biblioteca, o moreno não iria reclamar. Não se sentia no direito de fazê-lo.

— Jen? — chamou, e notou que o loiro teve um sobressalto.

Quando o menor se virou para encará-lo, seu rosto estava vermelho feito um pimentão, e Jared teve a certeza de que simplesmente _não conseguiria_ parar de sorrir durante aquela noite. Aproximou-se, sentou confortavelmente ao seu lado, e mexeu nos fios dourados de seu cabelo, esperando por uma resposta. Ackles voltou os olhos para a pista de dança, sem parecer incomodado com a proximidade, antes de virar o rosto para encará-lo, uma pergunta muda em sua expressão meio perdida. Quase como se quisesse saber sob o efeito de que droga alucinógena as pessoas lá embaixo estavam.

Padalecki não evitou a gargalhada, pendendo a cabeça para trás, vendo como ele em muito se parecia com uma criança curiosa.

— Eles estão animados, só isso. — o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sua expressão no mínimo irônica fez com que o mais alto encolhesse um pouco os ombros num gesto meio indiferente. — Ok. Talvez alguns tenham passado da conta na bebida.

Foi a vez de Jensen sorrir, sacudindo a cabeça, sem acreditar que o moreno comentava algo assim com tamanha naturalidade. Talvez até um pouco chocado, mas nem por isso acuado. Jared considerou isso como um sinal verde para deslizar a mão em direção ao rosto do menor, fazendo uma suave carícia na bochecha. O rapaz não se afastou, embora o tivesse encarado de um jeito esquisito por dois segundos, e Padalecki sorriu amarelo antes de se voltar para a taça com o líquido num pálido tom de verde, pegando-a e brincando com ela em silêncio, sem tocar o loiro novamente.

Ackles segurou seu pulso, parecendo curioso e já esquecido do momento estranho. Pela forma como fitava a bebida, era como se nunca tivesse visto algo semelhante antes; de certa maneira, era mais ou menos isso. Roger não bebia, e Jensen nunca teve vida social, ou amigos que o incitassem a quebrar as regras daquela maneira, _nem uma única pessoa_, durante aqueles dezessete anos de vida.

— Quer experimentar? — Jared lhe entregou a taça, apesar do olhar assustado que recebeu. Então, franziu o cenho. — Que foi?

Vários minutos se passaram, antes que o mais baixo finalmente sacudisse a cabeça com veemência, numa negação, e, meio hesitante, levasse a bebida à boca. De tão fascinado que estava com a atitude até meio ousada, o moreno acabou esquecendo-se de alertá-lo a respeito do sabor ardente e adocicado, e de como o líquido desceria queimando pela garganta no primeiro instante. Só foi se lembrar disso no momento em que o loiro engasgou, e fez uma careta adorável, levando ambas as mãos à boca e tossindo. Encarou-o com indignação logo que se recuperou do susto.

Meio que o acusando, meio que lhe perguntando o que diabos ele tinha na cabeça para tomar aquilo.

—... — o outro rapaz demorou um pouco para reagir. — Desculpe.

Jensen, após alguns instantes de puro constrangimento por parte do mais alto, acabou sacudindo a cabeça e deixando a taça sobre a mesa, usando a língua para limpar os vestígios de absinto que ainda permaneciam em seus lábios. Inconformado, e ainda incomodado com o gosto esquisito do líquido. Padalecki continuou o observando; engoliu em seco ao ver a forma praticamente obscena como a língua rosada deslizou por aquela boca imoral, quase que o provocando.

Para se impedir de fazer alguma besteira, Jared acabou levantando, deixando de lado sua própria bebida. Ackles o fitou sem entender, franziu o cenho, e mentalmente tentou encontrar algum bom motivo para o comportamento do moreno. Acabou se levantando também, segurando sua mão. O moreno o fitou, aflito, como se esperasse encontrar em seus olhos algum tipo de acusação mais séria. O loiro, no entanto, permaneceu com aquela expressão confusa, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha.

E Jared pensou um pouco antes de sugerir qualquer outra coisa; dessa vez, um pouco mais cauteloso.

— Quer dançar comigo, Jen?

O mais baixo o encarou, a incredulidade estampada em suas feições, sem acreditar no pedido. Padalecki viu o rubor que tomou conta de seu rosto bem aos poucos, até que ele estivesse completamente vermelho. Ackles sacudiu a cabeça, recuou um pouco, indeciso e tímido. Poucos segundos foram necessários para que o moreno soubesse do que se tratava, o motivo de o outro rapaz estar aparentemente tão constrangido com aquela situação.

Então, sorriu, mais relaxado.

— Vem. — ele passou um braço por sua cintura, puxando-o para perto, sem lhe dar chances para fugir daquele contato.

Jared não soube dizer ao certo se foi a maneira como Jensen estremeceu em seus braços, ou as mãos dele tocando seus ombros como se fossem empurrá-lo, mas agarrando sua camisa, que fez com que seu corpo esquentasse. Até mesmo o hálito dele, meio alterado pelo álcool, fez com que se sentisse meio embriagado. No entanto, independentemente disso, respirou fundo, sentindo o estômago embrulhar, e sussurrou num tom baixo, próximo ao ouvido do rapaz:

— Eu te ensino.

**Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**

_(Quebre, quebre, queime, deixe tudo queimar)_

**This hurricane chasing us all underground**

_(Este furacão está nos perseguindo debaixo da terra)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget**

_(Não importa quantas mortes eu morra, eu nunca esquecerei)_

**No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret**

_(Não importa quantas vidas eu viva, eu nunca irei me arrepender)_

— Aquele filho da puta!

Katie estava certa, afinal, ao pedir para que Misha os tirasse da boate e os levasse ao _Social Club Restaurant and Bar_, porque era um lugar infinitamente mais calmo que _Supernatural_, onde não correria o risco de ter de chamar a polícia para interromper uma briga que certamente aconteceria. A maneira como os ombros do moreno se curvavam de acordo com o que ela explicava, os olhos azuis faiscando de forma perigosa, fez com que a moça se sentisse um pouco assustada. Porém, ela prosseguiu com a narrativa, esperando que a qualquer momento ele surtasse e resolvesse que seria um bom momento para quebrar a cara de Jared.

Não era como se o outro adolescente não merecesse aquilo, mas Cassidy preferia não se arriscar, e não envolver Collins na bagunça. Suspirou, massageando as têmporas com força, quando alguns clientes os encararam com espanto, apesar de estarem numa das áreas mais afastadas. O rapaz não pareceu nem mesmo notar, perdido na própria guerra interior, as mãos cerradas em punhos, como se quisesse socar alguma coisa.

— Dá pra você parar com isso, e me ouvir?! — ela já estava começando a ficar frustrada com aquilo.

Um único segundo, foi o tempo que durou seu arrependimento por ter aberto a boca para explicar a situação ao moreno, até Misha respirar fundo, sacudir a cabeça e bagunçar os cabelos com alguma violência. Ele a encarou comprimindo os lábios, e a raiva em seus olhos era tão visceral que Katie sentiu um estranho calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Ainda assim, a loira escolheu continuar.

— Você _não pode_ apenas chegar lá, decidir que vai fazer rolar algumas cabeças, e arrancar o Ackles do meio desse caos. — antes que Collins tivesse tempo para argumentar, ela ergueu a mão e o interrompeu. — Sim, Jared merece, eu sei. Mas, Misha, se Jensen realmente é uma aposta, não é _ele_ que está por trás disso. E, acredite em mim, aquele lá pode ser o **Diabo** quando quer, mas não chega nem perto do melhor amigo dele, o Tom. Se você mexer com o Jay, vai estar comprando briga com o cara também.

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira quase irônica.

— Eu não tenho medo.

Por um momento, Katie não evitou o sorriso, ao ver a sincera determinação nos olhos do rapaz. Sorriso esse que morreu no exato instante em que cogitou a possibilidade de Misha realmente se envolver com Padalecki e Welling. Aqueles dois eram como um pacote só, eles eram como carne e unha. Apesar de terem suas desavenças, apesar de Thomas na maior parte do tempo agir como se fosse o maioral, e Jared ficar mais na dele, a loira sabia que era simplesmente **impossível** de mexer com um, sem mexer com outro; e que o mais alto, apesar de tudo, era quem ditava as regras.

Se Jared quisesse, ou pelo menos demonstrasse sinais de que esperava por algo assim, Tom _acabaria_ com Collins.

— Não é desse jeito, também. — Cassidy esfregou a mão na testa, tentando afastar o nervosismo, sentindo o estômago embrulhar com um repentino mal-estar. — Confrontá-lo diretamente não vai dar em nada, e você só vai arrumar encrenca.

— Quem disse que eu me importo?! — Misha se exaltou novamente, furioso. — O que você quer que eu faça, Katherine? Quer que eu o deixe brincar com Jensen, que eu o deixe fazer o que bem entender, e depois jogá-lo fora como se ele fosse um trapo velho; como se não significasse nada?! E como é que você acha que ele vai se sentir?! Como você acha que ele vai reagir a isso?!

— Você nunca ouviu falar na porcaria do feitiço que se vira contra o feiticeiro?! — foi a vez da loira quase socar a mesa, perdendo as estribeiras e desejando mais que qualquer outra coisa fazer com que algum juízo entrasse naquela cabeça.

Os olhos assustadoramente claros de Katie encontraram os seus, e expressavam uma seriedade que Collins nunca havia visto antes, em nenhuma outra garota. Ele se calou de imediato, atordoado.

— Você precisa fazer com que _Jensen_ desista dele. Jared pode ser um filho da mãe quando quer, porém nem mesmo ele vai forçar a barra desse jeito. Ele pode até perder, mas não vai se rebaixar ao ponto de _obrigar_ alguém a ficar com ele. Ele é **orgulhoso demais** para isso. E, se o _Jared_ desistir disso tudo, Thomas _não vai se meter_.

Foi a primeira vez durante aquela conversa, que Misha não reagiu de maneira explosiva às palavras da moça. Foi a primeira vez em que simplesmente a encarou, meio boquiaberto, sem saber ao certo se deveria lhe agradecer por tê-lo alertado a respeito de Jared, ou se deveria beijá-la por ser tão sincera ao expressar sua opinião, baseando-se em sua experiência em lidar com o outro rapaz. Mas talvez não fosse uma boa hora para namorar, então, Collins apenas sacudiu a cabeça numa leve concordância, pedindo para que ela explicasse melhor o que estava querendo dizer.

O que ele sentiu, de certa forma, lhe pareceu... _Esperança_.

Como se pudesse finalmente consertar alguns dos erros passados, ainda que estes não fossem seus.

**There's a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames**

_(Há um fogo dentro deste coração e uma revolta prestes a explodir em chamas)_

**Where is your God?**

_(Onde está seu Deus?)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**Where is your God?**

_(Onde está seu Deus?)_

**Where is your God...?**

_(Onde está seu Deus...?)_

Jensen encaixou-se um pouco melhor no abraço de Jared. Apesar da música não ser exatamente lenta, e de sentir seu corpo em chamas, o ritmo imposto pelo Padalecki fazia parecer que eles estavam num baile ou algo assim. O pensamento, meio bobo, infantil, fez com que encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro, mais relaxado, quase que obrigando o moreno a reduzir os movimentos a meros balanços. A única coisa que dava a Ackles a certeza de que não estava sonhando ou delirando, era o calor que o rodeava.

— Desse jeito, eu não vou poder te ensinar nada. — apesar das palavras, o tom usado pelo mais alto era divertido, enquanto ele se dava por vencido e apenas o mantinha ali, em seus braços, parado. — Está se sentindo bem?

Apenas meneou positivamente a cabeça, respirando fundo. Talvez estivesse realmente alucinando, mas, fosse como fosse, não se importava. Era bom, sentir-se seguro, o rosto pressionado à camisa cheirando à colônia masculina, apesar de a cabeça ainda latejar pela música alta, apesar de aquele gosto esquisito do álcool ainda preencher sua boca. A bebida, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, não era exatamente _ruim_. Estava mais para... _Diferente_.

— Hey... — Jared apertou-o um pouco mais contra si, estranhando a falta de reação ao mesmo tempo em que desejava ficar ali para sempre. — Tem certeza?

O loiro ergueu o rosto apenas o suficiente para que Padalecki pudesse ver sua expressão. As maçãs de seu rosto estavam vermelhas, ele piscava devagar, a boca meio entreaberta como se fosse dizer alguma coisa; no entanto, não dava sinais de que o faria tão rápido. Enquanto o observava, o moreno sentiu o coração começar a bater desenfreado no peito, as mãos tremendo. Jensen riu silenciosamente, jogando a cabeça para trás, expondo a curva do pescoço.

_Oh droga_, foi o primeiro pensamento coerente que tomou conta da mente do mais alto, no momento em que o menor fechou os olhos, apoiando novamente a cabeça em seu ombro. _Droga, droga, droga..._

Aquela proximidade quase forçada o fez sentir que a calça jeans estava mais apertada do que deveria, e, ao baixar os olhos novamente para o rapaz, Jared finalmente desistiu de resistir. Desistiu de lutar contra aquele desejo, contra aquela sensação pra lá de esquisita. Mandando toda a cautela e hesitação às favas, inclinou o rosto em direção ao dele, e, lentamente, roçou seus lábios contra os de Jensen.

**Do you really want?**

_(Você realmente quer?)_

**Do you really want me?**

_(Você realmente me quer)_

**Do you really want me dead or alive**

_(Você realmente me quer morto ou vivo)_

**To torture for my sins**

_(Para torturar pelos meus pecados)_

Foi um contato suave, doce. Breve, porque Ackles acabou por se sobressaltar e recuar aos tropeços, os olhos arregalados pelo espanto cravados em seu rosto. Apesar disso, Padalecki sentiu seu gosto doce, realçado pelo leve sabor de absinto que persistia. Ele sentiu que sua boca era macia, úmida, e ansiou por um contato mais prolongado, mesmo sabendo que era absolutamente errado. Porque, oh, sim, ele definitivamente iria ao Inferno por ter se aproveitado de um momento como aquele!

— Jen? — chamou baixinho, esperando que ele esboçasse qualquer outra reação.

Que parecesse magoado. Que lhe acertasse com um murro. Ou até mesmo que tentasse fugir. Mas, ao invés disso, o loiro simplesmente levou as pontas dos dedos aos lábios, tocando-os de leve, como se não acreditasse. O mais alto avançou um passo, arriscando-se a se aproximar. As feições do outro rapaz não se alteraram nem um pouco, ele ainda estava em choque. Embora acreditasse que estava ousando demais para uma só noite, Jared esticou a mão e tocou seu ombro. Jensen ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo, durante um único segundo, entre o medo e a aflição.

— Me desculpe. — o moreno murmurou, aproximando-se lentamente. — Eu não... Não...

O que dizer? Padalecki realmente não queria mentir. Não queria dizer que não havia sido intencional, que não passava de um erro. Ao invés disso, pegou a pequena mão do loiro entre as suas, e puxou-a de forma que ela tocasse seu peito. Alguns segundos se passaram no que seria um silêncio que seria mortal, não fosse a batida alta da música que agora começava a irritar ao maior. Ele puxou o ar com força, e esperou até que Ackles o encarasse novamente.

— _You make me glow, but I cover up, won't let it show. So I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack²._ — cantarolou, meio desafinado pelo nervosismo, sentindo o rosto esquentar pela vergonha, no momento em que a boca do menor entreabriu-se num perfeito "o", compreendendo o sentido daquelas palavras.

Não eram os versos mais bonitos, mas era como Jared se sentia com relação a tudo aquilo. O coração batia tão desenfreado, tão desesperado, que parecia que podia explodir a qualquer momento. Ele tinha medo. Medo de pôr tudo a perder, de afastar Jensen com suas atitudes impulsivas. Medo de não dar certo, medo de não ser tudo o que estava esperando, de não corresponder às próprias expectativas, e acabar por magoá-lo no fim. Porém, antes que Padalecki tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa, o loiro puxou delicadamente seu rosto, de forma com que ele fosse obrigado a voltar a encará-lo.

Dessa vez, havia consentimento nos orbes esmeraldinos, enquanto a respiração de Jensen acelerava e a vermelhidão tomava conta de suas bochechas. Ele enroscou os dedos em seu cabelo, cauteloso, como que esperando por uma reprimenda, mas a única coisa que o outro rapaz fez, foi encará-lo com ainda mais encanto. O loiro sorriu, fechando lentamente os olhos, esperando pelo contato.

Jared se permitiu aproximar um pouco mais da beirada do abismo, ao unir seus lábios mais uma vez.

**Do you really want?**

_(Você realmente quer?)_

**Do you really want me?**

_(Você realmente me quer)_

**Do you really want me dead or alive**

_(Você realmente me quer morto ou vivo)_

**To live a lie**

_(Para viver uma mentira)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**Tell me would you kill to save a life?**

_(Diga-me: você mataria para salvar uma vida?)_

**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**

_(Diga-me: você mataria para provar que está certo?)_

Eles acabaram voltando para a casa da família Ackles perto das uma e meia da madrugada, mas isso só porque Padalecki notou que o loiro bocejava de tempos em tempos, aconchegava-se contra seu corpo e a cada vez que fechava os olhos, eles demoravam um pouco mais para serem abertos. Apesar de, a princípio, o menor ter se mostrado relutante com relação à possibilidade de retornar ao lar, Jared acabou o convencendo a partir. Despediram-se de Sandra, que continuava a encará-los de um jeito meio esquisito, e o moreno prometeu a Jensen que o levaria ali quantas vezes ele quisesse, contanto que chegasse _acordado_ em casa, ou Roger pensaria que o tinha dopado ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

O loiro riu, aconchegou-se melhor contra o banco de passageiro, e simplesmente fechou os olhos. O pensamento preocupante de que teriam aula dali a seis horas não parecia afetá-lo nem um pouco; ou talvez ele estivesse apenas acostumado a dormir pouco, mas dormir cedo. Enquanto dirigia, Padalecki alternou seus olhares entre o rapaz e o caminho, apesar de as ruas estarem particularmente silenciosas e vazias àquela hora da madrugada. Quando estacionou o carro em frente à propriedade da família, sentiu-se quase receoso ao esticar a mão em direção ao rosto do mais baixo, acariciando-o de leve, chamando-o num tom terno:

— Hey, Jens. Acorde. Nós já chegamos.

Foram necessários mais alguns minutos até que o rapaz desse sinais de que despertava, bocejando, os olhos sonolentos o fitando. Jared não evitou o pequeno sorriso que insistiu em surgir no canto de seus lábios, enquanto saía de dentro do carro, e ia até o outro lado para abrir a porta para o loiro. Claro que não precisava, e era uma atitude meio idiota, mas ele não se importava _tanto assim_. Até porque, quando Jensen finalmente saiu do Mercedes, parecia um zumbi, de tão cambaleante, e Padalecki concluiu que aquilo ultrapassava o nível do adorável.

— Vem. — passou um braço por seus ombros; mesmo sabendo que Roger certamente os espiava por trás da cortina, não tentou evitar a proximidade. Meio conspiratório, murmurou quase que sem mover os lábios: — Acha que seu pai me mata, se eu te deixar na porta da sua casa com um beijo, como naqueles filmes de romance adolescente³?

Aquilo arrancou um sorriso do Ackles, que fingiu pensar por dois segundos, antes de sacudir a cabeça com veemência. Mas a maneira quase sapeca como foi encarado pelo mais baixo fez o moreno engolir em seco e realmente temer a possibilidade de o mais velho aparecer ali para enxotá-lo e lhe dizer que deveria ficar bem longe de seu filho. Típica cena de filme americano, quando o pai da mocinha aparece para afastar o rapaz mal intencionado.

Por um segundo, o pensamento fez Jared sorrir.

— Terei de arriscar, pelo visto. — balbuciou quase sem acreditar, porque Jensen parecia realmente se divertir com sua hesitação. — Não é?

O mais baixo simplesmente sacudiu os ombros, parecendo um pouco mais desperto, embora ainda sonolento. Quase como se tivesse prometido algo, Padalecki o deixou _exatamente_ em frente ao portão da casa, e esperou até que Ackles o abrisse e pusesse um pé para dentro, antes de se virar para encará-lo. O moreno esticou a mão, e acariciou com a ponta do indicador, o lábio inferior meio inchado do rapaz. Sorriu, sem acreditar na própria atitude absurdamente... _Tola_, antes de por fim se aproximar um pouco mais e encostar sua boca à dele.

Foram apenas alguns segundos, testa contra testa, dedos entrelaçados, mas, para Jared, poderia ter durado uma eternidade, e ele nem se daria conta disso. Ainda não entendia _como_, ao abrir os olhos, podia ver com nitidez absurda as sardas destacadas pela vermelhidão, o brilho de esperança por trás da imensidão verde que eram os orbes do rapaz. Ainda não entendia _por que_ simplesmente não o abraçava, e lhe beijava **de verdade**, bem ali, na cara dura.

Na verdade, saber, até sabia, mas, entre ignorar e correr o risco de ser enxotado dali, ou se questionar a respeito do que aconteceria se tivesse ousadia o suficiente para de fato tomá-lo em seus braços, era preferível, naquele momento, não se arriscar e escolher a segunda opção. _Por enquanto_.

— É melhor não forçar a barra. — esboçou um sorriso, quando Ackles encolheu os ombros e esticou a mão para afastar os fios escuros da franja que começava a insistir em cair sobre seus olhos. — Nos vemos amanhã, Jen?

O menor assentiu, e selou rapidamente seus lábios aos dele, num contato que durou ainda menos tempo. Padalecki não soube dizer se era para _provocá-lo_, ou se aquilo era uma despedida. Acabou sacudindo a cabeça, acenando de leve, e virando as costas enquanto caminhava em direção ao veículo estacionado. Dentro do carro, bem baixinho, _Hurricane_ continuava a tocar, enquanto, com um sorriso meio bobo, o loiro observava Jared entrar, colocar a chave na ignição e dar partida. As pontas dos dedos foram depositadas sobre os lábios, apreciando a leve dormência e o inchaço pelos beijos trocados. E, estranhamente, ele se sentia... _Bem_.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Jensen se sentia _verdadeiramente_ bem.

**Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**

_(Quebre, quebre, queime, deixe tudo queimar)_

**This hurricane chasing us all underground**

_(Este furacão está nos perseguindo debaixo da terra)_

* * *

¹Para apreciação de novos odores, antigamente o absinto era servido com torrão de açúcar e láudano, este último um opioide. Sem o láudano, atualmente pode ser consumido com água, que reduz a graduação alcoólica da bebida. Desta forma, sobre o copo com a bebida é colocada uma colher perfurada que sustenta o torrão de açúcar, e por onde passará a água gelada (de três a seis doses) que será vertida lentamente sobre o torrão. O consumo havia sido proibido em muitos países, pois acreditava-se que a bebida supostamente causava efeitos alucinógenos (Em 1905, Jean Lanfray assassinou sua família com uma espingarda após grande consumo de várias bebidas, entre elas o absinto. Em 1873, após uma noite de consumo de absinto, o poeta Paul Verlaine atirou em Arthur Rimbaud, seu amante na época. E Van Gogh, além de suas perturbações inatas, estava sob o efeito do absinto quando cortou sua própria orelha e agrediu Gauguin). Hoje sabe-se que esses efeitos nunca foram comprovados, e o absinto é considerado perfeitamente normal para o cosumo. O fato levou muitos países a liberarem a produção, venda e consumo da bebida; nos Estados Unidos, no Brasil e em vários países da Europa.

_²Você me faz brilhar, mas eu disfarço, não vou demonstrar. Então, vou armar minhas defesas, porque não quero me apaixonar. Se eu me apaixonasse, acho que teria um ataque cardíaco._ (Heart Attack, Demi Lovato, porque eu achei isso tão **JARED**, e porque o refrão foi o que me conquistou *-*)

³Que seeeempre passam na sessão da tarde -qq

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! \O/

Poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask tenho a impressão de que serei enforcada com papel higiênico molhado depois desa, não sei nem o motivo. Tipo assim, nem má eu não fui, _ainda_, e tá tudo com flores e caramelos... Ou praticamente isso -qq

Acho que todo mundo já viu que o Keanu e o Misha não têm os parafusos no lugar certo, porque né! Eu acho os dois tão bacanas huashuashuashaushaushau's

Chad é perturbado, cara, na boa '-' Só não vou dizer "nem eu entendo", porque minha opinião é suspeita demais! poaskpoaskpoaskpaosk acho que ele está mais para uma peça estilhaçada, e alguns pedaços já se perderam antes mesmo que ele se desse conta disso. Escolhas, escolhas... Chad está ligado às características, e o Tom continua preso no passado. E não direi mais nada pra não soltar um spoiler bem cruel -qq

POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK ele não bate bem, fazer o que y-y

Momento hashtag música antiga "É o amooooor, que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa asiiiiiim" XD

"Idiota adorável" taí uma boa definição pra ele nesse capítulo. Particularmente, eu o achei um fofo \o/ #BUT minha opinião é por demais suspeita. Ele ainda merece uns tapas por ter sido um babaca u.u

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! :33

**Guilherme:** Hey! *-*

Sdfghjioplkjhgfdsdfghjklç~ gosta?! *O* Apreensivo? -q Nem direi nada, porque, seriously, já estou até planejando minha fuga para o cantinho mais remoto da Terra, porque tenho a certeza absoluta de que vocês irão me caçar até o Inferno se necessário, por causa das coisas que farei com eles iui

Anhain, dessa vez foram só sete dias. Terminei ontem e postei hoje só pra fazer charme por ser dia 18 mesmo, porque adoro esse número u.u

OMFG eu ouvi! Não consigo mais largar, é capaz de eu ouvir o resto do ano d-i-r-e-t-o *-* (Pergunta pra sister pra saber se eu não faço isso, às vezes ela quer até me matar poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask)

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar, e até a próxima! *O*

**P.S.:** nah, de boa! Seus surtos são mutcho engraçados X3

**Dels:** Hey! :D

Apesar da determinação fofa, nesse ponto, concordo com o que a Kaline disse. Não é _assim_ que ele vai conseguir falar com o Jared ;-;

Né! Até eu queria uma Mackenzie pra mim u-u

Todos os mistérios? Eles têm relação, sim. E, em grande parte/quase tudo, a "coisinha/peste" (vulgo todo sabe quem poaskpoaskpoaskpaosk) está envolvida :33

O Jared vai esclarecer as coisas quando finalmente perder as estribeiras! E, acredite ou não, isso está _bem perto_ de acontecer -q

Morrendo de ansiedade?! Nhawn, sua fofa s2 Nem demorei tanto, viu? XD

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \o/


	19. Knockin' on heaven's door

Boa leitura :3

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 19: I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door / Sinto como se estivesse batendo à porta do paraíso**

Jensen entrou em sua casa ainda com as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios, mal notando Roger sentado no sofá, avaliando-o com um olhar meio preocupado. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, feliz como nunca antes se sentira, não depois da morte da mãe. E certamente teria ido para seu quarto, se o pai não se aproximasse e tocasse seu ombro. Então, os Ackles se encararam durante longos minutos, que pareceram se arrastar mais que o necessário. O mais velho, procurando qualquer indício de que o filho não estava bem, procurando qualquer indício de que teria de conversar francamente com Jared. Jensen, surpreso pela abordagem silenciosa do pai, e pela própria falta de atenção com relação àquilo. Meio hesitante, ele baixou os olhos para os próprios pés, esperando por uma repreensão ou qualquer coisa semelhante; esperando por um sermão que o faria sentir-se péssimo. Ao invés disso, Roger simplesmente suspirou, afagando seus cabelos e sorrindo fracamente.

Não era como se não estivesse verdadeiramente _feliz_ pelo filho. Não era como se não quisesse que ele se relacionasse com outros adolescentes, que namorasse e sorrisse com mais frequência, como qualquer outro faria. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava desesperadamente vê-lo saindo do conforto do lar e se aventurando por locais estranhos e sentimentos desconhecidos, seu instinto paterno deixava-o paranóico ao ponto de cogitar seriamente a possibilidade de prender o rapaz naquela redoma de vidro, e jamais permitir que se machucasse.

Queria, também, dizer-lhe muitas coisas.

Falar sobre Donna, sobre como ela era uma mulher incrível, embora Jensen já soubesse disso. Falar sobre o medo que sentia, de o mais novo sair magoado com o provável término de seja lá qual fosse sua relação com o menino Padalecki. Porque, ah, não. Roger podia dar ao garoto quantos votos de confiança fossem necessários, mas _jamais_ se sentiria completamente à vontade com aquela situação. Jared em muito lhe lembrava Jacob; risonho, carinhoso e atencioso. Extremamente gentil, aparentemente muito bem-educado, e meio tímido. O senhor Ackles havia visto Abel crescer, e, mesmo assim, ficava com um pé atrás sempre que o filho se mostrava demasiadamente animado com aquela amizade; receio que, mais tarde, se provou certeiro. Se mal podia confiar em pessoas que tinham o _seu_ sangue, como, então, conseguiria ao menos acreditar que com Padalecki seria diferente?

Mas seu garotinho parecia bem, em todos os aspectos. Avaliando-o com mais cuidado, Roger podia ver a sombra da criança que ele um dia havia sido, e não sabia ao certo se isso o deixava animado, pesaroso, ou desconfiado. Aquele brilho, no fundo dos olhos esmeraldinos do rapaz, que demonstrava a esperança, em muito o deixava parecido com a mãe. A maneira como ele mordia o lábio inferior, ainda temeroso pelo momento em que receberia uma bronca, também lembrava a seu pai a época em que começara a namorar Donna, e, como a moça comumente os metia em grandes problemas, pois ela ficava com aquela mesma expressão.

Suspirou pesadamente, atraindo o olhar curioso de Jensen, que parecia genuinamente impressionado por ainda não ter ouvido nenhuma repreensão pela demora.

— Vá dormir. Amanhã conversamos sobre isso.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared não entendia o motivo de aquele sorriso gigante não sair de seus lábios. Não entendia o motivo de se sentir tão bem, tão completo. Não entendia aquela felicidade estranha que se instalava aos poucos em seu âmago, fazendo-o ter a impressão de que em muito se parecia com um bobo apaixonado. Foi com uma animação quase infantil, ao esgueirar-se para dentro de seu quarto e trancar a porta, que se permitiu jogar-se sobre a cama e rir consigo mesmo. Era um pouco estranho. Uma sensação boa, uma ansiedade diferente das que costumava sentir, mas nem por isso menos avassaladora. Prometera a si mesmo que iria esperar pelo momento certo, que seria mais paciente com a forma como as coisas andavam. Prometera que deixaria o outro adolescente dar os primeiros sinais de interesse, ao invés de simplesmente agir por impulso, passar por cima de tudo e correr o risco de fazer com que a amizade caísse por terra.

Mas não fez nada disso.

E, surpreendentemente, ao invés de parecer surpreso, irritado ou assustado, Ackles retribuiu o beijo.

Não havia palavras no mundo que pudessem demonstrar o quão agradavelmente chocado Padalecki havia ficado ao tê-lo tão próximo, à sua mercê, e por vontade própria, consentindo suas atitudes nem um pouco inocentes. Tudo bem que, de certa forma, o moreno o deixou propenso a fazê-lo, quando se arriscou a tanto, mas isso não era uma desculpa nem ao menos minimamente plausível para que o mais baixo lhe desse permissão para tal. Afinal, poderia ter feito qualquer coisa para impedi-lo.

Mas Jensen não surtou! Não o afastou, ou pareceu se incomodar com o toque! Isso, dentre todo o restante, foi o fator que levou Jared a se encantar em definitivo por aquele cara tão tímido e tão silencioso, diferente de todos os que já tivera a chance de conhecer. Não fosse o fato de já estar habituado a ficar com outros rapazes, naquele momento, suas dúvidas seriam a respeito de ser ou não ser _gay_, de gostar ou não gostar de outros homens. Como há muito já passara por essa fase, suas únicas preocupações estavam todas voltadas para Tom, e em como ele reagiria ao saber de seu relacionamento com Ackles. Ficaria furioso, ou, no mínimo, incomodado? Provavelmente sim.

Mas talvez já fosse hora de parar de fugir, e enfrentar a situação de frente.

Suspirou.

Realmente não gostaria de perder o amigo. Porque Thomas parecia ser o único que o entendia, e não o julgava pelas palavras e ações muitas vezes agressivas e incômodas. Parecia ser o único que o aceitava, sem exigências, sem perguntas, sem olhares acusadores ou repreensivos. E, justamente pelo fato de ser seu melhor amigo, provavelmente era a única pessoa na face da Terra, disposta a perdoá-lo por todos os erros, por todas as falhas e pecados.

Mas... Era por _Jensen_.

E somente por isso, se necessário, Jared estava disposto a abrir mão daquela amizade.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jake revirou-se na cama, não pela primeira vez durante a madrugada, os olhos fechados, as mãos apertando com força o travesseiro. O coração martelando dolorosamente no peito, a consciência pesando, as lágrimas surgindo sempre que se permitia recordar de todas as bobagens que dissera, de todos os erros que cometera até aquele momento. Queria sair dali, pegar o celular, e ligar para Ian. Queria pedir ao moreno para que o levasse para bem longe de sua casa, para longe daquela cidade, para um lugar onde ninguém jamais pudesse encontrá-lo, ou machucá-lo outra vez. Sentia-se tentado, mesmo sabendo que seria errado, mesmo sabendo que as consequências seriam desastrosas. Incomodado, chutou as cobertas para longe da cama, sentindo como se a qualquer momento aquela preocupação pudesse fazê-lo perder as estribeiras.

Queria se livrar da aflição.

Queria se livrar da dor.

Queria se livrar de tudo o que significava não saber lidar com os próprios problemas, e ainda ter de solucionar os dos outros. Porque Ian fazia tudo parecer tão mais fácil, tão mais simples! Ele parecia torná-lo... _Bom_, independentemente do que Abel tenha feito ou deixado de fazer. Ele sabia, e não se importava! Ele não o julgava, não esfregava aquilo em sua cara sempre que podia! Era como se Jake não precisasse se redimir pelos erros passados, e sim tentar não repeti-los no presente.

Sempre que pensava no assunto, se dava conta de que Somerhalder era alguém de quem Kyle gostaria de se aproximar. Sempre que se permitia imaginar como teria sido, se não tivesse entrado no jogo de Kristin e Jared, via ele, o irmão e o moreno. Via Jensen, e o restante da família. Com as brigas habituais, é claro, porque Ackles seriam sempre Ackles, mas todos inevitável e indiscutivelmente unidos. Porque, se Kyle não estivesse em coma, os pais ao menos tentariam salvar o desastre que chamavam de casamento. Porque, se ele ainda estivesse ali, ao seu lado, Jared também não teria mudado. Ele não teria machucado tantas pessoas, não teria se metido em todos aquelas problemas, não teria se tornado tão perturbado. Jake tinha plena consciência disso. Porque Kyle não permitiria que o mais novo chegasse a tanto, não permitiria que ele se perdesse daquela forma. Abel podia ouvir claramente, aquela voz em sua cabeça, acusando-o, e com razão.

**Era sua a culpa, e de mais ninguém.**

Como poderia conviver com aquilo?

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Silenciosa e carinhosamente, Megan afagou os pelos acobreados da fêmea de _setter irlandês_ que "contrabandeara" não pela primeira noite naquele mês para dentro seu quarto. Quando seu irmão levara o até então filhote para a mansão dos Padalecki, Gerald não estava _muito_ disposto a permitir que ele ficasse, mas Sharon se derreteu completamente pelo animal. Então, com a animação desenfreada da filha mais nova, e a perplexidade total de Jeff, eles acabaram adotando _Tempest_. Claro que a ideia do nome não havia sido de nenhum deles; porque Jeffrey era um idiota, porque Jared era pior ainda, e porque ela não achava que tinha o direito do fazê-lo. Então, no dia que se seguiu à agradável surpresa, ao esbarrar com Mackenzie nos corredores da escola, a morena tirou forças sabe-se lá Deus de onde, para iniciar uma conversa e pedir sua opinião.

Ackles não era boba, e tampouco parecia disposta a perdoá-la de imediato por todas as bobagens que Padalecki havia feito desde o momento em que se conheceram. Mas, pelo menos, não a afastou, e parecia desejar verdadeiramente lhe dar uma segunda chance. Apesar de tudo, elas _eram_, sim, duas crianças. E, como tais, ainda existia aquela inocência, ainda existia a crença até meio infantil de que, mesmo com todos os erros... _Todas as pessoas eram boas_.

Portanto, quando Mackenzie lhe agradeceu pelo presente, e perguntou _como_ ela sabia que Jared iria à sua casa, a resposta saiu quase fácil demais. Megan a encarou, arqueou as sobrancelhas por um momento, e, então, sorriu.

— A única pessoa que podia dar um jeito no babaca do meu irmão, é o seu. — e fez aspas com os dedos. — "Porque ele não é alguém com quem _as garotas_ gostariam de ter uma história de amor". E me parece bem o tipo de coisa que chama a atenção do Jared.

Isso porque, obviamente, Padalecki não contou que costumava xeretar as coisas do mais velho, nem mesmo cogitou a possibilidade, porque Ackles não precisava saber que, numa dessas "aventuras", acabara encontrando uma mensagem que Jared enviara para Thomas, falando algo sobre ir à casa de _Jensen Ackles_. Não precisava saber que imediatamente associou o nome à garota, e decidiu se arriscar. Então Mackenzie a encarou de volta. Revirou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo.

Elas não eram "melhores amigas para sempre", mas aquilo já era um bom começo, e Meg estava feliz com isso.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Misha manteve os olhos fixos no teto de seu quarto, pensativo. Há poucas horas, quando estava ao lado de Katie, ouvindo o que a loira tentava lhe explicar, a vontade que prevalecia era a de procurar Jared e lhe dar uma bela de uma surra. Porque Jensen não era um brinquedo, nunca fora e nunca seria; Collins não lhe permitiria brincar com alguém como Ackles, quando tudo que o loiro merecia era um pouco de paz e cuidados. Mas, ali, sozinho, tentava imaginar _como_ Padalecki conseguia ser tão mentiroso, _como_ conseguia fingir tão bem. Porque das duas uma: **ou** ele era um excelente ator, **ou** estava começando a vacilar com aquela aposta estúpida que definitivamente não o levaria a lugar nenhum. Uma pequena parte do moreno insistia de maneira desesperada na segunda opção, preferindo acreditar que todo o carinho que vira refletido nos olhos claros do mais alto era _real_, e não apenas uma ilusão que ele criara a fim de confundir a todos que o rodeavam e obrigá-los a acreditar que suas intenções para com Ackles eram as melhores possíveis.

Ele havia visto de perto a maneira como Jared tratava Jensen. Ele havia visto toda a cautela, toda a ternura. E, às vezes, mesmo que provavelmente não se desse conta disso, Padalecki mais parecia um garoto bobo, perdidamente apaixonado, tentando não fazer nada de errado, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam pelo fascínio incontido e em seus lábios um sorriso doce se formava de maneira insistente. Parecia sincero. Parecia que o moreno _realmente_ queria que aquela amizade evoluísse, mas não como se tentasse obrigar o loiro a fazer algo, não como se fosse forçá-lo a algo.

Isso não deixava de ser estranho, pelo ângulo que Misha estava usando para observar aquela situação pra lá de incômoda. Por que, no meio de tantas outras pessoas, ele escolheria justamente alguém como Ackles, que não tinha nada a lhe oferecer? Não era como se Jensen passasse fome, mas isso também não queria dizer que sua classe social sequer se aproximava da do outro adolescente. Jared tinha dinheiro, tinha _status_, tinha tudo o que queria, _quando_ queria. E, no cérebro de Collins, mesmo não sendo impossível de se acontecer, não havia **motivo algum** para ele se aproximar de alguém como o loiro. Até fazia sentido, pensar que havia sido esse o fator que fez com que Padalecki decidisse torná-lo "o prêmio da vez", mas, ainda assim, deixava a dúvida pairando no ar: _e se não fosse?_ E se o moreno não estivesse brincando, como todos pareciam acreditar, e todas as acusações mudas que Misha fazia, não passassem de blasfêmias?

A possibilidade começava a deixá-lo um pouco aflito consigo mesmo, e perturbado com seus pensamentos. E se estivesse sendo completamente injusto em seu julgamento? E se Jared estivesse verdadeiramente interessado em sua amizade com Jensen, mas não de ma forma _ruim_? Mas e se Collins estivesse sendo precipitado, ao confiar tanto no moreno, e Ackles estivesse sendo usado? Jamais se perdoaria se o amigo saísse magoado daquela história, porque também tinha lá sua parcela de culpa, ao escolher esperar antes de agir. Porque, por mais que isso lhe parecesse um ímpeto ruim, decidiu que conversaria com Padalecki ainda naquela manhã, que poria as cartas na mesa e exigiria explicações para seja lá qual fosse o Inferno que estava acontecendo naquele lugar, com aquelas pessoas, com aqueles boatos. Porque, _sim_, ele lhe daria uma chance para se explicar, e deixaria bem claro que não lhe permitiria machucar Jensen de qualquer forma que fosse.

Uma metade de Misha acreditava de maneira veemente e desesperada na inocência de Jared.

A outra, preferia entregar-lhe a dádiva da dúvida, antes de crucificá-lo.

* * *

Thomas afundou o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo-se exausto mesmo após uma noite completa de sono. Estava quase na hora de ir para o colégio, mas não encontrava disposição ou vontade para tal. Não sabia ao certo se era por simplesmente não querer, ou por saber o que teria de enfrentar caso fosse, mas apostava suas fichas na segunda opção. Não era exatamente desconfortável, porém não deixava de parecer meio esquisito. Porque ele sabia. Sabia que precisava parar de colocar panos quentes sobre os problemas, ou apenas jogá-los debaixo do tapete, como se não fossem grande coisa. Sabia que precisava agir, antes que as ações de outros causassem sequelas graves demais, feridas profundas demais para serem curadas.

Precisava conversar com Jared.

Precisava explicar o que estava acontecendo, e falar sobre Kristin. Porque, apesar de a morena ter deixado bem claro que Welling não deveria dizer nada, ele não era nenhum idiota, não era estúpido o suficiente para confiar cegamente na moça. Se Padalecki soubesse de seu envolvimento com Kreuk, estaria acabado. A amizade, a cumplicidade, tudo. O moreno jamais o perdoaria por ter mentido, por ter agido daquela forma, por ter insistido tanto num assunto como aquele.

Suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos com as mãos, correndo os olhos claros pelo quarto, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que fazer o outro rapaz acreditar em si não seria a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Afinal, Jared _precisava_ desistir daquela aposta. Welling conseguiria o encontro com Genevieve, de quebra até ajudaria o amigo a conquistá-la, mas Padalecki iria parar com aquilo antes que tudo seguisse por caminhos dos quais eles não conseguiriam sair. Porque Kristin era perigosa, e Tom não queria ver mais ninguém machucado por culpa dela, por _sua_ culpa.

Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha até sentir o gosto metálico de sangue, as mãos tateando debilmente as gavetas da cômoda ao lado da cama na qual estava sentado, procurando por algo em específico que há muito permanecera esquecido dentro de uma delas. Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto ele tateava a madeira, até quase cortar a ponta do dedo indicador na borda afiada de um porta-retrato. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo por um momento, juntando coragem para tirar aquilo do lugar, sem acreditar na própria ousadia. Então, com as mãos trêmulas, observou a fotografia puída pelo tempo, já meio amarelada pelo total descuido e pela falta de zelo.

Havia sido tirada fazia muitos anos, quando era bem jovem, mas ele se recordava com clareza do momento em que as duas famílias se uniram para a comemoração de seu aniversário. Uma delas, aparentemente alemã, e a outra com clara ascendência irlandesa. A primeira, com três crianças, uma delas bem pequena, e a segunda com um único herdeiro.

Tanto tempo havia se passado... Tom ainda não entendia por que não conseguia simplesmente esquecer, deixar de lado, ignorar. Não entendia por que ainda se importava com aquilo, quando estava claro que mais nada poderia afetar aquele cara diretamente. Não _daquela forma_. E Welling não era um assassino. Ele não queria ferir. Ele não queria matar, ou magoar. Só queria que o outro entendesse como ele se sentia. Queria que entendesse sua dor, seu desespero, sua decepção. Queria que ele fosse rejeitado, assim como o moreno havia sido, há tantos anos.

Mas Jared não tinha nada a ver com aquela história, não tinha nada a ver com sua vingança.

E Thomas não permitiria que nada de mal acontecesse a seu melhor amigo.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! :D

poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask meeesmo mudando, o Jared precisava continuar sendo... Bem, o Jared, né? Ele continua exatamente como era antes, com a diferença de que, agora, não tem a intenção de machucar e/ou magoar ninguém XD

Vou confessar que tenho vontade de morder o Jensen -qq #abafa #abafa

Huashuashuashaushua's sabia que eu tenho até dó do Jay? Sei lá. Depois de tudo, mesmo que não justifique, ele era "só uma criança assustada" tentando abafar a própria dor machucando os outros. Não é como se isso desse a ele algum direito de sair por aí matando meio mundo, mas me faz imaginar o tipo de pessoa que ele poderia ter sido, caso não tivesse feito tanta burrada :x

"empolgada pela Katie ter mandado a real pro Misha e ele acabar com a festa do Jay" poaskpoaskpoask acho que é o que todo mundo queria que eu fizesse, antes! Não fosse o fato de eu achar o Collins um fofo sem tamanho (não tanto quanto o Jen, mas um fofo, do mesmo jeito!), provavelmente deixaria todo mundo com raiva do cidadão, colocando ele pra meter a boca no trombone. Mas não sou tão má assim, ok? xD

Tom é daqueles que se envolve com uma pessoa, quando ela tem algo a lhe oferecer em troca. Talvez seja por isso que ele e a Kristin se dão tão bem. Eles cooperam, quando ainda há algo a ser feito um para o outro :P

poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask Jensen não pode e não vai desistir de Jared, não por vontade própria. Mas, se acontecesse, seria meio engraçado ver o Padalecki precisando correr atrás pra conseguir reconquistá-lo e também à sua confiança, não é mesmo? lol

Não sei se era pra ser assim mesmo, mas levei sua pergunta para o lado malicioso da coisa, Medecris! *sai de fininho*

Jay deixou de ser idiota e culpad, então? #comemorando Nah, mas é verdade. Preciso admitir que ele foi muito fofinho nessa parte rsrsrsrs Se o Jen tivesse um celular ou qualquer coisa do tipo, naquele momento, aposto que gravava mesmo! u.u'

Quero ver se essa preferência vai mudar depois X3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*

**Guilherme:** Hey! \O/

POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK se eu não estivesse casada com a Tah, aceitava seu pedido na hora! XD Mas agora eu fiquei curiosa com relação às bandas que você ouve. Faça uma listinha, pora favorzinho, sim? u.u

Olha que eu não quero ninguém morrendo e voltando do além para me assombrar por causa da história, hein 0-0 Acho que todo mundo queria é dar uma bela de uma surra no Jared, no começo, porque ele bem que merecia! rsrsrs

Só um pouquinho supersticiosa, tá? _ poaskpoaskpoaskpoask eu acho que você é muito pessimista, então U_U #m-e-n-t-i-r-a quando pensei na história, a princípio, nem tentava imaginar qual seria o fim dela! Parecia impossível até de começar a escrever, que dirá então deixar os dois juntinhos e _in love_. #BUT acabou que eu consegui imaginar "whatafuck" ia fazer pra terminar ela. Feliz em alguns aspectos, e nem tanto em outros. Não arranque os cabelos até lá, sim? :B *be happy*

Huashuashuashuashuashua's tá parecendo eu! Cuidado com isso de ir dormir tarde, hein, depois vai ficar capotando na sala de aula u-u'

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! o/


	20. I never thought I'd see it break

Não sei por que tava todo mundo tão ansioso pra esse capítulo. Eu rezei para que ele nunca chegasse por motivos de meu coração não aguenta! Mas aqui está. Lembrem-se de não me matarem, porque se não a história não acaba *foge* Beijos e boa leitura!

P.S.: o capítulo não tem a música em si (mentira, tem sim, lá no finalzinho), mas acho que seria bacana lê-lo ouvindo Haunted - Taylor Swift. E procurem a tradução T-T Ou ouçam Is this the end - Creed, por motivos de perfeição s2

P.S.S.: por motivos de meus dedinhos permitem (e se Deus quiser, as notas também), semana que vem, dia 14, teremos o capítulo 21. Dia 21, capítulo 22; dia 28, capítulo 23... E assim por diante! :D

* * *

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 20: You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd see it break / Você e eu andamos em uma linha frágil, eu sabia disso o tempo todo, mas nunca pensei que viveria para vê-la arrebentar**

— Tem certeza?

Os olhos de Ian avaliaram os de Jake, buscando qualquer indício de que o loiro estava indeciso quanto ao que aconteceria ali, quanto ao que estava pedindo. Mas, nos olhos claros do rapaz, tudo o que encontrou foi a certeza. Somerhalder suspirou, afastou-se e pensou. Pensou na grande loucura que estava tão propenso a cometer, nas consequências que ela traria. E, estranhamente, ao invés de se sentir acuado, ou até mesmo assustado, o que mais desejava naquele momento era mandar tudo se foder e se jogar de cabeça naquilo, por mais insano que parecesse. Sorriu nervoso, e tentou controlar a respiração quando o Abel sacudiu a cabeça com veemência.

— Se não tivesse, não estaria falando com você sobre isso, cara. — ele encolheu os ombros, sem deixar de encará-lo. — É a única pessoa que sabe.

_É o único que __**pode**__ saber_, corrigiu-se mentalmente, ao notar que o moreno arqueava as sobrancelhas de forma apreensiva. Quase podia sentir sua preocupação, sua ansiedade. Ian mordeu a parte interna da boca, suspirou e bagunçou o cabelo pela milésima vez naquela manhã. Não sabia ao certo se deveria estar temeroso, confuso, ou tudo aquilo. Não sabia se sua hesitação se devia às possibilidades, ou à ansiedade crescente em seu âmago.

— Jake, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. Quero dizer... — gesticulou nervosamente e sorriu um pouco, as mãos tremendo. — Cara, não me parece que isso pode dar certo. De jeito nenhum. É loucura!

O loiro balançou a cabeça, e, apesar de não parecer incomodado com a afirmação, algo na maneira como seus ombros se curvaram, deu à Somerhalder a impressão de que o havia magoado. Respirou fundo, ergueu os olhos para o céu escuro. Apesar de serem sete e tantas da manhã, nuvens de tempestade já se faziam presentes, ameaçando fazer com que o restante do dia fosse chuvoso e tornasse todos propensos a permanecerem no conforto do lar. Ou, pelo menos, aqueles que ainda o tinham.

— Não precisa fazer, se não quiser. — Abel colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sem encará-lo diretamente, num claro sinal de que não queria que o outro adolescente visse o quanto aquilo o afetava. — Só pensei que seria uma boa ideia falar com você primeiro, sabe? Pra ter a certeza de que não estaria cometendo nenhum erro...

— Também não é assim que as coisas funcionam. — o moreno sentiu o coração acelerar. — Fugir... Fugir não vai ajudar a aplacar a dor, ou fazer com que você se sinta melhor. Quanto mais você fizer isso, Jake, pior vai ser. Só está acumulando a sujeira debaixo do tapete, só está retirando os pontos da ferida. E, quando tudo isso vier à tona, você vai cair, e, te conhecendo como eu conheço, provavelmente irá acreditar que não conseguirá levantar.

Apenas para ter a certeza de que não estava sendo ignorado, tomou o rosto do mais baixo entre suas mãos, e o obrigou a encará-lo. Jake franziu o cenho, os lábios comprimidos numa linha fina. Seus olhos nebulosos denunciavam o que ele tentava a todo custo esconder, mas Ian conseguia enxergar com tanta clareza que chegava a doer. Suspirando pesadamente, o moreno envolveu-o num abraço apertado que foi prontamente retribuído, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça do loiro. Sentiu-o se entregar ao gesto, afundando o rosto em seu peito, respirando lentamente como que para não perder o controle.

— Mas você pode. — sussurrou, afagando carinhosamente suas costas. — Você pode fazer o que quiser.

Jake riu. Riu assim, baixinho, meio trêmulo. Hesitante.

— Eu já não sei mais para onde ir.

Somerhalder gostaria de ter filosofado naquele momento, gostaria de ter dito algo que fizesse com que o outro se sentisse ao menos um pouco melhor. Mas, justamente por saber que palavras não ajudariam em nada a diminuir a tensão, manteve-se calado. Então, depositou um singelo beijo na testa do rapaz, puxando-o com um pouco mais de força para perto de si. E o loiro finalmente cedeu, as primeiras lágrimas começando a rolar por seu rosto.

— Por favor, me ajude.

Ian faria qualquer coisa para amenizar aquela dor. No entanto, agora que pensava melhor a respeito, não seria necessário. Sabia exatamente _como_ exterminá-la de uma vez por todas. E, ao finalmente se dar conta disso, sorriu.

— Não precisa pedir duas vezes.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Katie suspirou frustrada, ao observar seu reflexo no grande espelho veneziano que havia no banheiro. E, não pela primeira vez desde o momento em que havia acordado, virando-se de um lado a outro, observando o próprio corpo. Cutucou aqui e ali, antes de soprar a mecha de cabelo que escapara do coque mal feito, e colocar uma mão na cintura. Estava preocupada, porque, não, aquilo não era normal. Há muito já passara da fase de acreditar que toda mudança significava que estava ficando feia, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas não era a primeira vez que notava aqueles pequenos e incômodos detalhes.

Sacudindo a cabeça e mordendo superficialmente o lábio inferior, andou arrastando os pés em direção à banheira já cheia d'água, com todos os sais aromáticos que mais adorava. Provavelmente por ter passado a noite toda fazendo o que não deveria, e ter retornado a sua casa durante a madrugada, estava exausta. Tudo o que mais queria, naquele momento, era tomar algum remédio para dor de cabeça, se jogar na cama, e dormir até acordar grogue e sem saber onde estava, ou quem era.

Fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, tentando decidir o que faria. A ideia de simplesmente ignorar o colégio lhe parecia tentadora, mas sabia que não era tão fácil quanto parecia. Isso certamente a faria ficar com dificuldade em alguma matéria, e, mais tarde, lhe traria uma bela de uma dor de cabeça, quando tivesse de explicar aos pais o motivo da nota baixa. Talvez a melhor opção fosse ir à aula, e tentar descansar quando voltasse. Seria mais produtivo do que faltar, e depois ter de correr atrás do prejuízo.

Porém, ainda assim, ao entrar na banheira e deitar o mais confortavelmente que podia, estremecendo de prazer ao sentir a água morna contra sua pele, todos os argumentos desapareceram de sua mente, como se as palavras corressem para longe de seus lábios. Cassidy ficou observando o teto, mesmo quando o celular começou a tocar, o despertador indicando que já deveria estar saindo de sua casa naquele momento, ao invés de gastar o tempo divagando.

Tinha vontade de ligar para Misha, no entanto, não o fez, por saber que o rapaz muito provavelmente não atenderia; ele não costumava levar o celular para o colégio. E, além do mais, não havia nenhum motivo em especial para fazê-lo, certo? Já não tinha tanta certeza assim.

Estava preocupada.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared mal havia dado dois passos para dentro dos portões, quando foi interceptado por Thomas, que pediu alguns minutos para conversar. Padalecki apenas meneou positivamente a cabeça, sem conseguir encontrar a voz para responder. Porque, bem, apesar de ter decidido que falaria com o amigo sobre a aposta o quanto antes, que falaria a respeito do que queria ao lado de Jensen, não esperava que o outro fosse mais rápido. E, dentro de sua cabeça paranóica, até imaginava o tipo de sermão que levaria, as reprimendas, esperava pela explosão de fúria do outro.

Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, sentindo o gosto férreo de sangue enchendo sua boca, apertando com força a alça da mochila sobre um de seus ombros, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Welling; que nem ao menos o encarava, ou dava sinais de que notava seu nervosismo. Internamente, o mais alto tentava pensar no que diria para o cara que considerava um irmão. De certa maneira, não queria perdê-lo. Não mesmo. Mas tinha _certeza_ de que Tom não receberia aquela notícia pacificamente. Podia até aceitar, porém, antes disso, xingaria Jared e praguejaria até não encontrar mais palavrões em seu vocabulário.

Sorriu nervoso quando o outro adolescente parou e se virou para encará-lo, parecendo pensativo.

Talvez por estarem ambos perdidos demais em suas próprias dúvidas caóticas e aflições silenciosas, um não conseguiu reconhecer no olhar do outro o desespero que pedia por compreensão. Welling desejava, acima de qualquer outra coisa, não precisar entrar naquele assunto, mas sabia que não teria outra chance para fazê-lo. Era apenas uma vaga impressão, uma pontada incômoda que vinha de algum canto de seu cérebro, alertando-o a respeito da proximidade entre seu melhor amigo e Jensen, alertando-o sobre o perigo daquilo.

Nunca ele. Porque era sempre Jensen.

Inferno, por que se sentia tão inferior?

— Olha, Jared... — passou as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando controlar a ansiedade cada vez mais crescente em seu âmago, conter o tremor em seu corpo. Primeiro porque não era uma garota numa declaração de amor platônico, e segundo porque precisava ser maduro o suficiente para admitir seus erros, por mais dolorosos que fossem. — Eu não sei nem por onde começar, cara.

_É tanta coisa pra dizer. São tantos segredos, tantas mentiras, tantos pedidos. São todas as respostas que __tenho de ouvir, todas as perguntas que você vai fazer. Você pode ao menos me escutar, antes de julgar?__ Pode esperar que eu me explique, antes de dar a sentença final? Eu sei que não mereço. Sei que fiz muita burrada, e sei que isso não nos levará a lugar algum. Mas preciso ao menos tentar fazer com que você entenda. Céus, por mais que odeie isso, eu preciso tentar._

— Comece pelo começo, então. — Padalecki lhe dirigiu aquele seu sorriso galanteador, sacana, e, por um momento, tudo parecia estar novamente nos eixos.

Mas não era assim, eles sabiam. Poucas palavras haviam sido ditas, e a tensão já existente entre eles pareceu se tornar sufocante. Numa atitude impensada, tentando demonstrar que nada havia mudado, o mais alto acertou um leve soco em seu ombro, não querendo deixar aquele momento passar em branco por saber que essa seria uma atitude que o outro adolescente certamente estranharia.

— Vamos lá, Tommy, sem grandes declarações ou justificativas. Eu te ajudo a esconder o corpo.

Thomas o olhou meio surpreso, e o sorriso de Jared morreu de imediato. Não que estivesse acreditando que o amigo havia matado alguém, longe disso; capacidade, ele até tinha, mas provavelmente faltava a vontade. O moreno não era nenhum assassino. E, na verdade, o que surpreendeu Padalecki, foi o fato de ele parecer não ter entendido o que acabara de dizer.

— Corpo? — o mais baixo repetiu baixo, num tom meio débil.

— Esquece. — suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando ignorar a esquisitice latente da situação. — Sobre o que você quer conversar?

Welling desviou os olhos, apertando uma mão na outra, antes de engolir em seco. A ideia inicial havia sido conversar com o amigo sobre o assunto mais perturbador e importante primeiro: Kristin. Porém, sentia-se acuado demais para fazê-lo naquele momento. Era um desejo covarde, que não conseguia e nem queria evitar. **Talvez pudesse deixar para mais tarde**. Então, instintivamente, relaxou. Falar sobre Jensen não era mais fácil que tentar explicar o que o fazia manter contato com a moça, mas, pelo menos, tirava um peso imenso de seus ombros.

— É sobre a aposta.

Por não encará-lo diretamente, Thomas não viu quando o outro rapaz arregalou os olhos, empalidecendo até ter a tonalidade exata de uma folha de papel.

— Jared, eu sei que não é assim tão simples, que você já está quase conseguindo, mas... — sacudiu os ombros, como se não se importasse. — Sério, o Ackles não parece fazer o tipo de quem iria superar isso numa boa, e eu não quero que você se sinta culpado quando ele cortar os pulsos por ter sido envolvido numa brincadeira como essa. Com Katie e as outras, a gente sabia que nada desse tipo ia acontecer, porque elas costumam continuar correndo atrás de você, mesmo depois de agirem como vadias para estarem contigo. — foi quando baixou os olhos para o chão, sabendo que seus argumentos não eram lá tão convincentes. — O cara já tá todo ferrado mesmo, de uma forma ou de outra. Você não precisa continuar com isso, com essa amizade falsa. É melhor parar por aqui, antes que ele se apaixone pra valer e você tenha de lidar com mais um insuportável na tua cola.

Então, Welling ergueu o rosto, e sorriu. Contrariando tudo o que sentia naquele momento, todas aquelas emoções caóticas que lhe davam a impressão de estar no meio de um furacão, ele esticou os lábios e deu um maldito sorriso! Mas Padalecki já não processava mais nada; havia travado no momento em que começou a ouvir aquela afirmação convicta, confusa e totalmente sem sentido. Com a boca entreaberta, as mãos trêmulas, e o coração batendo descontrolado no peito, sacudiu a cabeça fervorosamente, num claro sinal de que algo o estava perturbando.

— O quê?! — aquilo não foi exatamente uma exclamação, porém fez com que o sorriso do mais baixo se extinguisse. — Não!... Tom, eu não... Você tá ficando louco, cara?! Eu não vou parar agora! Você... Eu... A gente...

Mal se deu conta do que estava dizendo, ao agarrar o cabelo com uma das mãos, tentando controlar a respiração. Porque, não senhor, aquilo não estava certo. Thomas não era do tipo que pedia por algo. Ah, não. Jared bem sabia que, quando queria algo, o moreno apenas ia lá e pegava; ou quando não queria algo, como era o caso, dava um jeito de parar tudo. Mesmo com o mais alto, a pessoa mais emocionalmente próxima, ele não pedia. Ele _mandava_. E justamente por isso, Padalecki estava tão afetado. Não era fácil conceber uma ideia daquelas, tão de repente, quando tudo o que estava esperando era uma reprimenda pela demora em terminar com tudo aquilo, em fazer com que Ackles sofresse. Não era fácil _acreditar,_ quando tinha a total certeza de que o melhor amigo não estava nem um pouco satisfeito ao dar um fim na aposta.

No entanto, no momento em que abria a boca para exigir saber o que diabos estava acontecendo, outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Um baque surdo. Como faria uma caixa vazia caindo no chão.

Quase que ao mesmo tempo, Jared e Thomas se viraram na direção do som.

E, começando a entrar em pânico, Padalecki reconheceu os olhos verdes que o encaravam com espanto.

Jensen cobriu a boca com a mão, muito embora tivesse a certeza de que a exclamação não havia saído.

Eles permaneceram assim, completamente paralisados, durante vários minutos, que se arrastaram e fizeram parecer que aquilo era a eternidade. Tom, pela surpresa desagradável. Jared, pelo desespero, pela necessidade muda de se explicar. Ackles, pela revelação.

Então, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo evitando aquilo, Padalecki pôde ver o que menos desejava: a mágoa, expressa juntamente com uma profunda decepção, obrigando a desaparecer aos poucos o brilho que lutara tanto tempo para fazer surgir nos orbes esmeraldinos, pois as lágrimas que haviam começado a anuviar sua visão já se faziam presentes no rosto expressivo do loiro. Porque ele não se envergonhava por demonstrar o que estava sentindo, enquanto Jared se inquietava pelo fato de não conseguir controlar a enxurrada de emoções que o dominou no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram.

Seu estômago embrulhou, um nó se formou na garganta, no momento em que o mais baixo emitiu um barulho um tanto esquisito, semelhante a um engasgo. Thomas foi o único que deu sinais de que podia se mover, avançando em direção ao rapaz, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento seus joelhos cedessem e ele desabasse no chão; porque, por mais que não fosse fã do cara, a situação o impelia a tal. Mas, no momento em que o fez, Ackles recuou dois passos, ainda com a mão sobre os lábios.

Padalecki quis ir até ele. Quis tomá-lo em seus braços, e implorar por perdão, se fosse preciso. Quis explicar o que estava acontecendo, quis explicar o que estava tentando dizer ao melhor amigo. Todavia, seu cérebro parecia ter entrado em curto-circuito, porque nem piscar ele conseguia, que dirá caminhar ou dizer algo.

Isso não foi necessário. Jensen repetiu o som, e o braço pendeu molemente ao lado do corpo, quando encarou o outro adolescente novamente. E, nos segundos que se seguiram, o moreno teve a impressão de que certamente teria um ataque cardíaco.

—... J... Jar... Ja... Jared...?

**You and I walk a fragile line**_ (Você e eu andamos em uma linha frágil)_

**I have known it all this time**_ (Eu sabia disso o tempo todo)_

**But I never thought I'd live to see it break**_ (Mas nunca pensei que viveria para vê-la arrebentar)_

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**_ (Está ficando escuro e está tudo muito quieto)_

**And I can't trust anything now**_ (E eu não consigo acreditar em mais nada agora)_

**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake **_(Isso está vindo sobre você como se tudo fosse um grande erro)_

**xxx**

**Come on, come on**_ (Vamos lá, vamos lá)_

**Don't leave me like this**_ (Não me deixe assim)_

**I thought I had you figured out**_ (Pensei ter te feito entender)_

**Something's gone terribly wrong**_ (Alguma coisa deu terrivelmente errado)_

**You're all I wanted**_ (Você é tudo que eu queria)_

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! :D

Sim! Eu gosto do Tommy, apesar de tudo o que ele fez/irá fazer. Tenho dó dele. #AND, se você juntar os fatos aleatórios que soltei por aí, com uma parte em específico desse capítulo, vai perceber o que ele sente **T.T** huashuashuashuashuashua's acho que é esse o grande mistério da fanfic, não? Depois que a mudez do Jen foi explicada, o grande X da questão é essa vingança pessoal e desesperada do cara...

Kkkkkkkkkkk' apesar de tudo, sinto mais dó do Welling que do Jake. Porque, tipo assim, _ele_ podia sim ter escolhido outro caminho. Errou tanto por estar constantemente lutando contra quem ele é, para agradar as pessoas que estão no pódio.

Não sei por que whatafuck tava todo mundo tão animado pra esse capítulo chegar. Eu entrei em crise só de escolher o nome ç-ç

O Misha vai continuar... Por enquanto, mesmo que isso já não signifique mais nada ;-; poaskpoaskpoask você vai idolatrar muito mais o Roger daqui a pouco, então S2 Eu o amo *-*

Dá passe-livre não que eu vou procurar E ENCONTRAR até pelo em ovo! huashuashuashuashuashua's *corre em círculos*

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \o/

**Guilherme:** Hey! :3

Acho que foi um pouco de falta de inspiração mesclada com falta de vontade... Mas pelo menos veio, né! Pior seria se entrasse em hiatus xD

O Roger é o tipo de cara que merece uma medalha de ouro pelo carinho e dedicação com que trata os filhos. Embora ele "tecnicamente aja" como se não tivesse visto nada rolando entre os J's, você vai ver, logo, que ele não se importa com _quem diabos_ _for_, ou qual o sexo do ser, contanto que o filho esteja _bem_ e _feliz_.

huashuashuashuashuashuashuashua's ai Jesus, se eu fizer a lista de toooodas, vai dar umas 2000 palavras só com nomes de bandas/cantores O_O Seguinte, é mais simples a gente entrar em contato por sinal de fumaça que seja, ou essa resposta vai se estender muuuuito xD (Mal comecei a nomear, no caderno, e já tinha 108 nomes aqui, e eu ainda tinha esquecido mais um bando o.O)

Meu nome é Juliana, #BUT pode me chamar de Juh, Jullie, o que der na telha, Alec... Eu até prefiro o último! \O/ Meu twitter é JubDrachenspear. E o facebook eu te passo quanto tiver a certeza de que não é nenhum parente meu huashuashuashuashaushau's u.u'

Nhawn, fico feliz por isso *-*

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! XD


	21. Was it a dream?

Estava quase sofrendo um bloqueio pra terminar esse capítulo. Foi tipo um momento de loop em que fiquei repetindo "_É pra postar sexta, é pra postar sexta, é pra postar sexta_", mas acabei com mais cara de whatafuck que qualquer outra coisa, e concluí uns vinte minutos pras sete :p E, ah, a propósito, não pretendo torturar nenhum deles durante muito tempo, não senhor. Uns dois capítulos (contando com esse), no máximo, antes de as coisas serem explicadas, e começarem a ser resolvidas. Tipo, aflição só de pensar em estender o sofrimento dos J's por muito mais que isso. I'm sorry, fanáticos por drama de plantão, #BUT não dá, I just can't T-T

No mais, é isso \O/ #wtf

Beeeeijocas e boa leitura! :D

P.S.: mas, para ser completamente sincera com vocês, uma parte da demora para concluir o capítulo também se deve ao fato de eu estar digitando histórias de TWD feito doida, então já viu, né. Sou dessas que não consegue abandonar uma ideia, por mais absurda e/ou impossível que ela me pareça :X

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 21: Was it a dream? / Foi um sonho?**

_Então me vens e me chega e me invades e me tomas e me pedes e me perdes e te derramas sobre mim com teus olhos sempre fugitivos e abres a boca para libertar novas histórias e outra vez me completo assim, sem urgências, e me concentro inteiro nas coisas que me contas..._

— _trecho de À beira do mar aberto, por Caio Fernando Loureiro de Abreu_

* * *

—... J... Jar... Ja... Jared...?

No momento em que os olhos de Jensen encontraram os dele, o loiro desejou não ter aberto a boca.

O coração batia tão rápido, tão doído, que poderia jurar sem nem ao menos pensar, que a qualquer momento iria parar. A respiração saía entrecortada pela crise de choro, pelos soluços desesperados que insistiam em escapar por entre seus lábios. Ele teve segundos o suficiente para pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido até aquele momento. No melhor amigo, em si mesmo, e no que acreditava existir entre eles. Não que tenha, de fato, escutado algo além do "**Não**", alto e claro, que o rapaz dissera. Não que tenha conseguido controlar o desejo de sair correndo dali.

Ele só demorou tempo demais para entender. Ele só demorou tempo demais para acreditar. Porque, de repente, sua vontade era apenas encolher-se num canto, afundar o rosto entre as mãos, e permitir que toda aquela dor escapasse, deixar-se levar pelo sentimento que o estava dominando naquele exato momento. Ou morrer. Porque Jared era a única pessoa que o aceitara sem exigir nada em troca, era o único que não se importara com sua timidez, com sua mudez. Porque, não fosse por Jared, seus dias teriam sido todos perdidos, ele já não teria mais esperança alguma de conseguir encontrar alguém que o aceitasse tal como era.

Jared havia mudado tudo dentro de Jensen. Ele o havia exposto, não para os outros, mas para si mesmo, e o loiro se sentiu... _Bem_. Porque, por um momento, era tão perfeito, tão certo e agradável, que não pôde simplesmente _duvidar_ dele. Não pôde desconfiar, ou recuar. E, por Deus, nem ao menos desejava fazê-lo! Ackles o queria por perto. Queria tocá-lo, queria senti-lo, queria beijá-lo outra vez. Naquela madrugada, no momento em que o moreno fixou os olhos nos seus, Jensen poderia ter jurado sem nem mesmo pensar, que Padalecki se sentia da mesma forma, que também o queria. Poderia ter dito sem querer, sussurrado sem perceber, e nem mesmo se envergonharia disso.

Mas tudo aquilo não passava de uma bela e grande mentira. Um pretexto para... O quê? Levá-lo para a cama? Muito provável. O Jared que conhecera não existia, era apenas uma maldita máscara usada para enganá-lo e fazê-lo acreditar desesperadamente naquela amizade que nem ao menos chegara a existir, para fazer com que Ackles se sentisse verdadeiramente _especial_, quando a única coisa que o moreno tinha em mente, era machucá-lo.

O outro era como Jake, o magoara exatamente da mesma forma, e essa era uma ideia que o menor não conseguia conceber. Porque aquilo... Aquilo doía como o inferno. Ele era assim tão insignificante? Para ser usado e jogado fora, como um brinquedo quebrado? Parecia que o mundo caía sobre seus ombros naquele momento.

Jensen não era forte o suficiente para segurá-lo. Nunca foi. Se algum dia acreditara naquilo, era porque sabia existir alguém ao seu lado para ajudá-lo se precisasse. Agora, ele estava sozinho outra vez, e seus joelhos cederiam antes que tivesse a chance de recuperar a própria sanidade. Aquilo havia sido apenas um sonho, um delírio? Ele já não sabia mais.

— Espera! Jen! Me deixa explicar!

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Tudo o que Jared soube, foi que entrou em pânico total.

Thomas precisou, com algum esforço, segurá-lo para impedir que fizesse alguma outra besteira, para evitar que piorasse a situação. E Padalecki chiou, chorou e implorou para que ele lhe permitisse ir atrás de Jensen. Saber que o amigo tinha razão ao contê-lo não fez com que se sentisse melhor, porque _esperar_ não era seu ponto forte. Mas, mesmo assim, talvez fosse essa a escolha certa. Talvez fosse a _única_ coisa que de fato pudesse fazer. E doía como uma ferida cujos pontos haviam sido arrancados. Era aquela dor estranha, que o anestesiava e o fazia sentir-se nada mais que uma massa trêmula e soluçante. Pior que conhecer a verdadeira Kristin Kreuk, por trás da máscara de garotinha doce. Pior que ter a certeza de que Kyle estava em coma por um erro seu. Era sua a culpa. Sempre.

— Por favor, Tom. Eu preciso... Preciso ir atrás dele. — suplicou mais de uma vez, sentindo-se como uma criança. — Ele não vai... Ele não... Eu... Eu só queria ter dito... Eu queria que ele soubesse... Mas...

— Tudo bem, Jared. — Welling o conduziu cambaleante para o banheiro masculino, ignorando de maneira veemente o sinal que acabara de tocar. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Vocês vão se acalmar e vão conversar direito sobre isso, vai dar tudo certo.

Aquilo era uma bela mentira, os dois sabiam. Jared tinha certeza de que Jensen não aceitaria seus pedidos de desculpas, não tão facilmente quanto o outro fazia parecer. E Thomas, de certa forma, não queria que aquilo acontecesse; não queria perder o melhor amigo. Mas era pelo bem dele. Porque, se antes já se questionava sobre o desenvolvimento do relacionamento entre Padalecki e Ackles, agora tinha certeza: o mais alto se envolvera demais com aquele cara, e se permitira apaixonar. E, por mais que aquilo lhe machucasse, não seria Welling a acabar com a felicidade do moreno.

— Você não entende. — Jared murmurou, e era a primeira vez em muito tempo, que abraçava o outro como se isso lhe fizesse respirar com mais facilidade. — O Jen... Ele nunca vai me perdoar. A gente tava... Por um momento, eu realmente achei que pudéssemos...

— Cala a boca.

Tom não queria ouvir aquelas lamentações, porque aquele não era o Padalecki irritantemente amável que conhecia, porque aquele cara quebrado, bem à sua frente, não podia ser o mesmo cara hiperativo e tagarela que Welling amava. E, tendo-o trêmulo em seus braços, a única coisa que Thomas desejava, era aplacar aquele desespero tão latente nos olhos claros do amigo.

— O que você quer que eu faça pra te ajudar a arrumar essa bagunça?

Não queria vê-lo tão frágil, tão desesperado. E, quando Jared o encarou surpreso, soube que seria capaz de tudo para suturar aquela ferida que ele próprio causara, em alguém que lhe era tão mais importante que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Então, uma sombra de esperança brotou naqueles olhos, e Welling precisou de todo o autocontrole que possuía para não mandar tudo se foder e beijá-lo ali, na cara dura.

— Nós... — Padalecki mordeu o lábio inferior, afastando-se um pouco, livrando-se do abraço, como se ainda tivesse sanidade o suficiente para fazê-lo sem surtar de vez. Ele era assim: quando encontrava uma base, um ponto de apoio, retomava o controle das próprias emoções com uma facilidade quase absurda. — Podemos procurar por Misha. Misha Collins. Ele deve saber o que fazer...

_Isso, Tom. Vamos procurar pelo cara, pra ajudar num relacionamento eu vai acabar com a sua vida. Vamos agir como se isso não doesse como o Inferno, como se não estivesse quebrando você em __pedaços. Jared não precisa saber. Nunca vai precisar. E, como o belo estúpido que é, você vai continuar__ fingindo que não há nada de errado com tudo isso, vai continuar dizendo a si mesmo que não passa de uma mera ilusão doentia._

Ele era tão covarde que beirava ao ridículo.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Roger estava terminando os remendos no motor de mais uma velharia clássica perdida no meio da oficina de Kim, quando sentiu um estranho aperto no coração. Cerrou os olhos por um momento, incomodado com a sensação, e abandonou as ferramentas dentro da caixa para levar a mão ao peito. Sua chefa, que aparentemente há pouco estivera falando com alguém ao telefone, imediatamente ergueu os olhos escuros para encará-lo.

Ele não era um homem que se importava em demasia com más impressões ou algum sexto sentido lhe dizendo coisas, mas, naquele momento, de alguma forma, sabia que simplesmente _precisava_ voltar para casa. O expediente havia acabado de começar, mal havia movimento no lugar, mas já estava aflito para retornar ao lar.

— Algum problema, Ackles? — Rhodes se aproximou com alguma cautela, limpando a graxa das mãos na calça jeans. — Você parece um pouco preocupado.

O loiro demorou alguns segundos para responder, antes de, lentamente, menear a cabeça em negação, permitindo que a mão pendesse molemente ao lado do corpo, evitando pensar no constrangimento que lhe acometeu quando os olhos da mulher o avaliaram com atenção e desconfiança; porque, não senhor, ela não era nenhuma idiota. Kim captou algo, e sua expressão suavizou muito de leve, ao depositar uma mão no ombro de Roger.

— Volte para casa, apenas por hoje. — ela sugeriu num tom terno. — Pegue suas crianças na escola. Vá ao parque. Participe de algum programa em família.

Por um único minuto de insanidade, Ackles realmente cogitou a possibilidade de negar aquela proposta, por mais tentadora que fosse. Mas havia uma impressão bem no fundo de seu âmago, que o alertava de maneira desesperada, sobre algo que ele nem ao menos sabia o que era. Dirigiu à Rhodes seu melhor sorriso, mesmo que um tanto forçadamente, e agradeceu. Porque, afinal de contas, ela tinha razão. Talvez ele devesse passar mais tempo com os filhos. Talvez devesse se ocupar um pouco com algo que pudessem fazer _juntos_. Por um tempo, não faria mal a ninguém, se dedicar mais à família e reforçar os laços entre eles.

E era somente por isso, que Roger a ouvia. Não havia nenhum outro motivo para tal.

Nem mesmo aquela aflição silenciosa que se instalava cada vez mais em seu interior, enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para casa.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Sua cabeça estava um verdadeiro caos. Tudo girava, latejava, e seu peito doía. Não fosse o fato de conhecer aquele maldito colégio como a palma de sua mão, não teria conseguido nem ao menos se esconder na sala de informática da turma que estudava à tarde; não saberia que a porta estava sempre destrancada, pois o diretor não considerava plausível a possibilidade de roubarem algo dali. E, internamente, agradecia por isso, ou não teria nenhum outro lugar para onde fugir.

As memórias iam e vinham, num turbilhão descontrolado que fez seu estômago embrulhar, e por muito pouco Ackles não colocou pra fora o café da manhã. Queria ter tido tempo o suficiente para sair daquele lugar, e ir embora para seu lar, para seu quarto; ou qualquer outro canto remoto daquela cidade, onde pudesse se refugiar, e se permitir afogar na dor que insistia em provocar o choro.

Aquele choro doído, com palavras sussurradas em meio aos soluços, a respiração interrompida, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente enquanto a vermelhidão tomava conta de seu rosto; pelo esforço que era, manter-se em total silêncio. Aquele choro que o fazia ter a certeza de que _morrer_ não doeria tanto quanto ser magoado daquela forma, outra vez.

Porque ele era, novamente, um brinquedo nas mãos daqueles em quem acreditava de maneira tão desesperada, daqueles a quem amava tão desmedidamente. Ele se quebrava, era remendado, e jogado fora; ou colocado numa caixa, e mandado para longe. Por que Jake o fizera se sentir tão mal? Por que Jared lhe deu tantas esperanças, se pretendia jogá-las fora, mais tarde? Por que todos eles insistiam em fazê-lo confiar, em obrigá-lo a se curvar, se a convivência nada mais era que somente um passatempo que logo terminaria, e o deixaria ainda mais estilhaçado?

Não entendia _como_ alguém podia sentir tanto prazer em machucar outra pessoa, e não sabia ao certo se o queria. Porque, se algum dia entendesse, talvez se tornasse tão... Talvez se tornasse como eles. Jake e Jared... Eles não eram maus. Conseguia compreender o suficiente, para ter essa certeza, mas também não sabia se ela era o bastante para que _eles_ decidissem que não valia à pena, magoar alguém tão profundamente, ao ponto de não restar mais nada.

Porque, depois do primo, havia pensado que nada mais poderia fazê-lo completo. Jared provou que essa teoria estava errada, e, ao consertá-lo, fez questão de deixar suas estruturas ainda mais frágeis; por ter um objetivo semelhante ao do outro, no que dizia respeito a deixar seu coração em frangalhos. Porque _ele_, Jensen, era tão pateticamente apaixonado por qualquer um que demonstrasse o mínimo de carinho por si, que acabava se tornando um alvo fácil para qualquer um que tivesse um pouco de paciência para se aproximar, e esperar que juntasse coragem o suficiente para ao menos tentar conversar.

Ele continuava não passando de uma peça partida, jogada num canto qualquer, em meio a tantas outras. Mas, enquanto elas tinham suas próprias cores, um brilho diferente e especial que as tornava únicas, ele era cinza. Ele era uniforme, e esquisitão. Cinza, sem graça, e patético. Por que alguém se interessaria em encontrá-lo, e tentar juntá-lo ao quebra-cabeça?

Cobriu a boca com as mãos, pela segunda vez naquela manhã, e abafou o grito que desejava sair.

Desesperado, em prantos, e perdido. Sem saber para onde ir, ou em quem confiar.

Quebrado como um brinquedo velho.

**E completamente sozinho.**

* * *

_E assim calado, e assim submisso, te mastigo dentro de mim enquanto me apunhalas com lenta delicadeza deixando claro em cada promessa que jamais será cumprida, que nada devo esperar além dessa máscara colorida, que me queres assim porque assim que és..._

— _trecho de À beira do mar aberto, por Caio Fernando Loureiro de Abreu_

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Guilherme:** Hey! \O/

Me gusta muito de Jake e Ian. (acho que é a milésima vez que estou dizendo isso o.O) #BUT me gusta mais um drama que beira ao exagerado.

P.S.: aquele momento em que a gente segue, mas eu MORRO DE VERGONHA de começar uma conversa sdfghjklkjhgfdsdfghjklç~ *corre em círculos* prometo que na próxima vez que você estiver online, nem que seja por DM eu te dou um oi u_u

Espero que tenha gostado! \o/

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*

**Medecris:** Hey! :3

HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHAUSHUA's não entendi por que quase todo mundo ficou tipo assim: "minha nossa senhorinha do slash O_O", quando o Jen falou. #MENTIRA eu tava meio doida pra colocar ele falando, apesar de não ter desejado que ele descobrisse sobre a aposta T-T

O Tom não é um cara mau, nunca foi. Acho que o grande problema, meeeeeesmo, é ele guardar essa mágoa dentro dele. Tipo, vendo por esse lado, ele é parecido com o Jake, e parecido com o Jensen; não _muito_, mas de certa forma, sim. #wtf huashuashaushaushuashua's acho que um Thomas filho do Roger você já tá misturando Perdant com MHYH, Medecris! lol

Por motivos de não pretendo dar spoiler, manterei minha boca fechadinha aqui do outro lado e darei um sorrisão de esticar os lábios, por motivos de fofura iminente vinda de você \O/

Nah, nem eu aguentaria jogar mais sofrimento pra esse povo, mesmo sob tortura E-E Consertar ele consegue mesmo, é só ser paciente e não atropelar as coisas e/ou jogar pro alto e fingir que tá tudo certo assim!

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! :D


	22. I'd love to leave you alone

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 22: I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go / Eu adoraria te deixar sozinho, mas não posso te deixar ir**

Ian estava saindo da sala de aula, após o sinal que indicava o término da tortura tocar, quando quase foi atropelado por um moreno eufórico que praticamente invadia o lugar. Como Jared parecia distraído demais para sequer perceber que havia esbarrado em alguém, Thomas virou o rosto e encarou o outro adolescente com um pedido mudo de desculpas nos olhos; porém, também não se deu ao trabalho de dizer nada, enquanto seguia o amigo. Somerhalder arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender, mas seguiu seu caminho sem se preocupar.

Afinal, quando Padalecki e Welling estavam juntos numa empreitada, por qualquer que fosse o motivo, o melhor era não se meter, a menos que algum deles decidisse partilhar a notícia. E, ainda assim, mesmo que qualquer um deles quisesse dizer algo a respeito, o moreno não teria tempo para ouvir. Estava procurando por alguém que simplesmente _sabia_ que ia embora mais cedo do colégio. Alguém que há não muito tempo, acreditava ser apenas mais um cara problemático, que não fazia muito mais que sorrir de maneira enigmática ou comentar alguma besteira sobre algum assunto demasiado entediante.

Ele não tinha ideia do quanto estava errado.

Quando os olhos de Ian encontraram Chad Murray a alguns passos do portão, Ian cerrou os punhos, e, decidido, caminhou em direção ao rapaz. Eles teriam uma _longa conversa_ a respeito de Jake; nem que, para isso, o moreno precisasse amarrá-lo numa cadeira, e obrigá-lo a ouvir o que tinha a dizer.

Cogitar essa possibilidade fez com que um estranho sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Misha mal tinha colocado dentro da mochila o livro de Física, quando um indivíduo estúpido vindo sabe-se lá Deus de onde, simplesmente chegou e espalmou as mãos sobre o tampo de sua mesa, fazendo um barulho desnecessário e atraindo a atenção de vários dos alunos que ainda se encontravam na sala. Ergueu o rosto, já pronto para xingá-lo, quando se deparou com uma cena um tanto inusitada: Jared, e aquele seu amigo cujo nome o mais baixo não se dava ao trabalho de guardar, o encaravam de forma que dava a entender que haviam se metido em sérios problemas, e precisavam de ajuda. Collins reconhecia aquele olhar, por sempre usá-lo quando precisava persuadir seus parentes, mas, naquele momento, havia algo de errado nele.

A postura confiante e segura que Padalecki costumava manter, principalmente quando estavam perto de Jensen, desaparecera por completo. Seu rosto estava meio vermelho, os lábios trêmulos, os olhos cheios d'água, e o cabelo um verdadeiro caos. Se não o conhecesse, o mais baixo poderia muito bem dizer que o moreno havia sido estapeado por uma garota.

— Eu te procurei durante todo esse tempo! — Jared acusou, e aquela, definitivamente, não foi a melhor maneira de iniciar o que deveria ser uma conversa civilizada. — Onde foi que você se meteu, cara?!

Misha franziu o cenho, e o encarou como se o rapaz tivesse enlouquecido de vez. Padalecki percebeu que havia soado um tanto... _Mal educado_, ao dizer aquilo como se estivesse exigindo algo. Então, ele recuou um pouco, baixou os olhos para o chão. Ao seu lado, o outro brutamonte parecia ainda mais desconfortável, movimentando-se de maneira inquieta. E o mais baixo, de repente, entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Apenas superficialmente, mas o suficiente para sentir como se os peões que restavam estivessem sendo lentamente jogados para fora do tabuleiro.

Collins respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por um segundo. Então, momentaneamente esquecido do assunto que ele próprio tinha a tratar com o cara, inspirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma.

— Jared... O que foi que você fez?

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Roger estava em sua casa fazia um bom tempo. Perdera a noção do horário, por não se permitir olhar para o relógio a cada cinco minutos. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele não precisava de nada disso para ter uma boa noção de que, muito em breve, Jensen cruzaria aquela porta, o fitaria sem entender, e lhe lançaria um sorriso surpreso. Até porque o rapaz estava acostumado a chegar, guardar seus materiais, e, enquanto descia as escadas para arrumar algo para comer, encontrar o pai a meio caminho andado para a cozinha.

Suspirou pesadamente quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, pronto para ir de encontro ao filho. A ausência do característico som dos tênis chocando-se animadamente contra os degraus, porém, fez com que uma estranha aflição se instalasse em seu âmago. Ele se levantou, preocupado, e praticamente correu até a porta da casa. Jensen de fato estava ali, mas havia algo na maneira como mantinha a cabeça baixa, que denunciou seu estado de espírito para o mais velho.

O menor, ao notar sua presença, deixou que a mochila caísse no chão, e esticou os braços no exato momento em que o pai o puxou contra seu peito, abraçando-o com força. Jensen, que já parecia estar suficientemente abalado, aceitou o gesto com impressionante rapidez, e escondeu o rosto em sua blusa, começando a tremer. Roger, sem perguntar absolutamente nada, teve de praticamente arrastá-lo em direção à sala, e puxá-lo para o sofá.

Jensen se encolheu contra seu corpo, a cabeça ainda escondida, quase como uma criança, e aceitou a suave carícia que o mais velho fazia em seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos, e permitiu que as lágrimas começassem a cair, num choro silencioso, enquanto mordia os lábios para evitar que os soluços escapassem. E, definitivamente, Roger gostaria de saber o que diabos havia acontecido para que o filho estivesse naquele estado. Mas a melhor escolha, naquele momento, foi se manter calado com relação àquele assunto.

— Está tudo bem, Jensen... Está tudo bem...

Não ter tanta certeza assim, mesmo ao abraçá-lo com força o suficiente para ouvi-lo soltar um resmungo que indicava falta de ar, fez com que Roger se sentisse culpado por não poder evitar que seu garotinho se machucasse.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Hey, Chad!

O loiro pareceu surpreso ao virar, e se deparar com Ian. Mais ainda, então, no momento em que se viu alvo do olhar avaliador do moreno. Por apenas alguns segundos, Somerhalder pôde ver a hesitação que tomou conta do outro adolescente, antes de ele próprio interrompê-la com um sorriso que não demonstrava a perturbação em seus pensamentos nada amigáveis.

— Podemos conversar um pouco?

Não seria idiota o suficiente para simplesmente chegar e jogar tudo o que sabia na cara do outro rapaz. Quero dizer, até tinha vontade de fazê-lo, porque Murray era um filho da puta, dissimulado, e adoraria saber o que ele faria, se estivesse numa situação que envolvesse a possibilidade de ir parar num hospital. Porque, sim, Ian podia ser o cara mais indiferente da face da Terra, quando se tratava de pessoas cujas quais não lhe agradavam tanto; mas, por algum motivo, Jake havia se tornado importante.

Talvez, pela maneira como se culpava por tudo de ruim que acontecia, ou estava para acontecer. Talvez por parecer tão inofensivo, tão incapaz de se defender. Somerhalder não era um cara _bom_, justamente por não evitar que coisas ruins acontecessem com quem não merecia, quando _sabia_ que nada terminaria bem. Mas, quando finalmente enxergou o que existia por trás daquela máscara de estudante dedicado que o loiro tinha, sentiu como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água gelada sobre sua cabeça.

Porque não era bonito. Claro, afinal, o mundo não era colorido e feliz como os desenhos infantis faziam parecer. Mas o moreno meio que acreditava que, enquanto pudesse fechar os olhos para aquele tipo de coisa, permaneceria bem, e sem arranjar problemas. O que menos queria era arranjar problemas. Jake fez com que Somerhalder percebesse que fugir dos erros, das consequências, era impossível. E, se tudo o que podia fazer era erguer a cabeça e encarar aquilo de frente, Ian não pensaria duas vezes.

Estava cansado de fingir que aquela merda toda não o afetava.

— Não vai dar. — Chad encolheu os ombros, sem notar a sombra que surgiu nos olhos do moreno. — Eu meio que tenho um... Compromisso.

Durante um único segundo, Somerhalder realmente considerou a ideia de amarrá-lo e obrigá-lo a escutar tudo o que tinha a dizer, tudo aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta havia um bom tempo. Logo em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça. O sorriso vacilou por um momento, mas não desapareceu, nem mesmo quando depositou uma mão no ombro do loiro.

— Acho que você não me entendeu, cara. Quando perguntei se podíamos, foi para ser educado. Nós _vamos_ conversar, porque simplesmente _precisamos_.

Os olhos de Murray o fitaram com desconfiança, e ele definitivamente percebeu o perigo por trás daquela atitude quase calma demais. Mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ian, naquele instante, poderia interpretá-lo como interpretaria um livro aberto em seu clímax, quando todos os segredos eram finalmente revelados, e nada mais restava além da curiosidade para seguir em frente e saber como terminava. O outro pareceu cogitar a possibilidade de se fingir de idiota, e sair dali, mas o moreno percebeu que desistiu rapidamente. Chad, então, cedeu e revirou os olhos; muito parecido com uma criança mimada que acabara de descobrir que não receberia o tão esperado presente de Natal.

— É melhor encontrarmos um lugar mais privado para isso. — Ian só torcia para que Jake tivesse recebido sua mensagem, e não se questionasse a respeito do motivo pelo qual ela fora enviada. — Tem outra pessoa que precisa falar com você.

Murray não discutiu, e o moreno acreditou que era melhor assim. Se ele abrisse a boca para argumentar, Somerhalder não tinha certeza de que conseguiria se controlar o suficiente para não surrá-lo bem ali, no meio da rua. Então, o sorriso tornou-se um pouco mais sincero, e, ao mesmo tempo, ansioso. Estava apostando suas fichas em algo arriscado, que poderia não dar_ muito errado_. Mas, se estivesse tão certo quanto acreditava, se tivesse chegado à conclusão certeira, aquilo era o melhor a ser feito.

Até porque, por Jake, valia à pena.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared não soube dizer ao certo o que doía mais: seu coração, por ter magoado Jensen, ou seu maxilar, pelo soco que acabara de receber de Misha. Apesar de possivelmente estar dramatizando, pela fúria que enxergava nos olhos do menor, tinha certeza de que, se pudesse, Collins partiria para cima dele e lhe quebraria os ossos com aqueles punhos de ferro, para que deixasse de ser tão estúpido, para que parasse de agir como uma criança. Padalecki não se importaria tanto, na verdade. Afinal de contas, talvez ele merecesse aquilo, talvez ele merecesse toda aquela raiva.

— Me larga! — ignorando os olhares surpresos que recebiam de algumas pessoas, em frente ao colégio, Misha tentava se livrar dos braços de Thomas, que a muito custo o mantinha quieto, e impedia que se jogasse sobre o rapaz caído para terminar o que havia começado.

O mais alto não tinha a menor ideia de como reagir. Por um segundo, concentrou-se apenas no gosto metálico do sangue em sua boca. Então, limpou os lábios com o nó dos dedos, e ergueu o rosto para encarar Collins.

— Eu não...

— Eu vou acabar com a tua raça, Padalecki! O que você... O que você _acha_ que estava fazendo, hã?!

Jared quis que seu melhor amigo soltasse o menor. Quis que Misha fosse até ele, e fizesse com que se sentisse ainda pior. Mas, ao invés disso, permaneceu parado, fitando-o e vendo a maneira como o outro adolescente começava a ficar vermelho. Welling, que ainda o segurava, olhava para Padalecki como se esperasse que ele esboçasse alguma reação.

— Eu não tinha ideia... Eu... — o moreno mordeu os lábios, ainda sentindo o sabor acentuado de sangue. — Eu o amo.

Talvez estivesse falando aquilo da boca pra fora. Afinal, realmente sabia o que era amar? Ele realmente _tinha o direito_ de amar alguém como Jensen? Não tinha tanta certeza, mas as palavras surtiram um efeito que não estava esperando, e Collins parou de tentar afastar Tom, encarando-o de volta como se acabasse de perceber que Jared estava estirado no chão como uma garota ao sol. Então inspirou, muito lentamente, como se tentasse manter a calma, as íris azuis faiscando perigosamente.

— Você... _O quê?!_

Padalecki sentiu os olhos se arregalarem, sem se dar conta da seriedade do que havia dito, até que Thomas também o estivesse encarando com nítida surpresa. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração bater descompassadamente no peito, antes de repetir num tom fraco, quase baixo demais para ser ouvido com clareza pelos outros rapazes:

— Eu acho... _Acho que o amo._

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— O que houve, Jensen?

Passada a crise de choro, Roger pôde afastá-lo um pouco de si, e observá-lo com atenção. As bochechas do loiro estavam vermelhas, muito provavelmente pelo choro, seus olhos ainda estavam cheios d'água, e as marcas das lágrimas faziam um rastro gelado por seu rosto. Só soube disso ao tocá-lo com afeto, finalmente percebendo que, apesar de tudo, seu garotinho continuava sendo aquela mesma criança que, ao se machucar, corria direto para o colo do pai, procurando por segurança e consolo. Como não havia sinais de que o mais novo se metera em brigas, aquilo decerto envolvia alguma outra pessoa, e seu lado _emocional_, e não físico.

Foi inevitável não pensar na imagem de Jared Padalecki parado na soleira de sua porta, apertando sua mão com algo que parecia nervosismo. Ou nesse mesmo rapaz _beijando_ sua cria, sussurrando coisas que o mais velho não pudera ouvir pela distância, e nem tinha certeza de que queria. Mas talvez isso não passasse de sua paranóia de pai agindo, fazendo com que lhe ocorressem muitas maneiras de conversar com o adolescente e perguntar quais eram suas intenções com seu filho.

O mais novo esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos, fitando-o como se pedisse para que falassem sobre aquilo mais tarde. Porém, Roger tinha plena consciência de que deixar para depois apenas faria com que seu menino encontrasse uma maneira de escapar de suas perguntas, de sua proteção. Passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros, tentando dar a entender que estaria ali se o loiro quisesse desabafar.

— O que foi, filho? — não querendo abordar Jared de imediato, por não ter a menor ideia do que o rapaz poderia pensar, preferiu acreditar que aquilo se devia à outra pessoa, a qualquer outro assunto. — Keanu te procurou? Ele falou com você?

Jensen mordeu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça em negação, as lágrimas ameaçando voltar a cair. O mais velho lhe deu alguns minutos para recuperar o controle, acariciando os fios loiros como sabia que Donna costumava fazer sempre que o menino corria para o colo _dela_. Isso pareceu valer alguma coisa, pois o loiro relaxou um pouco, como que aproveitando a familiaridade do gesto.

— Ou foi Jared?

Roger soube que havia feito a pergunta errada, no exato instante em que o filho curvou-se sobre os joelhos, apertando os braços contra o estômago e fechando os olhos com força, enquanto algumas lágrimas teimosas insistiam em rolar. E, por um momento, o desejo de encontrar aquele Padalecki e arrastá-lo até sua casa para pedir perdão ao seu menino, foi quase tão grande quanto o instinto superprotetor que tomou conta de seu âmago e o obrigou a puxar o loiro contra si e voltar a abraçá-lo com força. Internamente, culpou-se por acreditar que o melhor seria fazer com que ele dissesse o que havia acontecido.

— Hey, Jensen... Filho, está tudo bem. — mas o rapaz já soluçava em seu ombro, negando-se a retribuir o abraço. — Está tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem...

O loiro respirava descompassado, tentando desesperadamente não pensar em absolutamente nada. Não era como se acreditasse que o pai era responsável pelo que estava sentindo, pela angústia que queimava em seu peito, mas isso não o ajudava a amenizar a dor. E pensar que dali a alguns minutos seus irmãos estariam chegando não foi um fator forte o suficiente para nem ao menos fazer com que conseguisse puxar o ar direito.

— P-Pai...

Durante um único segundo, foi Roger quem não conseguiu reagir.

—... Por favor... Eu...

Então, apenas abraçou o filho com mais força, sentindo que não havia problema nenhum esperar que o rapaz extravasasse aquele sentimento por meio do choro; fosse ele _bom_ ou _ruim_.

Seus olhos, afinal, também estavam cheios de lágrimas.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jake estava naquela mesma praça na qual ele e Ian haviam combinado para se encontrar na primeira vez em que conversaram a respeito do que acontecera na boate; e, depois, tantas outras vezes, apenas para falar bobagens, ou confessar que era um dos culpados por tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo ao primo. Tinha de admitir que não entendia muito bem o motivo de o moreno ter enviado um SMS, pedindo para que estivesse ali o mais rápido que pudesse.

Sentia-se um tanto entediado, fitando o pouco movimento que havia no local àquela hora. Afinal, as pessoas estavam todas em suas casas, almoçando, e ele era muito provavelmente o único que não se importava nem um pouco por estar apenas esperando outro cara, sentado num banco velho, sem sombra à vista, em pleno sol do meio-dia.

Não pôde evitar sorrir consigo mesmo, e com o pensamento um tanto idiota. Gostava muito de Ian. De verdade. Era o tipo de cara com quem tinha a certeza absoluta de que poderia contar, sempre que precisasse; ou falar sobre quaisquer que fossem seus problemas. Somerhalder sorria, e fazia com que se sentisse bem. Dizia bobagens, e fazia parecer que tudo não era tão complicado quanto o loiro acreditava.

E isso era bom. Sua simples presença abafava o resto mundo, e fazia com que Abel se sentisse infinitamente melhor, mesmo em seus piores dias. Ou, pelo menos, era nisso que estava pensando, quando o avistou. Estava prestes a sorrir ainda mais, no momento em que reconheceu a figura loira ao lado do rapaz.

O sangue de Jake gelou no momento em que os olhos de Chad encontraram os seus.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Sem chance.

Um pouco mais calmo que antes, Misha sacudia a cabeça com veemência, os olhos fixos no Padalecki à sua frente, ignorando Thomas. Depois da declaração repentina de Jared, Collins concordara em ouvi-lo, mas deixou bem claro que queria a história _toda_, e que só escutaria seu pedido se decidisse que não valia à pena surrá-lo por ser um grande idiota. O moreno não se negou a fazê-lo; na verdade, parecia até esperar por algo assim. E, durante a narrativa, o menor estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentiu vontade de mandar tudo se foder e partir direto para a briga. Porque, afinal de contas, ele não era assim.

Agora, após ouvir todo o relato do mais alto, Misha não sabia ao certo o que pensar. Lembrava-se claramente da raiva que o dominara quando Katie lhe contou sobre a aposta; e, depois, quando o próprio Jared falou que Jensen descobrira. De certa forma, ela ainda estava lá, implorando para sair. Porém, se pensasse um pouco, ao invés de ceder àquilo, se daria conta de que Padalecki estava verdadeiramente desesperado, pois, de outra forma, não o teria procurado.

E não era desesperado por não ter cumprido com sua palavra, quando entrou naquele joguinho estúpido, se sentindo o rei do mundo.

Não era desesperado por não ter conseguido mentir ainda mais para Jensen.

Jared estava desesperado por não ter tido a chance de explicar tudo ao outro rapaz, por não ter tido a chance de mostrar que, verdadeiramente, havia _mudado_. **Havia se tornado melhor**. Ok. Collins não via tudo se transformando tão facilmente assim, masa mudança do Padalecki _não havia sido da noite para o dia_. Quando pensava no moreno, se recordava nitidamente daquele cara metido que encontrara na biblioteca, na maneira como ele o havia encarado; como se Misha pudesse simplesmente chegar e estragar tudo o que conquistara, apesar de não ser lá muita coisa. E, quando pensava nele, _depois daquilo tudo_, recordava-se de como Jared pareceu realmente sincero, no dia em que propôs o recomeço, **por Jensen**.

Quero dizer, um cara não mudava tão de repente, não é? Padalecki não podia ser tão dissimulado, ao ponto de mentir tanto, para uma só pessoa. Enquanto o observava com atenção, tentando identificar qualquer traço que desse a entender que aquilo não passava de mais uma encenação, percebeu a sinceridade até esperançosa que se refletia nas íris claras, com outro sentimento que identificou como sendo esperança.

Mas havia algo que não se encaixava naquela história.

— Você, idiota um, simplesmente se nega a ouvir aquele ali — indicou Tom com um aceno de cabeça; Welling nem piscou —, idiota dois, e, de repente, resolve dizer que "Não vai parar com nada", mesmo que estivesse pensando em como conversar _exatamente_ sobre isso com ele, quando entrou naquele colégio?

Jared baixou os olhos para o chão, uma das mãos massageando o maxilar provavelmente ainda dolorido pelo soco que havia recebido. Embora soubesse que não havia motivos para tal, Misha sentiu-se orgulhoso pelo feito.

— Você não o conhece como eu. — Padalecki lançou um olhar para o outro rapaz, comprimindo os lábios numa linha incômoda. — Ele nunca iria _sugerir_ algo assim. Nem fodendo.

A maneira como Collins imediatamente se virou para encará-lo, fez com que o outro rapaz erguesse as mãos em sinal de rendição. Talvez por saber que, diferentemente do que a relação que tinha com Jared, o mais baixo não escutaria absolutamente nada antes de se jogar sobre ele já preparado para acertar-lhe socos e pontapés. E _justamente_ por ter sido aquele cara a sugerir que Jared participasse daquela brincadeira idiota, Misha tinha certeza de que não conseguiria nutrir nenhum tipo de simpatia por ele; mesmo que agora estivesse tentando ajudar a consertar tudo.

— Jared estava agindo estranho. Eu não queria perder meu amigo. — Thomas franziu o cenho. — Não para _aquele cara_, se é que você me entende.

Era uma resposta justa, apesar de o tom do rapaz, ao se referir a Jensen, fazer com que o mais baixo tivesse vontade de mandá-lo calar a boca. Collins olhou para Jared mais uma vez, sem saber se valia à pena ajudá-lo com aquilo. Porque, afinal, podia estar sendo apenas mais um cúmplice de suas mentiras, podia está-lo ajudando a encontrar uma forma de machucar Jensen outra vez, e ainda mais profundamente que na anterior. Até porque Welling não parecia estar sendo _totalmente sincero_; isso era algo que ainda tinha de considerar.

Precisava de mais alguns minutos para pensar a respeito.

— Disse que ele estava segurando uma caixa, e que a deixou cair. — desconversou. — Você a pegou?

Padalecki nem ao menos hesitou antes de meter a mão no bolso da calça, e entregou ao rapaz o pequeno embrulho. Misha o pegou sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Jensen provavelmente pretendia entregar aquilo ao próprio Jared, mas, no fluir dos fatos, nem ao menos se dera conta de que havia abandonado o presente para trás.

— Eu queria devolver. — o mais alto encarou o objeto nas mãos do Collins por um segundo, antes de sacudir a cabeça. — Só que Jensen surtaria se eu simplesmente aparecesse na frente dele, como se nada tivesse acontecido, pra entregar isso.

Misha voltou a observar a caixa. Então, sacudiu a cabeça consigo mesmo. Se era para Jared, de qualquer forma, Ackles não ficaria muito incomodado se eles a abrissem, certo? Teve meio segundo para argumentar contra isso, mas a curiosidade acabou falando mais alto. Sob o olhar atento do Padalecki, ele puxou a pequena fita azul que formava um laço perfeito, e, ao abrir, observou seu interior como se jamais tivesse visto algo mais interessante na vida.

Foi o que bastou para que tomasse sua decisão, devolvendo o presente para que o mais alto pudesse vê-lo, e sentindo um estranho nó se formando em sua garganta.

— Vou ajudar você, Jared. — antes, todavia, que o moreno tivesse a chance de se sentir agradecido por isso, prosseguiu: — Mas não pense que isso vai nos tornar amigos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Você errou, errou _muito_. Juro que, se não soubesse o quanto você significa para ele, faria você se arrepender amargamente de um dia ter sequer cogitado a possibilidade de magoar Jensen.

—... Eu já me arrependo, Misha. Talvez não o suficiente, por todo esse tempo, mas me arrependo.

Dentro da caixa, estava o moko¹ de Donna Ackles.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Chad sentiu-se estranhamente nervoso, ao notar a maneira como os olhos assustados de Jake encontraram os de Ian, clamando por uma explicação que ele próprio esperava receber para aquela palhaçada. Mais ainda, quando Somerhalder ficou alguns metros à sua frente, o suficiente para se aproximar do outro mais rápido, e passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros. Murray parou a alguns passos dos dois, sem entender o que diabos estava acontecendo ali, até o momento em que o moreno virou-se para encará-lo; sem aquele sorriso sádico que há pouco lhe dera calafrios.

— Então, Chad, eu tentarei ser o mais direto possível.

O loiro colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, sem ter a menor ideia de que rumo aquela conversa tomaria. E, enquanto tudo o que mais queria era desaparecer dali, Jake parecia desejar enterrar a cabeça no concreto, e de lá nunca mais sair. Mas, ao invés de se concentrar no rapaz, Murray se forçou a encarar Ian, como se estivesse acostumado a ver Abel tão próximo de qualquer outra pessoa.

— Você é provavelmente a única pessoa da face da Terra, estúpida o suficiente para mexer com o namorado dos outros, e acreditar que tudo terminará como naquelas novelas mexicanas em que esse dito cujo deixará o amor da vida dele, para ficar com o amante. — Somerhalder fez uma pausa, e Chad seria capaz de jurar de pés juntos, que seus olhos estavam tão arregalados quanto os de Jake. — Não sei se ainda se importa com esse tipo de coisa, mas é melhor agradecer por não sair daqui direto para um hospital, porque, nesse exato momento, eu seria capaz de quebrar a sua cara.

Murray ainda estava tentando processar a informação anterior. A palavra "namorado" repetia-se em sua mente, de novo e de novo e de novo, dando voltas e fazendo sua cabeça doer. Ele não sabia que Jake e Ian estavam se envolvendo. Não tinha nem ideia de que o moreno gostava daquele... Hm, _tipo de coisa_. Afinal, ele pareceu sempre tão distante, em busca de uma boa noite de bebedeira e nada mais. Talvez fosse assim com grande parte deles, Chad se deu conta. Ian, com as festas. Jake, com os estudos. Ele, com seus delírios.

— E vai ser melhor para você, se _nunca mais_ tocar nele. — o moreno, livrando-se rapidamente dos braços do Abel, que parecia saber exatamente o que faria, agarrou o colarinho do mais baixo, os olhos queimando nos dele. Naquele momento, Murray percebeu, ele não se parecia em nada com o cara relaxado e bêbado que costumava ligar para os amigos no meio da madrugada, tentando arranjar uma carona para voltar para casa. — Porque se o fizer _mais uma maldita vez_, seja para beijá-lo, seja para chamá-lo, seja para _o que for_... Eu juro que vou te caçar até o Inferno, se for preciso, e fazer você se arrepender de tê-lo feito. Estamos entendidos, Chad?

Como o loiro não respondeu de imediato, Somerhalder voltou a sorrir. E, sim, talvez ele estivesse um pouco obcecado demais com aquilo. Porém, por mais tentado que estivesse, não partiria para a violência gratuita, sem antes ter a certeza de que era extremamente necessário. Então, acabou apenas sacudindo-o com violência, e repetiu um pouco mais rude:

— _Estamos entendidos_, Chad?

Por não encontrar a voz para dizer absolutamente nada, Murray apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente. Ian o soltou, e, imediatamente, o loiro recuou alguns passos, o encarando como se ele fosse algum louco.

— Então é melhor ir embora daqui, antes que eu mude de ideia.

Que o chamassem de covarde, ele não dava a mínima!, foi tudo o que passou pela mente de Chad, antes de virar as costas e sair dali o mais rápido que as pernas trêmulas lhe permitiam. No exato momento em que ele desapareceu na primeira esquina, um pálido Jake Abel acertou um belo e hesitante pescotapa no Somerhalder.

— _O que diabos você fez?!_ — quase gritou, em choque.

Ian virou-se para encará-lo de volta, e o sorriso em seus lábios era doce. Antes que o mais baixo tivesse a chance de fugir, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. Não com a ferocidade com a qual puxara Chad para perto, e sim com ternura. Jake não sabia ao certo se estava mais assustado com a atitude anterior, ou com a maneira carinhosa como era encarado naquele instante.

— Pode me fazer um favor?

E o loiro engoliu em seco antes de, timidamente, assentir. Quase como se esperasse por algum pedido cabeludo, ou qualquer coisa impossível de ser feita. O sorriso do moreno aumentou. Bem, impossível não era; já difícil... Talvez sim.

— Cale a boca, Jake.

E, então, uniu seus lábios aos dele.

* * *

¹Uma pequena curiosidade, folks! Moko é um amuleto africano de proteção, fortíssimo. Dizem que protege contra a morte, violência e inimigos poderosos. É conhecido por muitos como a imagem do Diabo, pois os africanos acreditavam que ele ressuscitava os mortos. Fiz essa escolha pensando no amuleto do Dean, recordam-se? Então, é isso mesmo que vocês entenderam :B

* * *

**Guilherme:** HEY! *-*

Acho que todo mundo duvidou seriamente desse cara desde o momento em que ele apareceu pela primeira vez, até ele admitir que queria beijar o Jared! HAUSHAUSHUASHUASHU's eu só não podia concordar pra não perder a graça u.u

Nah, mas até que ele amadureceu bastante até agora. (No. Wait. Ele amadureceu um pouco. Acho que quem amadureceu mais foi o Jay, que tava todo mundo querendo tacar pedra no começo, e depois querendo morder pela fofura lol)

Jake e Ian foram o clímax desse capítulo, serve? *dancinha*

A paz virá!... ALGUM DIA MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *foge*

Beijinhos e obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*

-e surtar muito no twitter- \o/


	23. Brick by boring brick

Antes que vocês cheguem ao fim e fiquem com cara de "JULIANAAAAA, você não explicou tudo, sua idiota, volta lá e digita AGOOORAAAA!", eu fiz de propósito, beleza? Esclarecimentos só depois u.u Porque o Jared também deve explicações ao Jensen, né. Não dá pra ficar "por isso mesmo" :p

P.S.: se todo casal, shipp, e sabe-se lá Deus mais o quê, tem um nome... Jake Abel e Ian Somerhalder seria chamado de quê, gente? Aberhalder? Somerbel? Jian? Jan? Iake? Jakan? Ianake? Sou péssima com essas coisas HUASHAUSHAUSHAUSHASUA's

Beijos e boa leitura! \O/

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 23: Brick by boring brick / Tijolo por tijolo**

Jared não sabia se conseguiria esperar por muito mais tempo. Misha havia dito que era o melhor que podia fazer, naquele momento, porque Jensen definitivamente não iria escutá-lo se ele fosse a sua casa naquele momento, e menos ainda Roger permitiria que ao menos pusesse os pés na soleira da porta. O pensamento o fez se dar conta de que, sim, era bem capaz de ter certo Ackles pretendendo caçá-lo até a morte naquele exato instante.

E mesmo isso não deixava de ser um tanto hilário, apesar de a situação não ser nada engraçada. Há menos de uma semana, a maior preocupação do Padalecki era não conseguir convencer o homem a permitir que levasse Jensen a uma boate, sabendo que teriam aula no dia seguinte. Dia esse que havia sido muito fodido, sim, obrigado. Àquela altura, não deveria haver ninguém no universo que odiasse mais o moreno, que Roger Ackles.

O que era um grande problema, é claro.

Afinal de contas, como Jared conseguiria pedir perdão ao rapaz, se o pai do cara muito provavelmente o chutaria para bem longe de sua família? Não era algo totalmente impossível. A mera possibilidade de Jensen estar abalado o suficiente para que o mais velho dos Ackles passasse a odiar Padalecki, fazia com que sentisse como se alguém estivesse esmagando seus pulmões e roubando seu ar. Será que o loiro havia contado ao pai tudo o que acontecera? Será que, agora, também se enraivecia ao pensar no moreno? Isso o machucava, porque Jared não conseguia conceber a ideia de que chegara tão longe com aquela brincadeira estúpida, e só se dera conta disso quando já era tarde demais para evitar um desastre. Poderia ter falado com Thomas no dia em que se deu conta de que não conseguiria continuar mentindo para Ackles.

Ele pretendia contar a verdade a Jensen. Não sabia exatamente _quando_... Mas pretendia. Afinal, não deveria ser assim tão difícil, certo? Ser sincero com alguém que amava. O moreno não era nenhum assassino, nenhum criminoso; não havia nada a temer. Ou havia?

Talvez aquela definição, "_amar_", não fosse a mais correta para o que sentia. Porque, quando se ama alguém, o que menos se deseja é magoar essa pessoa, não é? E havia uma pequena parte de Jared, que estava feliz com o fato de tudo ter acabado; estava feliz por não ter sido _ele_ a quebrar a cara. Odiava-se por ser assim tão idiota, mas não conseguia evitar aquele sentimento. Quero dizer, odiava-se por ter magoado Jensen; não por se sentir aliviado. Talvez fosse isso o pior de tudo: Padalecki se arrependia... Mas não completamente.

E isso não mudava em nada a decepção para consigo mesmo.

Sentiu-se tentado a ligar para Misha, e pedir ajuda. Não que Tom não pudesse socorrê-lo em mais uma "crise de princesa apaixonada" (vinha tendo muitas delas nos últimos dias), mas o moreno não tinha certeza de que conseguiria expor suas aflições ao amigo, sem estranhar a situação.

Mais que reabrir antigas feridas, sua paixão por Jensen o estava fazendo perder a familiaridade que tinha com alguém que há não muito tempo era a única pessoa que realmente importava.

O X da questão era não conseguir se sentir irritado por isso. Porque, enquanto uma metade de Jared só queria correr para os braços do loiro e implorar por perdão, a outra só queria que ele agisse como se tudo tivesse ocorrido como já esperava, como se aquilo não fosse nada digno de atenção. De certa forma, talvez aquilo fosse o melhor que pudesse fazer.

Jensen não era o primeiro a ter o coração quebrado por ele, e algo dizia ao Padalecki que também não seria o último.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Genevieve estava saindo da biblioteca da cidade, quando, não pela primeira vez naqueles dias, sentiu-se sendo observada por alguém. Chateada por não conseguir falar com nenhuma de suas amigas, irritada pelo pai ter ligado para cancelar a visita que lhe faria no fim de semana, e furiosa consigo mesma por gostar de alguém tão idiota quanto Jared Padalecki, a moça virou-se num rompante, os olhos de imediato se fixando no rapaz atrás de si.

Ele era um tanto alto, talvez um ou dois anos mais velho, e tinha o cabelo repartido de um jeito meio estranho. Carregava nos braços uma montanha de livros fantasiosos que em qualquer outra ocasião teriam feito com que Cortese sorrisse, e parecia concentrado na tarefa de não derrubá-los.

Mas a morena não era idiota. Sabia, _sentia_, que há poucos segundos, era ele quem a encarava. Então, cruzou os braços ao ver que o rapaz aparentemente acabara de notar sua presença. Tentou aparentar mais confiança do que realmente tinha.

— Perdeu alguma coisa?

Parecendo surpreso pela abordagem, o moreno franziu o cenho.

— O quê?

Genevieve não era a pessoa mais violenta do mundo, mas, naquele momento, teve vontade de matá-lo. Bufou, irritada, apesar de sentir as bochechas queimando de vergonha.

— Você está me seguindo. — declarou, como se fosse algo demasiadamente óbvio, e o viu apertar os lábios numa linha fina. — Eu achava que era só impressão, mas não. Vi você naquele dia, quando estava voltando do colégio. E depois, no shopping. E quando ficava em casa, você me observava pela janela. Então, estou perguntando antes de resolver chamar a polícia: _perdeu alguma coisa?_ O que você quer de mim?

Ele continuou a encará-la durante vários minutos, numa situação que se tornou um pouco desconfortável para a moça.

— Menina doida. — e virou as costas, saindo dali como se esperasse que a qualquer momento ela decidisse lhe bater.

Cortese ficou parada durante um longo momento, atordoada demais com a atitude do rapaz, para conseguir reagir. Então, repentinamente, sentiu raiva. Raiva de si mesma, e daquele cara. Quis usar aqueles livros para bater nele, até que fosse parar num hospital! Bufou mais uma vez, e seguiu seu caminho, sem nem ao menos desconfiar que, já a alguns metros de distância, Keanu Reeves amaldiçoava a si mesmo pelo descuido, e a amaldiçoava por ser assim tão detalhista.

Eles seguiram por caminhos diferentes, sem nem ao menos imaginarem que, muito em breve, suas vidas se cruzariam novamente.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Mackenzie foi quem mais aceitou a novidade na casa da família Ackles, e era também a mais animada com ela. Tudo bem, aquilo era um pouco estranho, tendo em vista que, durante toda a vida, tivera de lidar com o silêncio do irmão mais velho, com a ausência de suas palavras, e sua maneira um tanto estranha de se comunicar com as pessoas. Diferente de Joshua, ela nunca se envergonhara pelo fato de Jensen ser tecnicamente mudo; nem mesmo durante um único segundo. E o loiro tinha a voz exatamente como a morena havia imaginado (porque ela _sabia_ que, algum dia, ele conseguiria): muito suave, praticamente **macia**. Não fosse o fato de quase sempre sair baixa demais para ser ouvida, e tão menos entendida, a garota estaria agindo como uma histérica _fangirl_ que acabara de conhecer seu ídolo.

Mas isso podia esperar. Afinal, ela ainda tinha muitas perguntas para fazer. E precisava de respostas ditas, e não gestos ou pedaços de papéis com frases que não se via disposta a ler. Porque, se dependesse de Jensen, Mackenzie sabia, as pessoas nem ao menos se dariam conta de que ele havia mudado.

— Então... Quer dizer que, agora que você fala, vai poder cantar pra mim?

Estavam no meio do almoço de sábado; ela e Josh de um lado, Jens e o pai do outro. No geral, a morena não era a primeira a quebrar um silêncio como aquele. Era sempre Roger, perguntando sobre o que de interessante havia acontecido no colégio, ou questionando-os sobre seus amigos. Mas, naquele dia em específico, ela estava animada. Jensen voltara a falar. Megan não havia pisado na bola pela segunda vez. E Jared não era tão terrível quanto imaginava! Talvez tivesse sido ele a "trazer de volta" a voz de seu irmão; como o príncipe que despertava com um beijo a bela adormecida! Pensar nisso fez com que m sorriso insano surgisse nos lábios da menina.

Sorriso esse que murchou de imediato quando, ao invés de dizer alguma coisa, seu irmão mais velho simplesmente encolheu um pouco os ombros, como se não tivesse a menor ideia do que falar. Joshua, que se mantivera amuado desde o dia anterior, abandonou seus talheres sobre o prato praticamente intocado, num alarde desnecessário que fez com que três pares de olhos se voltassem para encará-lo, cheios de confusão. Apenas pela maneira como os olhos _dele_ estavam fixos em Jensen, Mackenzie teve certeza de que aquela conversa não terminaria bem.

— Por que não responde direito a pergunta dela? O gato comeu sua língua?

A mais nova sentiu-se chocada pela agressividade daquelas palavras, e percebeu claramente que Jensen também estava surpreso. Roger foi o segundo a deixar de lado o almoço, encarando o filho com uma expressão séria, que dava a entender que era melhor ele se calar. E, ou o rapaz não percebeu, ou nem ao menos se importou com o detalhe.

— Quero dizer, você vai morrer se tentar?

— Joshua...

Havia uma repreensão muda no tom de voz que o homem usou para chamá-lo. Exaltado, o garoto se levantou num rompante.

— Não, pai! — ele agarrou o próprio cabelo, parecendo à beira de um ataque de nervos. — Foram _onze anos!_ Onze _malditos_ anos, tentando entender e aceitar o fato de ele não dizer nada! Onze _fodidos_ anos, aguentando as piadinhas estúpidas por ter um irmão mudo! E agora que ele pode finalmente fazer alguma coisa que não seja escrever, ou esperar que tenhamos de traduzir o que ele quer, vai bancar a virgem que acredita que um príncipe encantado vai aparecer num cavalo branco e levá-la para longe de todos os problemas que surgiram?

Havia mágoa nos olhos do rapaz. E, mais que isso, uma fúria crescente que fazia sua visão embaçar pelas lágrimas que se formavam. Quando se virou para encarar o primogênito dos Ackles, Joshua estava nitidamente transtornado.

— O que foi?! Jared não gostou da sua voz, enquanto você gemia pra ele feito uma vadia?! Porque é algo que eu tenho ouvido muito nos últimos dias: que meu irmão mais velho virou a puta barata de um desgraçado como ele!

Se, com aquele comentário, Joshua pretendia acabar com a paz na família, foi exatamente o que conseguiu. Quase que imediatamente, Mackenzie afundou o rosto entre as mãos, e deu início a um choro desesperado; Roger soltou um sonoro "_Joshua!_"; e Jensen arrastou a cadeira para longe da mesa com tanta pressa, para fugir daquele cômodo e trancar-se em seu quarto, que levou consigo a toalha, e tudo o que estava sobre ela. Mas nenhum deles percebeu a confusão de talheres, cacos de vidro e comida espalhados pelo chão.

Tão perdidos estavam, em suas dúvidas e mágoas, que não se deram conta das dores uns dos outros.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Mãe, eu tenho um compromisso importante hoje!

Totalmente em vão, Jared tentava convencer Sharon a permitir que saísse. Seus planos, na verdade, envolviam terminar o almoço, e ir direto para a casa da família Ackles, tentar a sorte. Planos que foram arruinados, no exato momento em que a mulher declarou em alto e bom som, quando ele terminava de comer, que ela e Gerald (que, aliás, não estava em lugar algum da mansão) passariam o dia fora. Se era uma "viagem" a trabalho, ou algo feito por puro capricho, isso não importava para o primogênito Padalecki. Ele _precisava_ encontrar Jensen, precisava falar com ele, nem que fosse para levar um soco, nem que fosse para ser expulso do lugar a murros e pontapés. Se não o fizesse _logo_, era bem capaz de pirar. Não que já não estivesse perdendo mais alguns parafusos, mas _enlouquecer_ de verdade. Estava quase tendo uma síncope naquele momento, na verdade.

Já não se importava mais com o que estava acontecendo com seu mundo, que desabava pedaço a pedaço, como consequência de suas atitudes. Queria Jensen. _Precisava de Jensen_. Tinha de encontrá-lo, e pedir perdão pelo que havia feito. Não que fosse mudar alguma coisa, mas ao menos teria a certeza de que fizera tudo o que podia. Ok. Não _tudo_, mas era um bom começo, para alguém que há não muito tempo, sentia-se tentado a destruir a felicidade alheia!

— Querido... — Sharon lhe lançou um olhar cansado. — A babá foi a um casamento, e não temos mais ninguém para chamar. Seu pai e eu precisamos que você cuide de seus irmãos, apenas por hoje.

**Apenas por hoje.** Uma maldita mentira, na qual ele fingia acreditar, mas, internamente, depositava suas vagas esperanças. Por que, mesmo? Acabava sempre se dando mal. A maldita babá que nunca podia fazer porcaria nenhuma, os parentes que só apareciam nos momentos mais inoportunos de sua vida, e depois desapareciam... Era um Inferno!

— Mas...

— "Mas" nada, Jared! — a mulher finalmente se irritou, lançando-lhe um olhar zangado. — Você vai ficar aqui e tomar conta de Megan e Jeff! Assunto encerrado.

Como ele apenas a encarou, a boca entreaberta com o argumento que não pôde usar, Sharon decidiu que o melhor seria sair dali, logo, antes que ambos perdessem a paciência e começassem a gritar um com o outro. Porque, sim, seu menino era um _anjo de candura_, porém não podia ser contrariado, quando punha algo na cabeça. O moreno chegava a ficar obcecado, por qualquer que fosse o motivo. Sempre que se pegava pensando nisso, Kramer se perguntava onde diabos havia errado, ao criar o rapaz.

Jared observou, apático, enquanto a mãe suspirava, pegava a bolsa que havia pendurado na cadeira mais próxima, e caminhava para longe. Sentiu-se observado pelos olhares curiosos dos irmãos mais novos, sabendo que seu comportamento estava, no mínimo, estranho. Porque, apesar de não tratá-la carinhosamente nem nada, ele não costumava brigar com Sharon, nem mesmo quando ela pedia para que cancelasse alguma viagem com seus amigos, para passar o fim de semana fazendo absolutamente nada na mansão, e tendo de aturar Gerald e seu humor explosivo. O moreno nem ao menos levantava a voz para a mulher.

Mas ali estavam eles, discutindo por algo que Sharon julgava sem importância, e que significava muito mais do que Jared um dia poderia dizer. E, mentalmente, ele se perguntava como havia chegado àquele ponto. _Quando,_ afinal de contas, permitiu-se deixar que os olhos de Jensen o levassem para longe do conforto dos lugares conhecidos, e fizessem com que entrasse naquele novo mundo. Porque era diferente do que sentia por Kristin, era diferente daquela obsessão que chegava a ser doentia. Era diferente do que sentia por Thomas, da amizade que havia sido cultivada, mesmo nos momentos em que um dizia ao outro que o odiava; o que havia acontecido uma ou duas vezes, quando eram mais novos, e brigaram sério. Padalecki ainda tinha algumas cicatrizes, e não duvidava que Welling também.

Por que, com Jensen, tudo tinha de ser tão novo, tão estranho? Por que, a cada vez que tentava encontrar alguma razão, alguma motivação para terem se aproximado tanto, tudo o que lhe vinha em mente era a imagem daqueles olhos o avaliando em seu âmago, desbravando sua alma? Ou, então, da maneira como seus lábios ficavam ainda mais vermelhos, depois de beijados muitas e muitas vezes? Chegava a ser um pouco assustador, porque se prendia aos menores detalhes, às mais peculiares manias do outro adolescente.

Como, por exemplo, o fato de odiar utilizar um lápis cuja ponta já estivesse muito gasta; ele tinha de apontá-los, sempre. Ou de estar sempre limpando a borracha, porque, quando havia vestígios de grafite nela, ao invés de apagar, como deveria, borrava o desenho. E ele franzia o cenho, e mordia os lábios, e arqueava uma sobrancelha enquanto avaliava criticamente os próprios esboços. Ou sua letra elegante, a caligrafia fina escrita sempre caprichosamente e com muito cuidado, como se um mero tremular de cadeira pudesse fazê-lo perder todo um texto, por não ter coragem de usar o corretivo e deixar um borrão branco e fofo na página. Mesmo que, na maioria das vezes, o pequeno erro apenas tornasse suas palavras mais belas.

Jared passara muito tempo admirando aquela letra, e a maneira como tudo era tão diferente do que ele próprio escrevia desleixadamente sempre que era obrigado. Não era como se não gostasse; ele até gostava, mas não quando se resumia a algum assunto que não lhe interessava. Perguntou a si mesmo se algum dia teria a chance de descobrir quaisquer outras manias do rapaz; seus gostos para comida, esportes, jogos, cores favoritas, roupas e situações que o deixavam confortável. Em qualquer momento de sua vida, com exceção daquele em que estava vivendo, Padalecki definiria aquilo como _enfadonho_.

Porém, ainda assim, ele queria descobrir. Porque, ao invés de machucar Jensen, teria a obrigação moral de fazê-lo sorrir com aquelas pequenas coisas, se tivesse a oportunidade de se reaproximar. E se dedicaria àquilo, como se nada mais importasse, porque, na verdade, realmente não importava. Pensando nisso, Padalecki nem percebeu que estava sorrindo.

E, enquanto Jeff apenas se mostrava confuso com relação ao que havia acabado de acontecer, Megan sorria junto, por entender o que significava aquele brilho nos olhos do irmão. Principalmente, talvez, por saber _por quem_ Jared estava sorrindo.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Joshua mal havia dado o primeiro passo para dentro do quarto do irmão, quando Jensen notou sua presença. O mais velho, até então sentado sobre sua cama, costas contra a cabeceira, abraçando os joelhos, apenas ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, numa pergunta muda do motivo pelo qual fora até ali. O outro parecia meio tímido, quase assustado. Como se esperasse por uma reprimenda, ou um olhar cheio de mágoa. Mas não. O loiro apenas continuou a encará-lo, em total silêncio. O mais novo, então, arriscou-se a caminhar até a cama do rapaz, e sentou-se na beirada da cama, fitando-o por apenas alguns instantes, antes de baixar os olhos para o chão outra vez. Parecia não saber como iniciar uma conversa.

E, _não_, Roger não precisara lhe passar nenhum sermão, ou falar com ele durante mais que alguns minutos. A reprimenda não fora por ele ter dito tantas _"bobagens"_, se sim por ter descontado a raiva no irmão. Joshua era maduro o suficiente para admitir, depois de passado o momento de fúria, que havia algum tempo que vinha se incomodando com muitas coisas, e aquilo havia sido apenas o apogeu de tudo; o limite de seu controle. E, também, existiam algumas coisas sobre aquele cara, bem ali, ao seu lado, que o rapaz ainda não sabia. Talvez pelo pai não querer que ele sentisse _pena_ do outro, talvez porque o próprio Jensen havia pedido; não sabia, ainda, e nem tinha certeza de que o queria.

— Sinto muito por não ter estado lá quando você precisou de mim. — o mais velho sussurrou, de repente, e sorriu fracamente quando recebeu um olhar confuso. — Sinto muito por não ter te ajudado quando tudo o que você mais queria era alguém para te socorrer, mesmo sem dizer nada, apenas para estar lá e dar um apoio, pra te ajudar a levantar quando você precisasse. Eu só... Eu queria ter sido... _Eu queria ser mais que isso_, mais que essa casca, mais que toda essa porcaria. Mas não sou. E você e a Kenzie... Vocês merecem o melhor. Sinto muito por não ser esse melhor.

Nos minutos seguintes, Joshua permaneceu em silêncio, voltando a encarar as próprias mãos, pousadas sobre seu colo. Então, foi sua vez de dar um meio sorriso.

— Você lembra, quando eu tinha dez anos, e cismei com o pai que queria ir à praia, mas ele disse nós não tínhamos dinheiro para alugar um carro durante um fim de semana, pagar a estadia num hotel, e tudo mais? — ao receber um aceno positivo como resposta, o mais novo pôde dar continuidade a sua narrativa. — Lembra-se, também, que eu passei praticamente um dia todo "fazendo porra nenhuma", mas escondido, depois disso, porque são precisas vinte e quatro horas para considerar alguém desaparecido, e colocar a polícia na causa?

A visão de Jensen ficou turva, mas ele riu baixinho.

— O pai ficou louco atrás de você. — então, muito suavemente, ele secou as lágrimas que haviam se formado, com o nó dos dedos. — _Nós_ ficamos.

Joshua encolheu os ombros, envergonhado.

— E, quando eu voltei... Nenhum de vocês nem ao menos me xingou. Ele me abraçou forte, e você... Você simplesmente chorou, e grudou em mim, como se eu fosse a peça rara de alguma coleção inestimável. — o mais novo sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. — E eu achando que fosse levar uma surra daquelas de ficar na cama, sabe?

Dessa vez, Jensen não se sentiu intimidado ao permitir que a risada saísse.

— Nós nunca...

— Eu sei. — Joshua mordeu os lábios. — Acredite em mim: _eu sei_ que vocês jamais encostariam um dedo em mim, para me machucar. Mas sabe como é, não sabe? Como funciona a cabeça de uma criatura que não tem nem quinze anos, e se acha o rei do pedaço? Quando você tinha dez anos, era bem mais maduro que eu.

— Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Com dez anos, eu colecionaria tampinhas de pasta de dente, se tivesse espaço para guardar todas elas.

Os irmãos riram. Então, muito suavemente, o mais novo depositou uma de suas mãos sobre as do outro rapaz, encarando-o. E, apesar do brilho em seus olhos, a seriedade em sua expressão fez com que o mais velho se preparasse para o pior, sem ter a menor ideia da pergunta que seria feita.

— Você se lembra do que fez, Jens?

O loiro pensou. E pensou. E, finalmente, recordou-se do acontecimento. Ele coçou a nuca, envergonhado.

— Arrumei um trabalho como aprendiz. Juntei dinheiro durante algum tempo. Comprei uma bicicleta velha, e pedi para o pai arrumá-la o máximo que pudesse.

Joshua sorriu largamente.

— E o que disse para ele, logo que a semana terminou?

— Que... Uh... Eu ia dar uma volta com você pela cidade. E que nós só voltaríamos à noite. Tarde. Bem tarde, mesmo, porque eu queria que você conhecesse o lugar direitinho, para o caso de algum dia se perder, e precisar saber se orientar. Porque, mesmo sem conhecer os nomes dos lugares, já que eu não podia dizer nada, você teria uma bela noção de que direção tomar. Disse também que, se precisássemos, iríamos parar na casa da tia Liza, e passar a noite por lá, e voltaríamos no dia seguinte.

— Foi a única vez que você mentiu para ele, não foi?

Jensen ficou vermelho, e assentiu timidamente. O mais novo tentou se recordar com mais clareza daquele dia. Havia atormentado muito o irmão; o suficiente para, em dado momento, o loiro ameaçar desistir de tudo e voltar atrás. Mas Jensen, é claro, não desistiu. E, entre uma parada e outra para comprar apenas o suficiente para não morrerem de fome, numa bicicleta velha e nem por isso menos amada, o mais velho o levou para uma das praias de Port Lavaca. Foram praticamente doze horas pedalando. Quando chegaram lá, Jensen não aguentava nem andar direito, e Joshua estava histérico demais com a imensidão do mar, para sequer se dar conta do próprio cansaço.

Foi um dos momentos mais emocionantes de sua vida. Durou apenas algumas horas, enquanto o mais velho aproveitava para dormir na areia, mas Joshua nem ao menos se importara. Então, na manhã do dia seguinte, exaustos pela viagem, e temerosos pela possibilidade de o segredo ser descoberto, eles voltaram para San Antonio. Ao contrário do que imaginavam, Roger não fez perguntas, nem mesmo se focou no fato de estarem ambos os rapazes moídos até os ossos; ele os colocou para comer algo, tomar banho, escovar os dentes e dormir.

Joshua guardara a bicicleta como memória; era uma cúmplice, afinal. Agora, ela pertencia a Mackenzie, apesar de a moça não usá-la muito.

— Jens, olhe para mim. — o mais velho ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo, e, a julgar por sua expressão dividida entre o desejo de afundar a cara naquele travesseiro e chorar e o sorriso desesperado que ameaçava surgir, Josh pôde concluir que não era o único que se sentia daquela maneira. Um nó se formou em sua garganta, e a voz acabou saindo embargada: — Se algum dia você não esteve aqui, não foi por não querer, não foi por não ser... _Bom_ o suficiente. Eu só... Eu estava furioso.

—... Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

— Não. — o mais novo negou com firmeza, sem deixar espaço para dúvidas. — Eu estava furioso comigo mesmo, sabe? Por não conseguir fazer nada dar certo. Por não conseguir valorizar o que tenho. Por fazer coisas... Por dizer coisas das quais vou me arrepender amargamente, pelo resto da vida. Por não conseguir consertar tudo isso, por não conseguir... _Mudar_.

O outro rapaz ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Acho que eu deveria ter algo profundo para dizer agora... — Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado do irmão. — Mas não tenho.

Joshua obrigou-se a dar um pequeno sorriso, e baixou os olhos para o chão não pela primeira vez desde o momento em que entrou naquele quarto.

— Sinto muito por ter dito aquilo.

— Sinto muito por não ter percebido que precisava de mim, antes que isso tudo acontecesse.

Num rompante, talvez por eles não terem se acostumado a fazer isso, Joshua o abraçou com força. A princípio, Jensen não soube como reagir. Então, muito carinhosamente, rodeou-o com seus braços, e puxou-o para perto. Foi uma sensação boa. Diferente do que estava acostumado a sentir.

Foi... Reconfortante.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Eram quase dez horas da noite, e Sharon e Gerald ainda não haviam retornado. Jared estava começando a ficar _realmente_ desesperado, sentindo-se altamente tentado a caçar algum doce particularmente açucarado, apenas para acabar com aquela ansiedade cada vez maior em seu âmago. Surpreendentemente, Meg já havia ido deitar, alegando que tinha "grandes, grandes, _grandes planos_ para o dia seguinte"; algo que ele achou melhor não perguntar, ou acabaria enchendo a cabeça com ainda mais problemas. Jeff, por outro lado, estava sentado em frente à televisão da sala de visitas, esparramado no sofá, controle na mão, e no rosto uma expressão que passava todo o tédio que sentia. Não que, se o mais novo estivesse dormindo, Padalecki fosse fugir ou qualquer coisa assim, mas tinha a sensação de que faria com que se sentisse menos mal por tudo o que vinha acontecendo.

Suspirou pesadamente, bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos, mordeu o lábio até sentir o gosto de sangue. Jeff ergueu os olhos, e o encarou. Por um momento, aquele olhar lhe lembrou o de Jensen, e o moreno teve a certeza de que já estava começando a alucinar com o cara, antes mesmo de ter a certeza de que o perdera para sempre. Pelo menos, era sobre isso que começava a divagar, quando o outro adolescente pigarreou, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

— O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

— Eu... — Jared ficou confuso. Perdeu a linha da resposta. — Como assim?

Jeff riu, e virou o rosto para fitá-lo novamente. Dessa vez, porém, um brilho divertido tomava conta de seus olhos. Por um segundo, o mais velho cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de ter tomado alguma droga alucinógena, e ter dormido à mesa, durante o jantar no qual seus pais nem ao menos apareceram.

— Cara, os homens da família já têm essa fama, não me faça começar a acreditar que você também é tão idiota. — antes, porém, que o irmão pudesse repreendê-lo pelo que acabara de dizer, o rapaz prosseguiu: — Vai lá falar com o seu... Príncipe encantado, ou seja lá o que diabos está te fazendo ficar pior que uma garota antes do primeiro encontro.

Padalecki o encarou como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

— Qual é, Jay. Você acha mesmo que a mãe e o pai vão voltar tão cedo? Se eles ainda não apareceram, é porque só voltam amanhã. — Jeff voltou sua atenção para o programa que passava. — É melhor ir logo, antes que eu mude de ideia.

Em seus melhores dias, Jared teria achado que aquela era a maior burrada que poderia cometer em toda a sua vida: deixar a casa nas mãos do irmão mais novo. Mas, até aquele momento, ele não estava tendo um dia muito bom. Antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, já tinha até mesmo pegado as chaves do carro, e logo entrava no veículo, ignorando de maneira veemente o nervosismo que fez suas mãos tremerem ao se dar conta de que, pela primeira vez, iria dirigir sem mais ninguém dentro do automóvel, para auxiliá-lo ou tomar as rédeas da situação, se surtasse.

Sim. Pra ajudar, ele ainda tinha aquele maldito receio em pegar num volante, e sair por aí cidade adentro. O dia em que levou Jensen à boate foi uma rara exceção, mas isso porque pôde se preparar psicologicamente para o fato, e, quando retornou ao lar, estava aéreo demais para sequer se dar conta de que havia dirigido sem problemas.

Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes, mas seu coração continuou batendo tão forte e tão rápido que parecia capaz de explodir a qualquer momento. Colocou a chave na ignição, e a girou. O motor ronronou. Até ali, tudo bem. Mentalmente, Padalecki repetiu todas as aulas de direção que tivera até aquele momento, lembrou-se de todas as vezes nas quais observava o que Jim fazia para sair com aquele monte de metal retorcido com quatro rodas.

Foi mais fácil do que imaginava que seria.

E, claro, agora ele só precisava se recordar de como chegar à casa de Jensen, sem passar por cima de nenhum gramado, ou algo assim. Silenciosamente, rezou, pedindo a todas as entidades existentes, que tivesse ao menos a chance de se explicar.

Porque, é claro, além de ser um idiota, ele tinha de ser também um azarado.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Odeio você.

— Mentiroso.

— Não, sério. Odeio você.

Ian pendeu a cabeça para trás e riu gostosamente. Com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, Jake sentiu cada pequena vibração daquela risada, e pôde apreciar o tom de voz do outro rapaz. Não sabia exatamente _como_, mas convencera sua mãe a deixá-lo passar o dia na casa do moreno; algo que, na realidade, não era assim _tão surpreendente_, tendo em vista que, mais uma vez, seu pai havia preferido sair bem cedo, sem dar satisfação alguma. De certa forma, o loiro se sentia um pouco mal por deixar a mulher sozinha, mas, bem, ela não pareceu se importar tanto. Na verdade, mostrou-se até _feliz_ quando ele pediu para sair, e disse que poderia ir onde quisesse, quando quisesse. O que, obviamente, fez com que o rapaz se perguntasse, mentalmente, se ela havia bebido.

Mas ali estava, afinal, e não queria se preocupar com nada que não fosse a criatura absolutamente fantástica abaixo de si. Então, virou-se para encará-lo, sentindo a lenta carícia em suas costas, na linha da coluna. Era um carinho bom, algo que lhe transmitia segurança, que fazia com que se sentisse bem, como há muito acreditava não ser mais possível. Porém, ainda assim, mordeu os lábios, para se impedir de sorrir.

— E continuo odiando você agora.

Somerhalder o encarou por um segundo, os olhos brilhando. Inclinou o rosto sobre o do menor, uma expressão teatral em seu rosto, como apenas um bom artista (ou um bom mentiroso) poderia fazer. Abel tentou não pensar muito na segunda opção.

— E se eu te beijar? Vai me odiar menos?

Jake encolheu os ombros, como se não soubesse; e, na verdade, um pensamento que acabara de lhe ocorrer fez com que se sentisse novamente inseguro. O moreno estava prestes a unir seus lábios, quando o loiro rolou para o lado, e aconchegou-se apenas contra seu braço, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ian pareceu estranhar a atitude, mas não perguntou nada para não acabar com a paz entre eles. Nem mesmo quando o rapaz correu os dedos por sua camiseta, parecendo pensativo.

— Você não se incomoda com esse tipo de coisa?

— Que tipo de coisa? — franziu o cenho, sem entender.

Vários minutos se passaram, antes que Somerhalder sequer conseguisse entender a que o Abel estava se referindo. E, logo que a pergunta fez sentido, desejou ter simplesmente ignorado. Encarou o teto do próprio quarto.

— _Você_ se incomoda?

O menor meneou a cabeça em negação, seus dedos procurando os dele, entrelaçando-os, enquanto observava atentamente seu peito subindo e descendo lentamente. Era como se _soubesse_ que aquela questão deixaria o moreno inquieto, e talvez por isso a tivesse feito naquele momento, quando as coisas entre eles ainda não haviam partido para os outros níveis de um relacionamento.

— Não muito. Não com você. — e encarou-o. — Mas não respondeu minha pergunta.

— É uma resposta válida para nós dois. — Ian sacudiu os ombros. — Quero dizer... Nunca tive neuras com relação a isso, Jake. Se é pra ser, será. Se não, pelo menos se torna uma experiência a mais. Não quer dizer que não significa nada, mas... Você entendeu. Se eu ficasse pirado com isso de ser gay ou não, de gostar de homens ou não, seria bem pior. Não seria?

Abel mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. De novo, para evitar sorrir. Sentiu o corpo relaxar.

— Tem a mente aberta.

Somerhalder arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira irônica, já esquecido do momento estranho, do clima tenso que havia pairado entre eles durante aqueles breves segundos.

— Fala como se eu fosse o cara mais preconceituoso desse lugar.

— Desculpe se você não tem cara de príncipe encantado, Ian.

— Cale a boca, sabe que sou perfeito.

Apesar do riso que o próprio moreno não pôde conter, Jake não teve tempo de argumentar contra aquilo. E, bem, ter os lábios do cara pressionados aos seus, era motivo o suficiente para sequer tentar encontrar outro assunto bobo para comentar. Isso não era nenhum problema; afinal, ele até que gostava.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Roger estava no quarto de sua garotinha, tentando fazê-la parar de chorar, e dormir, quando ouviu o barulho de um carro sendo estacionado. Imediatamente, Mackenzie engoliu os soluços, apesar de as lágrimas ainda caírem, e sentou-se, para espiar pela janela a mesma coisa que o pai agora olhava. Eles viram quando um apressado Jared saiu de dentro do carro, tropeçando e tendo sérias dificuldades para trancar o veículo. Então, ele praticamente correu em direção à _sua casa_, e, poucos segundos depois, pai e filha ouviram a campainha sendo tocada.

— O que ele veio fazer aqui? — Roger perguntou quase que para si mesmo, num tom baixo que não denunciava o sentimento de raiva que tomou conta de seu peito. Ele não era um homem que acreditava que a violência poderia ajudá-lo de alguma forma, mas, se pudesse, sim, daria uns belos sopapos naquele adolescente.

Mackenzie foi mais rápida em sua reação. Escapuliu para longe dos braços do pai, saltou da cama, e correu escada abaixo para abrir a porta. Mesmo Jeff, _que estava na cozinha_, não foi rápido o suficiente para deter a garota; ou, pelo menos, impedir que pegasse as chaves. Porque, obviamente, uma menina "pivete" como ela, não tinha dificuldade nenhuma em fazer aquele trajeto em tempo recorde. E, antes que alguém pudesse impedi-la, a morena abriu a porta e correu para o portão.

O pai estava logo atrás, quando Mackenzie conseguiu finalmente encontrar a chave certa (afinal, não se pode ter tanta sorte, certo?), e deu passagem para que o rapaz à sua frente pudesse ao menos enxergá-lo. Jared mal teve chance de abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, quando, dominado pela exaltação que fazia seu âmago se retorcer, Roger puxou o rapaz pelo colarinho. Mackenzie soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, talvez por nunca ter visto o pai tão irritado, ou agindo daquela forma.

Padalecki fez a nota mental de que aquele homem era bem mais forte do que parecia, para alguém que havia passado os últimos dezessete anos apenas mexendo em motores de carro.

— Já não o machucou o suficiente?

E, mais uma vez, Jared não teve a oportunidade de se expressar. Joshua chegou já preparado para separá-los, afastando Roger do adolescente com a certeza de que, se o deixasse ali, era bem capaz de eles precisarem chamar a polícia. E, definitivamente, isso seria algo desnecessário, e totalmente constrangedor, para ambas as partes. Mackenzie, diferente do irmão, que, de certa forma, concordava com a opinião do pai, ficou ao lado do moreno, como se esperasse que, a qualquer momento, Joshua decidisse que também queria matá-lo.

— Pai! Ei, ei, pai, acalme-se! — o adolescente não precisava de muito esforço para mantê-lo longe do Padalecki, mas isso era apenas porque Roger não parecia disposto a fazer um escândalo pelo cara, e isso era um ponto definitivamente positivo. — Bater nele não vai ajudar você a se sentir melhor, e não vai fazer o _Jensen_ se sentir melhor!

O nome de seu primogênito pareceu surtir um efeito melhor no homem, que inspirou profundamente, tentando recuperar a calma; algo que, considerado o fato de que aquele... _Moleque_, bem à sua frente, havia sido o causador de todo o desespero que Roger vira refletido nos olhos de seu menino, no dia anterior. Porque ele era o que, uma aposta? Apenas um joguinho? Seu filho não era a porra de um brinquedo, ele não merecia aquilo!

Josh, momentaneamente no controle da situação, virou-se para o pálido e aparentemente doente Jared. Mesmo sem saber exatamente o motivo, foi como se pudesse ver Jensen refletido naqueles olhos que o fitaram com tamanha aflição, como que clamando por algum tipo de ajuda. Passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do pai, relanceando os olhos para Mackenzie.

— O que você veio fazer aqui, cara? O que você quer com a nossa família?

Padalecki, por um único segundo, pareceu tão perdido, tão sem rumo, que até Roger se apiedou do rapaz. Isso, é claro, foi apenas por um instante, que não durou tanto quanto deveria.

— Eu... — o moreno engoliu em seco, pronto para dar sua resposta, quando, não muito discreta ou delicadamente, Mackenzie lhe acertou uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Ele a encarou, surpreso. Os olhos da menina, diferente dos de Jensen, não demonstravam insegurança, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Aquelas duas imensas esmeraldas estavam determinadas, e pareciam exigir de Jared algo aparentemente impossível, em seu atual estado; mas que não era assim tão difícil de ser feito, caso se esforçasse. Silenciosamente, como todos ali pareciam saber fazer, ela o questionava. Não a respeito do que havia feito, não a respeito de sua culpa.

Mackenzie queria que ele lhe explicasse o motivo de estar ali, _naquele momento_. E foi isso que deu forças a Jared, para erguer os olhos, e voltar a fitar Roger Ackles.

— Eu vim pedir o perdão de Jensen.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Misha mal pusera os pés para dentro da casa de Katie, quando foi abordado por uma loira ansiosa, que nem ao menos lhe deu tempo para dar-lhe um "oi", ou esperou que os empregados pudessem perguntar se desejava alguma coisa. Cassidy arrastou-o escada acima, para onde ele já sabia ser seu quarto, e, assim que fechou a porta, jogou-se em seus braços num pedido mudo por carinho. Collins não se incomodou nem um pouco com aquilo, apesar de estranhar a atitude.

Apesar de tudo, jamais a havia visto assim, tão desesperada. Quero dizer, talvez uma, no máximo duas vezes, e, mesmo assim, a loira não parecia tão histérica quanto naquele momento. Ele, então, como o bom cavalheiro que _não_ era, tentou ser o mais brando possível ao sentar-se sobre a cama dela, ignorando a fofura do colchão, e puxando-a para seu colo. Quando a moça aceitou sem nem se pronunciar a respeito, foi quando o moreno começou a se preocupar de verdade. Afagou seus cabelos, murmurou palavras de conforto, tentou entender o que diabos estava acontecendo ali.

Katie não disse nada, por um bom tempo. Ela simplesmente escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, e chorou. Chorou como uma criança desamparada, e isso o estava assustando pra caramba. Mas era ele o cara da relação, e não o contrário; então, ao invés de fugir daquilo, deveria fingir que nada estava errado com o fato de ela estar aos prantos, e esperar até que Cassidy pudesse explicar a situação.

— Hey, Kat, está tudo bem. — ele depositou um beijo suave em sua testa. — Está tudo bem, querida. Seja lá o que for, nós... Eu posso dar um jeito. Não se preocupe.

Talvez estivesse sendo otimista demais. E se ela tivesse faltado à aula, naquela última sexta, por ter ido ao médico com algum parente, e tivesse descoberto que o fulano tinha pouco tempo de vida? _Pior ainda_: **e se fosse ela**? A mera possibilidade fez com que Misha sentisse o coração martelar no peito, um suor frio escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto a puxava mais para perto, já começando a se desesperar também. Quero dizer, ele não se afeiçoava às pessoas assim, tão facilmente, mas não era como se Cassidy não significasse _nada_. O moreno gostava de sua amizade, gostava de como tudo parecia mais simples quando a olhava diretamente nos olhos, gostava de estar ao lado dela.

Quem sabe, não tanto quanto ela gostava de estar ao lado dele, mas era válido.

— _I saw a girl in my dreams, and so it seems, that I will love her. _— ele cantarolou desafinadamente, sabendo que estava no **timing** errado, sentindo-a ainda trêmula em seus braços. —_ Oh, you, you are that girl, in my dreams… And so it seems that I will love you… And I waited for your kiss, waited for the bliss… Like dreamers do._

Mas funcionou como esperava. Num dia comum, Katie ia simplesmente se descabelar num ataque de raiva, e o xingaria de todos os nomes possíveis, porque Collins acabara de "estragar" uma de suas músicas favoritas dos Beatles; mas, como aquele dia não parecia _nem de longe_ um dia comum, ela apenas riu em meio ao choro, e afastou-se para fitá-lo, um dos braços ainda ao redor de seu pescoço, enquanto secava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

— Você é um péssimo cantor. — foi o que ela disse, com um sorriso lacrimoso.

Ele, então, sacudiu os ombros, sentindo-se aliviado por ter conseguido fazer com que a moça se concentrasse em qualquer outra coisa que não aquele sentimento esquisito que agora também ameaçava dominá-lo, e quase sorriu ao puxá-la contra seu peito e deleitar-se no suave aroma que se desprendia dos fios dourados de seu cabelo.

— Eu faço o que posso. — Misha puxou lentamente uma madeixa loira, enrolando os fios em seus dedos, acariciando-os, apreciando a textura. O que havia de errado, ainda não sabia, mas pretendia descobrir o mais rápido possível. — O que aconteceu, Kat?

Como se estivesse com medo de que ele tentasse fugir, ela praticamente deitou-se sobre ele, piscando lentamente, controlando a respiração. Então, admitiu num sussurro fraco:

— Eu estou com medo.

— Medo de quê?

Misha não entendia.

— De você.

Collins enrijeceu de imediato. Cassidy ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo, e notou a confusão caótica em suas íris azuis. Foi a vez de ela acariciar os fios escuros do cabelo dele, percebendo a batalha interna que o rapaz travava consigo mesmo. Ele, então, segurou seu pulso, os olhos cravados nos dela, clamando em pura aflição por algo que pudesse justificar suas palavras.

— Por quê?

Katie baixou o rosto por um segundo. E, quando o ergueu novamente, Misha pôde ver claramente o _pânico_ instalado bem no fundo de seus olhos. Definitivamente, o que ela disse, foi a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir.

— Acho que estou grávida.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Quando entrou no quarto de Jensen, a última coisa que Jared esperava, era encontrá-lo vazio. E, antes que tivesse tempo o suficiente para processar a informação, e começar a entrar em crise por isso, pôde ouvir o som do chuveiro ligado. E, aliviado demais para conseguir manter-se de pé, ele praticamente se arrastou até a cama do Ackles, e sentou-se sobre ela. O coração ainda martelava descontroladamente no peito, ele ainda esperava que a qualquer momento alguém resolvesse chutá-lo para fora dali.

Mas não. Os minutos passaram, lentamente, e ninguém apareceu. Quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, Padalecki ergueu o rosto, pronto para dizer a primeira estupidez que lhe viesse em mente, mas, pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, não conseguiu encontrar palavras o suficiente para tal. Os olhos se arregalaram, enquanto a boca permanecia entreaberta num cômico "o". Ele foi ficando vermelho, e ficando vermelho, até parecer um pimentão maduro.

A respiração saiu entrecortada, quebrando o silêncio do quarto com um sonoro arquejo.

Jensen imediatamente relanceou os olhos pelo aposento, assustado com o som repentino, e sua expressão foi preenchida pelo choque ao perceber Padalecki ali, sentado em sua cama, observando-o quase como se fosse um fanático religioso, e estivesse venerando a um deus. As maçãs de seu rosto imediatamente foram tingidas por uma tonalidade carmesim que, aos olhos do moreno, apenas o tornou mais atraente, por destacar as íris verdes e as sardas que salpicavam a pele branca.

Jared, então, mordeu o lábio inferior com força, lutando bravamente contra os muitos pensamentos impuros que insistiam em invadir sua mente, mas, como o desastre ambulante que era, ele obviamente não conseguiu. No geral, só via Ackles com moletom e calças jeans, como se desejasse se esconder do mundo. E, agora, ali estava o loiro: um perfeito deus grego, esculpido em carne e sangue, com uma toalha azul felpuda rodeando sua cintura, deixando exposto o tórax, os ombros repletos de sardas, as gotículas d'água escorrendo pelo cabelo e fazendo uma trilha pela pele alva... Padalecki não se culpava nem um pouco por seus pensamentos estarem maliciosos com relação ao cara. O culpado, afinal de contas, era o próprio Jensen.

Deveria ser uma ofensa pessoal aos deuses pagãos da beleza, o fato de alguém ser tão obscenamente perfeito; sem levar em conta, é claro, os lábios carnudos, porque aí já seria pegar pesado na comparação.

O loiro, então, pigarreou, visivelmente desconfortável pela forma com que Padalecki o encarava, praticamente o comendo com os olhos. A vermelhidão em seu rosto estava mais aparente agora, demonstrando sua timidez mediante a situação. Parecia não ter a menor ideia do que fazer, provavelmente por não estar esperando encontrá-lo tão cedo.

— O que... — ele engasgou com as palavras, e elas saíram num sussurro estrangulado: — O que está fazendo aqui, Padalecki?

Estranho. Nem mesmo sendo baixa daquela forma, aquela voz não deixou de atingir Jared diretamente. Ele sentiu os pelos do braço se arrepiando, e, antes que se desse conta, já estava levantado, caminhando até Ackles como um predador rondando sua presa. O que, tecnicamente, era uma comparação fodida, tendo em vista que ele não estava ali para "traçar" ninguém. Suas mãos tremiam descontroladamente, mas ele não hesitou nem uma única vez enquanto se aproximava. Só parou quando estava cara a cara com Jensen, que havia recuado, mas já não tinha mais para onde fugir, então engoliu em seco e mordeu os lábios, mas não baixou os olhos.

A determinação nas grandes íris esmeraldinas que o encaravam com espanto, fez com que o moreno se lembrasse de Mackenzie, durante aquela noite, e isso o fez suspirar um tanto admirado; porque, afinal, os Ackles tinham muito mais em comum do que apenas a aparência.

Umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, tentando fazer com que as frases saíssem, mas não conseguiu. Parecia que sua consciência pesada queria forçá-lo a se humilhar ainda mais pelo simples fato de um dia ter sido o causador do sofrimento do rapaz à sua frente. Pensar naquilo novamente fez com que seu coração se comprimisse no peito, e o moreno fechou os olhos durante um longo instante, antes de conseguir enfim abri-los novamente para encarar Jensen, e dizer alguma coisa.

— Me desculpa. — pediu, e sua voz soou tão abalada quanto ele se sentia. — Por favor... Olha, eu... Eu nunca quis... Eu nunca quis que nada daquilo acontecesse. Você pode me perdoar, Jen?

Então, Ackles arregalou os olhos, estático. O coração parou de bater por um segundo, antes de acelerar consideravelmente. Ele conhecia Padalecki (_ou achava que sim_, até descobrir que tudo aquilo não passava de uma mentira), e poderia afirmar com convicção que jamais o havia visto pedir desculpas daquela forma; com exceção do dia em que o fez se engasgar, na boate. Não parecendo **tão sincero**, pelo menos. Que dirá, então, _implorar_ por perdão.

Sua consciência gritava para que ele não confiasse outra vez no moreno, porque acabaria se machucando ainda mais, mas, naquele instante, a única coisa que **conseguia** ouvir, era o barulho pesado de sua própria respiração descompassada.

E Jared, que desde sempre nunca batera muito bem, simplesmente jogou toda a cautela para o alto ao ver o loiro entreabrir os lábios e puxar o ar com força, como se estivesse tomando coragem para dizer algo, e não conseguisse encontrar sua voz. Ver aquele beicinho adorável do menor fez com que jogasse o cuidado às favas, e decidisse fazer tudo _ao modo Padalecki de ser_.

— Jensen. — chamou a atenção do outro, que o encarou curioso. — Me desculpe por isso também.

Quando Ackles abriu novamente a boca, provavelmente para enfim fazer a pergunta que poderia levá-lo ao Paraíso, ou lançá-lo diretamente no Inferno, o moreno tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, e puxou-o para si, unindo seus lábios com ânsia, necessidade. E **sabia** que o Ackles poderia brigar com ele depois. **Sabia** que o loiro poderia lhe dar um soco quando se afastassem.

Mas não se importava, nem um pouco. Se pudesse tê-lo em seus braços apenas mais uma única vez, ter apenas mais um único beijo, todas as consequências valeriam à pena.

Porque, tijolo por tijolo, ele fizera questão de destruir o mundo de Jensen.

E não se importaria, não, nem um pouco, se o rapaz também quisesse destruir o seu.

* * *

**Guilherme: **Hey! *U*

Sdftgvbhjuiujklç~ perguntinha: teve alguma cena em que você não chorou? *correndo em círculos*

Só para _semear a discórdia_, porque né. Foi tão divertido u-u Me gusta forcados, quando eles não estão voltados para minha pessoa! Haushaushaushuashua's Sei que serei perseguida mesmo assim, #BUT \o/

O Ian foi tipo tipo tipo "NHAWN, ELE É TÃO FOFIIIINHO" ~tendo ataques histéricos e crises~

Mas o Jake saiu já, que isso. O Ian acabou de assinar o contrato que deixa ele livre pelo resto da vida... A menos que você consiga pensar em algum desastre pra eu jogar na vida dele, aí tudo bem, né, pode até me dizer u_u E já, já, tudo melhora. Eles vão ter que brigar pra "costurar as feridas", #BUT com jeitinho, carinho e amor, eles chegam lá! É só se esforçarem para isso 3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;33

**Medecris:** HEY! \O/

Haushaushaushaushuashua's eu achei que você estivesse ocupada demais com assuntos da "vida real", e não que o computador estivesse com problemas! Esse zé aí me deu um baita de um susto, eita. Bata nele da próxima vez, tá legal? u-u OK! :B

E eu ainda nem estou no momento em que me preparo para as flores que o Roger vai receber, porque olha! Huashaushaushuashua's Como vocês amam ele, gente. (Eu amo ele também, pra ser sincera. Tinha certeza de que seria um personagem importante, mas não sabia que o cara teria tantos fãs s2)

Huashuashuashuau's quando chegar a hora de eles conversarem, prometo que explico tudo direitinho! *porque eu não sou eu se não for jogando tudo que é 'menos que a relação dos J's' pro futuro* x-x

HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHASHUASHU's sabe que eu nem tinha pensado nisso, de o Jens mandar ele se desculpar com meio mundo? Se bem que acho que seria muita gente, se considerados todos os que foram embora, ou todos que o cara não viu durante mais que um final de semana o.O #BUT deixemos isso para -después-, porque eles ainda nem acertaram esse namoro e... *foge dos tiros*

Eu gosto do Tom. Mesmo. Ele é um desgraçado, um idiota, um estúpido, um mentiroso, e eu adoraria torturá-lo por tudo o que fez até agora, mas eu gosto dele, entende? Tipo, como você disse, apesar de tudo, ele muda... Meio que não mudando. Ele continua sendo o mesmo de sempre (ou quaaaase isso), mas, agora, nós vemos que ele não é tão coração de pedra quanto parecia, não é mesmo? :33

MWHAHAHAHA! Isso porque há não muito tempo, tinha gente já querendo jogá-lo numa fogueira por ter interrompido o momento J2 na biblioteca! Huashaushaushu's bem lá no fundo, ele sabe que o idiota um gosta do Jensen, só não tem certeza sobre o idiota dois, porque sabe que ele escondeu alguma coisa S/2

HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHU's se o Ian quer amarrar o Chad na cadeira, pode apostar que é pra bater nele até não poder mais... #BUT quem sabe... Nah, brincadeira, esse Chad não merece o Ian u-u'

Confesso que eu fiquei com um sorriso, tipo assim, GIGANTE aqui do outro lado, quando você começooou a surtar pelo Jay com o primeiro "Eu te amo", e depois parou no meio do caminho, pra xingá-lo porque o Tom estava ali, gosta dele, e ouviu! Huashaushaushua's

Kkkkkkkkkkkk' acho que, depois do Jared, acho que nada mais surpreende o Jens *dramatizando*

HUASHUASHUASHUASHUA's Não foi? Ian só precisa do cavalo branco pra virar príncipe aqui! -brinks- ele só tava meio PUTO com o Chad, sacas? Então nem se importou com a possibilidade de o cara querer brigar. E o Chad não quis mesmo, ele fugiu, aquela peste u_u Espero que tenha gostado desse! :D

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;*


	24. I've been up in the air

Arranquei o que me restava de unhas para escrever o capítulo, e joguei fora o que ainda tinha de sanidade. Doideiras à parte, puxem minhas orelhas se assim quiserem! X3 (Só estou _ligeiramente_ nervosa com o que vai acontecer comigo depois de postar, sabe? o.o)

Explicações no final do capítulo, por motivos de que eu realmente não quero estragar a "surpresa", e quero que as pedradas venham depois do término dele, okay? Aí vocês podem me bater o quanto quiserem e tudo mais. Mas agora, não, 'cause I'm happy com tudo isso u.u

Ah! Capítulo dedicado a todos vocês, que não me abandonam nem quando eu mereço, mas em especial ao fofo do Guilherme por motivos de que ele sabe 3

Boa leitura! ;*

P.S.: teve uma parte aqui nesse capítulo que foi a sister linda (aka Dean Winchester LC/Luke) quem escreveu. Será que vocês descobrem qual foi? *faz dancinha* *tropeça* *cai* Aposto que sim. Em, tipo, dois segundinhos, porque meu estilo de escrita é completamente diferente do dela ç.ç

**Perdant Comme Moi**

**Capítulo 24: I've been up in the air, out of my head; stuck in a moment of emotion / Eu estive no ar, fora de minha cabeça; preso num momento de emoção**

O primeiro pensamento que ocorreu a Jared, quando a consciência se fez presente, era que ele estava _totalmente_ _fodido_.

Roger iria matá-lo, ah se ia. Iria cortá-lo em pedacinhos, e servir como jantar. Porque, ao permitir que entrasse, o mais velho havia jurado que, se ouvisse uma única voz exaltada, fosse de Jensen, fosse do moreno, entraria naquele quarto e o expulsaria de sua casa na base das vassouradas; Joshua parecia bem animado com a possibilidade, mas Mackenzie, ao ouvir a ameaça do pai, apenas sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse cansada. Padalecki não fez questão de argumentar, por acreditar que não seria... Uh, _idiota_ ao ponto de gritar com o loiro, ou irritá-lo.

Mas, depois daquele beijo, não tinha mais tanta certeza de que conseguiria evitar que Ackles lhe dirigisse a palavra por meio dos mais variados tons furiosos que poderiam existir, e dissesse que deveria desaparecer de sua vista. Foi um ato impensado, gerado pelo desejo que tivera, de calar aqueles lábios, e tê-los para si uma última vez.

Para sua surpresa, porém, a resistência de Jensen durou apenas cinco segundos, antes de ele se entregar ao contato, suas bocas travando uma batalha, ambos os adolescentes tentando tomar o controle da situação em que se encontravam. Meio que perdendo a linha de raciocínio, Jared entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios loiros do cabelo dele, pressionando o menor à parede, e colando seus corpos, fazendo-o arfar. Aproveitando-se disso, o moreno violou seus lábios com a língua, sentindo Ackles se retesar pela novidade, milésimos de segundos antes de se permitir ser conduzido durante o ato, enroscando seus dedos no cabelo escuro do mais alto.

Quando se separaram mais pela falta de ar do que qualquer outra coisa, Jensen parecia completamente perdido, ruborizado talvez pela vergonha de ter cedido tão facilmente à investida do outro, talvez por não entender o que diabos estava acontecendo ali, e se constranger com isso. O silêncio fez com que Jared tivesse vontade de beijá-lo novamente, pois o sabor daquela boca imoral era doce. Pecaminoso. Viciante.

_Como você consegue, Jens__? Como consegue ser tão bom pra mim? Como consegue ser tão... __**Puro**__? Tão ingênuo? Se quisesse magoá-lo ainda mais, eu não teria..._

Freou-se no meio do pensamento, deixando-o incompleto. De repente, voltou a sentir a culpa agitando seu âmago. Era estupidez, pensar no que poderia estar fazendo, se tivesse ido até ali para terminar com o serviço. Porque não era isso. Jared não correra o risco de ter uma parada cardíaca, ou perder o controle do carro, ou ser assassinado por um pai furioso, para fazer com que Ackles se sentisse ainda **pior** pelo que havia acontecido entre eles. Suspirou enquanto se afastava um pouco, soltando o rapaz e desvencilhando-se delicadamente dos braços dele, frustrado consigo mesmo, com sua fraqueza, e viu um estranho brilho surgindo nos olhos do loiro.

Esperou pela bofetada, ou pelo murro. Esperou pelas acusações, pelos gritos, pelas exigências. Mas o menor apenas permaneceu ali, encarando-o. Quase como se pedisse por algo que pudesse justificar sua atitude, suas palavras, a confusão tão aparente em seu semblante. Padalecki o encarou de volta, profundamente arrependido, em absoluto silêncio.

— Pode me prometer uma coisa?

A voz de Jensen soava ainda mais baixa, meio afetada. Como se ele estivesse se forçando a engolir o choro. O mais alto teve vontade de bater em si mesmo, quando puxou o ar com força, sentindo que o coração voltava a bater acelerado no peito. Meneou a cabeça positivamente, sem confiar nas palavras para dizer algo que certamente soaria falso. No entanto, isso pareceu bastar para o loiro, que sorriu fraco, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos e desviando os olhos para a janela.

— Quando for mentir para mim, outra vez... Não precisa me beijar para que eu acredite em você, tá legal? — ele fez uma pausa. — Não precisa disso tudo, dessas desculpas, porque faz com que me sinta diferente das outras pessoas. Faz com que me sinta _bem_. E é só mais hipocrisia de sua parte, fingir que isso significou tanto pra você quanto significa para mim. Dói, Jared, mais do que você pode imaginar.

O moreno demorou vários minutos para se dar conta do que o outro adolescente estava querendo dizer com aquilo. Outros tantos, então, para digerir a informação, e reagir a ela. Então, arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se incapaz de acreditar naquilo. Ignorando a mágoa nitidamente expressa nas atitudes de Ackles, ele tornou a se aproximar, e segurou seu queixo de forma a obrigá-lo a manter os olhos em si. Jensen parecia dividido entre o desejo de mandá-lo ir para bem longe dali, o anseio em jogar-se em seus braços, e a vontade de esquecer tudo aquilo, e fingir que jamais haviam se conhecido.

— Por que você acha que eu estou aqui, Jens?

O loiro engoliu em seco, parecendo tentado a recuar, apesar de não existir mais espaço entre eles, para que pudesse escapar do contato. Mordeu os lábios, um tanto hesitante, antes de por fim encontrar uma resposta que aparentemente era boa o suficiente.

— Para me levar pra cama. E depois sair por ai espalhando isso, como se fosse alguma coisa fantástica, como se ninguém soubesse que você esteve comigo durante todo esse tempo, com esse pretexto, tendo a certeza de que eu não seria capaz de negar nada.

Jared quis socá-lo. Quis gritar com ele. Quis puxá-lo para si, e enchê-lo de beijos, até que aquelas ideias insanas desaparecessem definitivamente de sua mente. Ao invés disso, manteve o controle, porque a calma era um sentimento que já não reconhecia mais. Baixou o rosto, de forma com que seus lábios roçassem a lateral da bochecha do menor, fazendo-o estremecer e ficar ainda mais vermelho. Ackles pareceu desejar sinceramente espalmar as mãos em seu peito e afastá-lo com um forte empurrão, mas permaneceu quieto; e a única coisa que denunciava que seu coração batia tão descontroladamente quanto o do moreno, era sua respiração pesada, descompassada.

Padalecki tocou sua cintura com a mão, sentindo a textura da pele, apreciando o leve arrepio que se seguiu com o gesto. Jensen apertou os lábios, o âmago se agitando com a proximidade assustadora do outro corpo, com o calor que ele irradiava. E, de certa forma, com o desejo desenfreado que o fez ter vontade de rodear o pescoço do mais alto com os braços, e beijá-lo outra vez.

— Você se importaria?

O sussurro tão suave contra seu pescoço o deixou totalmente desnorteado, pela extensão de sensações que o dominavam naquele momento, fazendo o rosto esquentar, as mãos tremerem e ansiarem pelo contato. A respiração falhou, e o loiro precisou de alguns segundos para entender aquelas palavras.

— Eu... O quê?

O moreno riu baixinho, a boca docemente pressionada à sua pele, como se quisesse prová-la. Ackles não tinha certeza se o que corria por suas veias era adrenalina pura ou temor, pois, a julgar pela forma como seu corpo estava reagindo àquilo tudo, àquelas investidas, o mais alto não estava sendo de todo inocente. Havia algo perigoso naquela atitude. Algo que... De alguma forma, o excitava. Fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo aquelas mãos atrevidas deslizando por seu corpo, atiçando-o, provocando-o. Tão focado estava, naqueles gestos até então desconhecidos, que nem se deu conta de que seus dedos brincavam com a gola da blusa do outro rapaz.

— Se importaria se eu te levasse para a cama, tipo... _Agora_?

E o coração de Jensen pareceu parar de bater naquele momento, pouco antes de ele sentir o rosto em chamas, puxando o ar em busca do oxigênio necessário para seus pulmões. Começando a hiperventilar. Seu cérebro tinha entrado em curto circuito naquele momento. Tão logo isso aconteceu, permitiu-se virar o rosto, de forma com que seus lábios quase encontrassem os do Padalecki.

— Nem um pouco. — foi o que sussurrou, quase baixo demais para ser ouvido.

Jared resistiu ao desejo demente de sorrir com a afirmativa.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Hey, Jake.

Ian estava ali havia algum tempo, já, tentando despertar o namorado. Mas, ou o loiro trabalhava feito um escravo na própria casa, ou estava fazendo manha para não sair dali. O moreno não se importava muito, na verdade, porém, tinha a vaga impressão de que a mãe do rapaz não ficaria nada feliz, se só o levasse para casa à meia-noite, ou pior. Não que não tivesse vontade de fazê-lo, mas era melhor não arriscar. Voltou sua atenção para o Abel esparramado em sua cama, ressonando suavemente, e cutucou-o pelo que lhe pareceu a milésima vez.

— Você precisa voltar para sua casa, cara. Sua mãe vai comer meu fígado se demorarmos demais.

Jake deu os primeiros sinais de que estava despertando. Remexeu-se, buscou o aconchego dos lençóis, e se esticou um pouco. Alguns segundos se passaram, antes de erguer uma mão em direção ao rosto, e esfregar os olhos. Então, bocejou. Somerhalder não tirava os olhos dele, avaliando-o, até se ver alvo daquela expressão que pedia claramente algo que eles _não podiam_ fazer. O loiro afundou o rosto no travesseiro mais uma vez, ao reconhecer a resposta dada pelos lábios comprimidos numa linha fina.

Nada foi dito.

— Deixe-me ficar só mais um pouco. — ele chiou, e a súplica estava nítida em sua voz.

Por dois segundos, o moreno cogitou a possibilidade de simplesmente mandá-lo dormir ali, ao invés de retornar ao lar. A ideia louca logo foi afastada de sua mente, com um meneio negativo de cabeça. Suspirou, quase acreditando que precisaria puxar o namorado daquelas cobertas, como faziam nos filmes, quando pretendiam tirar alguém particularmente teimoso de algum lugar.

— Vamos, Jake. Não seja infantil. — puxou-o pelo ombro. — Você pode ficar aqui amanhã, ou sei lá. A gente combina um final de semana ou algo assim. Seus pais já devem estar preocupados, você não deu nenhum sinal de vida, não enviou nenhum SMS, nada, e eu acho que os meus não gostariam nem um pouco de ter a polícia batendo aqui a essa hora da noite.

O argumento, surtindo algum efeito naquela cabeça repleta de fios loiros, finalmente fez com que o Abel se levantasse, apesar de não completamente. Sentado, encarando-o ainda levemente sonolento, o mais baixo arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira quase irônica. Ian encolheu os ombros, esperando pela reclamação, acreditando que já o havia aborrecido pela insistência em tirá-lo dali. Ao invés disso, o outro apenas apertou os lábios.

— Realmente acha que eles ligam para isso?

Algo naquele tom fez com que o moreno se sentisse mal.

—... _Como?_

Jake bufou, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos.

— Meus pais. Acha que eles verdadeiramente se importam com o fato de eu voltar ou não para casa no horário certo, ou, no mínimo, _voltar_? — ele sorriu cansado. — É bem capaz de agradecerem a Deus o fato de eu ainda não ter dado as caras por lá, e ficarem irritados com você, por insistir em me levar.

Somerhalder ainda demorou alguns segundos para engolir aquilo. Muito lentamente, fechou os olhos, lutando para controlar as emoções nada agradáveis que ameaçavam tomar o controle de suas ações, virando o rosto para evitar que o outro pudesse perceber sua respiração pesada. Abel não pareceu incomodado com isso, mas deslizou até a beirada da cama, procurando os próprios tênis em meio à confusão de revistas e materiais escolares.

— Eles não gostam de mim. — o loiro confessou, um tanto chateado. — É como se tudo tivesse algum tipo de relação comigo. Como se o fato de o pai estar quase sendo despedido, de alguma forma, se relacionasse com minhas notas ruins no começo do semestre. Como se a mãe não conseguisse falar do meu irmão sem chorar, por minha causa. Como se Kyle estivesse no hospital por minha culpa. Não deixa de ser verdade, mas... Acho que não sou uma pessoa que merece o mesmo tipo de carinho que alguns adolescentes da nossa idade recebem dos pais. Ou... Ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento _bom_.

— Jake, para com isso.

Apesar do tom gentil do outro rapaz, Jacob manteve os olhos baixos, os ombros arriados, tentando amarrar os cadarços o mais rapidamente que as mãos trêmulas lhe permitiam.

— Talvez eu não possa ser amado dessa forma, Ian. Talvez eu não possa nem mesmo ser _amado_. E talvez seja esse o meu castigo, entende? É como se eu não pudesse me aproximar de nada, nem ninguém. Porque todas as pessoas com as quais tenho algum tipo de relação, cedo ou tarde acabam se machucando, acabam sendo magoadas, intencionalmente ou não. Elas se quebram com a proximidade. É como se minha vida se baseasse nas sombras que todos estão deixando para trás, as incompletas, as erradas... _As piores_.

O moreno se negou a continuar ouvindo aquela ladainha sem sentido, iniciada por um momento que até então não tinha nada de significante. Ignorando o nó que se formara em sua garganta, ele puxou o loiro contra si, buscando sua boca com o mesmo desespero que um náufrago teria no momento em que despertasse, à procura de ajuda. Abel nem ofereceu resistência, cedendo ao contato, agarrando-se a ele com aquela mesma aflição, com aquela mesma necessidade.

Aquele gesto, por mais que demonstrasse o fato de eles estarem ali um para o outro, não foi o suficiente para aplacar a dor. Jake permitiu que o corpo relaxasse, caindo de costas na cama, e Ian se manteve sobre ele com a paixão alucinada digna de Romeu, mordendo seus lábios, sua pele, seu pescoço. Sem palavras, porque nenhum deles precisava daquilo para entender o que estava acontecendo, para deixar de _desejar_ que se consumasse.

Somerhalder queria fazer aquela angústia desaparecer; a sua própria, e a do loiro. Queria impedir que se propagasse, e causasse feridas profundas, às quais a muito custo teria de suturar. Não somente em si mesmo, como também em Jake. O inseguro Jake, que, geralmente assustado, geralmente acuado, tomava decisões das quais se arrependia depois. O doce Jake, que parecia ser o único capaz de salvá-lo daquela vida baseada em noites de porre e manhãs insuportáveis nas quais não sabia se a vontade de fugir para bem longe de tudo o que conhecia superava o desejo de se deitar e nunca mais levantar.

— Por favor. — o loiro pediu, meio que o abraçando, meio que tentando se livrar das roupas do moreno, a respiração acelerada, as mãos tateando debilmente suas costas.

O moreno continuou a beijá-lo, os dedos hábeis agindo mais rapidamente que os do outro, tirando a própria camiseta e a atirando num canto qualquer, dando ao menor o acesso à sua pele. Jake o puxou para si, apertou seus ombros, arranhou suas costas com as unhas curtas, e Somerhalder gemeu contra seus lábios, inspirando profundamente.

— Por favor, Ian.

Não entendia o que aquela súplica queria dizer. Por um segundo, segurando o rosto do Abel entre suas mãos, sentindo-o trêmulo abaixo de si, o mais alto o encarou. Jake manteve os olhos cravados nos dele durante meio segundo, antes de fechá-los, como que pedindo por algo. O moreno selou seus lábios nos dele, rapidamente, o coração batendo acelerado no peito, o corpo implorando para que jamais se afastasse daquele cara.

— O que foi? — a pergunta, apesar de tudo, soou carinhosa como deveria, como ele queria que soasse. — O que você quer?

Vários minutos foram passados em total silêncio. Ian não queria seguir em frente, sem compreender o real significado daquelas palavras, mas também não sabia ao certo se conseguiria seguir à risca aquele desejo. Ou, pelo menos, era o que pensava, até o momento em que Abel abriu novamente os olhos, fitando-o em desespero.

— Por favor, me ame.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Apesar do que Jensen havia dito, quando Jared uniu suas bocas mais uma vez, estava esperando por uma reação negativa, uma tentativa de se afastar. Porém, ao invés de fugir, como sua mente parecia implorar em pura aflição, o loiro simplesmente se deixou levar, consentindo àquela ousadia. O moreno, então, sentiu seu próprio corpo implorando para que o tomasse para si e o fizesse **seu** de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis. Era um pensamento meio possessivo, mas, afinal de contas, quem poderia culpá-lo por isso?

E, mesmo que suas mãos insistissem em percorrê-lo, numa atitude um tanto impensada, acariciava as costas do mais baixo de maneira singela, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pela pele alva e repleta de sardas, sentindo-a se arrepiar a cada pequeno avanço. Questionou-se mentalmente, tentando descobrir se era tão sensível e fácil de marcar quanto parecia, quando envolveu Ackles com ambos os braços, encaixando seus corpos e respirando contra sua boca.

— Jay... — o loiro pareceu dividido entre o susto e o desejo.

Mas aquilo não tinha nenhuma relação com a conversa de poucos instantes atrás. Naquele momento, eram apenas os dois, _juntos_, e nada mais importava. Naquele instante, eles não estavam na casa de Jensen, não estavam brigados, não estavam nem mesmo magoados ou machucados. Naquele momento, a única coisa que realmente importava eram os toques, o contato profundo que ambos almejavam tão desesperadamente. O que viria depois poderia esperar um pouco mais, certo? Porque, enquanto estivessem nos braços um do outro, não haveria mais nada no mundo.

Sem medo, ou insegurança. Sem _certo_ ou _errado_. Era apenas a entrega total aos sentimentos, às emoções que tomavam conta de seus corpos, e imploravam para sair.

— Jens... — Padalecki, delicadamente, permitiu que uma de suas mãos alcançasse mais uma vez a cintura do outro rapaz, puxando a toalha que o mantinha coberto, com uma lentidão que deixava bem claro o fato de ele poder se negar a fazê-lo. Ackles não reagiu, e logo o moreno pôde declarar, maravilhado: — Você é tão lindo...

O loiro corou ainda mais, adoravelmente encantador, praticamente obrigando o moreno a sorrir, todo covinhas. Então, o mais alto suspirou, acariciando as coxas firmes, sentindo o coração bater forte em seu peito. Seus lábios foram de encontro aos do menor novamente, deslizando pelo queixo, pela clavícula, e indo até o ombro, onde deu um leve chupão que provavelmente deixaria uma bela marca vermelha depois. Isso era bom. Significava que, bem ali, o rapaz tinha um pedacinho dele também.

Jensen arquejou, os dedos entrelaçando-se nos fios escuros do cabelo do mais alto, sentindo a pulsação tão acelerada que podia dizer com certeza que a qualquer momento teria um ataque cardíaco. Sua pele formigava, ansiando pelo toque das mãos fortes de Jared, seus lábios estavam levemente inchados, entreabertos à espera de mais um beijo, e ele ainda tentava controlar a respiração em consequência do contato anterior. Buscou a boca do moreno no anseio desesperado de fazer com que aquela necessidade toda desaparecesse.

Padalecki não conseguiu contar o riso ao ver Ackles tão irrequieto para conseguir o que queria. A verdade era que estava **adorando** aquilo: ver _seu_ Jensen descontrolado, quando, no geral, era tão calmo que chegava a irritar. O sorriso ainda se fazia presente em seus lábios quando foi pego de surpresa pelo outro rapaz, que simplesmente inverteu as posições, prensando-o contra a parede e o encarando com lascívia, os olhos escurecidos em consequência das pupilas dilatadas pelo desejo.

Arfou levemente, ainda em choque, quando o loiro tomou seus lábios num beijo impaciente, as mãos puxando as bordas da camisa. Ackles livrou-se dela em questão de segundos, ignorando os gemidos baixos que ecoavam pelo quarto. Afinal de contas, aquilo realmente importava? A única coisa que Jensen queria naquele momento era poder provar Jared por inteiro, pedaço a pedaço, ignorando a própria timidez, o próprio constrangimento, e assim o fez.

Os dedos curiosos percorreram a pele bronzeada, marcando os músculos firmes, decorando cada mínimo detalhe que seus olhos não podiam captar como consequência da iluminação precária do quarto. Os lábios jaziam vermelhos em consequência dos beijos, e ainda assim, ousou deslizá-los pelo rosto do mais alto, sem se importar com o fato de que precisava se esticar um pouquinho para fazê-lo. O moreno, por outro lado, deliciava-se com aquela atitude decidida, as mãos vagueando pela região da coluna, afagando os ombros, aproximando os corpos.

Quando deram-se enfim por conta, estavam caídos sobre a pequena cama de solteiro, espremendo-se entre os lençóis. Completamente nus. E, bem... Ter o loiro contra si daquela maneira, pele contra pele, era embriagante para Padalecki. Como uma droga. Um vício. Sentia-se capaz de permanecer ali por toda uma vida, tomá-lo para si sem receios ou dúvidas, sem feridas ou mágoas. Jensen o encarou por um segundo, e, naquele instante, Jared soube que nada mais iria separá-los. E não era por uma aposta, por uma garota ou qualquer coisa que fosse. Não era pelo pedido de desculpas que ainda viria. Ele simplesmente precisava de Ackles. Precisava daquele sorriso tímido, daquele olhar cheio de carinho. Se o loiro o aceitasse apenas como amigo, mesmo depois de tudo, seria o suficiente. E doeria. Doeria como o Inferno, mas era bem melhor do que manter-se longe, do que ser obrigado a conviver com aquilo, como se não significasse nada.

E, quando os olhos verdes repletos de insegurança desviaram-se para algum ponto da parede, Padalecki ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto do menor, que mantinha os braços trêmulos ao seu redor, como se não quisesse deixá-lo fugir. O moreno sorriu minimamente, e perguntou num sussurro afetuoso:

— Você quer continuar?

Ackles pareceu hesitar durante meio segundo, e então se voltou para responder. Não poderia mentir e dizer que não queria, porque seria meio estúpido, até para ele. Não poderia negar, porque tinha plena consciência de que suas ações o denunciavam por completo. Mas tinha medo. Tinha medo de acordar sozinho no dia seguinte, medo de descobrir que tudo não havia passado de outra aposta. Simples assim. Jared mentiu uma vez, o que iria garantir que não estava mentindo novamente? Ele próprio não havia perguntado, se não se importava com o fato de ser levado para a cama naquela noite; como se decidir fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo? Com um profundo suspiro, deu-se conta de que não era importante naquele momento. Poderia se arrepender depois, mas seu coração implorava por aquele contato, de maneira angustiada, mesmo que a razão crucificasse o moreno, e o culpasse de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Jensen fechou os olhos, sentindo o rosto esquentar pela timidez. Não podia dizer aquilo sem morrer de vergonha, podia? Começava a achar que não, e, quando as mãos tornaram a tremer demais, certificou-se de firmá-las, segurando cautelosamente os ombros do moreno. Mas, ao contrário do que imaginava, conseguiu murmurar roucamente:

— Eu quero você.

Padalecki umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, saboreando aquela sensação bizarra que fazia suas entranhas se revirarem. E sorriu, apreciando a forma como Ackles o tocava, apesar de um pouco acuado com tudo aquilo. Uniu sua boca à dele de maneira ligeiramente terna, apreciando a língua que se enroscava na sua, brigando pelo controle, explorando cada pequeno pedacinho daquela obscenidade. Era bom, sentir o hálito mentolado que se unia ao seu. Era bom acariciar o corpo trêmulo, puxá-lo para si e sentir a forma como o loiro buscava seu calor e afundava o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, para respirar com dificuldade e, logo em seguida, mordiscar a pele de seu ombro. Porque, independentemente do medo, da insegurança, o menor não parecia querer ficar parado, enquanto ele fazia tudo.

— Certeza?

Não queria correr o risco de machucar Jensen, nunca mais. E, apesar de querê-lo _muito_, também não faria nada que ele não desejasse. Afinal, o loiro podia estar dizendo aquilo apenas por se sentir pressionado, certo? Podia estar agindo daquela forma justamente por acreditar que, se negasse, o mais alto o obrigaria. Jared não duvidava de nada altamente paranóico que pudesse ocorrer a ele, não duvidava de nenhum pensamento que o faria se autoflagelar, por isso sentira a necessidade de fazer a pergunta, por mais que parecesse inconveniente, por mais idiota que soasse.

— Cala a boca.

Antes que o moreno pudesse alegar que aquilo era algo muito importante, Ackles depositou um selinho em seus lábios e o calou. Então, suspirou, pouco à vontade, esticando as mãos para pegar uma de Padalecki e fitá-la. Bem lentamente, fez com que ele acariciasse seu rosto, fechando os olhos ao contato e gemendo baixinho quando sentiu o mais alto apertar sua cintura com a outra, os dedos longos marcando a pele alva. Parecendo ainda mais tenso, o loiro permitiu que um dedo do mais alto se insinuasse por entre seus lábios

...

Jared sentiu sua mente entrando em curto, afastando-se de maneira tão brusca que assustou o outro rapaz, enquanto o encarava de olhos arregalados. O mais baixo demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar do choque, parecendo estático demais para conseguir formular sua dúvida em palavras. A mão do moreno continuava a alguns centímetros de sua boca.

— Jay...? — havia uma pontada alarmante de insegurança pura em sua voz, os olhos esmeraldinos expressando o quão perplexo e sobressaltado estava com aquela atitude repentina. — O que... O que foi? Eu... Fiz alguma coisa errada?... Você não gostou?

Padalecki ainda permaneceu em silêncio durante vários segundos, sem deixar de fitá-lo. Aos poucos, Jensen se mostrou desconfortável com a situação, e o mais alto percebeu que, se não dissesse algo _logo_, a falta de resposta acabaria se tornando broxante, e o loiro teria mil e um motivos para iniciar uma discussão que certamente terminaria com ambos dizendo coisas das quais se arrependeriam depois. Não era como se o moreno não o conhecesse o suficiente para saber que, na verdade, a única coisa que Jensen desejava era escapar daquele olhar; então, tratou de sacudir a cabeça com veemência, tendo consciência de que precisava falar algo antes que aquela ideia se infiltrasse na cabeça do menor.

— Não, não. — sussurrou baixinho em resposta, e sorriu mesmo com a forma desconfiada como foi encarado. — É só que... Você me pegou de surpresa.

Ackles engoliu em seco antes de soltar sua mão e envolvê-lo com os braços, fortemente, unindo ainda mais os corpos.

— Desculpe.

Ele não queria ouvir pedidos como aquele, não mais. Não queria ouvi-los vindo de Jensen, principalmente quando o mais baixo nem mesmo havia feito algo de errado. Então, comprimiu seus lábios aos dele para silenciar as palavras que viriam, conseguindo livrá-los daquele falatório desnecessário. _Queria_ tê-lo, por completo, pedaço a pedaço. _Queria tomá-lo para si_, queria _fazê-lo seu_.

Mas...

Parecia errado. Parecia errado porque, na manhã seguinte, quando Ackles acordasse e se lembrasse daquela noite, ele só se recordaria de como estava nervoso, e do desejo latente que os consumiu e decretou que o ato precisava ser consumado. Só se recordaria dos olhos desejosos do Padalecki, de como ele o segurava de forma possessiva, e de como o mais alto realmente não se incomodou com nenhum de seus inexperientes avanços. Parecia errado, porque Jensen não veria aquilo como uma noite de amor. Jensen se sentiria como um lixo, porque, aos seus olhos, seria apenas mais uma boa transa para o moreno, apenas mais uma "presa fácil". E Jared não queria isso. Jared não queria que ele se sentisse mal, não queria ser obrigado a vê-lo se despedaçando à sua frente, mais uma vez, e não poder fazer nada para evitar.

Jared queria _amar_ incondicionalmente e _ser amado_ como resposta. Queria poder sentir, tocar, sorrir novamente, e sem pretensões ou falsidade. E sabia que _isso_ só conseguiria ao lado do loiro. Porque era Jensen quem fazia com que sentisse aquele turbilhão confuso de emoções que agitavam seu âmago. Era Jensen quem fazia com que desejasse tocá-lo de novo e de novo e de novo, apenas para apreciar a maciez da pele alva sob suas mãos. E era Jensen que, mesmo com a mais simples das palavras, conseguia arrancar de Jared seu sorriso mais verdadeiro, suas mais puras intenções; ou as mais maliciosas. Era ele quem o completava, era ele quem o fazia voltar a ser apenas um rapaz apaixonado, era ele quem o tornava sincero. E Jared precisava disso. Precisava daquele carinho, daquele olhar, daquela carícia. Precisava de tudo o que o loiro tinha a oferecer, e, acima de tudo, precisava daquele amor. Precisava ir à biblioteca, mesmo que todas as tardes, observá-lo por horas, mesmo que em total silêncio. Precisava interagir aos poucos, e sentir-se feliz a cada breve resposta que recebia. E não havia nada de _material_ naquilo, porque ia muito além do desejo meramente carnal, ia muito além da luxúria pecaminosa que o consumia a cada vez que se via prestes a cruzar mais um limite, a cada vez que se via alvo daqueles olhos quase ingênuos.

Jared precisava de Jensen, de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis, de todas as maneiras racionais e irracionais, porque não fazia o tipo de "amar em partes". Ele se doava, ele se entregava. Ele desejava poder mostrar ao mundo o que estava sentindo, mesmo que não fosse recíproco. Quando amava alguém, era por completo, e não se importava que a situação fugisse do convencional. Simples assim.

Então, quando as mãos do loiro buscaram novamente as suas, para terminar o que haviam começado, o moreno não hesitou em contê-lo com cuidado, segurando seus pulsos e sorrindo com doçura.

— Hoje não.

Ackles não pareceu entender, mas não se opôs quando Padalecki afastou-se, levantando-se para ir até o bolso da calça jogada no chão, em busca de sabe-se lá Deus o quê, logo em seguida deitando-se ao seu lado e o tomando entre seus braços com cuidado; deixando dois pequenos objetos sobre sua cômoda. E ele estremeceu de forma prazerosa quando sentiu os lábios pressionados contra seu pescoço, os dentes cravando-se lentamente naquela parte sensível. Gemeu baixinho, enroscando seus dedos nos fios escuros do cabelo do mais alto, enquanto este escorregava a boca pela pele que outrora almejava provar e agora descobria ser infinitamente melhor do que sua mente jamais seria capaz de fantasiar.

— Gosta disso, Jen? — o tom de voz era propositalmente rouco, enquanto brincava com um dos mamilos rosados, que enrijecia rapidamente sob a ponta de seus dedos habilidosos. — Gosta de _sentir_ isso?

E o mais baixo arquejou em resposta, tentando beijá-lo, mas Jared apenas sorriu e o provocou, mantendo-o exatamente onde estava, à sua mercê. Queria-o por inteiro, desejava prová-lo lentamente, mas, se Jensen continuasse a se mover daquela forma, provocando o atrito de suas nádegas contra o membro do moreno, ele definitivamente não responderia por seus atos. Tentou apenas ignorar aquela voz irritante em seu interior, que o impelia a somente virar o loiro de bruços naquela cama e fodê-lo até que o desejo acabasse e fosse substituído pela exaustão; contentou-se em deslizar as mãos pelo corpo do menor, apreciando os músculos e a textura da pele macia e suada que agora já tinha algumas marcas feitas por ele.

A quem estava tentando enganar? Mesmo que tenha passado a vida inteira com homens e mulheres, sempre preferiu a firmeza que a primeira opção tinha a oferecer, sempre preferiu a maneira como os rapazes de sua idade se mostravam submissos quando deixava bem claro que não faria o papel de passivo; ainda que, vez ou outra, se aventurasse a tal. Ali, a situação era extremamente surreal, enquanto Padalecki se via _plenamente disposto_ a permitir que Jensen o tomasse dessa forma. Ainda que a ideia de tomá-lo para si fosse absurdamente tentadora, não correria o risco de perdê-lo para sempre, somente por um capricho.

— Eu te quero_ dentro de mim_. — rosnou baixinho, ao pé de seu ouvido, e Jensen arquejou.

— Jay? — o loiro parecia ter se esquecido dos toques, dos beijos, tenso. — O que você...

Quando o moreno puxou o rosto do mais baixo em sua direção e pressionou sua boca à dele, porém, Ackles não reclamou ou tentou encontrar argumentos para que discutissem a respeito daquela ideia repentina. Porque, enquanto seus lábios esmagassem os de Jensen daquela maneira, enquanto ele pudesse tomar o controle da situação e manter-se sobre o corpo do mais baixo, seus dedos entrelaçados aos dele, seu corpo o prensando contra o colchão, o loiro não conseguiria pronunciar nada além de gemidos desconexos e murmúrios que imploravam por mais contato.

O mais alto, porém, acabou se afastando para respirar por alguns segundos, dirigindo-lhe um olhar desejoso, e o outro rapaz teve tempo o suficiente para pensar na loucura que estavam cometendo. Ackles o observou com cautela quando o moreno se esticou sobre ele, encarando-o fixamente, as mãos tateando novamente a cômoda. Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda ofegante. Perguntou-se, mentalmente, se não estava acelerando as coisas, se não deveria dar a si mesmo um pouco mais de tempo para pensar a respeito daquilo tudo. Era... Porra, era a maior loucura de toda a sua vida! Seu melhor amigo só queria levá-lo para a cama, seu ex-melhor amigo voltara dos confins do mundo, ele conseguia falar outra vez, e provavelmente era gay!

_Provavelmente_? Quase podia ouvir aquela voz irônica em sua cabeça, sussurrando, caçoando de sua ingenuidade. Antes do ocorrido com Donna, era jovem demais para sequer cogitar a possibilidade de beijar ou tocar uma garota. Depois daquilo, tornou-se infinitamente mais recluso, e as únicas pessoas com quem mantinha contato... Eram garotos.

Mesmo em seu primeiro beijo. Mesmo nos que vieram depois disso.

E, agora, em sua primeira, hm, _relação de verdade_.

Teria perguntado a Padalecki o que este tanto procurava, mas logo viu suas mãos com o que finalmente identificou como sendo uma camisinha, e um pequeno tubo que concluiu ser lubrificante. Roger não era um pai negligente ao ponto de não lhe explicar algumas coisas a respeito, mas também não era... Também não era o tipo de cara que saía por aí contando nos mínimos detalhes. Enquanto apoiava-se nos cotovelos, erguendo um pouco o tronco, questionava-se mentalmente a respeito do que os havia levado ali. Desejo? Sim, com certeza. Se havia algo mais, talvez nunca soubesse.

Vendo os olhos claros do moreno sendo cravados em si com malícia, Jensen chegou à conclusão de que não se importava tanto assim com o que viria depois. Pelo menos, não ainda. Quando os lábios de Jared foram pressionados aos seus mais furiosamente, ainda que carinhosos, Ackles se esqueceu do resto de coerência que lhe restava nos pensamentos, e rodeou o pescoço do mais alto com os seus, desejando internamente que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

Ele não queria saber do amanhã, do futuro; todas as respostas que teria de dar, todas as decisões que teria de tomar. Não queria saber do ontem, do passado; todas as dúvidas, as lágrimas, a mágoa e a saudade. Primeiro porque doía como o Inferno. E, depois, porque não havia sentido em se concentrar naquele tipo de coisa, naquele momento, _justamente_ quando podia se livrar de toda aquela angústia.

Jensen queria o _agora_, o presente. Ele queria o que estava vivendo ali, naquele momento.

Pelo que lhe pareceu um segundo, era apenas isso o que bastava.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jake não soube ao certo o momento em que mandou ao Inferno tudo aquilo que o afligia, e decidiu se jogar de cabeça no relacionamento com Ian. Na verdade, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, não saberia dizer nem mesmo _quando_ começou a se interessar pelo moreno, e menos ainda o instante em que passou a considerá-lo a pessoa mais importante de sua existência. Talvez tenha sido num daqueles dias em que Somerhalder teimou em arrastá-lo para lá e para cá, tentando distraí-lo e afastá-lo de seus problemas. Talvez tenha sido em meio aos olhares compreensivos e cheios de ternura, em meio aos meros e cautelosos toques, que nunca ultrapassavam nenhum limite. Ou talvez tenha sido gradativamente, a cada vez que ele esticava os lábios lentamente, e sorria daquela maneira sedutora, que transformava suas pernas numa massa gelatinosa incontrolável.

Parecia tão natural, tão simples e descomplicado, que o loiro juraria sem nem ao menos pensar, que o amava desde o dia em que o conheceu, que o amava desde o primeiro olhar. Porque não doía, porque não o machucava. Abel pensava nele, e era o mesmo que se lembrar que havia, _sim_, um porto seguro para o qual poderia retornar a qualquer momento, tendo a certeza de que o encontraria lá, de braços abertos e com um sorriso no rosto.

E, por isso, percebeu que não existia um motivo plausível para temer a proximidade, para se afastar e evitar avanços. Não precisava se esconder e fugir, não precisava mantê-lo distante e culpar-se por isso também; porque Ian não se permitiria machucá-lo, não se permitiria magoá-lo. E, se algum dia o fizesse, seria sem intenção, porque já deixara bem claro que a última coisa que desejava era fazer com que o loiro se sentisse mal.

Se Ian estranhou seu pedido fora de hora, se por algum acaso se incomodou com aquelas palavras, não deixou transparecer. Inclinou-se um pouco mais sobre ele, os braços ao seu redor, e uniu seus lábios num beijo mais calmo que o anterior, as mãos procurando e desafivelando o cinto da calça do menor. O nervosismo de Jake era quase palpável; não por estar sendo tocado daquela forma, não por saber onde aquilo iria dar. Era um tipo de nervosismo diferente daquele que costumava sentir, era algo _bom_, que fazia o corpo tremer, o estômago encher-se de borboletas, e a língua parecer incapaz de se mexer, para que pudesse ao menos tentar dizer alguma coisa.

O moreno não era lá a pessoa mais experiente do mundo, no que dizia respeito a ficar com outros caras, mas, na prática, sabia que era quase o mesmo que transar com uma garota; mudando algumas pequenas coisas, é claro. Tentou simplesmente não pensar muito naquilo tudo ao tocá-lo, ao beijá-lo e gemer enquanto se esfregava nele. Menos ainda, então, quando sentou-se sobre a própria cama, e puxou-o de forma a fazê-lo sentar sobre seu colo.

Era um fogo estranho, que se alastrava com rapidez impressionante, e fazia parecer que estava entrando em combustão espontânea. Ian precisava acariciá-lo, precisava unir-se a ele, e nunca mais se afastar, porque apenas pensar na possibilidade fazia o coração encolher no peito. E foi o que fez, os dedos deslizando para dentro da blusa de malha fina, apertando, marcando a pele ainda coberta. Suas mãos tremiam de leve, e seu corpo ardia em ansiedade, em êxtase. Um tipo estranho, mas definitivamente bom, de prazer.

Jake gemeu. Enquanto cada pedaço de pele em seu corpo se arrepiava com os toques, de lá de dentro, bem no fundo, ele sentia um puxão em suas entranhas. Uma atração quase magnética, um desejo insano de estar cada vez mais próximo, cada vez mais perto, até que não houvesse mais distância alguma entre seus corpos.

Não muito diferente das sensações vividas por Ian, na verdade. Jake havia se tornado, acima de muitas coisas, uma pessoa essencial em sua vida. Ele precisava do loiro como precisava de ar, precisava dele ao seu lado, porque sua ausência doía como uma ferida física. Chegava a ser desesperador, tê-lo tão próximo, tão entregue...

— _Eu quero você._ — murmurou, e sua voz era rouca, rasgada, e seus lábios trêmulos depositavam beijos por toda a extensão do queixo do mais baixo. — Eu quero você, Jake. Eu... _Preciso de você_.

_Diga alguma coisa!, _ Jake incitou a si mesmo, a respiração em arquejos, uma fina camada de suor cobrindo a testa. _Droga, diga __**qualquer**__ coisa!_

Ele gostaria de ter uma resposta para isso. Uma frase, um "sim", um meio de dizer a Ian que precisava dele também. Mesmo que por sua mente passassem milhares de formas de concordar, porém, palavra alguma saía de sua boca; naquele momento, encontrava-se incapaz de articular a mais simples das frases.

Por isso, seu corpo encontrava formas de responder por si mesmo, e suas mãos escorregavam pelo torso nu de Ian, apalpando, tocando, acariciando. Abel apertou os olhos, cerrando as mãos, cravando as unhas nas costas macias do namorado. Travou a mandíbula, sentindo os ombros de Ian tensos, e o moreno parecia esperar por uma resposta.

Não que não soubesse que Jake queria. Não que não soubesse que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo com o consentimento do loiro. Não se tratava disso, definitivamente. O que Ian queria, era uma certeza, um alicerce, algo concreto. Aquele era, provavelmente, o momento mais íntimo que já tinham provado. Era um momento definitivo, um passo mais que importante. Era uma decisão sem volta, e ele queria ter a certeza de que Jake não se arrependeria depois.

Por isso, esperou. E esperou. E quando começava a sentir medo, quando começava a se encolher dentro de si mesmo e seus olhos arderam, foi quando Jake finalmente respondeu.

— Você merece mais do que isso. Mais do que apenas um "sim". — Abel fechou os olhos, inclinando o rosto, tocando os ombros de Somerhalder com os lábios, levemente, delicadamente. — Eu gostaria de ter palavras bonitas, ou algo mais interessante pra dizer pra você, Ian. Mas eu... Eu não sei o que...

Era o suficiente. Ian não precisava que ele dissesse mais nada; e mesmo que Jake lutasse contra a própria falta de palavras naquele momento, o moreno sabia que aquilo era real. _Era real_.

Jake era _seu_. Único, e inteiramente _seu_. E assim como Abel lhe pertencia, Ian sabia que era _dele_. Porque jamais amaria pessoa alguma, homem ou mulher, como o amava.

E, _Deus_, isso era absolutamente _gay_.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared soube que sua, hã, "vasta experiência" _pesava_ na consciência de Jensen, quando, ao inverter as posições e colocar-se sobre seu corpo, o loiro hesitou e o encarou durante longos instantes, como se algo tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer; algo, muito provavelmente, nem um pouco agradável. Porém, antes que o mais alto tivesse tempo de interpretar seu silêncio por completo, antes que pudesse decifrá-lo e evitar que aquilo acontecesse novamente, Ackles sacudiu a cabeça, e, com os dedos lambuzados de lubrificante, procurou sua entrada.

Padalecki arqueou-se, chiando com o contato gélido, estremecendo ao sentir o leve desconforto que se seguiu, quando o menor inseriu o primeiro dedo. Mas meio que se obrigou a relaxar, sabendo que, depois da dor, viria o prazer. Jensen curvou o rosto, mordeu seus lábios, invadiu sua boca, e prosseguiu com suas descobertas, com a preparação, com o carinho. Nos olhos, a paixão; nos gestos, a ternura; no corpo, o desejo.

Queimava novamente, seu peito, seu âmago, seu _tudo_. Sua dor. Era como um furacão, como uma tormenta que surgia de repente e o arrastava sem piedade, e confundia tudo, e o fazia perder o controle de si mesmo. Dentro de seu peito, desesperadamente, dolorosamente, quando, em sua cabeça todos aqueles sentimentos rolavam, e quebravam o que ainda restava, arrancando dele sua sanidade, sua coerência, sua capacidade de pensar em algo que fizesse o menor sentido.

Jensen quebrava. Em todo aquele cataclismo, em seu desespero, ele rachava, e caía aos pedaços; porque Jared, o doce, sorridente e irritante Jared, era seu alicerce, era seu chão, era seu ar, era sua única certeza, era a única coisa em que ele podia se agarrar. E Ackles só se sentiria completo novamente, quando pudesse tomá-lo como _seu_, quando ele e Padalecki fossem _um só corpo_, quando suas almas se conectassem naquele momento _mágico_, e ele o encarasse, perdendo-se nas íris de um azul de mar revoltoso nos olhos do moreno, sabendo que jamais o deixaria partir.

O desejo voltou como uma avalanche que ele não poderia conter nem se quisesse. E seus lábios formigavam quando, tomado por todos aqueles instintos irrefreáveis, sua boca tomou a boca macia de Jared. Jogou para o alto toda a cautela, todos os medos, todas aquelas dúvidas traiçoeiras que começavam a se enredar em sua mente. Ali, agora, suas línguas travavam uma batalha quase furiosa por controle; uma batalha na qual não haveria perdedor.

E foi em meio a essa batalha que, julgando-o pronto, colocou o preservativo, e encaixou-se melhor entre as pernas do moreno. Padalecki, sem interromper o beijo, rodeou seus ombros com os braços, as pernas circulando sua cintura, consentindo, dando-lhe permissão para prosseguir com aquela loucura; porque, mesmo que tivesse sido o mais alto a sugerir aquilo, Jensen ainda estava esperando que, a qualquer momento, ele desistisse, e decidisse que deveria ser ao contrário.

Não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de negar, mesmo temeroso; mas sabia que não se importaria. Porque o que sentia por aquele idiota mentiroso, muito além da mágoa, o impedia de odiá-lo, o impelia a apertá-lo contra si, e jamais permitir que escapasse de seus braços.

Por isso, ao iniciar a penetração, certificou-se de manter sua boca contra a dele, para calar os gemidos, para calar as juras, para proibir a si mesmo de confessar aquele tipo de coisa, sabendo que não ouviria nada semelhante em resposta. Não como se _precisasse_ disso, mas porque não queria correr o risco de criar esperanças, para depois vê-las caindo por terra, ao se descobrir alvo de outra brincadeira estúpida que o faria se sentir a pior criatura daquele mundo.

Vendo dessa forma, o que estava acontecendo ali? O que lhe restaria, depois daquilo?

Jensen não teve mais tempo para divagar. Jared, inquieto e excitado, apertou as pernas ao redor dele, meio que o forçando a continuar. Ackles gemeu em seu pescoço, repentinamente esquecido dos próprios questionamentos, apoiando-se sobre as palmas das mãos, sentindo o suor escorrer por seu rosto. Era um calor quase febril, que se arrastava por seu corpo, por sua mente, que aquecia seu âmago e o fazia sentir como se estivesse às portas do Paraíso, prestes a ver estrelas.

Deslizou os lábios pelo rosto do Padalecki; a testa suada, as pálpebras fortemente fechadas, os traços sutis que lhe davam a aparência de um garoto travesso quando se permitia sorrir cheio de covinhas. Percebeu que amava esses pequenos detalhes, aqueles breves momentos nos quais o moreno se esquecia do restante do mundo, pendia a cabeça para trás e gargalhava sonoramente. Amava aquela atitude confiante, segura, aquela postura de quem poderia aguentar o mundo sobre seus ombros, sem nem ao menos se importar com isso, como se nada pudesse afetá-lo.

Movimentou-se contra ele, sentindo os corpos se chocando, numa explosão de sensações diversas que o fizeram estremecer e buscar seus lábios, e morder seu ombro, no brado emudecido que implorava pelo silêncio, como se ele de alguma forma pudesse se sobrepor àquilo e amenizar a angústia que se alastrava, lutando desesperadamente para encontrar uma maneira de se aliviar. Jared não parecia muito diferente do loiro, mas cedeu a seus caprichos, e, a cada vez que Jensen se enterrava fundo nele, mastigando os próprios murmúrios de prazer, forçava-se a conter seus impulsos, o apertava, arranhava, e sussurrava palavras desconexas num tom estrangulado; palavras essas que pareciam impossíveis de se compreender naquele momento.

Quase inconscientemente, as mãos de um buscaram as do outro, seus dedos se entrelaçaram, os lábios se encontrando e afogando as frases, os gemidos, as vozes de duas almas que clamavam por algo que até então parecia incapaz de ser alcançado. Entre ofegos trêmulos e dois corpos ansiando por alívio, o apogeu dos prazeres finalmente atingiu-os; Jared cravou os dentes no ombro do loiro, Jensen entreabriu a boca, os olhos cerrados, num xingamento que jamais chegou a ser pronunciado, tal era a vastidão de emoções que se apossaram de sua mente.

Ackles, então, desabou sobre o peito do moreno, a respiração totalmente descontrolada, podendo ouvir as batidas aceleradas não somente de seu coração, como também as do moreno; as ondas de prazer diminuindo gradativamente, enquanto o cansaço ameaçava dominá-lo. Mal teve forças para se erguer, o corpo todo trêmulo, retirando-se de dentro do outro rapaz, jogando-se ao seu lado na cama, e tentando recuperar o ar. Padalecki, apesar de igualmente ofegante, não parecia assim tão exausto. Demorou poucos minutos para esticar o braço, buscando a toalha jogada próxima à cama, e limpar a si mesmo e ao loiro, os olhos procurando os dele; apenas para encontrá-los fechados, apesar de ser nítido que o mais baixo não estava dormindo, não ainda.

— Tudo bem? — foi o sussurro até um tanto idiota que escapou num tom rouco, fitando-o.

O outro apenas apertou-se contra seu peito, a testa pressionada à curva de seu pescoço, inspirando lentamente e, aos poucos, relaxando. O moreno o abraçou com cuidado, afagando os fios loiros, úmidos de suor, tentando puxar os lençóis de forma com que cobrissem ambos.

— Nunca me deixe.

Jared não soube identificar o real sentido daquele pedido, ao senti-lo aconchegando-se contra seu corpo, buscando conforto, buscando calor e, talvez, carinho. Sendo assim, contentou-se em deixar que a cabeça repousasse sobre o travesseiro macio, a sonolência finalmente surgindo.

— Nunca. — ele respondeu, mas Jensen já estava dormindo.

Sem quaisquer outras opções, Padalecki permitiu que o cansaço o dominasse, e o carregasse para o mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Acho que vai ter muita gente (ou todo mundo, porque né! g.g) com cara de WTF com esse final. Eu sei que é piração, que o Jensen tem cara de Bottom! (como me disseram umas 9876543234567890 vezes desde que a história começou) e tudo mais, e tudo tal, mas esse tipo de cena é aquela que não consigo simplesmente me impedir de colocar em Perdant. Por quê? Apesar do que o Jared pensou e talz, explicando um pouco os motivos de ter sido ele o passivo dessa vez, tenho certeza de que a maioria de vocês vai continuar acreditando que isso não faz o menor sentido. Mas _faz_; na minha **cabeça oca**, faz muito sentido. Não vou me estender muito nesse assunto, por achar desnecessário, e porque, quanto mais falar, mais irritados vocês irão ficar com meu monólogo e com minhas loucuras. #BUT, sei lá. Foi como imaginei que seria a primeira vez deles dois, logo que o plot da história me ocorreu, e eu realmente não estou incomodada com isso :p

* * *

**Guilherme:** HEY! \O/

Eu, diga-se de passagem, também gostei mais do último! HUASHUASHUASHUASHUA's Minha sis disse que "Aberhalder" soava mais legal, mas, até agora, ninguém comentou nada! Você falou desses, e do "Jan", a marida falou do "Somerbel", e eu, particularmente, não tenho muita preferência, então... Acho que vai ser mais um "casal do mundo" mesmo huahsuash's

Awn, eu _gosto_ do Jay. Ele é um idiota e tudo tal, #BUT sei lá. Apesar de tudo o que a gente conversou até por twitter, eu meio que não consigo simplesmente não gostar dele xD

Acho que o Josh tava precisando mesmo era desabafar. OK, talvez não tenha sido no momento certo, talve ele tenha exagerado um pouco, mas, se não tivesse acontecido ali, teria acontecido depois. E acabaria sendo pior meio que... Pra todo mundo /3

Sdftgvbhjikmlçoiujhbvcdfç~ será que você vai gostar da parte desses dois nesse capítulo? Espero que sim! X3 #AND uai, acho que eu ainda tenho uma pedrinha pra tirar do caminho deles, não tenho? *dancinha de sobrancelhas* Veremos u.u

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *O*


End file.
